Saddest Bedtime Story Ever
by Katielovessean
Summary: Meet Katie and Sean as they first meet and become best of friends. See how a little girl finds love with her best friend and starts to discover the magical world she is about to enter.
1. Chapter 1

THE SADDEST BEDTIME STORY EVER HEARD

They met one afternoon in August of 1988. Our princess is named Katherine but her family call her Katie but is referred to as Belle and our prince is named Sean but is referred as Sully by Belle. Now on with the story.

One afternoon in August, Sean was sitting in his family garden. Sean was nine years old at the time and had just been to see a movie with his parents. The movie was Cinderella. It was the first movie he had seen as he and his family had just moved to Belfast from a small town and also it has to be noted he was a wizard and in the wizarding world, they don't go to movies. Most don't know what a movie is. Anyway, he was sitting in the garden wondering who he would marry. He looked up to the sky and asked. I wonder what my wife will look like. I wonder what she will be like? Just then, he heard a pop. I wonder what that is he asked himself. After the pop, he heard giggling. Who is there he asked? More giggling. Who is there? He asked again. Sean got up to see who was in the garden. He saw a pair of blue eyes peaking out from the bushes. Who are you? He asked. After he said that, a little girl came jumping out from behind the bushes giggling. Who are you Sean asked again. The little girl looked up at Sean and said. I am a fairy princess. A fairy princess said Sean. Yes, she said. Well fairy princess what is your name. My name is Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle? Yes Tinkerbelle. Ok said Sean. So you are a fairy princess. Yes I am. Aren't you also a little girl? No, she said as she walked up to Sean and stuck her finger in his face I am not a little girl I am a witch. A witch I thought you said that you were a fairy princess. I am but I am also a witch. Oh, ok. You aren't upset that I am a witch? No said Sean. Why asked the little girl. Well how do you know that you are a witch? My mommy told me. Why did she tell you you were a witch? I threw my brother across the room and he started yelling WITCH WITCH. I went and told my mommy what he was calling me and she told me that I should just go back to him and call him WIZARD. I asked why and she told me that he was a wizard and that I was a witch. I asked how she knew I was a witch and she told me that she knew because she was a witch and that my daddy was a wizard.

Sean looked at the little girl and smiled. What asked the little girl? What is your real name he asked? I told you my name is Tinkerbelle. Ok well I am going to call you Belle. Ok she said I like that. Well Belle, I am not upset that you are a witch because I am a wizard. You are she exclaimed. Yes, I am but I can't tell anyone because it is a secret.

My mommy told me that I couldn't tell anyone that I was a witch because they would be scared of me. Why would they be scared of me? She asked. Muggles are scared of what they don't understand. Muggles she asked. Muggles are non magical people. Oh said Belle.

What is your name Belle asked? You can call me Sully. Is that your name she asked? It is my nickname. Ok said Belle. Where are we she asked? We are in my family garden. Ok said Belle. Why do you talk funny Belle asked? Why do I talk funny asked Sean? Yes, you sound like the leprechaun on the television commercial for Lucky Charms. I don't talk funny I talk like everyone else I know. You are the one who talks funny. You sound American. That was the wrong thing to say to Belle. I AM NOT AMERICAN. I AM CANADIAN. Canadian asked Sean. Yes, I live in Canada. How could you live in Canada? Why do you ask she said? Well you are in Belfast. Belfast where is Belfast? It is in Ireland. My grandmother is from Ireland said Belle. How could I be in Ireland I just went to have a nap? I want to go home I am scared. Don't be scared Belle I won't let anything happen to you. Belle looked at Sean studying him. Ok I trust you but how am I going to get home. I don't know but let's just sit a while and think. Here sit down here. He helped her to sit down on the grass and sat down beside her. My mom is not home right now but we can wait for her and then she may be able to help us.

Tell me about yourself said Sean. Well said Belle. I am five years old but I will be six in September and I just finished Kindergarten. I can read, I know my alphabet and my numbers and I know how to say 1-10 in French. That is impressive said Sean. What about you asked Belle. Well said Sean. I am nine years old and I will be ten in a couple of weeks and I am going into fifth form. Fifth form is like grade five? I guess said Sean. Why? My brother would have been going into grade six if he was continuing in my school but he is going to a special school for wizards. Is he going to Hogwarts? Hogwarts? Yes that is the school I will be going to next year. No, he is going to a school called Casa Loma. It is in Toronto. I didn't know there was a magic school in Toronto. It is a small school. He thinks he is such a big shot now that he is going there.

Belle looked at Sean questionly just then. Sully why do you look so sad? Do I look sad said Sean? Yeah you do. Why are you sad? I guess I am sad because I don't seem to have any friends here. Belle looked at Sean again and said "You have me. I will be your friend". You will said Sean. Yes, said Belle and then she put both of her hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the lips. Sean was quite shocked at that and leaned back and said "why did you do that? Because you were sad. My mommy always says that a kiss will get rid of sadness. So I kissed you now you can't be sad anymore said Belle with a smile.

You are a special kid said Sean. Thank you said Belle you are special too.

Now how am I going to get home? said Belle. I don't know said Sean. Wait said Belle. I think I hear my mommy. I had better go and she ran back the way she originally came. Belle are you there said Sean. There was no answer. He walked behind the bush that Belle was hiding behind and there was no one there. Was that a dream he thought.

Belle ran back in the direction she came and when she got there, she woke up. Oh said Belle. I guess that was a dream she said to herself. Mommy I had the most interesting dream. I dreamt that I went to ahhh I can't remember where I was but I met a boy there. His name is Sully and he is nine years old and he is soo cute. I kissed him because he was sad so now he can't be sad. Belle went on like that for a while. Once she was finished, her mother just smiled. I am glad you had a nice dream Katie are you all rested now. Yes mommy. Guess what mommy said Katie. What said her mother? I love Sully. You do said her mother. Yes I do. That's nice said her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days went by and Sean was again sitting in his family garden

A couple of days went by and Sean was again sitting in his family garden. He had taken to sitting there reading a book in hope that Belle would come back. It seemed strange to Sean that a little girl could get under his skin. He missed her. He wondered why he would miss a little girl that was most likely just a dream but he did. Just as he was thinking that he was wasting his time sitting there waiting he heard a "POP". When he heard this he looked up expectantly.

There she was Belle. Belle you came back said Sean. Yes said Belle. I missed you Sully. You did said Sean. Yes I don't really know why but I did. Well Belle I missed you to. Upon hearing this Belle ran over to Sean and hugged him. Surprisingly Sean was very happy that she did. Sean was not one to enjoy people hugging him but he liked that Belle had hugged him. What was that for he asked? I missed you so I hugged you said Belle. Ok said Sean.

How did you get home asked Sean. I am not sure said Belle I just ran towards my mommy's voice and found myself laying in my bed in my bedroom at home. Do you think this is a dream asked Belle? I don't know because I am awake. I have not taken a nap. I can't explain what this is but while you are here we might as well do something. What do you want to do? We could go to the park if you want. That would be nice said Belle. My mommy won't let me go to the park by myself. Well I will be there so do you want to go? Yes I would will you push me on the swing? Yes Belle I will push you on the swings. Oh good let's go.

They walked up to the door of Sean's house and told his mother where they were going. Who is we she asked. Oh Belle and I. Who is Belle asked Sean's mother walking towards them. This is Belle she is my friend said Sean. Sean's mother looked at Belle and smiled. Where do you live Belle? I live in Toronto said Belle. Toronto? responded Sean's mother. Yes I have come to visit Sully today. Oh said Sean's mother so you are visiting. Who are you visiting asked Mrs Sullivan? I am visiting Sully. No said Mrs. Sullivan. Who are your parents visiting? My mommy and daddy are not here they are at home. Mrs Sullivan just looked a little confused. Ok as long as your mother knows where you are it is fine if you go to the park. Bye mom we will be back in about an hour said Sean.

The walked down the sidewalk side by side. Belle reached over and took Sean's hand. Sean looked over to her and smiled. Belle looked up into Sean's face and smiled to. Off to the park we go said Belle. They attracted quite a bit of attention from all the mothers out in their front gardens. They looked quite cute walking along hand in hand. One of the neighbours asked Sean who Belle was. This is Belle, she is my friend. The lady looked at Belle and commented "you are soo cute" thank you said Belle. Where are you visiting from? I am visiting from Toronto. That is where I live. How long will you be visiting for? I am not sure about two hours said Belle that is how long my nap usually is. The lady looked at Belle confused at what Belle was saying. Ok she said have a good visit. Thank you said Belle.

When they got to the park there were a few boys the same age as Sean already there. Oh no said Sean. What asked Belle? Those boys are always bugging me. Are you sure you want to go to the park maybe we could find something else to do said Sean. No I want to swing on the swings and you promised to push me on the swings. Ok said Sean and they walked further into the park.

Who is this said one of the boys? Is she your girlfriend? You can only find little girls to be your girlfriend. When Belle heard this she could tell that this was upsetting Sean so she took her hand out of his and walked up to the boys and said." You leave us alone or I will get you". So you have little girls fighting your battles said one of the boys. Hearing this Belle swung her arm at the boys and they were knocked down to the ground. Go away she said. This scared the boys and they ran away. She is a freak could be heard as they left.

Why did you do that Sean asked. They were upsetting you said Belle. How did you do that? I don't know that is what happened when I found out that I was a witch. My brother was bugging me and I just raised my hand and told him to go away and he flew across the room. You are doing wandless magic said Sean. I didn't know that girls your age could do that. My brother can't do that so I am not sure if everyone can. Am I a freak asked Belle? No Belle you are not a freak. Ok, let's play.

Belle ran over to the swings and called for Sean to come and push her. Sean ran over and started to push Belle. Higher push me higher I want to swing over the bar. I am pushing you as high as I can said Sean. This is fun yelled Belle. You should try it. Ok I will so Sean sat down on the swing beside Belle and started to swing himself. Soon they were both laughing as they swung higher and higher. Soon Belle got tired of swinging so she slowed down her swinging and jumped off the swing. I want to play on the teeter totter now. Let's go. So she ran over to the teeter totter but as she was running she tripped and fell down. She burst into tears. Sean ran over to her quickly. Are you ok he asked as he looked at her knee that was scrapped up. No I hurt my knee she cried. It will be ok said Sean. I will take you back home and my mom will take care of you knee. Ok said Belle through her tears.

Sean bent down and picked up Belle into his arms and carried her back to his house. While Sean was carrying Belle she wrapped her arms around his neck. Am I too heavy she asked? No Belle you are light as a feather. Ok she said. Does it still hurt Sean asked? Yeah it still hurts a little but it is better now. We will be back at my house in a minute. As Sean was walking back to his house the neighbour whom they had seen on the way to the park came towards them. What is wrong she asked? Belle fell down and scrapped up her knee and I am taking her home so my mom can take care of it. That is very nice of you Sean. You had better be on your way then. Thank you said Sean.

When they got back to his house Sean ran into the house and called for his mom. He looked all around the house but could not find her. Belle then called out to Sean. I think she left a note said Belle. What does it say asked Sean? Belle looked at the note but could not read it. I don't know I can't read these words. Oh I am sorry here let me see he said as he took the note from Belle.

It says that she has gone to the store and will be back soon. I guess that means that I will have to take care of your knee. Here come with me we will go to the bathroom and I will clean the scrapes and then I will put a dressing on it. Ok said Belle as she followed Sean down the hall to the bathroom.

Belle sit here on the toilet. I don't need to go to the bathroom she said. I know as he lowered the lid to the toilet. I need you to sit down so I can clean the dirt and grass out of your scrapes. Ok said Belle as she sat down. This may hurt but I will try to be a gentle as I can. I know you will said Belle. I trust you. Sean took out a clean facecloth and ran it under the warm water to wet it then took the bar of soap and lathered up the facecloth. Here I go tell me if it hurts a lot. Ok said Belle a little scared. Sean leaned down and gently started to clean off the dirt from her knee. Does that hurt he asked. No she said. Good said Sean. I think I may need the tweezers to get some of the small bits of stone out of the scrapes. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out the tweezers. Stay very still while I do this I don't want to hurt you. Ok said Belle. Sean carefully took the tweezers and removed a few bits of stone and grass out of the scrapes. There that should be better he said. Then Sean continued to clean the scrapes. When they were all clean he asked Belle if she was ok. Yes thank you. Sean then took out some gauze and tape and put the gauze over the scrapes and taped the gauze to Belle's knee. There all better said Sean. Thank you Sully. It was no problem. Belle then reached up to Sean and pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. I like you she said. I like you too said Sean.

The two of them went out into the garden and that is where Mrs Sullivan found them when she returned from the store. Oh I did not expect you to be home so soon she said. I fell down and Sully had to fix my knee said Belle. He had to fix your knee Mrs Sullivan asked? Yes look Belle showed Mrs Sullivan her knee and the bandage on it. Oh are you alright she asked? Yes I am fine. It still hurts a bit but it's much better thank you. Sully was very gentle. When I get home I will have my mommy look at it. She is a doctor.

About that asked Mrs. Sullivan? Where is your mother? she is at home said Belle. At home in Toronto? yes that is where I live said Belle. How did you get here asked Mrs. Sullivan? I really don't know said Belle. The first time I came here I had laid down for my nap and here I was. It was scary because I didn't know how I was going to get home. When I heard my mommy calling me I just ran towards her and there I was in my bed at home. Mrs. Sullivan looked puzzled. I wonder how this could be happening? Mom I didn't tell you but Belle is a witch said Sean. She is how do you know you are a witch asked Mrs. Sullivan? My mommy told me after I sent my brother across the room. How did you send your brother across the room asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well I was playing and my brother came up to me and started to poke me and I just swung my arm at him and told him to go away and he flew across the room and ended up against the wall of the living room. Really said Mrs. Sullivan. She can really do it said Sean. She knocked over those boys that are always bugging me in the park. I saw her said Sean.

You must be a very powerful witch said Mrs. Sullivan. What does that mean asked Belle? I am not sure but you should talk to your mother about this. She indicated the fact that she had travelled over 3000 miles in her sleep. I told her about coming here but I don't think she believed me. I think when you get home she will believe you when she sees your knee. You laid down for your nap with out that bandage on your knee I think she will notice that it is there and will wonder how you got the scrapes said Mrs. Sullivan. Do you want me to give you a note for your mommy? No I think I can show her what happened said Belle.

Just then Belle heard her mother calling her. No one else could hear this. I have to go home said Belle. My mommy is calling me. Bye Sully Belle said as she gave him a hug. Bye Mrs. Sullivan said Belle. Then she ran off towards the back of the garden behind the bushes she first hid behind.

When Belle woke up she looked down at her knee and found that bandage that Sean had put on it. It wasn't a dream Belle said to herself. Mommy mommy Belle yelled. Yes Katie what is the problem? Mommy I went there again said Belle. You went where her mother asked? I went to see Sully she said. Really said her mother. Yes said Belle. We went to the park and I fell down and I scraped my knee and Sully carried me to his house and he cleaned my knee and he put this bandage on it. Belle indicated the bandage on her knee. Belle's mother looked down at her knee and noticed the bandage that was on her daughter's knee that was not there before she went to have her nap. Where did you get that bandage on your knee she asked? I just told you mommy. Sully put the bandage on my knee. It is ok his mommy looked at my knee and said it should be ok soon. You met his mother asked Mrs Robinson. Yes she said I must be a powerful witch to be able to travel 3000 miles in my sleep. She is a witch too said Belle so I could tell her I was a witch.

Where exactly are you traveling to asked her mother? I think Sully told me it was Bel…. Bel something. Belfast asked her mother. yes that is it. Belfast. Oh my said her mother. what's wrong asked Belle. Oh sweetie nothing I just need to talk to your father about something. Let me look at that knee of yours and maybe I can heal it for you. Belle climbed up onto the kitchen counter and let her mother take off the bandage from her knee. As she looked at the scrapes on Belle's knee she asked" when you go to see Sully what does it feel like?" I don't really know I just lay down for my nap and I think I want to see Sully and then I am there. Does it feel like you are being squeezed or anything like that? I guess it does feel a little like that. It is kind of fun. Like I am falling but I am not scared.

How do you get back home asked her mother. I run towards your voice said Belle. I was a little scared the first time I went to see Sully because I didn't know how I was going to get home. Sully told me that he would ask his mommy to find a way to get me home but then I heard you calling me so I just ran towards your voice and I found myself laying in my bed. I thought it was a dream but now I know it wasn't I couldn't scrape my knee in a dream and it still be hurt when I woke up. There you go sweetie all better. Thank you mommy Belle jumped down from the counter and ran off. Katie yelled her mother. yes mommy. How did you scrape your knee? I fell down running towards the teeter totter. Oh ok sweetie try to be more careful next time. Ok mommy. Mommy!! Yes love. If Sully's mommy says it is ok can he come to see me asked Belle? I guess we can talk about that. Can you remember something for me asked Belle's mother. yes said Belle. The next time you go and see Sully ask his mommy for their address. I will said Belle. I hope I remember. I will try said Belle. Ok sweetie you go off and play.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks went by before Belle went to see Sully again

A few weeks went by before Belle went to see Sully again. When she saw him she ran up to Sully and gave him a great big hug. Sully I missed you so much. I missed you to said Sully. I couldn't come to see you as much as I am in school again and I don't have an afternoon nap anymore said Belle. I will only be able to come on the weekends. Is that ok asked Belle? Sean just smiled. I will be glad to see you when ever it is that you can visit. I see that your knee is better. Yes my mommy healed it. She is a doctor. She is said Sean. Yes she is a baby doctor. She looks after women who are going to have babies.

How are you liking school asked Sean. I love school said Belle. It is so much fun. We are learning how to read better and I am learning how to write. I will soon be able to send you a letter in the mail. Mail oh yes said Sean I keep forgetting that you don't use owl mail. Owl mail asked Belle? Yes that is the way most magical families send letters and packages. They use the family owl to send the packages and letters. We have an owl said Belle. But Sebastian does not do much except sit on the top of the house. Do you mean that he could bring you packages and letters from me asked Belle? Yes I guess he could except it would be a very long trip for him. I guess that it would be best to use the muggle mail.

I am supposed to ask you something said Belle. I am just trying to remember what it was. My mommy asked me to ask you something. Belle stood there for a couple of minutes until she finally remembered. I remember now she said. I am supposed to ask you for your address and phone number. Can you write it down for me so I can give it to my mommy? I will get my mom to write it all down for you said Sean. Thank you said Belle. My mommy will be very proud of me that I could remember to get it.

Sully. Yes Belle. Tell me about your school said Belle. My school said Sean. Yes what is it like? Well said Sean. We have about twenty kids in my grade. The school has I guess you would call it kindergarten to grade five. So I am in the top grade at school. Oh my school goes from Junior kindergarten to grade eight. Grade eight asked Sean. Yes after that you would go to High school. What happens after grade five at your school? We go to secondary school. Grade six to twelve but it is called first to seventh year. It is the same as the way Hogwarts is set up. Will you be going to Hogwarts next year asked Belle? Yes I hope to get my letter saying that I have a spot there. Don't you know if you will be going? No not for sure I have to wait to get my letter saying that I have been accepted. I should as both my mom and dad went there.

I want to go to Hogwarts said Belle. Why asked Sean. Because you will be there and it sounds like it would be fun. I am going to ask my mommy if I can go to Hogwarts. Wouldn't that be fun if we went to the same school? I guess said Sean. I will be four years a head of you if you do go. I know but that will still mean that we will go to school together for three years. I have to remember to ask my mommy about that.

What do you want to do today asked Sean? I don't know said Belle. Could you read a story to me? I will try to read along. My teacher told us that we should do that so we can learn to read faster. I will be happy to read to you. I have something for you said Sean. What is it asked Belle? Come with me said Sean. He lead her into the house. Come this way the thing I have for you is in my room. Your room I get to see your room. Yes why do you ask? My brother won't let me anywhere near his room. He says I will break things. I trust that you will not break anything on purpose. Things happen. Sully why are you so nice to me. I am nice to you because I like you. You like me asked Belle? Yes Belle I like you. Well Sully I love you. You what said Sean. I love you said Belle. Why do you love me asked Sean? I love you because you are nice to me and you care about me. You take care of me like when I fell down you took very good care of me. My mommy even said so. That is what people do if they love you. Oh Belle I guess your right. Maybe I do love you too. Belle just smiled at Sean.

Here we are said Sean. This is my room don't mind the mess. Sean opened the door to his room and led Belle into the room. Belle looked around and asked what mess? Well I have some books laying around and my homework is laying all over my desk. You have not seen my room said Belle. Sit down here said Sean. He indicated the chair for his desk. Ok said Belle and she sat down. Sean went into his cupboard and took out a wrapped box with fairies and stars on it. Belle saw this and got very excited. Is that for me she asked?

Yes Belle this is for you. Happy birthday. You remembered my birthday. Yes it is not everyday that a little girl turns six. Thank you very much said Belle as Sean handed her the gift.

Belle ripped off the paper and opened the box. What she found in the box was a t shirt. It was pink and it had a picture of Tinkerbelle on it. Belle loved it. Oh Sully I love this it has Tinkerbelle on it. When I saw it I thought of you. Do you like it? I love it she said and then ran over to Sean and hugged him and asked that he lean down. Then she kissed him. Thank so much she said with tears in her eyes. Why are you crying he asked? I am so happy and sometimes when I am happy I cry. Ok just as long as you are not sad. I don't want you to be sad. I love you Sully. I love you too Belle.

You love me she asked? Yes I guess I do said Sean. Belle stood there for a moment and just looked at Sean. What asked Sean? I just for a second saw you all grown up. You were all dressed up and smiling. I wonder what that means said Belle? I don't know said Sean.

Do you still want your story asked Sean? Yes please said Belle. Well lets lay down here and I will read a story to you. Ok said Belle. Sean first went to his book case and found a book that he would read. Then Sean laid down on his bed and gestured for Belle to come and lay down beside him. Belle climbed up onto the bed and laid her head on Sean's shoulder and Sean began reading the story. The next thing they knew Sean's mother was shaking them to awaken them. What is going on here she asked? What do you mean asked Sean? Well I have been looking all over for the two of you and then when I check on you here what do I find but the two of you in bed. We must have fallen asleep while I was reading Belle a story. Sean gestured to the book on his chest.

Oh you were reading well I guess that is ok said Mrs. Sullivan. I was just worried. Oh mom Belle's mother asked if you could give her our address and phone number. I would be happy to do that I will be right back with a note for your mother Mrs. Sullivan said to Belle. Thank you said Belle. You are very welcome. Oh did you like your birthday present she asked. Yes said Belle I loved it. I am going to wear it to school on Monday. Sully is so sweet to remember my birthday. Yes he is isn't he said his mother smiling.

Well I will be right back. When do you need to be home asked Mrs. Sullivan. I don't know I usually wait for my mommy to call me but I guess I may not have heard her if I was asleep. I wonder how I could be asleep if I am already asleep? I really don't know said Mrs. Sullivan as she walked out of the room.

That girl is very interesting Mrs. Sullivan thought as she walked down the hallway towards the front of the house. I think that Sean is quite fond of her. If they weren't so young I might think that they were in love. Mrs Sullivan smiled at this. They have only known each other for a month but they seem to be connected somehow. It is very sweet really she thought.

Mrs Sullivan returned in a couple of minutes with the note for Belle's mother. Here you are this is for your mommy. Do you have a pocket she asked? No I don't but I guess you could put it in the box with my present. Oh what is this said Belle as she noticed a card in the box. Oh that must be your birthday card said Sean. A birthday card is it from you she asked Sean? Yes it is he said. Could you read it for me I don't know if I can read it? I will be happy to read it to you.

To A Little Girl Who is Six

Today you are six and that is very special.

But not as special as you.

Wishing you a very happy birthday.

Love your Sully

When he looked up to see Belle she had tears in her eyes and so did his mother. Sully that was so sweet said Belle and ran over and gave him a kiss and a hug. I love you Sully. I love you Belle he said. Mrs Sullivan was watching this and it hit her they do love each other. Her little boy was in love. He is only ten years old but he was in love. Oh this could either be very good or very bad. There really was nothing she could do either way so she just smiled.

I guess I should be going home said Belle. I wonder if I just go back the way I came if that will work? So Belle ran out into the back garden and behind the bushes and found herself in her bed with her present. Belle got out of her bed and ran out into the living room to see her mother.

Mommy!! Belle called out. Yes Katie what is it she asked? Look she showed her mother the box with the gift in it. Who gave you that she asked. Sully did said Belle. He did said her mother. Yes and I love it. Isn't it pretty she said. I am going to wear it to school on Monday. It is very pretty said her mother. Did you say thank you to Sully for the gift? Yes I did. Oh you know what? What said her mother? Sully told me he loves me. He did why did he do that? Because I told him I loved him. Well that is very nice said her mother.

Mommy I remembered to ask Sully's mom for their address and phone number. Here it is. She took the note out of the box and handed it to her mother. I am very proud of you that you remembered her mother said as she opened the note and read it. This is very interesting said her mother. What is asked Belle? Oh nothing really said her mother.

Look at this said Belle as she showed her mother the birthday card that Sean had made for her. Her mother read the card and commented that it was very sweet. Katie can I ask you something asked her mother. Yes said Belle. Why do you think you love Sully? I love Sully because he is very nice and he likes me and he takes care of me and he makes me feel special. Also I get a funny feeling in my tummy when I see him. When I don't see him I miss him. Is that love mommy? Her mother looked down at her and said I think so sweetie. I think so. Good said Belle.

Mommy do you think me and Sully will get married some day? You never know said her mother. I hope so said Belle. I saw something in my head today. What did you see asked her mother? I saw Sully as a grown up and he was smiling. I wonder what that means she asked? I don't know said her mother.

Can I go to Hogwarts mommy asked Belle? When did you hear about Hogwarts? Sully told me about it today. He will be going to Hogwarts next year when he turns eleven. I want to go can I asked Belle? I don't know said her mother. Both your father and I went to Hogwarts said her mother and I guess you could go to. I will write to the headmaster and see if you are eligible. If not I guess you will go to Casa Loma. I don't want to go there. Why asked her mother. Because he is there; he being her brother. Bill will only be there for two years when you start. I know but it will be awful. He teases me all the time and tries to make me cry. I will talk to him about that.

What did you and Sully do today during your visit asked her mother? Oh we talked that is when he told me about Hogwarts. He gave me my present and he read me a story. Belle started to laugh. What is so funny asked her mother. During the story we fell asleep and Sully's mom found us. She did not look to happy until we explained what had happened. Why was she upset asked Belle? It must have been a shock to see the two of you sleeping. Where were you at the time? We were in his room laying on his bed. You were said her mother. Did we do anything wrong asked Belle? No I guess not but why were you in his room? That is where he had my present. Also I had asked him to read a story to me so I could learn to read better. All we were doing was reading Belle said with a frown. We weren't doing anything wrong. I know sweetie I guess we grown ups sometimes see what is not there. Don't be upset no one is mad at you.

Belle smiled. I kissed him she said. You did where did you kiss him? In his room. After he gave me my present I thanked him and gave him a hug and then I kissed him. I like kissing him. Why her mother asked. It is fun and it makes me happy. You always said that a kiss makes you happy. Well it does. He kissed me back. Did he kiss you on the cheek she asked? Yes where else would he kiss me she said? I did kiss him once on the lips. But that was because he was sad and I wanted him to be happy. When did you do that her mother asked? The day I met him. He was sitting there so sad and I just kissed him and told him that he had to be happy now: and he was. So it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle visited Sean a number of times over the next few months

Belle visited Sean a number of times over the next few months. Both Belle's mother and Sean's mother had yet to figure out how she had managed to accomplish this. The only thing they could figure was that Belle was some how apparating from her home to Sean's home. If she was that would be very unusual as she was so young and never had been taught how to apparate. Also she had not set off any warnings through the ministry of magic who regulates apparition.

Belle's mother decided to talk with her husband who worked along side the Canadian form of the ministry of magic. I wonder why if Katie is apparating to and from here it is not noticed she thought. I guess James should have an idea.

Before they knew it it was Christmas. I am going to go and see Sully on Christmas day said Belle to her mother. you are she said. Yes he has asked that I come and see him on Christmas. I think I will go after breakfast that way we will be sure to be finished opening our presents said Belle. That sounds like a good idea said her mother. remember you have to be back before dinner. I will be said Belle. I usually only spend a couple of hours with Sully at a time. What should I wear asked Belle? I don't know said her mother what do you want to wear. I think I will wear my party dress said Belle. I don't know if that is a good idea said her mother. you will want to wear that at dinner when we go out to your aunts. I know but it is so pretty and I will be careful said Belle. No sweetie I don't think that is a good idea maybe you could wear one of your other dresses. Belle looked at her mother with a frown on her face. I really want to wear my party dress. I want to look good for Sully. I know you do said her mother but you will look very pretty in one of your other dresses. Ok said Belle. I will wear one of my other dresses.

Christmas day came and Belle and her family were up very early to open all of their Christmas presents. Mommy where did you put Sully's present asked Belle. It is right over here she said pointing to a wrapped gift on the sideboard. Ok said Belle. I have to remember to take that with me she said. I drew him a picture too. I hope he likes my picture. I am sure he will said her mother. What did you draw for him she asked? I drew a picture of me. Her mother smiled. Why did you draw a picture of yourself she asked. So he will remember what I look like she said very seriously. Why do you think he will forget what you look like asked her mother? well said Belle. He will be going to Hogwarts next year and what if I am not allowed to visit. I won't see him for so long he may forget who I am. I am sure Sully will not forget you said her mother. I hope not said Belle.

When it was time to go and see Sully Belle went down into her room to get changed. I really want to wear my pretty party dress she thought. I will be really careful and not get anything on it. So Belle put on the dress that she wanted to and put on her nice white tights and her nice mary jane shoes and made sure she had Sully's gift and the picture she drew in her hand. She laid down on her bed as this was the way she made her way to see Sully. She closed her eyes and said to herself. I want to go and see Sully over and over until she found herself on the stoop of Sean's front door. She knocked on the door and waited. It was just a few seconds until she saw Sean opening the front door and standing there with a big smile on his face.

Happy Christmas said Sean as he leaned down and picked up Belle and swung her around in his arms. I have missed you so much he said. I missed you too said Belle. He put her down and looked at the pretty dress she was wearing and commented. You look so pretty today. Thank you my mommy didn't want me to wear this because she was afraid that I would get dirty. I had to wear this it is my best party dress and I wanted to look good for you. That is very sweet said Sean but get in here you will catch a cold if you stay out in this cold.

Belle looked around the house and saw all of the decorations. Everything is so pretty. I love the decorations. My mom loves to decorate for Christmas. So does my mommy. Oh I brought you something said Belle as she handed Sean his gift. What is this he asked? It is your Christmas present said Belle. Oh that is so nice of you. I made you a present too said Belle. You did what did you make me. You will see when you open it. Well come in I want to show you our Christmas tree.

They walked towards the living room as this was the room that the Christmas tree was in. Belle Santa came here last night. I know he came to my house too. Well he came and he left you something too. He did I got so many nice things from him. Why did he leave something here for me? I guess he knew that you would be coming here today and wanted to leave you something to open when you got here. That was really nice said Belle.

They walked to the doorway of the living room and stopped. That tree is so pretty said Belle. Just then Sean looked up and saw that they were standing under the mistletoe. Oh no said Sean. What said Belle? Look he said. What that is mistletoe. Yeah said Belle. Well when two people stand under the mistletoe they have to kiss. Oh said Belle. Then Sean bend down and gave Belle a kiss on the cheek. Belle just giggled. That was nice she said.

Belle would you like to open your presents now asked Sean? Yes I would, I have your present here in my hand. Belle handed Sean his Christmas present and Sean showed her over to the Christmas tree where they sat down and started to open the gifts.

Sean was the first to open his gift. I wonder what this could be he said as he unwrapped the box? Belle just smiled and hoped he liked the gift that she and her mother had chosen for him. Sean took the tissue paper off of the contents and found two things. One was a book. What book is this he asked? It is Peter Pan said Belle. Peter Pan asked Sean. Yes my mommy said that that was a good book for someone your age. Do you like it? Yes Belle I do like it. Did you know that in Peter Pan there is a character by the name of Tinkerbelle? No is there said Belle? Yes she is Peter's friend. I didn't know that said Belle. Have you read this book asked Belle? No but I have heard about the story. Oh good because I didn't want to get you a book that you already had said Belle. What is this asked Sean when he removed the second item in the box? Mommy said that you can use that next year at school. It is an eagle feather quill. Oh I have heard of those not very many people have these especially first years. Thank you so much said Sean and he leaned over and gave Belle a kiss on the cheek. You are very welcome. Thank you mother for me I really like these said Sean. I will said Belle. Now me she said. Sean reached under the tree and pulled out a big box that had her name on the tag.

_To Katherine (Belle)_

_From Santa_

This is for me it has my proper name on it she said. What could it be she asked? Well open it and see said Sean. Ok she said and started to rip off the paper from the box. When she opened the box she started to scream. Ohhhhh it is sooooo pretty. It was a dress. A very pretty sapphire blue velvet dress. oh Sully I love this I am going to put it on she said as she started to pull her dress over her head. Oh hold on at least let me turn around before you take off all of your clothes he said with a smile. Why do you need to do that she asked. My brother sees me like this. Yes but I am not your brother. Ok so turn around and I will tell you when you can turn back around. Sean turned around and Belle took off her dress and folded it carefully and put the new dress over her head. Oh Sully look she said as she started to twirl around and around. It has a twirling skirt. She just started to twirl until she got dizzy.

I love this. Could you help me? What is the problem asked Sean. I can't do it up at the back. Ok turn around and let me see. When she turned around he saw the problem. It has a long zipper and Belle could not reach the zipper. So he zipped up the back of the dress. There you go he said. Thank you said Belle.

You look very pretty in that dress. thank you said Belle. I love it so much. She sat down again and waited for Sean to open the drawing she made for him. Oh Belle did you draw this he asked. Yes I did. How did you do it? Well I sat down in my room and took out my mirror and just started to draw. It looks just like you. Why did you draw me a picture of yourself he asked? I drew it because I didn't want you to forget what I looked like when you go off to school next year. I may not be allowed to come and visit you when you are at Hogwarts and I wanted you to remember me. I would never forget you. You are my best friend. Thank you very much I will put it up in my room. When I go to Hogwarts next year I will be sure to take it with me. Thank you said Belle.

There is still more presents for you said Sean. There is said Belle. Yes there are my presents for you. Oh ok said Belle. Sean handed Belle two small boxes. Oh Sully what could these be? Open them and see said Sean. Belle opened the first box and found a necklace. What does this say asked Belle? I can't read writing. It says _Beautiful Girl_. Oh Sully you think that I am beautiful? Yes Belle you are very beautiful said Sean. Belle got up and stepped over to Sean and she put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Thank you so much I love this I will wear it always. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Could you help me put it on asked Belle? Yes turn around and lift up your hair. Ok Belle turned around and lifted up her hair and Sean did up the clasp on the back of the necklace. There said Sean now everyone knows that you are a beautiful girl.

There is still one more thing for you to open said Sean. Belle opened the last box and found a small pair of sapphire blue stud earrings. Belle sat there with a stunned look on her face. She looked up at Sean with tears in her eyes. What is wrong asked Sean afraid that she did not like the earrings. Nothing is wrong said Belle. I love them so much and after the dress and the necklace. How did you know that I would like these? Well you are my best friend and also I asked my mom what a girl your age would like. You like them don't you? Oh yes Sully I love them. Why did you choose this colour? I chose that colour because they reminded me of the colour of your eyes. Thank you so much said Belle. You are very welcome said Sean very proud of himself.

Where are your parents asked Belle? They are upstairs I asked that I be allowed to give you your presents by myself. Oh ok said Belle. They should be down in a couple of minutes said Sean.

Hello Belle said Mrs. Sullivan. Hello Mrs. Sullivan said Belle. Belle this is my husband Patrick. Patrick this is Belle. How are you Belle he asked? I am fine thank you Mr. Sullivan. What is your full name asked Mr. Sullivan. My proper name is Katherine Elizabeth Robinson. Katherine? How did you get the name of Belle? Sean gave me that name because when I met him I told him my name was Tinkerbelle. He decided that he would call me Belle. I like that name. Oh ok said Mr. Sullivan. Have you had a good Christmas so far asked Mr. Sullivan. Yes I have said Belle. Santa left me something here and guess what it was she asked? What was it he said? It was this dress. Isn't it pretty she asked? Yes it is very pretty Santa left that for you here he asked? Yes it was under your Christmas tree. It had my name on it. I knew because the tag had my proper name and also the name that Sean calls me. I love this dress. She then started to twirl around and around. I can see why you would said Mrs. Sullivan. You can twirl. Yes I can and I love to twirl. Did you like to twirl when you were a little girl she asked Mrs. Sullivan? I did and I still do. Mrs Sullivan took Belle's hand and started to twirl around with her until Belle became so dizzy that she sat down laughing. That was fun she said.

Sean and his father just stood there watching as the two girls twirled around the room. You know how much your mother wanted a little girl after you were born. Yes dad I do. I guess having Belle around helps her feel better. I hope so said Sean.

Well girls would either one of you like a drink asked Mr. Sullivan. Yes please said Belle. What would you like he asked. What do you have she asked? What would you like if we don't have it I will conger it for you. Do you have apple juice she asked? I do believe that we do. Belle said Sean would you like to try pumpkin juice? What is it like she asked? I like it he said. She thought about it. No I think I will stick with apple juice. I know that I like that. Ok said Sean. Sully she said. Yes would you please bring me something I can put over my dress so I don't spill? Sure he said with a smile. Belle turned to Mrs. Sullivan and said. I don't want to spill on my new pretty dress. I tend to do that. Mrs Sullivan just smiled.

Sean and his father came back with the drinks. Here you are said Sean as he handed Belle her drink. And here is a tea towel to put over your dress. thank you said Belle. Belle placed the tea towel over the front of her dress from her neck to her waist. There she said now there won't be any spills.

Belle said Mrs. Sullivan. Have you had a good Christmas so far? Yes I have. I got lots of presents and I love presents she said. Did you get everything you asked for said Mrs. Sullivan? No but I got enough. I knew that I would not get everything I asked for I wanted to give Santa some options. If I had gotten everything I asked for maybe someone else wouldn't get anything. That would not be good. I agree said Mrs. Sullivan. How did this little girl get to be so insightful she thought?

Mom I should show you what I got from Belle for Christmas said Sean. He went to the tree and picked up the box with his gifts. He walked over to his mother and placed the box on her lap. Mrs Sullivan opened the box and pulled out the book. Oh Peter Pan that is a wonderful book. Then she pulled out the quill. Oh Sean this is lovely. Is it … Yes mom it is an eagle quill. I may be the only one in first year with one of those. Belle this is a lovely gift said Mrs. Sullivan. I wanted to get something that Sully could use when he started Hogwarts said Belle.

I am wearing my gifts said Belle as she showed both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan her necklace and earrings. I love these she said. They are so pretty and they match my dress. isn't that good. yes it is said Mr. Sullivan with a smile.

Belle would you like to go up to my room and I will read some of this book to you so you can hear about Tinkerbelle? Yes please she said. Would that be ok asked Sean to his mother? Yes that would be fine. What time do you need to be home Belle asked Mrs. Sullivan? My mommy told me that she wanted me home by eight o'clock your time. We are going to my aunts for Christmas dinner and she wants me home in plenty of time. That is fine said Mrs. Sullivan it is only four o'clock. I will be sure to call you when it is getting close to the time you need to go home. Thank you said Belle as she was climbing the stairs after Sean.

Sean and Belle entered his bedroom and he asked where she wanted to sit to hear the story. I will sit here on the floor and you can sit beside me. Ok said Sean and they sat down on the carpet in his room. He started to read the story and Belle leaned over and put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Are you tired asked Sean? No but it just is better if I can close my eyes so I can picture what is going on in the story. We could lay on the bed if you wanted. Ok but if I lay on the bed I will probably fall asleep and get my dress wrinkled. Well we will just put one of my long t-shirts on you. That way no wrinkles. Ok said Belle. Sean went to his cupboard and found a t-shirt for her to put on. Thank you said Belle as she took the t-shirt from him. Could you help me she said as she turned around indicating her zipper? There you are said Sean as he lowered her zipper so she could remove her dress. As she started to pull her dress over her head Sean turned around. Belle put on the t-shirt. Would you be able to hang this up for me asked Belle? Ok said Sean. He took the dress and put it on a hanger and hung it up in his cupboard. There we go said Sean. Climb up and we can continue the story. Belle climbed up onto Sean's bed. Sean sat down and indicated to Belle to lay down on the pillow.

Sean then started to read again. When he got to the part with Tinkerbelle Belle got very excited. I like this story said Belle. That is good that means I will be able to read you the entire story over the next few visits said Sean. I would like that. Sean read for a few more minutes when he noticed that Belle had fallen asleep. He put the book down, got off the bed and walked out of the room. He went down to his mother and asked that she call them by six o'clock because he was going to lay down with Belle and have a nap.

Sean returned to his room and stood there and looked at Belle as she slept. She looks so peaceful. She looks just like an angel he thought. If I was older I might think that I was in love. He then went over to the other side of the bed and gently pulled down the covers and covered up Belle before he got under the covers himself. When he got into the bed Belle became unsettled. It's ok Belle it is just me he said. With that she calmed down and snuggled up to him. Sean laid there for a few minutes thinking. I like this he thought. I wonder if we stay best friend if we might in the future get married? She is so sweet and I do care about her. I don't know why I am thinking this I am only ten years old. With that he fell asleep.

At six o'clock Sean's mother came up to make sure that the two of them were up and awake. When she opened the door to Sean's room she just stood there. They look so peaceful. What she saw was Sean laying on his back with Belle curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder. Sean had his arm around Belle protectively.

Sean!! Belle!! It is time to wake up. Sean was the first to wake up. Oh thank you mom. Belle … it is time to wake up. Oh ok said Belle as she started to stretch. I had a really good sleep. I didn't have any nightmares. Do you have a lot of nightmares asked Sean? I have a nightmare a couple of times a week sometimes. They are really scary. I keep dreaming that someone is trying to hurt me or someone I am with. The only thing is I am older than I am in the dream. That is not good if you are having all of these nightmares said Sean.

We had better get up and get changed said Sean. Ok said Belle. Can you hand me my dress so I can get changed? Sure said Sean as he went to his closet and took Belle's dress off of the hanger. Here you are said Sean. Thank you said Belle. Sean then turned around. Tell me when you have your dress on said Sean. Belle pulled the dress on over her head. I am done said Belle as she turned around toward Sean. Could you do me up she asked. Sean reached over and pulled up her zipper. There you are said Sean. Do you have a brush I can borrow asked Belle? Why asked Sean? I have to brush my hair said Belle. Here I will do it said Sean as he reached over to his dresser and removed his brush. Just sit down here and I will brush your hair. Ok said Belle. First I have to remove my hair clips. Belle reached up and undid the hair clips. Now sit down said Sean. Belle sat down on Sean's desk chair and Sean stood behind her. He started to brush her hair. Sully you are so gentle said Belle. My mom sometimes forgets that it hurts when my hair gets pulled by the brush. That feels really good. I love having my hair brushed. You have such nice hair said Sean. When he finished he asked Belle for one of her hair clips and he put the clip in at the side of her head. Here hand me the other one now said Sean. He put the other hair clip in and then said "there you go tell me what you think". Belle went into the bathroom and smiled. I look good she said. You did a good job. It looks like my mom did my hair. Thank you. You are welcome said Sean. We had better get downstairs or my mom will think we fell asleep again.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. I thought you two had fallen asleep said Mrs. Sullivan. No I just had to get changed and brush my hair said Belle. Well you look very pretty said Mr. Sullivan. Thank you said Belle. Would you two like something to eat asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes that would be nice said Sean. How about some shortbread and hot chocolate? That would be great said Sean. Would you like that Belle? Yes that would be very nice. Sully could you please get me the towel that I had before I don't want to spill? Of course said Sean. Thank you said Belle.

Sit down said Sean. I will be right back with the cookies and hot chocolate.

Belle sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. Now Belle where is it that you live asked Mr. Sullivan. I live in Toronto said Belle. Toronto? Yes sir. I live there with my mommy, daddy and my brother. How do get from your home here he asked? I don't really know said Belle. All I do is lay down on my bed and say to myself that I want to see Sully and I end up here. That is very interesting said Mr. Sullivan.

What are the two of you talking about asked Mrs. Sullivan? I was just asking Belle about where she lives and how she travels back and forth from home here. Belle is a very special little girl said Mrs. Sullivan. I have been in contact with her mother and we can't figure out how she does it. I guess we will find out some time.

Now Belle be careful the hot chocolate is very hot and I don't want you to burn your tongue. Ok said Belle I will wait a bit to drink it. Would you like some marshmallows or whipped cream for you hot chocolate asked Sean? I would like some whipped cream if possible said Belle. Thank you. You are very welcome said Sean.

The four of them sat and talked for a while about Belle and her family mostly. Who is your mother asked Mrs. Sullivan? I think I may have gone to Hogwarts with your parents. My mommy's name was Rebecca Black when she went to Hogwarts. Black? Do you mean that she is part of the Black family? Yes I don't like the Black's said Belle. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan. They are not nice to me. The last time I went to see my grandmother she said nasty things to me and my mommy told me that I would not have to go back and see her. She said something about being a half blood and a blood traitor. I don't know what that means but my mommy got very upset and we left.

That is awful said Mrs. Sullivan. What does it mean asked Belle?

Well half blood means that you do not have pure blooded parents. It is very nasty thing to say to a child. So I guess that your father is a muggle born wizard? Muggle born asked Belle? Oh what I mean is your grandparents on your father's side they are not magical correct? Yes just my daddy. That is bad enough but blood traitor is not necessary. Blood traitor is mostly directed to your mother as she did not marry a pure blood and the Black family is know for being very prejudiced against anyone who is not pure blood.

Are you pureblood asked Belle? Yes Belle we both are pureblood. Oh does it matter to you that I am not asked Belle? Not at all. You are a very sweet little girl and that is how we will judge you not by your blood status. Ok said Belle.

Could I ask what time it is said Belle? Oh it is getting late you had better finish up your hot chocolate. It is seven thirty. You have half an hour before you need to be home. I will get a bag for you to put your things in said Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you said Belle.

Here you go. There is your dress and the boxes from your gifts. I have included something for your mother please give it to her. I will said Belle.

Belle walked over to Mrs. Sullivan and reached up to give her a hug. Thank you for having me. I had a really nice time. You are very welcome said Mrs. Sullivan. She then walked up to Mr. Sullivan and gave him a hug. Merry Christmas she said to him. Happy Christmas to you Belle. Sean walked with her to the door. Sean bent down to Belle and gave her a hug. Belle hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I am really glad you came said Sean. I am glad I came to. Belle indicated to him to lean down towards her. I love you she said to him. I love you too he said. Belle then just stepped off the porch and was gone.

The next thing Belle knew she was in her bedroom. She looked down to make sure that it was not just a dream. She saw that she was wearing her new dress. I love this dress she thought. Mommy I'm home she said. Her mother came down to her room to see her. Katie did you wear the dress I told you that you couldn't wear? Yes mommy but I was very careful. I got a new dress see she said. Isn't it beautiful she indicated the dress she was wearing? It has a twirling skirt. Mrs Sullivan twirled with me. It was really fun. I have something for you. Mrs Sullivan told me to give this to you. What is it she asked? It seems that it is a letter. While her mother was reading the letter Belle hung up her party dress.

Katie could you come here asked her mother. Yes mommy. This letter is from Mrs. Sullivan. She has written that you have impressed her. She told me that you were the perfect visitor. You used your manners and were very respectful. She says that you are welcome to come and visit at any time. I am very proud of you. You acted much older than you are. You still are in trouble for disobeying me. Ok mommy. Belle's mother gathered her into her arms and gave her a big hug. I love you sweetie. I love you to mommy.

Now we had better get ready to go to Aunt Tracey's. I am ready said Belle. My hair is combed and my dress is clean. Yes I guess you are ready so I should get dressed said her mother. You should go and sit in the living room and wait for us to get ready.

Mommy said Belle. Yes love said her mother. I want to show you what I got for Christmas from Sully. Belle showed her mother the necklace and the earrings. They are beautiful said her mother as she took the earrings into her hands. I think that these are real sapphires said her mother. You said that Sully gave these to you? Yes mommy he did. Could you please put them in my ears for me? I want to wear them today. Ok said her mother and she bent down and put the earrings into Belle's ears. Do they look pretty asked Belle? Yes Katie they do look very pretty. I want you to be careful with those. I will she said. Sully gave them to me and they are very special.

Sully read to me from the book we gave him. Did you know that Tinkerbelle is a character in that book? Yes Katie I did said her mother. I didn't it is funny. Why Katie asked her mother. Because that is why Sully calls me Belle. I told him that I was Tinkerbelle when I first met him. You did? Why did you do that she asked. I wanted to be Tinkerbelle and I had my Tinkerbelle outfit. I was pretending that I was when I went to Sully's. Oh said her mother.

Sully really liked the quill that I gave him. He said that he would be the only first year who would have one. He liked my picture too. Sully said that he was going to put it up in his room when he goes to school. He promised that he would not forget me when he goes. I had a really nice time. Oh Sully kissed me. He kissed you said her mother questioningly. Yes he said that when two people are standing under the mistletoe they have to kiss. So he kissed me. Did you like it asked her mother with a smile. Yes it was nice.

I met Sully's father too. He is a very nice man. He laughed at me when Sully's mother and I were dancing in the living room. You were dancing asked her mother? Yes we were we twirling. I had to twirl with this dress on. It was really fun. It was like twirling with you. Sully told me that his mother had always wanted a little girl. I guess she must have enjoyed having me there then. I think she did.

Now I have to get dressed. Go and sit in the living room and we should all be ready in a few minutes. Ok mommy said Belle. Katie! Yes mommy. I am very proud of you. You were very good today. Thank you mommy.

Belle visited Sean a couple of times a month over the next few months. Every time she visited they both had a very good time spending time together.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle visited Sean a couple of times a month over the next few months

Belle visited Sean a couple of times a month over the next few months. Every time she visited they both had a very good time spending time together.

The summer came and it was the last time Belle would see Sean for a while as he was going off to school.

Sully. What am I going to do asked Belle? What do you mean asked Sean? Well will I be able to visit you at school asked Belle? I don't know said Sully. What if I can't visit you she asked? I guess we will have to start writing letters to each other said Sean. Letters you want me to write to you asked Belle? Yes I would said Sean. I will write to you and you can write to me. Where would I write to, what is the address I would write to asked Belle? I am not sure said Sean. I will ask my mom. I know that there has to be a way of sending mail as there are students that are muggle born and their families would write to them.

Belle I think I would really like it if you did write to me because this will be the first time that I will be away from home for an extended period of time. I think that your letters would cheer me up if I needed it. Then I will write to you every day. I will tell you all the things that are going on and what I am thinking. It will be as if I am right there with you. I don't know if you need to write everyday but I would like a couple of letters a week. Maybe you could write once a week and I will have my mom write once a week and then I will get two letters a week. Ok said Belle. You know what said Belle. What asked Sean? I will draw you pictures to. You will said Sean? Yes I will what kind of pictures would you like asked Belle? I would like any of your pictures. You are a very good drawer. Ok then I will try to send a picture with my letters.

Belle, do you think that your mom would let you come to my house for Christmas asked Sean? I don't know said Belle. Well if she would you could come and stay with me over the Christmas holidays. I will ask her said Belle. I think she would need a letter from your mom saying that it would be ok for me to come for such a long time. I will have my mom send your mom a letter saying that it will be ok said Sean.

I can't wait until Christmas if I am able to come and stay with you said Belle. We will have so much fun. Can you get your mom to write the letter soon. I want to know if I will be able to come asked Belle. Sean just smiled at her as she was talking. I am going to miss this he thought. She is so cute when she gets excited. Yes I will talk to my mom right now and see if she could write the letter for your mom right now said Sean. Oh good said Belle. Then when I get home I will be able to give it to my mommy. I will send you a letter to let you know if I will be able to come. Alright said Sean. He walked into the house with Belle and went to speak with his mother.

Mom would it be ok if Belle came to stay at Christmas? Well Sean I guess that would be ok if her mother says it is alright responded Mrs. Sullivan. Would you be able to write a letter for Mrs. Robinson saying that we want Belle to come and stay asked Sean. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan. I will write the letter right now you can pick it up before Belle goes home. Thank you very much mom said Sean. You are welcome said his mother smiling.

Belle and Sean walked out of the house and walked to the play park. We can go on the swings said Belle. Yes we can said Sean. Will you push me asked Belle? I would be pleased to push you said Sean. Thank you said Belle. After the swings we can go on the marry go round. The marry go round asked Belle? Yes they put it in the park this summer. Oh that would be fun said Belle. I think so said Sean.

When they returned to Sean's house his mother had the letter ready for Belle to take back with her. Give this to your mother and ask that she let me know if you will be allowed to come said Mrs Sullivan. I will said Belle. Thank you for inviting me anyway she said. You are very welcome said Mrs. Sullivan.

When Belle was preparing to go home she was walking with Sean to the garden. Belle looked at Sean with tears in her eyes. Why are you crying asked Sean? I am going to miss you so much she said as she burst into tears. Sean took her into his arms. I am going to miss you too he said. Please don't cry he said. I can't stand it when you cry. We will see each other soon. I am sure that your mother will let you come at Christmas. It is soo long until Christmas. Well we will write to each other and that should help with missing each other. I want you to write to me all the time said Sean. I want you to draw me pictures to. I will be looking forward to receiving them from you. You will write won't you he asked. Yes I will and I will draw you lots of pictures. You won't find another best friend when you get there will you? You won't replace me will you she asked? Never he said. I have only one best friend and you are it. You can't be replaced by anyone he said as he hugged her. Ok well I guess I should be going. Belle indicated to Sean to bend over. Remember I love you she said and I will miss you. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. I love you too he said and I will miss you. Belle walked towards the bushes and disappeared.

A few days later Sean found himself in London at Kings Cross station awaiting the train that would take him to Hogwarts for the first time. I wonder what Belle is doing now he thought to himself. I guess she would still be sleeping as it is only six o'clock in Toronto. It will be funny not to see her thought Sean. I wonder if she will be able to come to visit me at Hogwarts? Mom said that it would be very unlikely but I hope she is wrong.

That same morning Katie came out of her room holding a picture she had just drawn. Look mommy what I drew she said to her mother as she handed her mother the picture. Who is this her mother asked? That is sully said Katie. It is said her mother? Yes isn't he cute Katie said. What is he wearing asked her mother? I don't really know said Katie. I just saw him in those clothes and I drew them. They look like Hogwarts school robes said her mother. Do they responded Katie excitedly. Yes they do said her mother. What is that crest her mother asked? I don't know it was on the robes when I saw them in my head. Do you know asked Katie? That looks like a Ravenclaw crest said her mother. Ravenclaw ? what is Ravenclaw asked Katie? It is one of the school houses. There are four and Ravenclaw is one of them. Your father and I were in Gryffindor. The other two are Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Do you think that sully will be in Ravenclaw asked Katie? I don't know but if I remember correctly his parents were in Ravenclaw so he might be. How would I have know about this asked Katie? I have never seen these crests before she said. I don't know sweetie. I was going to send this picture to sully but now I think I want to keep it. I guess I could draw the picture again.

That evening at Hogwarts Sean is standing in a line of fellow first years waiting for the sorting ceremony. I wonder what I will have to do to be sorted Sean was thinking to himself. Just then Professor McGonagall came along with a stool and an old dirty hat. Now as I call your name you will come up here sit on this stool and put on this hat. When Sean's name was called he walked up to the stool and sat down. He took the hat and put in on his head. He waited for a couple of seconds when he heard the hat cry out "Ravenclaw". The students at the Ravenclaw table clapped and welcomed him. That wasn't so bad he thought. I am going to have to write to Belle and tell her about that.

Later on when he arrived in his dorm in Ravenclaw tower he started to unpack his trunk. Well Sean is it said one of the boys in his dorm. Where are you from he asked? I am from Belfast said Sean. what is your blood status he was asked. Oh I am pureblood. Oh said the boy. Do you have a girlfriend? Well said Sean I have a best friend who is a girl. Do you said the boy. Do you have a picture of her? I have a picture that she drew for me said Sean and he reached into his trunk and withdrew the picture that Belle had drawn for him last Christmas. This is what she looks like said Sean. she is just a little girl said the boy. She must not be older than nine he said. I guess that is not so bad that means that she is only two years younger. She is pretty. Does she really look like this he asked. Yes she does that was drawn last fall so she does look older now. What is her name Sean was asked? Her name is Katherine but I call her Belle. Belle why? Well when we met she told me that she was Tinkerbelle and it sort of stuck. Will she be coming here when she gets old enough Sean was asked? I don't know. It all depends on if her parents will let her come all this way for school. How far away does she live, doesn't she live in Belfast like you? No she lives in Toronto. Toronto isn't that in Canada he asked? Yes, so her parents might want her to go to school there said Sean. she is a witch asked the boy? Yes she is her mother and father are a witch and wizard. I forget that there are witches and wizards all over the world said the boy.

Sean then got ready for bed and when he was laying in bed he wondered what Belle was up to. She was going to start school soon. I hope this year is better than last for her thought Sean. I hope there is someone in her class that will be her friend.

It was about a week later that during breakfast Sean saw an owl flying towards him with a letter in its beak. When the owl got closer he could see that the letter was written not on the usual parchment but on pretty colourful Tinkerbelle stationary. He knew immediately that the letter was from Belle. When the owl dropped the letter in front of him he was very happy. Who is that from asked one of his friends? It must be from belle said Sean. Why would she write to you using that kind of paper he asked? She loves Tinkerbelle so I guess that is the stationary that her mother bought her said Sean. Don't her family use parchment like everyone else he was asked? They live in a muggle neighbourhood so letters written on parchment would be very unusual said Sean. What are those the boy asked? Those are stamps. They are what muggles use on their post. As belle lives so far away she is not able to send her letters by owl post so she has to use the muggle post instead. Oh that must be a real problem he said. Not really her family are used to it. They live in Canada but the remainder of their family either are muggles or live in England and using muggle post is usual.

Sean opened the letter and started to read. As he was reading he could hear belle's voice in his head. It was not until after he finished reading the letter that he found that he really missed Belle. He then re read the letter and he felt better. A couple of weeks later on a Saturday he woke up with the thought that belle will probable be coming today. Once he was fully awake he realized that belle would not be able to visit him until he went home for Christmas.

Sean wrote to his mother to see if belle was coming for Christmas. When he found out he was very happy. He was told not to let belle know until closer to the time. He agreed but he wished he could see belle's face when she heard that she was going to be staying with him for a week at Christmas.

Sean and Belle continued to write to each other until just before Christmas. The week before Christmas Sean received a letter from his mother. It contained a letter from Belle. According to Sean's mother Belle had sent Sebastian to her with the letter and asked that she forward it on as Sebastian could not fly that far at one time and Belle wanted the letter to get to Sean as soon as possible.

Sean opened the letter started to read.

Dear Sean:

My mommy just told me that I will be coming to see you at Christmas time. I am so excited. She told me that I will be staying with you for a week!! Can you believe it. It is just what I have been wishing for. I can't wait until I see you. I will be coming on Boxing day. Do you have boxing day in Ireland? If not it would be December 26. I have to go now. I can't wait to see you I have missed you so much.

Katie

(Belle)

PS I love you.

After Sean read the letter he started to smile. He could just picture Belle when she found out she was going to stay. I wish I had been there thought Sean. He hoped that Belle would enjoy her time with him.

What are you smiling about asked one of his friends? Oh I just got a letter from my girlfriend. She is going to be coming to see me during the Christmas holidays. She is coming all the way from Canada? Yes she is she will be staying for a week. It is going to be a lot of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

The days leading up to the Christmas holidays sped by

The days leading up to the Christmas holidays sped by. Before Sean knew it he was on the train back to Kings Cross Station and from there back home for the holidays. When he arrived at Kings Cross he was met by his mother.

Hi mom said Sean as he gave her a hug. Welcome home Sean. I've missed you said his mother. I missed you too said Sean. Mom would it be possible to go to Diagon alley before we go home? Why do you want to go there she asked? I was wondering if I might find something for Belle for Christmas. Ok said his mother we can go but we have to be quick. Sean and his mother took the floo to Diagon Alley and they took a quick look around. They did not find anything that Sean liked. Well we had better hurry as our Portkey is in five minutes.

Meanwhile back in the Robinson household:

Mommy do I have everything for my trip asked Belle. Yes Katie you have everything that you need in your suitcase. What about my twirling dress? I want to take my twirling dress. we will put your twirling dress in on Boxing day just before you leave. We don't want it to get wrinkled. Mommy I am so excited. Thank you for letting me go. I have missed Sean so much. I write to him all the time but it is just not the same. Do you think he has missed me? I am sure he has said her mother smiling. I am sure Sean is as excited as you are about this trip. It was Sean that asked his mother if you could come and visit for the week. It was exclaimed Belle!! Oh mommy he does miss me. I cant wait to see him I just want to give him a big hug and a big kiss. A kiss said her mother? Yes mommy a kiss. I love Sean and I want to give him a kiss. Well Katie when will the wedding be asked Mrs. Robinson sarcastically? Oh I figure when I graduate from school we will get married. Her mother just started to laugh. What is so funny asked Belle? Nothing dear. So we should start saving for your wedding in eleven years. Well at least we have time to save. Belle just looked at her mother confused at what she was saying. Did you wrap the gifts asked Belle? No I thought you could do that said her mother. ok can you show me how to asked Belle? yes just go and get them and I will show you how to wrap them.

Belle went to her room and brought out the gifts she had for the Sullivan's. Here we are said Belle. well there are quite a few gifts here said Mrs. Robinson. Most of them are for Sean. I made him a few things. I hope he likes them. I am sure he will. I drew him another picture. So I have two pictures for him. Two asked her mother? yes I have the picture I drew back in August of Sean in his school robes that I drew again and one other one. He is going to have his own gallery of your pictures soon. He said he likes my pictures said Belle sadly. I am sure he does they are very good. thank you said Belle smiling.

Are you sure you will be able to get there with the gifts and your suitcase asked Mrs. Robinson? I hope so said Belle. what do I do if I can't she asked slightly upset? If you can't We will have to apparate you there said her mother. ok as long as I get there. Why don't you try to go now and see if you can with a suitcase. Ok said Belle and she tried to get to Sean's house. Mommy I can't what is wrong? I don't know said her mother. has there been any other time that you were not able to go to Sean's? a couple of times I had tried but I couldn't I found out later that Sean wasn't even home at that time so I would have had to come home anyway. You can only go to Sean's when he is home asked her mother? I think so said Belle. That could be the problem. Maybe Sean is not home yet from school. It sill is early and they have to get from Hogwarts to London and then from there to Belfast. We can try again tomorrow ok Katie. Ok I really hope I can get there. Don't worry we will get you there I promise said her mother.

When Sean got home he asked if they could go out the next day to find some presents for Belle. His mother agreed. So the next day Sean and his mother went into the shopping district to find something for Belle for Christmas. Mom what should I get for Belle? What would a seven year old girl want for Christmas asked Sean? Well let me think said his mother. You could get her a stuffed animal. what about a teddy bear? That would be a good idea I know she likes teddy bears. We could get her some art supplies she loves to draw. Mom that could be her gift from Santa. She will love that said Sean. Ok that is what we will get for her from Santa. They looked around in the toy store and found a beautiful pink teddy bear. Belle will love this she loves pink said Sean. Alright then we will get this said his mother. while they were looking at the teddy bears Sean saw a Tinkerbelle backpack. Oh mom we have to get this for her, she will go spare when she sees this. Belle loves Tinkerbelle. Ok it is your money so you can spend it the way you want. Thanks mom. Mom do we have any copies of the pictures that you took in the summer asked Sean? Yes we do why she asked? I wanted to give Belle a picture of the two of us, do you think she would like that? I think she would love it. Lets find a frame for the picture. They found one that said on the bottom " Best Friends". That is perfect said Sean. Belle will love this. They walked up to the cash and paid for the teddy bear, backpack and picture frame.

Now we need to go to a clothing store and an art supply store and we will be finished with Belle said Mrs. Sullivan. A clothing store asked Sean? Yes I need to find something for Belle for Christmas. I was thinking of a pretty sweater and maybe a robe. That would be really nice said Sean. Let's go. They walked down the street to a children's clothing store and walked in. Could you please tell me where the girls clothing is asked Sean of an employee? It is just down this aisle and to the left. Thank you said Sean.

This way mom said Sean to his mother as he walked down the aisle. Mrs Sullivan followed Sean to the girls clothing section. What kind of sweater do you want to get for Belle he asked? I was thinking a cardigan that would be nice said Sean. They looked at the sweaters and found some that they liked. What about this one said Sean as he showed him mother a pink cardigan with small white roses on it. That is very pretty what size is that asked Mrs. Sullivan? This is a size eight said Sean. Size eight I think that would be ok she could then wear it for more than one year. She is quite tall for her age so that would be fine we will get that then. Now we need to find the robes.

They walked over to the sleepwear and found some robes for little girls. Mom what about this one. Sean showed his mother a fluffy pink robe. That is perfect is it her size she asked? No but let me see if they have one in her size. Yes here is one said Sean. Great then we will take that too. We are doing well said Mrs. Sullivan. Do you think we should get anything else she said? I don't know said Sean. Why? I don't know I just love this section. I know mom. I know that you think of Belle as your little girl also. Is that ok asked Mrs. Sullivan of Sean. I think it is great if it makes you happy.

They then walked down the street to a store that sold art supplies. We are looking for a kit of supplies for a girl that likes to draw. Could you recommend something asked Mrs. Sullivan to an employee. How old is this girl he asked? She is seven years old said Mrs. Sullivan. May I ask if she has talent in drawing ? Yes she is very talented. Alright then I would recommend this, he pointed to a kit that was enclosed in a soft case. This kit contains art paper, pencils, coloured pencils, pastels and charcoal. Is that the sort of thing you were looking for he asked? I am not sure if she uses pastels and charcoal but it would give her an opportunity to try so yes that is what I was looking for. Thank you I will take that. Very well if you will come this way I will ring up this for you. Do you have gift wrapping asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes we do would you like it wrapped for you? Yes please that would be lovely thank you. The art supplies were wrapped and Mrs. Sullivan and Sean left the store. That was a very successful shopping trip said Mrs. Sullivan. I think so said Sean.

Do you need to get anything else asked Mrs. Sullivan to Sean? I would like to go to a department store if possible I need to get something for you and for dad. Alright we can go to Harrods if you want. That would be great. I need to go alone though I don't want you to know what I have gotten you. Alright I will stay away while you shop. Thanks mom.

They went to Harrods and Sean bought his mother and father's gift. While they were there Mrs. Sullivan bought a pretty pair of pajamas for Belle. Mom I thought you were done with Belle said Sean. I am but your father is not. He needs to get something for her so he will be giving Belle this. It is so cute I couldn't resist it. Alright mom are we done now? Yes we are done do you want to go home now? Yes shopping makes me tired. Ok let's go we can take a cab home.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place on Boxing day. I know it gets a little sweet but please enjoy.**

Christmas came and Belle enjoyed herself but was really looking forward to going to see Sean on Boxing Day

Christmas came and Belle enjoyed herself but was really looking forward to going to see Sean on Boxing Day. First thing in the morning on Boxing Day Belle got up and got dressed in her second favourite dress. Once she was dressed she went to her parent's room and knocked on the door. Come in said her mother. Belle opened the door and walked in. What are you doing up at this hour asked her mother? I am getting ready to go to Sean's said Belle. I need some help getting everything in my suitcase. I have to put my twirling dress in and I don't want to get it wrinkled. Your twirling dress asked her mother? Yes my blue dress that I got last year, the one that I can twirl in and the skirt goes up around me. I am taking it so I can wear it on New Years Eve. Oh ok I will be up in a minute said her mother. Go out to the kitchen and I will make you some breakfast. I can make my breakfast; I just need some help getting the dress in my suitcase with out wrinkling it. Also I didn't want to leave until I told you I was going just in case I can't make it there on my own.

What is it asked Belle's father as he started to wake up? It is just Katie she is getting ready to go to the Sullivan's. Oh ok I'll get up he said as he pushed off the covers. Good you go into Katie's room and put her blue dress in her suitcase and I will make sure she gets breakfast. What time is it anyway asked Belle's mother? Its six o'clock said Belle. Six o'clock why are you leaving so early asked her father? Daddy it is almost noon in Belfast. I want to get there as early as possible so that I have as much time with Sean as possible. If I didn't know better I would swear that you were in love the way you talk about Sean said her father. Belle just smiled. But daddy I do love Sean said belle. He is my best friend really he is my only friend.

Belle's parents got up then and made sure that Belle had all of the things she needed to take with her. She had her suitcase, a bag of presents and her purse. Belle put on her coat and boots and stood in the living room and looked at her parents. Well I guess I will be off. Now remember Katie eat everything that is put in front of you and take this her mother handed her a ten pound note, buy Mrs Sullivan something for having you. I will mommy thank you for letting me go. You are very welcome said her mother. She hugged both her parents, took hold of the suitcase and bag. She then closed her eyes and thought to herself "I want to go to Sean".

The next thing she knew she was standing outside of Sean's parents house. I did it she thought to herself. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Sean woke up that morning and smiled. Belle is coming today. He got up and had breakfast and then waited. The waiting was killing him. He knew that belle would not be there until at least noon or one o'clock so he decided to try to get some of the homework that was assigned for the Christmas break done. He did get some of the reading done but he jumped at every sound. Once it got to be noon Sean went downstairs to wait.

Mom what time do you think Belle will be here he asked? Well if she got up very early she should be here soon. Did I thank you for inviting her for this week? If not thank you so much. You are very welcome said his mother with a smile. You really missed her didn't you she asked? Yes I didn't know I would miss her that much until I got there. It was so strange for her not to come to visit on the weekends. I have thought of a few things we can do while she is here. We can go to the amusements that they are having. We can go to the library they are having a story time a couple of times this week and we can go to the movies. The other days we will see how the weather is and maybe we can go to the park. You seem to have done your work for this said his mother. Just then Sean heard a familiar pop sound. She is here he said.

Belle knocked on the door and Sean ran to answer it. He pulled the door open to find Belle standing there. Belle I am so glad to see you he said. Happy Christmas!! Merry Christmas to you said Belle. Sean then pulled her to him and gave her a big hug. I have missed you he said as he hugged her. I have missed you too she said. Come in said Sean as he moved aside to allow her to enter the door.

Sean took her coat and hung it up in the cupboard. You look so cute today he said to her. Thank you she said. I wore my second best dress today. Well it is very pretty said Sean. Sean then bent down to help Belle to take off her boots. There you are he said. Sean. Yes said Sean. Could you please get my shoes out of my suitcase for me belle asked? Ok said Sean and he unzipped the suitcase and removed a pair of flat black shoes. Are these ok he asked? They are perfect said Belle thank you. She put on the shoes and Sean took her hand and led her to the living room.

They stopped at the door of the living room. What is the problem she asked? Sean just looked up. Belle looked up and saw the mistletoe. She smiled. Sean bent down and gave her a small peck on the lips. You know I have to kiss you when you stand under the mistletoe said Sean.

They then entered the living room to find both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan trying not to laugh. Happy Christmas they said together to Belle. Merry Christmas said Belle in return. Did you have a good Christmas asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes I did. Santa brought me a lot of really nice things. She began to list all of the things that she had received. Well said Mr. Sullivan you must have been a really good girl because Santa left something for you here again this year. He did said Belle surprisedly. Yes he did said Mr. Sullivan. I wonder what it could be she asked? I don't know you should open it and see he said.

I brought gifts too said Belle indicating the bag she had in her hand. You did said Mrs. Sullivan that was very nice of you.

Before we start opening gifts again does anyone want some hot chocolate asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes please said Belle and Sean. What would you like in it asked Mrs. Sullivan? Would you like whipped cream or marshmallows? I would like whipped cream if possible said belle. Thank you. I will help said Sean as he got up.

So you got lots of good stuff for Christmas asked Mr. Sullivan? Yes I did I am very lucky. Why do you say that asked Mr. Sullivan? Well I know that there are children who do not get very much for Christmas. I took some of my allowance and bought some toys for the children who don't have much so that they would get something for Christmas. That was very sweet of you said Mr. Sullivan. Thank you but I have so much and some have so little it doesn't seem fair at times. Is this child really seven thought Mr. Sullivan?

Just then Mrs. Sullivan and Sean returned carrying trays with hot chocolate and shortbread. Here you are said Sean as he handed Belle her hot chocolate. Thank you said Belle. Be careful said Sean it is very hot. I will said Belle.

Mrs Sullivan handed Mr. Sullivan a cup of hot chocolate and offered him some shortbread. Thank you Erin said Mr. Sullivan. You are welcome she said.

I guess it is time for presents said Sean. Oh I have to get my bag with the presents in it. Belle got up and walked to the door where she had left the bag. Erin, that girl is amazing said Mr. Sullivan. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan. Well she used some of her allowance to buy gifts for the poor children because she feels that she has so much she should give back. I can't believe that she is only seven years old. I didn't know that said Sean. That is what she told me said Mr. Sullivan. Here we are said Belle as she returned to the room carrying the bag.

Here sit down here said Sean as he pointed to a small throw rug. You can sit her and not get your dress dirty. Thank you said Belle as she sat down. I guess I will start said Belle. This one is for you she said to Sean as she handed him a wrapped box.

To Sean

From Katie

Katie what happened to Belle? Well I thought as I am getting older I should start using my proper name. I don't think I am really old enough to be know as Katherine so I decided on Katie as that is what my parents call me. Oh ok I guess you are getting to old to be using a nickname said Sean.

Sean ripped off the wrapping paper on his gift and opened the box. He moved the tissue paper aside and found a Quidditch jersey. What is this he asked? It is a Quidditch jersey for the world cup champion Canadian Team. Where did you get this he asked? You forget I live in Canada so it is not that difficult to get. I love this; no one will have one of these. The guys are going to be so jealous. I am glad that you like it said Katie.

Sean then reached under the Christmas tree and pulled out a large box. This one is from Santa for Katie. It seems that Santa knows the right name to use on your gifts said Sean as he handed her the box. I cant believe that Santa left me a gift here again said Katie as she tore the paper off. Once the wrapping paper was removed she found a box. She then opened the box and pulled out the box something that looked like a briefcase. What is this she asked? Open it and see said Sean smiling expectantly. I hope she likes this as much I think she will he thought. When Katie opened the case she started to cry. What is wrong asked Sean? Sean I cant believe this… this is exactly what I was hoping for. I had asked for something like this but didn't get it or so I thought she said. I can do so many drawings with this. This is so beautiful. Thank you Santa she said. What she didn't notice was Mrs. Sullivan with tears in her eyes. Mr Sullivan did and took her hand. I know dear he said. She was so happy that she had found the exact perfect gift for her. Sean looked over at his mother and smiled.

Katie then reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift and got up and walked over to Mrs. Sullivan. This is for you. I know that you always wanted a little girl and I was wondering if I would do. I would love to be you little girl. I would be happy to have you as my little girl but what would your mother say. I don't think she would mind. She has always told me to share so she can share me with you said Katie smiling. Mrs Sullivan opened her gift. It was a picture frame. Katie had bought a plain picture frame and decorated it with painted flowers and wording. It said on the bottom

"Katie and Mom"

I hope you don't mind I used mom instead of mommy as my mommy is my mommy. Mrs Sullivan was speechless. She just started to cry. Katie looked at Sean wondering if she had done something wrong. Sean mouthed "it's ok". Do you like it Katie asked? Katie I love it said Mrs. Sullivan. This is one of the best gifts I have ever received. Katie then started to smile. I am glad you liked it. I worked really hard on getting the flowers and writing perfect. It is beautiful Katie thank you so much. She then gave Katie a big hug and kissed her cheek. I didn't have a picture of the two of us so I couldn't put a picture in the frame said Katie. We will have to take a picture and put it in there while you are here said Mrs. Sullivan. Ok said Katie and she sat down again beside the tree.

Here is one for you Katie said Sean. Who is it from she asked? You will have to read the tag and find out he said. The gift was in a gift bag so she took the gift and read the tag.

To Belle

From Sean

It's from you she said. Thank you. Don't thank me until you open the gift he said. She took the tissue paper out of the bag and reached in. what she found in the bag was very soft; she took the item out of the bag and smiled. It's a teddy she said. Yes do you like it asked Sean? I love it. It is so soft and it's pink. I know that you love pink so I thought you would like a pink teddy. I love it she said and got up and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek. It is a good thing I got this as I forgot my teddy at home. Thank you so much she said. You are very welcome said Sean.

Katie then reached back into her bag and pulled out a long narrow box. This one is for you Mr. Sullivan she said. What don't I get dad he asked? If Mrs. Sullivan is mom I think I should be dad. Ok if that is what you want then. Here this one is for you dad. She then walked over to Mr. Sullivan and handed him the gift. He opened the gift and smiled. Do you like it Katie asked? Yes I do he said. What is it asked Sean? It is a tie said Mr. Sullivan. It is hand painted said Katie. Really who painted it he asked? I did said Katie. You painted this asked Mr. Sullivan? Yes it took a while but I think I did a good job she said. You did a wonderful job said Mr. Sullivan. How did you get all the detail he asked? I used a magnifying glass she said. I thought as you are Irish that you might like a tie with shamrocks. Usually I might not have as it can be a bit much but this is beautiful. The shamrocks are so small that is looks really nice. Thank you so much said Mr. Sullivan. You are welcome said Katie. Come her so I can give you a kiss he said. She walked over to him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Thank you I love this. Katie just smiled.

Sean reached under the tree and pulled out another gift. This one is for you said Sean to Katie. Who is this one from she asked? This one is from mom he said. Katie opened the gift and found a beautiful pink cardigan. Oh mom I love this said Katie. I can wear it with my twirling dress. That is a good idea said Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie reached into her bag again and pulled out a rolled up piece of art paper. This is for you she said to Sean. Sean took the paper and unrolled it. This is really good said Sean as he looked at the picture. I drew this picture at the end of August because I was missing you. You drew this at the end of August he asked? Yes I did said Katie. How did you know what house I was going to be in he asked? I didn't she said. I just drew what I saw in my head and that is what was there. It wasn't until I showed my mommy that she told me that I had drawn the Ravenclaw house badge. Look mom look at how good a artist Katie is Sean said as he showed her the picture. That is very good said Mrs. Sullivan.

One more for you said Sean. Who is this one from said Katie? This one is from dad said Sean. Katie opened the gift and found a pretty pair of pajamas. Thank you dad she said they are really pretty. You have very good taste she said. You are welcome he said. Good thing Erin knows what to buy I would never have know he thought.

This one is for you Katie said to Sean. What is this he asked? Open it and find out she said. What Sean found when he opened the gift was a picture in a frame. On the bottom of the frame it said." Katie and Sean Best Friends Forever". That is one of the pictures that your mom took of us last summer she said. It was a picture of Katie and Sean in their bathing suits with their arms around each other. When Sean looked at it the two people in the picture were waving at him and laughing. I love this he said. Thank you.

More for you said Sean. Katie opened up a box and found the Tinkerbelle backpack. Thank you Sean I love this. I can use this for school. You always find nice things for me she said.

Katie reached back into her bag and pulled out a gift that looked like a large picture. This is for the two of you Katie said to Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. It is from my parents. I wonder what that could be asked Mrs. Sullivan? She took the gift and opened it. It was a picture of their graduating class from 1973. Oh look at this Patrick. It is our entire class just after graduation. It is said Katie can I see it? Sure come here said Mrs. Sullivan. Sean also wanted to see the picture so he walked over to his mother too. Where are you asked Katie? Mrs Sullivan looked and then pointed out a younger version of herself. There I am she said. Where is dad asked Sean? He is right there said Mrs. Sullivan as she pointed out the younger version of her husband. You were very pretty back then said Katie but not as pretty as you are now. Thank you said Mrs. Sullivan. Can you point out my mommy she asked? Mrs Sullivan looked and then found the younger version of her mommy. There she is and there is your daddy standing beside her. My mommy was so beautiful. Well she still is beautiful. You look just like her said Mrs. Sullivan. No I don't my mommy is beautiful. Katie you are beautiful too said Sean. No I'm not. Yes sweetie you are he said.

Katie sat back down then. Here Katie there is more for you said Sean. Katie perked up then. Sean handed Katie a large box which she opened. The box contained a beautiful pink fluffy robe. Thank you mom I love it she said. This will keep me very warm after I have my bath.

This one is for you said Katie to Sean as she handed him the rolled up piece of paper. Sean unrolled the paper to find a picture of a castle. What is this asked Sean? That is my idea of what Hogwarts looks like. Am I correct she asked? Sean looked at the picture. Well it does look like that but it is a bit bigger. This is very good though. Thank you.

This is the last one for you Katie said Sean. He handed her a small flat box. Katie opened the box and found a picture of the two of them in a frame. The frame said "Best Friends". Thank you very much said Katie. I love it. She looked at the picture and found that the two people in the frame were waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

Katie stood up and walked over to Sean and gave him a big hug and a kiss. Thank you so much for all of my gifts. I am so lucky to have a friend like you. You are very welcome said Sean. Thank you for all of your gifts too Katie. I love the pictures and I love the Quidditch jersey. Sean gave Katie a small kiss on the cheek. Katie then went to both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan and thanked them for their gifts. When she had finished she had tears in her eyes. What is wrong asked Mrs. Sullivan?

I am so happy that I have people who like me. What do you mean she asked? Sean spoke up then. Well the children in Katie's school are very mean to her he said. They call her a freak and make fun of her. The girls who started this are bullies and on one wants to go against them. So no one will be her friend. If anyone tries to be her friend then they are picked on. Oh Katie is that true she asked? Yes said Katie through her tears. Oh I am sorry but I want you to know that we all love you sweetie. Thank you said Katie as she hugged Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie would you like to see your room asked Sean? My room she asked? Yes you will be staying in the guest room. Only very important people stay there he said. Ok said Katie. Katie went to get her suitcase and walked back to Sean and they went up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Here is your room said Sean as he opened the door to the room. What do you think he asked? It is beautiful and very big said Katie. I think that mom loves you more than me sometimes. Why asked Katie? Well look at the room you get and I have the smallest room. Don't feel bad I have the smallest room too said Katie. Here I will help you said Sean as he lifted the suitcase onto the bed. We can put everything away. They unpacked Katie's suitcase and put some things in the dresser and the rest in the cupboard on hangers. I brought my twirling dress so I can wear it on New Years Eve said Katie. I want to look pretty for you she said. You always look pretty said Sean.

We had better get downstairs mom will have lunch ready for us said Sean. Ok said Katie I am ready. Katie started to run towards the stairs and started to run down the stairs when she lost her balance and fell down the stairs and landed on her bottom. Katie started to cry when she landed. Sean came running down the stairs and gathered Katie into his arms and tried to comfort her. Are you ok he asked? No said Katie. What is hurt he said very scared. My bum said Katie. Your bum he questioned? Yes I hurt my bum she said. Let me see he said. No you can't look at my bum said Katie. Why not he asked? Because you are a boy and boys are not supposed to look at your bum said Katie. Alright then who do you want to look at your bum he asked? Your mommy said Katie. Why asked Sean? Because she is a mommy and mommies are allowed to look at your bum. If your mommy was not here then your daddy because he is a daddy. Alright said Sean. By this time both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan were already there as they heard Katie fall.

Are you ok asked Mrs. Sullivan? No I hurt my bum when I fell said Katie. Would you like me to look and see if I can help asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes please said Katie. Ok come upstairs with me and I will see if I can get rid of the pain. Ok thank you said Katie.

Mrs Sullivan and Katie walked up the stairs to Katie's bedroom and Mrs. Sullivan looked at Katie's bottom. There was a large purple bruise starting. Oh that looks sore said Mrs. Sullivan. It is said Katie. What happened asked Mrs. Sullivan? I was running down the stairs and I lost my balance and fell down hard on my bum. Oh I am sorry said Mrs. Sullivan. I should have been holding on to the rail but I didn't said Katie. I have something that should take the bruising away said Mrs. Sullivan. Just wait here and I will get the potion and be right back.

Sean knocked on the door to Katie's room. Come in said Katie. Are you ok asked Sean? Yes I'm ok my bum is just sore. Your mommy is going to get a potion that will take out the bruising. I'm sorry I should have held your hand when you went down the stairs. It is not your fault I was the one who was running. Sean looked so sad. Don't be sad I'm ok. Are you sure he asked? You didn't hurt yourself anywhere else did you? No I don't think so said Katie. Ok I will wait for you outside then.

Just then Sean's mother came back with the potion that removed bruises. I will wait outside for Katie and walk with her downstairs he said to his mother. Ok Sean we shouldn't be long. Mrs. Sullivan put the potion on Katie's bruised bottom and watched as the bruise lightened. There that should be better soon. Thank you said Katie. You are welcome said Mrs. Sullivan.

Mrs Sullivan got up and opened the door to find Sean waiting outside. You can go in now she said. Sean. Yes mom. It is not your fault that Katie fell. These things happen. I know but I still feel responsible for her. She is my friend and I don't want her to get hurt. I know dear but sometimes people get hurt even when we do everything possible to prevent it. Ok mom said Sean.

Sean walked into Katie's room. Are you ok now he asked? Yes the bruising is almost gone. Alright then lets go downstairs and have lunch. They walked toward the stairs. Sean took Katie's hand as they approached the staircase. Here hold my hand he said. Ok said Katie. Katie loved to hold Sean's hand.

They walked down the stairs together.

How are you asked Mr. Sullivan? I'm ok dad she said. Good he said. I have gotten a pillow for you to sit on during lunch. Thank you said Katie. He then led her into the dinning room for lunch. Here you are said Mr. Sullivan. Thank you dad said Katie.

They all sat and enjoyed a wonderful lunch. They asked Katie what she had gotten from Santa Claus and Katie told them all the wonderful things she had received. They all enjoyed the time they spent together. Just after lunch Katie started to yawn. Are you tired Katie asked Sean? Yes I am I was up very early this morning and I really did not sleep very well last night I was so excited to be coming here. Would you like to lie down and have a nap he asked? If you don't mind she said. I don't mind said Sean. Let's go upstairs and have a lay down he said. Ok said Katie and they walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Are you going to have a lay down with me she asked? Alright said Sean. Let me get changed and I will be right back. Sean went to his room and changed into his pajamas and came back to Katie's room. He found her sitting in the middle of the bed smiling. This is a bid bed she said. Yes it is said Sean. It is a Queen Size bed fit for my queen said Sean smiling. You think of me as your queen she asked? Of course he said. Oh said Katie. Well you had better get in she said. They both got under the covers and looked at each other. Well now what said Sean? Now we sleep said Katie. I would like it if you could tell me a story. I always go to sleep when someone reads to me said Katie. Ok I will tell you a story.

What story are you going to tell me she asked? I am going to tell you a story about a little girl and her best friend. Oh what is the little girl's name she asked? Her name is Katie and her friends name is Sean. That's us she said. It is he said excitedly. Well then I had better get the story right he said. Sean made up a story about how Katie and Sean were a prince and princess and met and fell in love. Before Sean had spoken for more than five minutes Katie was sound asleep. Sean looked down at Katie and smiled. Then he was hit with a overwhelming feeling that he wanted to kiss her.

What he thought she is only seven years old he thought. But she is so beautiful and I do love her he thought. Do I? Do I love Katie he thought? He thought for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that yes he did love her. He loved her more that just as a best friend. If he allowed himself he could imagine when they were older being married to her. What am I thinking she is my best friend and she is only seven years old.

I really want to kiss her he thought. I will just give her a small kiss that should be ok he thought. Sean leaned over and kissed Katie very softly on the lips. Oh that may have been a big mistake he thought. I really liked that. I had better go back to my own room or I might kiss her again. Sean started to move away from Katie when she woke up. Is it time to get up she asked? No you just went to sleep responded Sean. Where are you going she asked? I was just going back to my room said Sean. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Can you not just sit with me while I sleep? I really don't want to be by myself. This is such a big room and bed and I am kind of scared. Sean just smiled. I won't leave you he said. You just go back to sleep. Ok said Katie and she laid down and fell back to sleep. Sean just laid down and thought to himself " I am in deep trouble here ".

A couple of hours later Sean's mother came to the door and knocked softly. When she did not receive a response she quietly opened the door. What she found put a smile on her face. There before her were Sean and Katie sleeping curled together. They were sleeping so peacefully that she did not want to wake them but it was time for dinner so she quietly spoke. Sean wake up. Katie it is time to get up dear. With this the two of them started to wake up. When Sean saw how they were curled together he started to smile. I see that the two of you slept well said his mother. I guess we did said Sean. Katie time to get up said Sean as he gently shook her shoulder. Oh said Katie sounding very sleepy. Come on Katie you have to wake up now he said. Ok said Katie as she looked up at him. Hi said Sean to Katie. Hi said Katie back. Hello said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh hi mom said Katie. I had a good sleep. I can see that she said. Now it is time to get up. You don't need to get changed but put on your robe. Ok said Katie as she started to get out of the bed. I need to roll so many times to get out of this bed she said as she laughed.

Katie and Sean put on their robes and slippers and made their way down for dinner. I see that someone was tired said Mr. Sullivan. Did you have a good sleep he asked? Yes we did said Katie. That is a very comfortable bed but it is so big. I had to roll four times just to get to the side of the bed. Mr Sullivan just laughed.

They all made their way to the dinning room and sat down for dinner. Can I help asked Katie? No dear it is ok you just sit there. Mrs Sullivan was hiding something. What she was hiding was Twinkle. Twinkle is the Sullivan's house elf. Mrs Sullivan had realized that Katie had never seen a house elf and she was afraid that Katie would be scared by Twinkle. Mrs Sullivan gathered up the bowls that held the vegetables and brought them out to the table where the meat was already sitting. Here we are said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh what would you like to drink said Mrs. Sullivan as she spooned out turnip and mashed potatoes onto Katie's plate. Seeing this Katie said could I have a glass of milk and a glass of water? Of course said Mrs. Sullivan. What would you like Sean she asked? I will have a glass of milk please. Right away said Mrs. Sullivan and went into the kitchen to find that Twinkle has already poured the milk and water into glasses. Thank you Twinkle she said as she picked up the glasses and put them on a tray. She walked out and gave Katie and Sean their drinks. While she was in the kitchen Mr. Sullivan had poured both he and Mrs. Sullivan a glass of red wine. When she saw this she said to Mr. Sullivan thank you Patrick. You are welcome Erin.

Ok everyone dig in said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie looked at her plate and remembered what her mother had told her. She had said that Katie was to eat everything that was put in front of her. This was not usually a problem but what was sitting in front of her was turnip and turnip makes Katie sick. Katie decided to just eat the turnip quickly and wash it down with a glass of water and then eat the rest of her meal which she was sure she would enjoy. So Katie just spooned the turnip into her mouth and washed down each mouthful with a drink of water. Once she was finished she felt better that she would not have to eat anymore. But just as she finished Mrs. Sullivan noticed that Katie had eaten all of her turnip and started to spoon more onto her plate. Oh please no more said Katie I have had enough. Ok did you enjoy it she asked? Yes it was good said Katie.

Katie then started in on her potatoes and really enjoyed them along with the ham that was served the rest of the meal was quite good thought Katie. Once everyone was finished dinner Mrs. Sullivan asked if anyone would like dessert. Katie was starting to feel a little sick so she said that she was full but if she might be able to have some later before she went to bed? Oh yes that would be fine said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie excused herself and went to the washroom where she threw up her dinner. Katie rinsed out her mouth and flushed the toilet and came out of the washroom and sat down with the rest of them.

They sat and listened to the Wizarding Wireless for a while. What kind of station is this asked Katie? This is the Wizarding Wireless said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh what is that? It is the radio for the magical world said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh at home we have lots of radio stations. We have stations that play all kinds of music and stations that only have people talking. Does the Wizarding Wireless have those asked Katie? I am not sure said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie started to yawn then. I think it is time for someone to head off to bed said Mr. Sullivan.

I am kind of tired said Katie. Good night she said to all of them. Wait said Sean. I will come with you he said. They both walked up the stairs and into Katie's room. Sean, would you read me a story she asked? Alright said Sean. You had better get into bed then. Katie jumped into the bed and slid her way over so that she was in the middle of the bed. This bed is so big. You could fit five of me in here she said. Sean just laughed. What story would you like he asked? I don't know she said. How about I just tell you a story instead then he asked? That would be wonderful. Could you continue the story you started earlier she asked? I missed most of it as I fell asleep. Alright said Sean and he started again into the story of a little girl and her best friend. Again it only took a few minutes for Katie to fall asleep. Sean sat looking at her for a few minutes wishing that she were older. If she was just my age I could kiss her and not feel guilty about it he thought. Well I had better get myself to bed Sean said to himself. When he was just about to get off the bed he had an overwhelming urge to kiss Katie. Oh what will it hurt he thought I will just give her a little kiss goodnight. He leaned over and kissed Katie very softly on the lips. Good night my love he said to her as he got off the bed and went to his own room.

**Please read and Review**. I need your feed back so I can improve the story.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Katie woke up early and decided to go and wake up Sean

The next morning Katie woke up early and decided to go and wake up Sean. She walked quietly to his room and opened the door. She looked at Sean as he slept. She smiled. He looks so peaceful she thought just wait until I wake him up he won't look so peaceful. She quietly ran over to Sean's bed and leapt on top of him. Sean screamed. What!! Katie just laughed. Katie what are you doing he said as soon as he was able to speak. I am waking you up she said smiling. Well could you try doing that without scaring me to death. Katie thought that Sean was mad at her and started to tear up. I'm sorry she said I will just go back to my room. No Katie don't go I'm not mad at you. You just scared me that's all. Once Katie realized that Sean was not mad at her she started to smile. You should have seen your face, it was so funny. Just then Mrs. Sullivan came into Sean's room. What is going on in here she asked? Who was screaming? That was me said Sean. Katie came in to wake me up and decided the best way would be to jump right on top of me. It was fun said Katie smiling. Well try a quieter way of waking someone up the next time said Mrs. Sullivan smiling.

The two of you should be downstairs breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes. Ok mom said Sean we will be down in a couple of minutes we just need to wash our hands and faces.

When Mrs. Sullivan left the room they both started to laugh. Good morning said Katie and then she leaned over and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek. Sean started to blush after this. Sean said Katie. Yes he responded. I had the funniest dream last night. What was it he asked? Well I was a princess and I was laying down for a sleep and a prince came up to me and he kissed me. He kissed you said Sean breathlessly. Yes and you know what she asked? What said Sean? I liked it. It felt nice. He kissed me so softly it was like a butterfly kiss. I wonder if he will come back to me in my dreams tonight she asked? Well you never know said Sean smiling. I would love that said Katie. I don't like it that the only dreams that keep coming back are bad ones she said. I am really sorry that you have so many bad dreams said Sean sincerely. I wish they would go away said Katie. We had better get going said Katie as she walked toward the door to Sean's room.

Alright said Sean as he jogged to catch up with Katie. Here give me your hand and we will go down the stairs he said. Why do I have to hold your hand she asked? Because I don't want you to fall down the stairs again. Oh ok and she held out her hand for Sean to grasp.

Well isn't that cute thought Mrs. Sullivan as she saw the two of them walking down the stairs hand in hand. Please sit down and I will bring out breakfast said Mrs. Sullivan. Ok said Katie and she sat down in her chair and waited. Mrs Sullivan walked out with a tray full of food. We have eggs and bacon, toast and juice she said. That sounds really good mom said Sean thank you. You are very welcome. Yes thank you said Katie. Mrs Sullivan spooned out some eggs and placed a few slices of bacon along with some toast on Katie's plate. Here you are said Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you said Katie taking the plate from her hands. This looks really good said Katie. What kind of juice would you like asked Mrs. Sullivan? Do you have orange juice asked Katie? Yes I have orange juice here you are she said as she poured a glass of juice for Katie. And here you are Sean your pumpkin juice as she handed him a glass of juice. Thanks mom. Katie went to pick up her toast and found that it was cold. Oh she said. What is wrong asked Mrs. Sullivan? Nothing really I was just surprised that the toast was cold. Would you be able to warm it up for me she asked? Do you eat your toast warm Mrs. Sullivan asked? Yes that way the butter and peanut butter melts she said smiling. Oh ok Mrs. Sullivan took out her wand and waved it and Katie found that her toast was now nice and hot. Thank you very much mom she said.

They sat and ate their breakfast in relative quiet. What do you have planned for today Sean's mother asked? I was thinking that we might go to the library today said Sean. They are having story time today and I know that Katie likes to listen to stories. That sounds really good said Katie. Would I be able to look at the books while we are there she asked? Of course said Sean. You might even be able to take out a book if you want he said. Oh that would be wonderful said Katie excitedly. When can we go she asked? Well story time is I believe at one o'clock so how about we get to the library at eleven. I will take some of my books and I will do some homework and you can look at all the books and find one that you might want to take out. Thank you so much I can't wait said Katie. Do you think that we could go to the park on the way to the library Katie asked? Why asked Sean? Well I thought we might be able to go on the swings. There has been too much snow at home and they have taken down the swings. I don't see that there would be a problem with that said Sean. Oh good said Katie.

Can I help you with the dishes asked Katie to Mrs. Sullivan? No that is ok she said. My mommy told me to help so please let me help or my mommy will be mad with me. Oh alright said Mrs. Sullivan just let me get the dishes into the kitchen and you can help wash the dishes. Ok just call me when you are ready said Katie. Sean can help too. What my mom won't get mad at me for not doing dishes he said. Maybe so but you still should help said Katie. Oh alright.

Mrs Sullivan walked into the kitchen to find a small funny looking creature washing the floor. Twinkle could you please go and clean an other part of the house? Katie wants to do the dishes and she has never seen a house elf before. Yes the small creature was a house elf. House elves are usually owned by very wealthy wizards and witches. Twinkle was not owned she was a free house elf which means that she is free to leave the Sullivan household if she chose. She also is paid for her services. She receives two gallons a month and two days off. Which Twinkle feels is extremely generous. Oh alright Mrs.. I will go and make the beds. Thank you I just don't want Katie to be scared. Why would she be scared of Twinkle asked Twinkle? Well Katie has only ever experienced nasty house elves in her grandmother's home. Katie's grandmother was Mrs. Druella Black. Oh I can understand then. The elves in that house were abused and were quite nasty. I will be back after Miss Katie is finished said Twinkle.

Katie I am ready for you called Mrs. Sullivan when Twinkle had gone upstairs. Katie and Sean then walked into the kitchen together. Sean what are you doing here his mother asked? I am doing dishes he said. Katie felt and I agree that I should help too he said. Mrs Sullivan just smiled. When she looked at Katie she too was smiling. Sean I will wash and you can dry. It will be better that way as I can't reach the cupboards. Ok said Sean as he looked for a dish towel. Mom where are the dish towels asked Sean? They are in the drawer beside the sink she said. Sean looked in the drawer and found a number of dish towels. He reached in and removed one and waited for the first dish to come to him. Sean looked at Katie as she stood on a stool with the sleeves of her pajamas rolled up to her elbows. She looks so cute like that he thought. Here you are she said as she handed him the first plate. He took the plate and dried it with the dish towel. They went on like that until all the dishes were done. Sean she said. Yes Katie. Could you please tell me where the dish detergent is? I believe that it is under the sink. Let me look he said as he bent down and opened the cupboard and removed the detergent. Why do you need it he asked? I need to change the water because I will be doing pots and pans now. She reached in to the sink and pulled the plug and let all the dirty water out. Then she filled the sink up again and started on the pots and pans. When they were finished she looked very happy. There I did it she said. My mommy would be so proud of me. Well she told me to help out where I could so I thought this was something that I could do.

After finishing the dishes the two of them went upstairs and got changed to go to the library. Sean do you think that I will need my boots or could I just wear my running shoes she asked? I think that you should probably wear your boots as it is kind of muddy out. Ok then I guess I will take my shoes with me. Is there a place I can put my boots when we get to the library she asked? Yes I think that they have small lockers. Good that way I won't have to carry around my coat and my boots. Can we go now she asked? I guess so he said. They got their coats and boots on and started off for the library.

Mrs Sullivan watched them off and noticed that they seemed to unconsciously reach out to each other and hold hands. That is so cute she thought. They walked for a few minutes when they came across Mrs. Smith a neighbour of the Sullivan's. Good morning Mrs. Smith said Sean. Good morning Sean and who is this she asked? This is my friend Katie. You met her last summer. This is Katie I thought that your name was Belle she asked? I decided to go by my real name instead of a nickname said Katie. Well I think I like Katie better anyway said Mrs. Smith. Where are the two of you off to this morning?

We are going to the park and then to the library said Katie excitedly. The library what is going on at the library she asked? They are having a story time said Sean. Katie loves to read and listen to stories so we thought that she might enjoy it. That is a wonderful idea said Mrs. Smith. I hope you enjoy it. I do too said Katie. Goodbye Mrs. Smith I hope to see you soon said Katie.

They walked on towards the park. When they got there they found that the swings were fine and dry. Good said Katie I don't like it when the swings are wet I get a damp bum. Will you push me she asked? Of course said Sean. Katie got on one of the swings and waited for Sean to push her. When she got going Sean got on one of the other swings and started to swing too. Isn't this fun said Katie. It is just like flying. I guess it is but flying is much more fun. What do you mean asked Katie? Flying a broom he said. You can fly a broom she exclaimed. Yes I can didn't you know that he said. No when did you learn to fly? I learned a few years ago when we lived in the country. I can't do it now as the muggles would see me. Is it fun asked Katie? Yes it is. I get to fly when I am at school. I hope that I can be on the Quidditch team next year.

I don't think I will ever learn to fly a broom said Katie. Yes you will he said. All first years are given flying lessons at the beginning of the term. They are said Katie excitedly. I wonder if I will be good at flying she asked? I don't know but I am sure if it is possible you will be. You are good at most things that you try.

Sean looked at his watch and noted the time. We had better be going if you want to have some time to look at the books before the story time. Ok said Katie as she slowed down her swinging and got off the swing.

They started off walking towards the library and again they each reached for the others hand. When they arrived at the library Sean helped Katie off with her coat and boots. He placed both of their coats and boots into a locker that was supplied at the library. Do you need help with your shoes he asked? No I can manage she said. When Katie had her shoes on she stood up and waited.

Where are the books for me she asked? What type of books are you interested in he asked? I would love story books. I usually I read books for 7-9 year olds. Well then I think the books you would be interested in would be over there he indicated the stack of books at the other side of the library. Ok can we go there now she asked? Sure let's go.

They walked towards the book stack and Katie started to look for a book that interested her. She looked at a lot of books until she found one that she liked. Here we are she said to Sean. I love reading Nancy Drew books. I have read a lot of them so I had to find one that I had not read already. I think I will take this one. Can I still take this book out she asked Sean? Of course said Sean. Do you want to start reading the book while we wait for story time? Yes. I will read my book and you can read your book. Let's go over there where there are tables to sit at said Katie.

They walked over to the tables and sat down side by side. What are you reading asked Katie? History of magic said Sean very quietly so as not to allow anyone to over hear them. Oh is it interesting asked Katie? No actually it is very boring but I have to learn this stuff. Oh I am sorry I know it is difficult to read something that you are not interested in. I will leave you to concentrate then. Katie sat back and started to read her book.

Before she knew it Sean was tapping her on the shoulder. It is time for story time. Oh ok said Katie as she closed her book. Here give me the book and I will check it out before the story begins. They walked over to the check out desk and Sean presented his library card to the lady behind the counter and received a slip telling him when the book was due by. Thank you Sean for taking out the book for me said Katie. You are very welcome said Sean.

Let's go and get a good spot said Sean as he led Katie to a spot next to the wall to sit. Here I will sit with my back against the wall and you sit between my legs. Ok said Katie as she sat down and leaned back into Sean. He put his arms around her middle and Katie relaxed into him. Are you comfortable he asked? Yes very comfortable. I hope that they have a good story that I haven't heard before said Katie. I am sure even if you have heard the story before you will enjoy it said Sean. You love listening to stories. I guess you are right said Katie.

The man who was going to read the story came out and sat down and told everyone about the story he was going to read. This story is about a little girl and her best friend. I will tell you about how their friendship blossomed. That sounds like us said Katie to Sean. It does doesn't it. We had better listen maybe we can get some pointers. They started to listen to the story and Sean found it surprisingly interesting as this was a story that was written for children younger than he was. After a few minutes he noticed that Katie was falling asleep. Sean just gave her a kiss on the head and allowed her to sleep. She just looked so peaceful sleeping like that. It wasn't until the story was over and the people listening started to clap that Katie woke up. Did I fall asleep she asked Sean? Yes sweetie you did. Why didn't you wake me up she asked? You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. Was it a good story she asked? It was a good story. I will tell you the story as much as I remember of it ok. Ok said Katie smiling. I guess we should get home said Sean. Alright said Katie as she got up from the floor.

Katie reached out for Sean's hand and they walked towards the lockers. Was I the only one who fell asleep she asked? No there were quite a few children who fell asleep. Were there any who were my age or older she asked? Well I think there were he said. This made Katie fell better that she was not the only one to fall asleep. I think it has something to do with you said Katie. I don't fall asleep when I am in school and the teacher is reading to us. I guess I am just too comfortable with you she said. Well I guess I will have to make you fell uncomfortable from now on teasingly. Katie just laughed.

Sean helped Katie on with her coat and boots and then they were on their way back home. Katie, I think we can come back later in the week and hear another story if you want? Yes that would be nice responded Katie. I will try not to fall asleep next time. Sean just smiled. Sean reached over and took Katie's hand and they walked home.

Mrs Sullivan was outside getting the mail when she saw Sean and Katie walking up the sidewalk. She looked at them and smiled. When they arrived at the house she commented to them. Did you know that when ever the two of you are walking together you always seem to hold hands? We do said Sean. Yes it usually takes about ten steps until one of you reaches for the other.

I guess that is because we are best friends said Katie. Do all best friends hold hands she asked? I don't know said Sean. I haven't really seen other best friends holding hands. Oh do you want to stop holding my hand she asked? No said Sean. I like to hold your hand. Oh ok said Katie.

So how was the story time at the library asked Mrs. Sullivan? I don't know said Katie shyly. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? I fell asleep during the story she said. You did oh that is too bad. Will there be another one Sean asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes in a couple of days he responded. Well there you can go to that one Katie. Yes I was hoping to said Katie.

Sean and Katie spent the remainder of the afternoon either studying or reading. It was an hour and a half when Katie put down her book and looked at Sean. Are you finished your studying Sean? I guess I am for now he said. Is there something you want to do? No not really I just feel like a hug. Could you give me a hug she asked? Sure said Sean as he walked over to Katie. He took her into his arms and gave her a nice long hug. Thank you she said. Why did you need a hug he asked? I don't know sometimes I just need a hug. Usually my mommy gives me my hugs when I need them. Well if you need a hug while you are here I am more than willing to give you one. If I am not available I know that my mom would be happy to give you hugs. I think that my mom would be thrilled to give hugs. She gets upset with me when I don't want hugs. Ok the next time I need a hug I will ask your mom. Even if you don't need a hug you can ask for hugs, she is always willing. I guess sometimes she may need hugs too. I never thought about that said Katie. Just a minute.

Katie walked out of Sean's room and went down the hall to see if Mrs. Sullivan was in her room. When she saw that she was she knocked on the door. Yes said Mrs. Sullivan. Mom said Katie. Would you like a hug she asked? Yes I think I would said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie walked over to her and threw her arms around her middle and gave her a big hug. Why did you come to give he a hug asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well Sean and I were talking. I had asked him for a hug and he told me that he thought that you too may need hugs so I came to see if you needed one. That was very sweet of you Katie thank you. You are very welcome. I thought that I should give you a hug anyway as you have taken such good care of me and you invited me to stay.

Just then Sean walked into his parent's room. Is the huggy monster in here he asked? Yes she is and she has attacked said Mrs. Sullivan. She gives very good hugs though so it wasn't so bad. Katie just laughed. Then she started towards Sean with her arms out wide. I am going to get you next she said as she started to run towards him. Oh no the huggy monster he didn't move and just let her hug him. I have been attacked by the huggy monster. What will I do? Just give up and accept it said Katie. Just then Mr. Sullivan came into the room. What is going on here he asked? Upon seeing Mr. Sullivan Katie started towards him. You are going to be attacked by the huggy monster she said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a big hug. Mr Sullivan just laughed as Katie continued to hug him. After hugging Mr. Sullivan she then turned back onto Sean. She ran back towards Sean with her arms out yelling "HUGGY MONSTER" and grabbed him into a huge hug. Sean and Katie collapsed onto his parents bed laughing.

So when did the huggy monster invade the house asked Mr. Sullivan? Just today said Katie. Sean gave me that name. Well it seems he was right you are a huggy monster. Thank you said Katie. I like huggy monster. Huggy monster is a fun person to be. It is asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes when I am huggy monster I get to hug people and I get to laugh, that is fun. I guess that would be fun responded Mrs. Sullivan.

Mrs Sullivan looked at her watch started to speak. Well it seems that it is almost time for dinner. I think everyone should wash their hands and come down for dinner. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. Ok said Sean. Katie and I will be down in a couple of minutes. Katie and Sean walked to Katie's room. Did you have fun as huggy monster he asked? Yes that was so much fun. I am glad he said. We had better wash our hands and faces and get downstairs for dinner. Sean and Katie walked into the washroom to wash their hands. There we are said Sean when they were all clean again. Let's go he said as he took her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Optional chapter title Turnip again

They walked down the stairs to the dining room where they sat in their chairs waiting for dinner

They walked down the stairs to the dining room where they sat in their chairs waiting for dinner. When Mrs. Sullivan came out of the kitchen Katie could smell the distinct odour of turnip. Oh no not again she thought. I hope she does not serve me. I hope I can serve myself. Unfortunately Mrs. Sullivan did serve Katie. She put a large spoonful of turnip on her plate. She added some potatoes and roast beef. With this she handed Katie her plate. Thank you said Katie and she looked at her plate. What would you like to drink asked Mrs. Sullivan? I would like a glass of milk said Katie. Would it be possible to get a glass of water along with my milk asked Katie? Of course said Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you responded Katie.

Katie took a forkful of turnip and ate it along with a drink of water. She continued like she did the day before and ate all the turnip first and then went on to eat the rest of her dinner. I hope I won't be sick like I was yesterday she thought.

After dinner they again sat in the living room listening to the Wizarding Wireless. Katie commented how different it was in the wizarding world. What is so different asked Sean? Well at home we would be watching TV. What is TV asked Sean? It is television. I don't know how it works but you can watch movies, television programs and sports. My dad loves to watch sports on TV. Can you watch Quidditch on TV asked Sean? I don't think so said Katie. I think if you could my dad would be watching and I have never seen anyone flying around on brooms on TV. That is too bad said Sean. I would love that.

After a while Katie started to feel very sleepy. I think I will go upstairs to bed she said. Wait for me said Sean. They walked upstairs together. Would you like me to tell you the story from today he asked? Yes please said Katie. Alright I will be in in a few minutes. You go and get changed into your pajamas and get into bed. Ok said Katie as she opened the door to her room. When she got in her room she thought that maybe she would be ok with eating the turnip and not get sick after all. Katie changed into her pajamas and got into the bed and waited for Sean.

Sean came in a few minutes later. He slid into the bed and Katie moved over so she was right beside him. Sean put his arm around her and started to tell the story. Katie started to feel very sleepy until all of a sudden she felt like she was going to throw up. Sean I feel sick she said. What is wrong he asked? I don't know I just feel sick. Here you are said Sean as he handed her the waste paper basket. Katie then threw up all of her dinner. Oh I feel really sick she said. Wait a minute I will get my mom said Sean and he ran off to get his mom.

Mom come quick!! What is wrong she asked? Katie is sick and throwing up. She said that she feels really sick. Just a minute I will be there in a minute. With that Sean went back to Katie's room and went into the bathroom and got a cool cloth and went over to Katie and started to wipe her face. Here you are this should feel better he said as he wiped her forehead. After that he went to get a glass of water. Here Katie rinse out your mouth. It will take the icky taste out of your mouth. She took a small sip of water and rinsed her mouth.

Just then Mrs. Sullivan came into the room and went over to Katie. What is wrong she asked? I feel sick and I threw up said Katie. Oh that is too bad Mrs. Sullivan said. What do you think made you sick she asked? Katie looked at Mrs. Sullivan and then looked down. It may have been the turnip she said. Why the turnip Mrs. Sullivan asked? Well turnip makes me sick she said. Oh Katie why did you eat it if it makes you sick? My mommy told me to eat everything that was put on my plate so when you put the turnip on my plate I had to eat it. But Katie you ate turnip yesterday and didn't get sick Mrs. Sullivan responded. I did get sick it just came sooner. I thought that maybe I wouldn't be sick this time but I was. When did you get sick yesterday asked Mrs. Sullivan? Right after dinner said Katie. Oh Katie you should have told me.

I'm sorry I will pack my stuff and go home. Why would you go home she asked? I have made you angry so I have to go home. Katie I am not angry at you she said gathering her into a hug. I just wish you had told me that turnip made you sick and that you had gotten sick. I wouldn't have served it again. I thought that you liked it you ate it so fast. I am sorry said Katie. Oh Katie it is ok. From now on you have to tell me if there is any foods that you don't like or make you sick and I won't make you eat them. I am sure that your mom did not intend for you to eat things that make you sick. She just didn't want you to be too picky in what you eat. I will eat almost anything said Katie. Well we had better get you into some clean pajamas. Mrs Sullivan went to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair and asked that Sean leave them for a minute.

How are you feeling now asked Mrs. Sullivan? I feel a bit better, but I still feel like I want to be sick said Katie. Ok said Mrs. Sullivan. I want you to try to drink a little. Take a small drink of water. Katie took a small sip of the water that Sean had brought her. Ok said Mrs. Sullivan when Katie did not get sick. Katie I want you to take small sips of water during the night, every time you wake up I want you to take a sip of water ok. Yes I will said Katie. Good now I hope you feel better in the morning. If you don't feel better in a little while come and see me and I will give you a potion ok. Ok said Katie.

Mom, can Sean stay with me in case I need him asked Katie? Yes I think that would be ok said Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you said Katie. Mrs Sullivan returned to her room and left the two of them in Katie's room. Well Katie I guess you should get back into bed now said Sean. I will get you a cold glass of water to put on the bedside table. Thank you, you take really good care of me. You are welcome said Sean.

Sean returned shortly with a cold glass of water and placed it on the bedside table before he got into the bed on the opposite side as Katie. Good night Katie he said. Good night said Katie. Under her breath she said I love you. Sean heard this and just smiled. What did you say he asked? Katie blushed I said that I love you. I love you too said Sean. Katie scrambled over to Sean and gave him a hug and kiss.

The next morning when Katie woke up she found that Sean was still there. He was sitting there looking at her. Good morning. Good morning how are you feeling he asked? I feel much better thank you. I finished my water she said as she indicated the empty glass on the bedside table. Good girl mom will be happy. I am just glad that she is not sending me home.

When have you been sent home before he asked? I haven't but to be honest this is the first time that I have stayed anywhere that was not family so I don't want to get into trouble. If I do then I won't be allowed to come back. Mom would not get mad at you just for getting sick. People get sick. You don't understand said Katie as tears came to her eyes. I only have you as a friend. If I was not allowed to come back here I would have no one who would be my friend. Katie now had started to cry. Sean reached out and embraced her. I will always be your friend. Don't worry about that. Do you promise she said looking up at him? You are at school with people that are your age and I won't be there for another four years if I am allowed to go. Don't worry I promise that I will always be your friend. I know that I am a cry baby but I really am scared that you will find someone else to be your best friend. I have never had a friend for this long. Well Katie you had better get used to me because we will be friends for the rest of our lives. Alright said Katie smiling. There we go I got a smile out of you.

We had better get downstairs for breakfast said Sean. Here you go he said as he handed her her housecoat. Sean put on his robe and they went downstairs and had breakfast.

I think you should just have some toast until we see how your tummy is said Mrs. Sullivan. If you can handle the toast you can have some more later. Ok said Katie as she ate her toast. What are the two of you going to do today she asked? I think we should have a quiet day said Sean. I think we can read and I can do some homework. If Katie is feeling well enough maybe we can go to the park for a little while what do you think mom? That sounds like a good idea.

Sean and Katie spent most of the morning in Sean's room; Katie was reading her book and Sean was doing homework. After a while Katie looked up at Sean and asked what he was studying? I am studying transfiguration. What is that asked Katie? It is how you can change something into something else. What do you mean she asked? Well for example we have just learned how to change a match into a pin. Oh that sounds interesting. What else can you do with transfiguration? Oh I don't know I heard that some of the older students are transfiguring desks into dogs. But those are the NEWT students so I don't really know how you would do that. Oh said Katie. Maybe your mommy could show you how you would do that. I guess we could ask her said Sean.

Ask me what said Mrs. Sullivan as she came into the room? We were wondering how you would transfigure a desk into a dog said Sean? They both looked at Sean's mother expectantly. I don't remember how to do that it has been a long time since I did my NEWT's. Let me think about that and I will let you know she said. I came up here to see if Katie wanted anything else to eat. Maybe some more toast or some eggs maybe? Katie thought for a moment. I think I would like some eggs please. How would you like your eggs she was asked? Could I have some scrambled eggs Katie responded? Scrambled eggs it is said Mrs. Sullivan. Would you like some too she asked Sean? No mom I am fine I will wait until lunch thank you.

Katie just come down in a few minutes for your eggs. Ok said Katie. Sean if you want I can share my eggs. No I really don't want any. Oh ok. Do you think we could go to the park this afternoon she asked? If you are feeling up to it sure. Good I can't wait. I have a better idea said Sean as he got up to go downstairs. Wait I am coming said Katie as she ran after Sean.

Mom do you think we could go to a movie asked Sean? What movie do you want to see she asked? I don't know. I think we would need to see what movies are playing in the area. If I can find one can Katie and I go he asked? I guess so. Ok I am going to go out and get a paper and we can see what is playing. I will be right back.

Katie sat down to eat her eggs and when she was finished Sean had returned with the paper. Katie what kinds of movies do you like he asked? Well I am only allowed to see children's movies so those are usually cartoons. Well let me see what is playing that is rated for you. Oh here we are I have found one. This should be good. What is the name of the movie? It is called "Honey I shrunk the Kids". I guess that would be good said Katie. Mom could you take us asked Sean? I guess so she said.

What is playing at that time that I might like? You could see the movie with us said Katie. No Katie I think that you two should see this movie on your own. I don't think I would like that movie. Sean could you please hand me the paper and I will see if there is a movie I might like. Here is one I think I will see this one. What movie mom asked Sean? Steel Magnolias it seems to have gotten good reviews.

So I guess you two should get ready soon so that we can go. Ok mom said Sean as he took Katie's hand and they went upstairs to get ready for the movie. Katie you go into your room and get dressed and I will put away my books. Meet me back here in ten minutes ok. Ok said Katie as she entered her room.

Ten minutes later Katie was knocking on Sean's door. I'm ready she called. Ok I will be out in just a second. Can I come in said Katie? Of course said Sean. Katie opened the door and found Sean putting away one of his books into his trunk. What is that she asked? What asked Sean? That Katie pointed at the trunk on the floor. Oh that, that is my school trunk. Your school trunk? Yes that is what I carry all my stuff in when I go off to school. I put my clothes, my books, my caldron and the rest of the stuff I have to have while I am at school. Do they give that to you when you get there she asked? No you have to buy it before you go. Oh do they all look like that she asked? Mostly they do some people decorate their trunks with stickers. What kind of stickers asked Katie? Stickers that have their school houses on them or stickers with their Quidditch team on them. Oh would I be able to put stickers with the name of my favourite hockey team on my trunk she asked? I don't see why not. It would be interesting as I am not sure if many people know about hockey at Hogwarts. I want a school trunk said Katie. You will have one when it is time for you to go to Hogwarts. You mom and dad will buy it when you go to get all of your robes and books and stuff at Diagon Alley. Do I have to wait that long asked Katie? I think so but you can always ask you mom and she may be able to get you one early. I think I will. Then I can pretend that I am going to Hogwarts and keep all my books in there. Ok said Sean with a smile.

We had better get downstairs because mom will be waiting for us said Sean. Oh Sean how much will I need for the movie asked Katie? I am not sure what it costs for the movies we could ask mom? I will just bring my purse with me and then there shouldn't be any problem I will have the money I will need with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**AND SO THE STORY CONTINUES**

They walked down the stairs and found Mrs. Sullivan waiting for them at the bottom. We should hurry we don't want to be late for the beginning of the movie. All I need to do is put on my boots said Katie as she headed to the front door to find her boots. Katie I don't think you will need boots today so if you want to put on your trainers that will ok said Mrs. Sullivan. What are trainers asked Katie? Those are trainers said Sean as he pointed at the shoes on the floor in front of him. Oh we call those running shoes. Oh ok then you can put on your running shoes if you want. Ok that will be better. She sat down and put on her shoes and then Sean helped her on with her coat. I'm ready she announced. Good for you said Sean.

How will we be getting there asked Sean to his mother? We could take the bus. The bus you don't mean the Knight Bus do you asked Sean? No dear the regular muggle bus. Oh that would be fun said Katie. I never get to take the bus at home. Well then that is what we will do said Mrs. Sullivan. This is going to be an adventure said Katie as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

They walked out to the bus stop. Katie was so excited that she started to pull Sean along by the hand. Hurry up; we don't want to miss the bus. I am coming as fast as I can remarked Sean. Katie just looked at him. Sean had to smile at Katie being so excited to go on a bus. Katie I am surprised that you are so excited to travel on a bus said Sean. Why asked Katie? Well you travel over 3000 miles every time you come to see me. You travel in a way that I have never heard of but traveling on a common bus excites you. It just doesn't make sense. I don't know but I hardly ever get to travel on a bus when I am at home. We either walk where we are going or my mommy or daddy drives us. The only time I do travel on a bus is if we are going on an outing at school and then we travel on a school bus which is nothing like a regular bus. Sean just looked at Katie and smiled.

Just then Katie saw the bus coming and pointed it out to both Sean and his mother. There it is she said excitedly. I want to sit by the driver if I can. I wonder if I could talk to the driver? Katie please calm down said Mrs. Sullivan. You are going to tyre me out before we get there. The bus stopped and let them on.

How much is it for me Katie asked the bus driver? How old are you he asked? I am seven responded Katie. Katie don't worry about that said Mrs. Sullivan I have tickets here. Mrs Sullivan put in two tickets for both Katie and Sean and then a ticket for herself. Do we need a transfer asked Katie? A what questioned Sean? A transfer you get them if you have to change buses or trains. No Katie we don't need a transfer we take this bus to where we are going. Ok where will we sit asked Katie? Why don't the two of you sit here. Mrs Sullivan pointed at two seats near the driver and I will sit just over there. She pointed at a seat a couple of rows behind. Ok said Sean. I will come and collect you when we are to get off the bus said Mrs. Sullivan. Alright thank you said Katie.

Sean, how much is it to take the bus for someone my age asked Katie? Why asked Sean? Well I want to give your mom the money that she spent for my ticket. My mom told me to pay my own way. She gave me money. Katie opened her purse. See, here is some paper money I am not sure exactly what it is or how much it is worth and she also gave me some of these she showed him some gold and silver coins. They say something like Gringotts what ever that is. When Sean saw this he told her to put those coins back into her purse and he would explain later about them.

I don't think that my mom would be very happy if you tried to give her the money for a bus ticket said Sean. I think she may be offended. But my mommy told me to pay for my own things if we went out. I know but just as she said to eat everything put on your plate there are limits. I think she meant such as this you can pay for your own movie ticket if you want event though I have a feeling that my mom will object. I don't think your mom meant to pay for every little thing.

My mommy also said that I should buy your parents something for having me but what would I buy? I don't know what your parents would like or want. I don't know but let me think about that said Sean.

They sat and enjoyed the trip and shortly they arrived at their stop. Mrs Sullivan got up and indicated to them that they should be getting up to get off the bus.

That was fun said Katie. I am glad you enjoyed your self said Mrs. Sullivan. We have to walk this way to the theatre. She lead the way and in a few moments they were standing out front of the movie theatre. Well here we are said Mrs. Sullivan. She looked at her watch and commented that they were just on time. We had better hurry and get our tickets and maybe a snack for the movie.

They entered the theatre and walked up to purchase their tickets. Katie reached into her purse and pulled out a 10 pound note. Will this be enough she asked Sean indicating the 10 pound note? Oh I am sure it will be said Sean. Do you have a note that has a five on it he asked? Katie looked and did not find one. No I don't will I need both she asked? No you will just get change from your note there.

When they reached the front Mrs. Sullivan indicated that they could just go on. But I haven't bought my ticket said Katie. Oh don't worry about that said Mrs. Sullivan I bought you ticket already. Katie stopped. But my mommy told me to pay for my self she said to Mrs. Sullivan. Don't worry dear it is fine. We had better get a move on or you will miss the start of the movie. They went along the hall to refreshment stand. What would you like asked Mrs. Sullivan? I will have some popcorn and a drink said Sean. What do you want he asked Katie? I think I will have some chocolate covered peanuts and a drink. Ok said Mrs. Sullivan. She then turned around and gave the two of them what they had requested. Katie again just looked at her. Sean leaned down and whispered just let it go for now we can talk about this after the movie ok. Alright said Katie.

Mrs Sullivan walked them to the door to their theatre. I want you to wait for me here when your movie is done if I am not here ok. Yes mom said Sean. Ok enjoy the movie. They went in and found seats and got comfortable to watch the movie.

When the movie was finished Katie and Sean came out of the theatre to find that the movie that his mother had gone to was not yet finished. We had better sit down over here and wait for mom to come out of her movie said Sean. Ok said Katie as she walked behind Sean. They sat down and waited. Sean, why did your mom not let me pay for my own ticket and snacks asked Katie? I guess she just felt that it was not a problem for her to pay. She does think of you as her little girl and well she paid for me so I guess she just paid for everyone. Oh ok but my mommy will be upset if I go home with all the money she gave me. What can I get for your parents for having me she asked Sean. Have you thought about that? I really can't think of any thing. I know that my parents like a nice bottle of wine but how would we get that we are too young.

Katie sat and thought for a moment. Then she smiled. Sean do you think that Mrs. Smith would do me a favour? What would you want asked Sean? I was wondering if she would buy me a bottle of wine for your parents? I don't know we could ask her. Ok we will ask her the next time we see her said Katie.

Sean could you help me asked Katie? Sure what do you need? Could you please explain what these are she said as she indicated the gold and silver coins in her hand. Those are gallons and sickles. Ok what are those ? I believe that a gallon is worth about 5 pounds. There are I believe 19 sickles to a gallon. Oh ok well how much is a pound worth in dollars she asked? I don't know we can ask my mom she might be able to tell us. Why well I seem to have about 5 of these gold coins here so I guess that would mean that I would have about 25 pounds worth. My mom also gave me some of these she showed him some paper money. How much is here she asked? Sean took the cash and counted it. It seems that you have 30 pounds here. That is a lot of money said Katie. I wonder why she gave me so much money to bring?

Your mom probably wanted to be sure that if we went some where that took wizarding money that you would have some. We might be able to use that money when we go to the amusement park later this week. Would you like to go to the amusement park? Yes I would I like going on the rides. Oh I can't wait. What day would we be going she asked? I am not sure but maybe tomorrow if you are feeling well enough. Well enough I feel fine. Can we go tomorrow please. Alright I will ask mom if we can go tomorrow.

Just then Sean looked up and saw his mother coming out of the theatre her movie was shown in. Oh no it must have been a tear jerker mom has been crying. Katie looked up and saw Mrs. Sullivan and ran over to her. Mom are you ok? Don't cry everything will be fine she said as she rubbed her back. Mrs Sullivan just looked down at Katie and smiled. It is ok Katie I am fine it was just the movie it was very good and I got a little teary. Oh alright as long as you are not upset said Katie very seriously.

Katie walked ahead of her back towards Sean. Mom is ok she is just teary from the movie. That is good I am glad that you checked said Sean as he smiled at Katie. I am sure she is glad that someone noticed.

The three of them went out of the theatre and walked towards the bus stop. How did you enjoy the movie asked Mrs. Sullivan? I liked it said Sean. It was funny. How about you Katie? Did you enjoy the movie? I did it was funny. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself said Mrs. Sullivan. Mom thank you for taking us to the movie said Katie. I really appreciate it. You are very welcome. I am glad you had a good time. Yes mom thank you said Sean.

Mom would you happen to know how much a British pound is worth in Canadian dollars asked Sean? Why would you need to know that asked his mother? Katie would like to know so that she can figure how much money her mom gave her to take with her here. Oh well I guess we can look that up in the paper you bought this morning. We can look at that as soon as we get home. Alright thank you mom.

While Sean and his mother were talking Katie was up talking with the bus driver. She asked him how he liked driving a bus and she told him that she was visiting from Toronto and how she loved traveling on a bus as she did not do it very often at home. The bus driver seemed to enjoy talking with Katie during their trip. When they reached their stop Katie said good bye to the driver and wished him a nice day. He was very nice said Katie. He didn't seem to mind me talking with him. Most adults just want me to be quiet. I guess I sometimes talk too much. It is just that I sometimes have a lot to say and as I don't have friends except for Sean I don't have anyone to talk to most of the time. They walked back to the house quietly.

Katie I know that Sean said that you didn't have many friends at school but I don't understand why? Why do people not want to be your friend asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well it all started last year. I was in the library at school and I was trying to get a book off a shelf that was just a little out of my reach and I was stretching to reach it. I guess some how I must have summoned it; that is what my mommy said. Anyway I was reaching for the book and the book came off the shelf and fell into my hands. One of the girls in my class saw this and asked me what I had done? I couldn't tell her so she decided that I must be some sort of freak. So she started to tell everyone that I was a freak that does weird things. The girls she was friends with started to call me names too. Since they were the most popular girls in the class everyone went along with them and decided not to be my friend. Now anytime anyone tries to be my friend the girls start on them and I guess they don't want to be friendless so they just leave me alone.

That is awful said Mrs. Sullivan. So what do you do during class and recess she asked? I sit by myself most of the time. Most of the time in class I have to do most activities by myself. We have an uneven number of kids in my class so when we are partnered up I usually don't have a partner. The only time I get a partner is if the teacher does the matching. Even then the person who is partnered up with me is not happy. One time the person who was partnered up with me refused to work with me. Of course that was one of the girls that had been calling me a freak so I guess they had to keep up appearances.

The only thing that help was my letters and visits here. When I visited here I knew that I had at least one friend. I think that is why I got so upset in the summer when I knew that Sean was going off to Hogwarts. I was afraid that he would meet someone else who would be come his best friend. Why would you think I would do that asked Sean? I had never had a friend for as long as this ever before. The only friends I have had have moved away and I have never heard from them again. So I was so happy that you continued to write to me when you started school. When I heard from my mom that I was coming here for Christmas I was so happy. I had hoped that I would be allowed to come for more than just the one day.

Katie I told you that I was still going to be your friend even though I was at school said Sean. I know that and I believed that you meant it but my other friends said the same thing. They told me that they would write to me but I never heard from them. When I received my first letter from you from Hogwarts I was so happy. I had my mom read it to me in case there were words I didn't know. Once she read it the first time I just continued to read it over and over again. Hogwarts sounded so exciting. It was then that I decided that I really wanted to go to Hogwarts. I had wanted to but I wasn't sure but after hearing about it I couldn't wait. I hope my mommy will let me go. She said that she would think about it.

I am sure that your mom will let you go said Sean. I am not sure said Katie. I am not sure if I would be eligible to go to Hogwarts? I am Canadian and I may have to go to the school there. My mommy said that she would write to the headmaster to see if I would be able to go. It would be so exciting if I could. We would be able to go to school together for three years. When I get home I am going to ask mommy if she has decided.

What are the two of you going to do until dinner asked Mrs. Sullivan? I guess we could read until then said Sean. Ok said Katie. So the two of them walked up the stairs to their rooms.

That little girl is so amazing thought Mrs. Sullivan. She is so devoted to Sean. I would not be surprised if the two of them end up together.

Katie and Sean walk into Sean's room and sit down. What are we going to read asked Katie? I don't know I guess you can read your book said Sean. I finished my book said Katie. You did when did you do that he asked? Yesterday when we were reading she said. Oh well let me see if I have any books that you might be interested in reading. I have some Hardy Boys books if you like those? Not really said Katie. Could you read to me she asked? I love it when you read to me. You just want to cuddle don't you he said smiling. Well I do like to cuddle and I do like it when you read to me so why not combine the two she commented. Ok up you get said Sean indicating his bed. Katie jumped onto Sean's bed and waited for Sean to get onto the bed so she could make herself comfortable.

Katie snuggled into Sean's shoulder and sighed. Is that better he said? Yes quite good. Good so here we go. Sean then started to read the Hardy Boys book to Katie. Katie just smiled she was so happy. She felt that this was the best place to be cuddled with Sean. Cuddled with her best friend.

Before Katie knew it Sean was shaking her to wake her up. I fell asleep again didn't I? Yes you did. I'm sorry. It's ok. I guess I just relax too much when someone is reading to me she said blushing. I don't mind, I had a little sleep myself said Sean.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Then next day when they woke up and had their breakfast it was decided that they would go to the convention centre where they were having amusements for the children. That sounds like lots of fun said Katie. I want to ride all the rides.

The two of them went upstairs and got dressed and came down stairs to Mrs. Sullivan.

Now I am trusting you to take good care of Katie while you are there she said to Sean. I will. I know responded Mrs. Sullivan. Here are the passes for the amusements; she handed Sean the two passes. And here is some money for some food for the two of you. I don't need any money for food because my mommy gave me some money for those kind of things. Oh ok she handed Sean some money and he put it into his pocket.

The best way for you to get there is by floo, so come over here. Floo questioned Katie? What is a floo? Oh I'm sorry said Mrs. Sullivan. I guess you don't use the floo network. It is a way to travel by fireplace. Oh how do you do that she asked? Well you walk into the fireplace and sprinkle some floo power into the flames… Flames!! I will get burned why would I stand in flames? No Katie these are special flames you will not get burned. I wouldn't let you get hurt she said. I know that but I don't understand how I can stand in a fire and not get hurt. Trust me she said it will be fine. Here you go with Sean and you will see. The two of them walked over to the fireplace. Mrs Sullivan lit the fire with a incendio charm and the fire started to burn. Now just step up to the fire and take some of this powder and throw it onto the flames. Katie did as she was asked and the flames became green. Oh she said. Now say "Convention Centre". She did and she felt the strangest sensation, it was as if she were falling. She clung onto Sean. It will be fine he said. Just then they tripped out of a fireplace at the convention centre. Here we are said Sean.

That was fun exclaimed Katie. I was a little scared at the beginning but it was really fun. Sean just smiled. Let's go he said as he took her hand. They walked up to the ticket booth. Sean handed the man there the two passes. He handed back to Sean two wrist bands. Sean looked at them and commented that he had been given the wrong ones. The man then looked closer to the passes and commented "oh". He then handed Sean two different wrist bands. Thank you said Sean. Here you go said Sean as he attached the wrist band to Katie's wrist. What was the problem with the other ones she asked? The other ones were for the muggles. If we had those we would not be able to go into the wizarding side of the amusements. I think you will enjoy it.

I hope so she said. Where do we go now she asked?

Follow me said Sean as he took Katie's hand. Katie just smiled. They walked towards the large convention floor. When they got there Katie was enthralled. I want to ride all the rides. Katie I should tell you that you may not be able to ride all the rides, they sometimes have age or height restrictions. Katie was not happy to hear this but accepted it. Alright but we had better get going if we are going to ride all the fun rides. They started out on the merry go round. From the marry go round they went over to a roller coaster and Katie go so excited.

I want to ride that ride Sean can we please? Let's see if there are any restrictions on that ride. They walked up to the ride to read the information. While Sean was reading the instructions Katie walked up to the sign that said "You must be this tall to ride this ride". See Sean I am tall enough to ride this. I am sorry Katie but you can't ride this it says here that you must be eight years old to ride this ride. That is not fair. I am tall enough to ride it and I am almost eight she said. Katie you are not almost eight you just turned seven a few months ago. I am sorry sweetie I really am. Are you going to ride it then she asked? No, why would I do that I am only going to ride the rides that you can ride. I wouldn't leave you on the ground and go on a ride that you wanted to ride but couldn't that wouldn't be very nice now would it.

No but you should be able to ride the rides you want even if I can't I don't mind if you wanted to. I could just wait here. No Katie let's find a ride that we both can ride. When they were walking around they ran into a couple of boys that Katie remembered. They were the boys that they ran into in the park a year or so ago. Well look here Sean and his little baby girl friend. Shut up said Katie. Leave us alone. Oh Sean still has to have his little baby girlfriend fight his battles for him. Shut up Seamus said Sean. Oh he does have a back bone. Where have you been Sean? Afraid to go to school? If you must know I am going to boarding school. Boarding school? Where? In Scotland. Oh had to get as far away as possible. With this Katie had had enough. If you don't leave I will make you she said. Seamus looked at her and knew not to push her. Well we have better places to be than hanging around the two of you. They walked away.

Katie why did you do that asked Sean? They were bullying you. I know what it is like and I don't want you to have to go through that. Oh Katie I am sorry but I can fight my own battles. I know said Katie but they just got me so mad. Thank you for caring so much. Sean squeezed her hand. Let's go find a ride to ride. Ok. They walked a few moments and found the bumper cars. Oh that is what we need to ride. Why asked Sean? Because that boy is going to and I am going to get him. Katie please be careful. Oh Sean don't worry I have had lots of experience in bumper cars. My brother used to take me to the bumper cars and I got really good at them. Those boys won't know what hit them when I am finished with them.

Sean and Katie each got into a bumper car and the ride started. The boys saw that Katie was on her own and decided to see if they could scare her. Katie was ready for them. When they started to come towards her she moved around them and then started in on them. Before they knew it was them that were scared. Katie was relentless. They were calling out for her to leave them alone. Just then the ride stopped. As they were walking away from the ride Katie said to them "Maybe next time you will pick on someone your own size". Katie started to laugh just then. Did you see their faces when I started to ram into them? That was so much fun. I don't think they will bother us again she said. Sean just smiled.

As they were walking around they found a ride that had swings on it. I want to ride that ride said Katie. Ok said Sean as he lead her over to the ride. It doesn't have an age restriction but there is a height requirement. I'm tall enough said Katie as she stood beside the sign that said "you must be this tall to ride this ride". Yes you are said Sean. Let's go. They got onto the ride and Katie just smiled. This is going to be such fun. As the ride started Katie started to laugh. What is so funny asked Sean? I don't know said Katie but I am having a lot of fun. Well that's good said Sean smiling.

When the ride was over Katie wanted to ride again but Sean told her that there were too many people waiting. Oh ok. We can come back later and ride again he said. Oh ok that would be good. Where will we go now she asked? Well we could go and have lunch if you want. Ok. They walked towards the concession stands. What do you think you will want Sean asked? I don't know, I think I want a hot dog. A hot dog that sounds good I think I will have one too.

When they reached the concession stand Katie found that they served poutine. They have poutine she exclaimed. What is poutine asked Sean? Poutine is a French Canadian dish that includes French fries, cheese curds and gravy. Katie told Sean about poutine and told him how good it is. I know it sounds kind of strange but it really is good she told him. Do you want to try it she asked? Ok I will try it. Ok how about we share one and see if you like it. If you do we can get another one. Oh ok said Sean. You go and sit down and get us a table and I will get the food said Katie. No Katie let me said Sean. No I want to do this if I need help I will call. Oh ok said Sean as he went to find them a table. Katie walked up to the stand and ordered one poutine, one hot dog and two drinks. She then paid for the food and walked back to the table that Sean found. See I can do it myself. I am not a little girl.

They started to eat. How do you like the poutine asked Katie? It is good. Katie just smiled. Do you want me to get another one for us she asked? No I think this should be enough. That way if we want something else later we will be able to have it. Oh how much do I owe you for lunch he asked? Nothing said Katie with a proud look on her face. Why asked Sean? Because I am paying. This is the only way that I can do this as your mother won't let me pay for myself when she is with us. But Katie my mom will be so mad at me if I let you pay for my lunch. Well that is how my mom would be if she found out that I hadn't, and she is scarier than your mom to me. Sean just laughed.

Once they were finished with lunch they sat and tried to decide where they were going to go to next. We could go over to the magical side if you want said Sean? Yes I would love that said Katie. I hardly ever get to see magic. That should be lots of fun. Lets go said Katie as she started to pull Sean out of his seat.

Where do we go asked Katie? We go this way. Sean indicated back towards the entrance. They walked towards the entrance. Where is it asked Katie? It should be just over here said Sean. They walked a few more feet and Sean then indicated that they should just walk forward towards the door on the other side of the entrance.

When they got to the door there was a woman standing checking wrist bands. May I please see your wrist band she asked? Sean and Katie showed her their wrist bands and the woman opened the door and let them in. Why is she checking wrist bands asked Katie? Well only magical children and adults are allowed in here. You have to remember that we are not supposed to let anyone know about us. Oh yeah I forgot.

When she looked up she saw a very large wooden door in front of her. What is that asked Katie? Sean looked at the pamphlet he was given when they came in and laughed. That is Hogwarts. What do you mean asked Katie? That is supposed to be a replica of parts of Hogwarts. Can we go in asked Katie? Yes said Sean. Ok lets go. They walked up to the door and pushed. For such a large and bulky door it was very easy to move.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N thank you to those who have read my story please leave a review so that I can improve the story. Thank you to those who have left reviews they are appreciated**.

When they entered the room behind the door Sean gasped. What is it asked Katie? This is Hogwarts exclaimed Sean. It is? Yes, this is how Hogwarts looks said Sean. Katie stood and looked around. It is soo big. How old it Hogwarts? It seems very old. Well I believe that Hogwarts is over 1000 years old. A thousand years old!! I don't know of anything that is that old.

Sean took Katie's hand and he led her towards a large room ahead of them. This is the Great hall he said. This is where we eat our meals. They walked into the room. Katie looked around and was in awe. Where do you sit when you are in here she asked? Well those are my house tables. He indicated the set of tables second from the right on the right hand side of the room. Katie ran over there and sat down. So this is where you sit when you eat your meals? Yes. Katie just smiled. Now I know what you see when you eat. I can now see what you see. This is so exciting.

What is that? Katie was indicating the large long table at the top of the room. That is the Head's Table. That is where the Professors and the Head Master sit. Oh. Who sit at these other tables? Well over there he indicated the far left of the room. That is the Slytherin table. Beside that is my tables and then Hufflepuff then Gryffindor. This is so amazing said Katie.

What is going on up there she asked? She was looking at the ceiling of the room. That is an enchanted ceiling. It will show what the sky looks like outside the castle. It that what the sky looks like here or at Hogwarts she asked? I am not sure. It is really cool at night. You can see all the stars in the sky. Oh Sean I can't wait to go to Hogwarts.

Well do you want to see the rest of Hogwarts? Oh yes I do exclaimed Katie. Sean took her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall and towards a set of stairs. Where will these take us asked Katie? They should take us up to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. Oh that would be fun. They started to walk up the stairs when Katie noticed that the staircase was moving. Sean we are moving. I know that is what happens with the staircases at Hogwarts, they move. Just hold on and it will move back. The stairs moved back towards the original landing. It seems that they are not going to ask us to walk up seven flights of stairs. It seems that they put the entrances to the towers on the fourth floor. That is good.

When they reached the forth floor landing Sean directed Katie towards a portrait of a large woman in a pink gown. This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower. How do you know asked Katie? You are in Ravenclaw. It says here; he indicated the pamphlet in his hand. To get in we need to provide the password. What is the password asked Katie? It does not say here. I guess we will have to figure that out on our own.

Katie thought for a moment and said " Please" . The woman in the portrait then spoke up and said " manners always work". The portrait opened and Sean helped Katie into the hole in the wall that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got into the room Katie looked around in awe. This is nice. This is where my parents spent seven years of their lives. I wonder if my mom sat on that couch over there asked Katie? I don't know it is possible.

What is that over there asked Katie? She was pointing towards two sets of stairs. I would guess that those are the stairs to the dorms. Can we go up asked Katie? I guess so. Katie grabbed Sean's hand and pulled him towards one of the stair cases. They climbed up one flight of stairs and found a dorm room with five beds in it. It had on the door a sign that read " Second Year Girls". So this is the girls dorms commented Katie. I wonder why the second years are here and not on the second floor? Well each year the first year students take over the vacated seventh year dorms from the previous year. So once you are assigned a dorm you stay in that dorm for all seven years you are here.

My dorm is on the seventh floor of Ravenclaw tower. It is quite a hike up those stairs everyday. I have to climb fourteen flights of stairs to get from the Great Hall to my dorm. It is a lot harder when you have a bag full of books on your back too. The only good thing is it keeps me in shape for Quidditch. I hope to make the team next year. Why didn't you play this year asked Katie? First years don't usually make the team as we are not allowed our own broom so we have to use the school brooms which are so old they don't go very fast.

They went into the dorm and looked around. Katie noted that each of the beds was a four poster with bed curtains. Why do they have curtains on the beds? I guess because a lot of wizarding families still use four poster beds in their homes and that is what they are used to. Do you like them she asked? They aren't too bad. You get used to them. It does help keep some of the noise down if you have room mates that snore. Also it gives you some privacy if you want it. I found it difficult to get used to sharing my room with so many boys since I am an only child.

So this is the type of room I will be living in when I come here she asked? Yes I guess so. Are all the rooms like this? Are the dorms like this in Ravenclaw? They look almost exactly like this said Sean. They looked around for a few more minutes. Where do we go now asked Katie? We could go to the Ravenclaw tower if you want. Ok said Katie as she walked towards the door to the room to leave.

They walked over towards Ravenclaw tower. When they arrived Katie looked at Sean and asked where the portrait was? We don't have a portrait we have a regular door. Oh ok. Where is it she asked? He pointed towards a heavy wooden door. Katie walked up to the door and tried to turn the handle. It's locked. We can't get in. Just a moment said Sean. Sean walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle. What happened then surprised Katie. She heard a voice. It said "What has no beginning and no end?" What was that she asked? That is how we get into the common room. You have to answer a question. What if you don't know the answer? Then you have to wait until you figure out the answer or someone comes along that knows it and let's you in. oh ok well what is the answer? I think that you should try to answer the question said Sean. What was the question again? What has no beginning and no end?" Katie stood there for a moment and thought about the question. Then she just guessed. A circle? "Very good" said the door and it opened. I got it right said Katie very excited. Yes you did said Sean very proud.

They walked into the common room of Ravenclaw tower. This is different said Katie. She looked around. I love the ceiling said Katie as she looked up at the domed ceiling of the common room. Who is that asked Katie as she pointed at a statue. That is Rowena Ravenclaw the founder of Ravenclaw house. She is one of the founders of the school. Oh she was very pretty. Katie walked around the room. Oh is that what you see when you look out the windows? What do you mean asked Sean? The mountains. They are so beautiful. I love mountains I have never seen any in real life. Oh yes that is what you see from the windows. That is so pretty.

So where do you sleep she asked? I'll show you. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the boy's dorm rooms. They walked up the stairs until they reached a door that said "FIRST YEAR BOYS". He opened the door and was surprised at how exact it was to his actual room. This is what my room looks like. Katie walked into the room and looked around. Is it always this clean she asked smiling? No usually it looks like a pig sty. My area is tidy but some of the other guys they are pigs. It is a good thing that we have a house elf assigned to house. There are house elves at Hogwarts? Yes they cook and clean the castle. I think they also light the fires and do general work around the castle. Are they all as nice as Twinkle? I don't know I haven't met many of them.

Which bed is yours? Sean showed her the bed that would be his if they were actually in the dorm room. Katie ran over and threw herself on the bed. This is nice. She laid down and looked around. I fit here. What do you mean asked Sean? Well come here said Katie. Sean walked over to the bed. Lay down. He did. What is it he asked as he laid there? See we fit. We both fit on the bed. Yes we do but why does that matter he asked? It means that I can stay here with you. Stay with me? You can't stay with me. Why not there is enough room for us both to sleep. I don't take up much space and I can be very quiet. If we kept the curtains closed no one would know I was here.

Katie you can't go to Hogwarts, you are too young. They won't let you attend classes. Then I won't attend classes. Where will you go to school asked Sean? There has to be a school I could go to in the village. No I don't think so. Most magical families teach their children at home until it is time to go to Hogwarts. Oh well then you can teach me. You are so smart. You could teach me everything I would need to know. Katie your parents would not allow you to come and live with me at Hogwarts for the next three and a half years. You have to go to school. If you don't go to school then you won't do well when you get here.

Why do you want to come and stay with me here? Katie hung her head and frowned. Well if I could come here then I could go to school with a friend. I don't have any friends at school now and it gets lonely. I miss you when you are here. The kids at my school are so mean to me. If I was here I would be with someone who at least likes me. Katie looked at Sean with tears in her eyes. It hurts me when I have no one to talk to at school, no one will play with me during recess or at lunch. I am always alone.

Sean pulled Katie into his arms and gave her a hug. I didn't know it was that bad for you. I wish you could come and stay here but the school won't allow it and I am sure that your parents wouldn't allow it either. I think that they would miss you if you came here and stayed. You wouldn't be able to go home because you can't get through the wards around the castle. Wouldn't you miss your mom and dad? Yeah I would but I would be here with you. I would love it but it wouldn't work. The other guys would freak out if they found a girl your age in the dorms. Also they tend to walk around with out much clothing on and I don't think you want to see that. Oh god no eww. Sean smiled. We should be going now there is so much more to see.

They got up from the bed and walked down the stairs to the common room. Well now I know where you are when you are writing to me. This just might be where I will be living in a few years. I want to be in Ravenclaw when I come here. Do you think I will be she asked? I don't know it all depends on where you are sorted.

They walked out of the common room and headed down the stairs. The next thing they saw were some class rooms. What are these asked Katie? These are the classrooms. This one is the charms classroom. This is the room that Professor Flitwick teaches in. who is he? He is the head of my house. You remember I told you about him. He is the tiny teacher. Oh yeah I remember now. Can we go in asked Katie? I am sure that we can.

They walked in and Katie was fascinated. This is very interesting. My classroom looks nothing like this. I guess that is because the school is so old. Where do you sit when you are in this class? I don't sit at the same desk all the time said Sean. Oh we are assigned a desk and have to sit there all year. Well where do you usually sit asked Katie? Sean indicated the desk he usually sat at. Katie walked over to the desk and sat down. She looked around and smiled. What is it asked Sean? I am seeing what you see when you are at school. I think that I will sit at this desk when I go to Hogwarts. I just have to imprint the spot in my memory.

They walked around the classroom for a few minutes and then walked along the hall way to another classroom. What class is held in here asked Katie? This would be the transfiguration classroom. Oh who teaches that subject? Professor McGonagall does. Is she nice asked Katie? She is strict but fair. Oh ok. Where do we go from here she asked? We could go down stairs and look at the potions classroom if you want. Why do we have to go downstairs? Because the potions classroom is in the dungeons. Dungeons there are dungeons in the castle? Yes that is where the potions classroom is and also the dormitory for Slytherin House. They live in a dungeon? Yes they do. Maybe that is why they are so mean said Katie smiling. Let's go I want to see what a dungeon actually looks like.

They walked down the stairs past the entrance way and down some more stairs. They arrived in a very dark and creepy hall way. I don't think I would like to live down here said Katie. I know I wouldn't said Sean. The Slytherin's live underground. They walked just a little farther and found themselves in front of a very dark room. This is the potions classroom. Can we go in she asked. I think so. They walked towards the door and suddenly the torches on the walls lit. What was that asked Katie? That was magic said Sean. That was scary said Katie. When they entered the room Katie scrunched up her nose. It smells funny in here she said. That would be the different potion ingredients. We use strange things in potions. What kind of things? Beetle eyes, flubberworms. Eww that sounds gross. Well you had better get used to it because you will be using those things when you get here said Sean.

They did not stay long in the potions classroom. Where would the Slytherin common room be asked Katie? I am not sure I only know that it is down here somewhere. I do know that the Hufflepuff common room is near the kitchens.

Is there any thing else you want to see while we are here asked Sean? I don't know what else is there to see? Sean looked at the pamphlet. I think that we have seen most of the things that there are to see here in the castle. It says here that there are some other places to visit would you like to go there? Yes what is there to see she asked? It says here there are some games and a sorting ceremony. That would be fun lets go.

They walked out of the castle and along a hallway to a room that was set up with some games and attractions.

Here you are said Sean. You can be sorted. Oh ok. They walked up towards a stool that was surrounded by some chairs. There was a lady there taking names. What is your name she asked Katie? My name is Katie Robinson. Is that your full first name? No my proper first name is Katherine. Ok if you sit down for a few moments we will be starting then. Ok they sat down and waited. When there were a few children there they started the sorting ceremony.

The children were called up to stand in a line and one by one their names were called and they went up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on their heads and they heard the hat exclaim the house that they were sorted into. When it was Katie's turn she sat for a moment then she heard the hat exclaim "Gryffindor". Katie was not happy. She was handed a card that read "I was sorted into Gryffindor House… Go Lions". When Sean saw this he went up to her and asked what the problem was. I wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Katie don't worry. That is not the official sorting you may well yet be sorted into Ravenclaw. I hope so. I want to be in your house. I know you do.

After the sorting they walked around for a few minutes. They came across a man who was giving away prizes if the child could answer a question right. Let's try this said Sean. Ok said Katie. The man saw Katie walk up and asked her if she wanted to try for a prize? Yes I would she said. Ok, can you name the four houses at Hogwarts? Katie smiled. Yes I can. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. That is correct. What prize would you like? What is there to choose from? There was a replica of the sorting hat, a coreless wand or a stuffed owl. I would like the wand. She was handed what Sean noted as a real wand. That is a real wand said Sean. It is said Katie? Sir why are you giving out real wands to children asked Sean? They are coreless wands. They are only the wood there is no magical core to the wand. They are very safe for children. Oh ok thank you. There you go Katie you now have your own wand. You just can't do any magic with it. But you can pretend. Ok.

They found a section that had magical rides. Do you want to fly a broom asked Sean? A broom I would fall off. No you wouldn't. I won't let you fall. Ok let's go. I can't ride the ride but you can. I am scared said Katie. You are scared? You weren't scared to ride the rollercoaster? I couldn't fall off a rollercoaster. I promise you won't fall. Please try it for me? Alright they walked up to the ride and Katie got onto one of the brooms. You will have to hold my purse and my wand said Katie as she handed him the purse and wand. Ok. Now hook your legs over these he indicated two metal half loops and lean forward. Katie did that. Is this right she asked? Yes you look so good on a broom. You look like a natural. Katie just smiled.

The ride started and the brooms started to float up into the air and move around in a circle. Look Sean I'm flying, I'm really flying. This is fun. When the ride was over Katie had a big smile on her face. That was a lot of fun. I wish I could do that all the time. Well Katie it usually is not that easy. I believe that the ride is spelled so that you can't fall off. Oh but I will learn to fly won't I when I get to school? Yes you will. You will learn in your first year. Ok.

They walked around for a few more minutes and decided to go back to the other side and ride some more rides before they went home.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked back to the other side and towards the rides

They walked back to the other side and towards the rides. What ride would you like to ride now asked Sean? How about the Farris wheel? Sounds good let's go. They got on the Farris wheel and waited for it to start. You have to remember that the ride may stop to let people off so don't be scared said Sean. I know that. Ok just as long as you know. The ride started and they were off. This is kind of fun said Katie. They went round and round for a few minutes and then the ride stopped. They must be letting people off said Katie. That was the case and the ride started up again. Everyone was let off the ride except Sean and Katie. Who ended up at the top of the Farris wheel.

They waited for a minute or so and then stared to get a little scared. Why have they not started the ride again and let us off. This is not funny. After about five minutes they started to yell to try to get someone's attention. No one heard them as there was too much noise. What are we going to do asked Katie? I don't know let me think for a moment said Sean. Sean couldn't think of anything. Katie stared to get panicky. She started to wave her arms around hoping to get someone's attention. Just then someone did notice and sent someone to the ride.

A short time later they got Sean and Katie off the ride. By this time Katie was in tears she was so scared that they would never get down from the ride. Sean seeing that Katie was upset got very upset. "What happened? We were up there for over a half hour. My friend here is very upset. Why would you leave two kids at the top of a ride for that length of time?" The man who got them down apologized. It seems that the operator of the ride had not checked to make sure that all riders were off the ride before he went for lunch. They were offered a refund of their tickets and free tickets for the next Spring Break. This was not enough for Sean. Unfortunately we will not be able to attend during March Break as I will be at school and my friend lives in another country. He told them that he was going to speak with his father and see what needed to be done.

Once they left the ride Sean stopped and sat down with Katie. Are you ok now he asked? I was so scared said Katie. I know but you were very brave for a very long time. Do you want to stay or do you want to go home now? Katie thought for a moment. I think I want to go home now. Ok we will go home now. I am sorry that this happened. It is not your fault said Katie. I know but even so. I had a really good time until then said Katie with a smile. I am glad said Sean.

As they were heading towards the exit one of the men who had gotten them off the ride came up to them. I am glad I found you he said. Here is your coupon for the refund of your ticket money. When he saw the wrist bands that they had on he blanched. Who is your father he asked? My father he is Patrick Sullivan, why do you ask? I just noticed which wrist band you have. Oh well you might be interested in the fact that Katie here is the daughter of Rebecca Black. Black he exclaimed!! Yes I am sure that you have heard of her family. We are very sorry for what has happened. Is there anything that we can do to make it up to you? I am not sure said Sean. I will have my father contact you. Do you have a card or something?

He handed him his card and they headed towards the ticket booth. They handed over the refund coupon and they received the money back for the tickets that they presented. Lets go now said Sean as they walked towards the fireplace that was setup in the lobby. Sean took a pinch of floo powder and threw it on the flames and called out P&E in a Pot. They found themselves flying again until they landed in Sean's house. That was lots of fun said Katie. Can we do that again? No I don't think that would be a good idea. I wish we had a fireplace and could travel like that said Katie.

When they saw Sean's mother Sean told her all about the incident on the Farris Wheel. Mrs Sullivan was quite upset for Katie. Did you get that man's name she asked? Yes I got his card. He gave it to his mother. I told him that dad would be contacting him about this.

Are you ok now she asked Katie? Yes I am fine now. I was just scared. Sean took really good care of me. You should have seen him. He acted so grown up. I think they were a little afraid of him Katie said smiling at Sean. He is my hero. Sean just blushed. I really didn't do that much. I was just so angry that they had upset Katie he said to his mother.

Well tell me what you did while you were there asked Mrs. Sullivan. Katie told her about the rides they went on and how she had beaten the older boys. She went into great detail about what she has seen in the Hogwarts display. She told her about being sorted into Gryffindor and how she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Lastly she showed her her wand. Oh that is a nice wand Katie. I like it a lot. Now I can do magic with it. I don't think so said Mrs. Sullivan. It doesn't have a core so I don't think you will be able to do any magic with it but you can pretend until you get your own wand in a few years. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. It looks like it would be a lot of fun and I will be able to go to school with Sean, which would be the most fun.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day when they got up Sean and Katie decided to go to the library for story time and to get a new book for Katie to read

The next day when they got up Sean and Katie decided to go to the library for story time and to get a new book for Katie to read. What if I don't finish the book while I am here she asked while they were walking towards the library. Then I will return it and you can get it out the next time you come or maybe in the summer said Sean. Ok that sounds good. Just as they passed Mrs Smith's house she came out. Hello Katie, Sean how are you today? Good morning Mrs. Smith said Katie. We are fine. Are you off to the library again or are you going to the park? We are going to the library said Sean. They are having another story time today so I thought that Katie might enjoy it. I am going to try to stay awake this time said Katie smiling. I hope you do said Mrs. Smith.

Mrs Smith would you be able to do me a favour asked Katie? What would that be she asked? I wanted to get a nice bottle of wine for Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan but as I am only seven I am too young so would you be able to get it for me? It is the only thing that we can think of to get for them to thank them for having me for the week. My mommy told me to buy something for them. I would be happy to do that for you Katie. Thank you very much would you happen to know how much it would be she asked? I would guess that ten pounds would buy a very nice bottle of wine is that ok? Ten pounds Katie thought that would be about twenty dollars. Yes that would be fine. She reached into her purse and gave Mrs. Smith the money and again thanked her.

You can come around tomorrow if you like to pick it up. We will be there tomorrow and thank you again said Katie. That was very nice of Mrs. Smith to do that for me commented Katie to Sean. Yes it was. Well we had better be going if we want to get a good spot for the story time. They arrived at the library and took off their coats and boots and locked them up and went to return the book that they had taken out. Now Katie do you want to get another book out asked Sean? Yes I would. They walked over to the section of the library that they found the original book and looked around for another one that Katie would like. Here we are said Katie. Katie took a book from the shelf. I want to take this one out she said. Alright let's sign this out and then we can sit down and wait for the story time to start.

They went to the check out counter and Sean took the book out for Katie. Thank you said Katie. You are welcome. Let's go sit down. He took her hand and walked with her to a spot on the floor that would allow him to lean back and relax. Sean sat down and leaned against the wall and Katie sat down in front of him and leaned back against him. Are you comfortable he asked? Yes I am said Katie. Now our goal here is to stay awake until after the story is finished. Katie just laughed. I will do my best but you know you make such a good pillow that is difficult.

The story time started a few minutes later and Katie was enjoying the story until she was shaken awake. Oh no not again. Yes again but I will give you credit you did last up until about five minutes ago. So you did hear most of the story. It is a good thing that you don't snore. I am so sorry said Katie. Don't be sorry. It's ok. We had better get our things together. They got up and went over to the lockers and put on their coats and boots. You will wake up on the walk home.

Sean took Katie's hand and they walked home enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

When they got home Mrs. Sullivan was waiting for them. Well how was story time today? It was good but….. You didn't?? I did, I fell asleep again. It wasn't that bad said Sean. She lasted up until about five minutes before the story was finished. I tried really hard said Katie. The next time I am going to have to sit by myself. Then I will be able to stay awake. If I don't I will fall over and that would be really embarrassing. I did get a book to read though. It is one of the series I was reading. You like to read don't you said Mrs. Sullivan. Yes I do it allows me to go anywhere I want to. My mom is reading the Anne of Green Gables series to me. I am really enjoying those stories.

What are those stories about asked Mrs. Sullivan? They are about a little girl who is adopted by a brother and sister on Prince Edward Island. She is an orphan and no body wanted her. She is such a nice girl. All she wants is friends. She finds her best friend living next door. It is a really good book. It sounds like it. Where is Prince Edward Island asked Sean? Prince Edward Island is a province in Canada. It is a small island on the east coast. We went there last summer and it is so beautiful. The ground is red instead of brown. Why is that he asked? I am not sure. I think my mom said it is because of the amount of iron in the soil or something like that.

That sounds like a nice story said Mrs. Sullivan. Do you have the books at home or do you borrow them from the library she asked? My mommy bought them for me for my birthday. There are seven books in the series. We are on book number two now.

Well Katie lets go upstairs and we can read for a while. I can do more studying and you can read your book. That sounds good said Katie and they went upstairs. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading. What are you studying asked Katie? Right now I am studying potions. Potions like the stuff my mom makes for me when I am sick? Something like that. I am studying the different components of a potion. I am trying to memorize the uses of each item. That must be a big job said Katie. It is but if I study the list a little at a time then it won't seem so big a job.

That night when it was time for Katie to go to bed she asked if Sean would stay with her just until she went to sleep. Katie I think that you should try to go to sleep on your own. You are a very brave girl you can do it. There are no monsters that are out to get you. I have checked under your bed and there is nothing there. Can you check the closet? Alright and he checked the closet. There is nothing in there. Ok but I am still scared. How about this, you try to get to sleep on your own and if you can't I will come in and sit with you until you get to sleep ok? Ok . So he said goodnight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She got into bed, pulled her teddy to her and closed her eyes.

I am going to be brave she kept thinking. I am going to be brave. She was concentrating on this so much that she did not hear Sean's father coming in to check on her. He crept over to the side of her bed and reached over to pull the blanket up over her shoulder when Katie noticed him and started to scream. When he heard her screaming Sean came running. What is going on he said as he ran over to her. Katie was just crying. He looked up at his father. I came in to check on her and I guess she didn't hear me. I am so sorry I scared her. It is ok said Sean. She is still afraid that there are monsters under her bed.

Sean pulled her into a hug and patted her back until she stopped crying. It is ok he said to her. I was trying to be brave she said. I was really trying. I was laying here and saying to myself that I am going to be brave. I know you really tried. I should have stayed with you I knew that you were still scared. But I have to be a big girl. I am not a baby anymore. I know that you are not a baby but you still are young and I knew that you were scared. Shift over said Sean. Why asked Katie? I am going to stay with you until you get to sleep. You are?? Yes, if that is ok? Yes it is. Good. Now shift over.

Sean took Katie into his arms and held her until she fell asleep. Sean sat there and watched her as she slept. I should have stayed, it would have only been a few minutes and she would have been able to sleep peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was New Years Eve

The next day was New Years Eve. It was a lovely sunny day. Sean and Katie decided to go to the park in the morning as they had to get ready for the party that night. They walked hand in hand to the park where they played on the swings and the marry go round. Katie had such a good time as she loved to play on the swings. On the way back home they went by Mrs. Smith's house to pick up the bottle of wine.

They walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later Mrs. Smith opened the door and smiled. I was expecting you she said. Please come in and I will get your purchase for you. She left them standing in the hall way and went into the kitchen to pick up the bottle. Here you are she said as she returned to them. Thank you so much said Katie. I really appreciate it. What is this she said as she noticed that there was a pretty bag along with the bottle in the plastic bag. That is a bottle bag. It makes the gift look pretty. Oh thank you so much I really like that. Katie ran over to Mrs. Smith and gave her a big hug. You are very welcome said Mrs. Smith smiling. We had better be going, my mom is expecting us home for lunch said Sean. Thank you very much Mrs. Smith.

They walked down the path towards the sidewalk and off towards home.

We had better get home so that we can get ready for the party tonight. Do you think that I would have time for a nap asked Katie? Why responded Sean? I want to be able to stay awake tonight and if I don't I will fall asleep before midnight. I think we can probably find the time for a nap said Sean.

When they got back to Sean's house they were met by Mrs. Sullivan. I was just about to come out to look for you. When Katie saw Mrs. Sullivan she hid the bottle behind her back. Oh I'm sorry are we late for lunch asked Sean? No but I just wanted you here before I put it on. Oh ok we will just go upstairs and wash our hands and faces and will be right down said Sean. Ok said Mrs. Sullivan. They took off their coats and rushed upstairs.

I was afraid that she was going to see the bag I had in my hands said Katie. So was I said Sean. Where are we going to put it asked Sean? I guess we could leave it in my room until tonight said Katie. Ok. They washed their faces and hands and went downstairs for lunch.

During lunch they were deciding when everyone would be getting ready for that night. I think I need to take a bath said Katie. That is a good idea said Mrs. Sullivan. How would you like to take a bubble bath? Katie got really excited. I love bubble baths, can I really have one? Of course you can when do you want to have your bath? I think I will have it early so that I can have my nap this afternoon. That sounds like a wonderful idea said Mrs. Sullivan. Would you like me to do your hair she asked? Yes what would you do with it she asked? I think I might do pin curls. Pin curls what are they asked Katie? They are when you put your hair up in twists and hold it with hair pins. Can I sleep with the pins in my hair she asked? Oh of course. Has your mother never put your hair in pin curls before asked Mrs. Sullivan? No I have always had short hair until just recently.

So it was decided that Katie would have her bubble bath after lunch, get her hair done and have her nap.

When Katie went into the main bathroom where the bath tub was she found that she was not able to get into the tub as it was too high up for her to climb in. She started down the hallway when she met up with Sean. What is the problem he asked? I can't get into the tub said Katie. Why not he asked? It is too high up for me to climb in. I can help you he said. No you can't she said you are a boy and boys are not supposed to see you with out clothes on. Oh alright I will get my mom said Sean. First you won't let me see your bum now I can't see you with out clothes he said laughing. He went to get his mom and she came and helped Katie into the bath. Just call me when you are ready to get out. I will said Katie.

Katie sat in the bath for a few minutes and splashed around but then she thought how am I going to get my hair washed if I am in a bubble bath. She called out for Sean.

What is the problem he said as he reached the door? I have a problem. What is it he asked? I can't get my hair washed because I am in a bubble bath and you can't wash your hair in a bubble bath. Do you want me to help you and wash your hair he asked? I don't think that you can. I think it would be alright as you will be covered by the bubbles. Oh alright but if anything shows I don't want you to look. I promise said Sean.

He got the shampoo that his mother used as it smelled really good. He went to get a jug that he could use to rinse her hair with and returned to the bathroom. Now dunk your self in the water and get your hair wet he said. She did and went she resurfaced she was laughing as the bubbles were tickling her. He had filled the jug with warm water before he came in so that he would not have to disturb her bubbles. He took the shampoo, put into her hair and started to massage it in. oh I really like that she said. It always feels good when someone is washing your hair. When her hair was clean he rinsed it and put on some conditioner. He sat down for a few minutes to let the conditioner do its job then rinsed her hair again. Now you are done. Thank you she said. You are very welcome just call and I will send my mom in to help you out of the tub. I will. With that he left the bathroom.

Mrs Sullivan came in and helped Katie out of the bath. Did you enjoy your bubble bath she asked? Yes I always enjoy a bubble bath. This tub is so big I could go for a swim in it she said laughing. Mrs Sullivan rubbed Katie down to dry her off. I have to put on my pj's now so that I can go and lay down after you do my hair. Alright I will wait for you in my room. I will be there in a minute said Katie as she put on her pj's.

When she was leaving the bathroom she found Sean waiting for her. Are you all clean now he asked? Yes I am all clean and I even smell good she said. Sean leaned in and sniffed at her neck. Yes you do smell good. Where are you going now he asked? I am off to get my hair done. Oh can I come with you he asked? Sure but won't that be boring for you just seeing me get my hair put up in pins? No I don't think so. Alright lets go said Katie.

We're here she said as she reached Mrs. Sullivan's bedroom. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan. Please sit here she said indicting the pouf in front of her bed. Katie sat down and took off her towel. I have only one request said Katie. What is that said Mrs. Sullivan. Please remember that there is a person under the hair. What do you mean asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well my mom sometimes forgets and pulls my hair when she is trying to brush it. Mrs Sullivan just laughed and started to brush Katie's hair. You have such beautiful hair she said. It is so soft and shiny. To be seven again and have the shiniest hair.

When Mrs. Sullivan was finished brushing Katie's hair she started to put the hair up in pin curls. Sean would hand his mother the pins when she needed them. It took a while but they finally finished. I didn't realize how much hair you had said Mrs. Sullivan. My mom says that all the time said Katie. Now what she asked? Well you can go and have your nap now and when it is time to get up I will put a drying charm on your hair so that we are sure that it is bone dry. Alright I will meet you here after my nap said Katie with a smile. It's a date said Mrs. Sullivan laughing.

When Katie left the room she was followed by Sean. Are you going to have a nap too she asked? I might but I am not tired right now. oh well I guess I should get to my bed to have my nap. Will you sit with me until I get to sleep she asked? Maybe you can read to me she asked? That sounds like a good idea said Sean. Wait for me I will be in in a few minutes. Alright said Katie and she walked into her bedroom and got into the bed.

A few minutes later Sean came in he had his pj's on. Why are you wearing your pj's asked Katie? Well I thought we could have a slumber party in here. I brought a book to read to you. What book is that she asked? It is a Nancy Drew book. It is the one that you took out of the library. You left it in my room the last time we were reading. Oh good I haven't finished it. So lay down and get comfortable and I will read to you. Katie snuggled down into the bed and got herself comfortable. Ok I'm ready she said.

Sean sat on the bed and started to read shortly after Katie was asleep. Sean put the book down and just sat looking at Katie. She is so beautiful he thought. I wonder why no one else sees this.

A couple of hours later Sean woke up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. Katie …. Katie … wake up sweetie it is time to get up. What? Katie it is time to wake up we have to have dinner in a few minutes. Oh ok said Katie as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. What time is it she asked? It is almost five o'clock. Oh we did sleep for a while said Katie. Come have dinner and then we can get ready for tonight said Sean. Alright. They put on their robes and slippers and went down stairs. Well sleepyheads how did you sleep asked Mr. Sullivan? I slept really well said Katie. Of course I always sleep well. My problem is when I wake up said Katie laughing.

Come sit down and have some dinner said Mrs. Sullivan. Ok said Katie as she grabbed onto Sean's hand and led him to the dinning room table. The four of them sat and ate dinner and Katie was commenting on how she was looking forward to the party. I have never stayed up until midnight. It is going to be so much fun. I hope you do have a good time said Mrs. Sullivan. I know I will said Katie.

After dinner Katie and Sean went upstairs to get dressed. Katie before you put on your dress come and let me do your hair said Mrs. Sullivan. Ok I will she said. Katie put on everything except her dress. She put her robe over herself and went to Mrs. Sullivan's room. Mrs Sullivan was already dressed and was waiting for her. Sit down here she said and Katie sat where she had indicated. First I will do a drying charm on your hair to make sure that it is bone dry.

She did the charm and then started to take out the pins in Katie's hair. While she was doing this Sean arrived. Katie looked up at him and commented how handsome he looked. This made Sean blush. Sean sat down and watched as his mother took out the rest of the pins from Katie's hair. Isn't this boring for you asked Mrs. Sullivan? What asked Sean? Sitting here watching me take pins out of Katie's hair, isn't that boring? No I have the two most beautiful girls in the world right in front of me why would that be boring. Ok what did you do with my son asked Mrs. Sullivan smiling. Sean just laughed.

Once all the pins were out of Katie's hair Mrs. Sullivan started to brush her hair. I just love this she thought. Katie what do you want to do with your hair do you want to leave it down or do you want to put it up in some clips? Oh I would love to have it up in the clips I got for Christmas. Where are they she asked? They are in my suitcase I will go and get them. No Sean can do that. Sean would you go and get the hair clips out of Katie's suitcase for me? Sure mom I will be right back.

Mom, what do people do at midnight on New Year's Eve asked Katie? Well they usually have a toast to the New Year and make lots of noise. I heard that they sometimes kiss said Katie? Where did you hear that she asked? I am not sure, is it true asked Katie? Yes it is true. Do you think it would be ok if I gave Sean a kiss at midnight asked Katie? I don't know you will have to ask him. Oh I will I just wanted your permission first. You don't need to get my permission to give Sean a kiss. You need his permission. Oh ok. I think he will be ok with it thought said Mrs. Sullivan.

Here we are said Sean as he returned to the bedroom. Mrs Sullivan took the sides of Katie's hair and put them up in the clips. There that looks beautiful said Mrs. Sullivan. What do you think asked Katie to Sean? I think you look so pretty. Really said Katie blushing. Yes really. Thank you said Katie. Just a moment said Mrs. Sullivan. She reached over onto her vanity table and picked up some make up. Here we are she said. Close your eyes. Katie closed her eyes and Mrs. Sullivan put a small amount of eye shadow and blush on Katie's face. Now for a little bit of lipstick. There you are a new woman. Katie looked at herself and smiled. I look so grown up she said. Yes you do you look at least nine years old said Sean. I had better go and put on my dress said Katie. Thank you for putting the make up on me and for doing my hair I really like it. You are very welcome said Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie went to her room and put on her dress being very careful not to get any of the makeup on it and to not mess up her hair. When she went to do up the zipper on the back of the dress she could not reach it so she called out for Sean. What is it he asked when he got there? Could you do up the zipper on my dress I can't reach it. Sure he said as he reached down and pulled up the zipper. You look so pretty he said. Thank you. We had better go the guests will be here very soon. Ok they went to leave the room when Katie remembered the bottle of wine. Sean we forgot about the wine she said. Oh right where is it he asked? I don't know you put it away where did you put is she asked? I remember it is in your cupboard. I put it there in case mom came in for any reason. Ok said Katie as she walked over to the cupboard and removed the bag. They put the bottle into the bottle bag and then made there way down stairs.

What took you so long asked Mrs. Sullivan? Sean had to help me with my zipper said Katie. Oh ok.

Just then Katie took the bag out from behind her and walked over to both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. I wanted to give you this for having me here this week. I hope you enjoy it. She handed them the bottle bag. What is this? How did you get this they asked? I have a friend who got it for me she said. Who do you know who is old enough to go and buy a bottle of wine asked Mrs. Sullivan? Mrs Smith said Katie. Mrs Smith bought this for you asked Mrs. Sullivan. Yes she did she said that she was happy to do it for me. Really I am surprised. Why asked Katie? Well Mrs. Smith doesn't believe in drinking alcohol. You must have made a very good impression on her for her to do this for you. By the way thank you very much for this you didn't need to do this it has been a pleasure having you here. You light up our lives when you are here. Mr and Mrs. Sullivan came over and gave Katie a big hug.

Just then the door bell rang. Well I guess our guests are here said Mr. Sullivan. He went to the door and opened it. He introduced the couple there to his wife, Sean and Katie. I didn't know you had a daughter the man said. Oh Katie is not my daughter she is a friend of Sean's. After most of the guests were there Katie went to the kitchen to ask if she could help. You could serve some of the appetizers if you want said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh yes that would be fun. Mrs Sullivan gave her a tray of appetizers and some napkins and Katie was on her way. She walked among the guests offering the appetizers to everyone.

She met one man who asked who she was. My name is Katie, I am a friend of Sean's. Oh where are your parents he asked? They are at home. I am staying with the Sullivan's this week. May I ask your surname you remind me of someone. My last name is Robinson. Robinson would I know your parents he asked? I am not sure they moved to Canada a couple of years after leaving school which would be over fifteen years ago. You remind me of a girl I went to school with. Her name was Rebecca. Rebecca that is my mom's name. Well I am sure that is not your mother, she was a member of the Black family. That would be my mom. Her name was Rebecca Black before she was married. Oh my so you are Rebecca's daughter. So she married James was it. Yes that is my daddy's name. Well it was nice meeting you he said. It was nice meeting you too. As she was walking away the man leaned over and said to a friend of his. That is the daughter of that mudblood that Rebecca married. Katie knew that what he said was not nice as it was what her grandmother had called her once.

She finished serving the appetizers and returned to the kitchen to drop off the tray.

When she returned to Sean he noticed that she was upset. What is wrong he asked? That man over there called my daddy a nasty name. What do you mean he asked? He called my daddy a mudblood. What does that mean she asked? It is a nasty name for people who are muggle born. It is used by ignorant people who are prejudiced against anyone who is not of pureblood. It means dirty blood. Come with me he said. They went over to Mr. Sullivan.

Dad, there is a man here who called Katie's dad a horrible name. what do you mean he asked? He called him a mudblood. He did are you sure? Yes Katie heard him. Mr Sullivan looked at Katie. I am so sorry you had to hear that. Could you tell me who it was he asked? Katie indicated the man. Ok I will take care of this.

Mr Sullivan went over to the man and asked to speak with him. He told him that he would have to leave as the use of such foul language in his home was not acceptable. The man was shown the door and asked to leave.

I am sorry said Katie. I didn't mean to ruin the party. You did not ruin the party said Mr. Sullivan. It was his problem that he is so prejudiced. What is going on here asked Mrs. Sullivan. I had to ask someone to leave as they used foul language. What did they say she asked? They called Katie's father a mudblood. Oh Katie I am so sorry she said to Katie. Not everyone is like that. I know said Katie. All of you are so wonderful to me. I just don't understand what the problem is about my daddy being a muggle born. I knew it was not a nice name as it was one of the names my grandmother called me when I was little and my mom and I went to visit her.

What exactly did she say asked Mrs. Sullivan. I know that she called you a half blood but what else did she say? She called me the daughter of a filthy mudblood and a blood traitor. She also said I was nothing but a filthy half blood.

I just don't understand why she was so mad with me. I was only four years old. We had gone to see her as she had never even seen any of us since we were born. She didn't even go to my brother's funeral. Why wouldn't a mother go to be with their daughter after she has lost a child. That is when she would really need her mother. I know that if that ever happens to me my mommy would be there so fast.

Well it was her loss not getting to know you said Sean. You are so very sweet. It would have done her good to have you around. Thank you said Katie.

After a while Katie decided to sit down on one of the couches beside Sean. Would it be ok if I lean against you she asked? Sure no problem. Before he knew it she was asleep. He sat there for a few minutes before he signalled for his father. Would you be able to carry Katie upstairs for me he asked? No problem Mr. Sullivan picked up Katie gently and carried her up the stairs to her room. Following behind was Mrs. Sullivan who was going to get Katie out of her dress and into her pajamas. Sean came in to see if she needed any help. You could hand me a pair of pajamas if you don't mind. Sean looked in her drawers and found the pajamas that Katie had put on that afternoon. Here you are he said as he handed her the pajamas. thank you, I will be done in a couple of minutes and you can come back in. alright said Sean and he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour or so later Sean was sitting on the side of Katie's bed trying to wake her up

An hour or so later Sean was sitting on the side of Katie's bed trying to wake her up. Katie… Katie… Katie wake up. Katie woke up. where am I she asked? You are in your room said Sean. Oh no did I fall asleep? Yes sweetie you did. I wanted to stay up for midnight. I know said Sean. It is almost midnight now. I thought you might want to enjoy the countdown. I would said Katie. Ok well put on your robe and we will go to the top of the stairs and listen.

Katie put on her robe and they sat at the top of the stairs and waited for midnight to come.

Four.. three.. two.. one…HAPPY NEW YEAR……

Katie looked at Sean and called out Happy New Year. Sean looked at her and said Happy New Year. He then leaned down and gave her a kiss. Oh I wanted to do that said Katie after the kiss was done. Well go ahead said Sean. So Katie leaned up and gave Sean a kiss. There now we each have kissed someone at midnight said Sean. Yes we have said Katie smiling.

Come down and have a toast to the New Year and then we both will go to bed ok? Ok said Katie.

They went downstairs and they each got a very small glass of champagne and toasted the New Year. Katie gave Mr and Mrs Sullivan a kiss and both Katie and Sean went up stairs to bed.

Katie looked at Sean with a sad expression. What is wrong he asked? I am sad said Katie. Why are you sad he asked? Because I have to go home and I don't want to. Oh but don't you want to see your mommy and daddy? Yes but I want to stay here with you. Oh Katie I would love for you to stay here but I won't even be here in a couple of days. I have to go back to school. I know that is part of the problem. I am going to miss you so much. I have had such a good time here and I don't know if I can wait until the summer to see you again. It is so hard.

Sean gathered her into a hug. How about this I will promise to write to you more. I will write so much you will get sick of hearing from me. Katie smiled. I could never get sick of your letters. Sean smiled. I know it is hard when I am at school but maybe I can come home for the spring break and we can see each other then. I will have to see. I will write to you and let you know. Would you like that? I would I hope that your spring break is at the same time that mine is. So do I said Sean. Please don't be sad. I can't help it, I am sad that I won't see you for so long. To tell you the truth I am a little sad too. I have had a really good time with you this week. Really said Katie. Of course I usually don't get to do all of these things with anyone else. It usually is me and mom going to the movies or to the library or most every thing else. I had fun just sitting and reading with you. It was nice not being the only kid around. And it doesn't hurt that you are so cute he said smiling. Katie laughed. There we go no more sad face. You know what I would have to do if you stayed sad? Katie thought for a moment and put on a really sad face. Sean smiled and leaned down and gave her a little kiss. There you go no more sadness.

Now off to bed with you said Sean. Katie went off to her room and got into bed. After she settled into bed she began to think about going home. She couldn't help it she started to cry. A few minutes later Sean stopped by her door to see if she was ok when he heard her crying. He opened the door and walked over to her and gathered her into a hug. He just let her cry until she fell asleep. While he was in Katie's room his mother came by to check on both of them.

When Sean saw her he told her he would be out in a few minutes. When he left Katie's room he found his mother waiting for him.

What is wrong she asked? Katie is just sad about going home. She wants to stay here with us. I thought she was ok until I came by and found her crying. I can't stand when she cries. It hurts me. Tears came to his eyes. Sean what are your feelings for Katie asked his mother? Sean looked up into his mother's eyes. I know it may sound strange but I think I may love her. How I can she is only seven years old and I am only eleven but I just feel this connection between us. It seems it has always been there ever since we met. It is as if we were meant to meet. I look at her and I want to protect her. I want to touch her, I want to kiss her. How can I be feeling these things for a little girl.

Sean you can't control who you love. And I guess you can't control when you fall in love with them. I know that there is a special connection between the two of you. It shows when ever you are together. You figure how would she be able to get here if there wasn't a connection. Did you know that she can't come here unless you are here? Her mother wrote to me about that. She tried to come and see me but wasn't able to. She can only come here when you are actually in or around the house. Didn't you ever wonder how she only ever showed up when you were at home. How you never found her waiting for you sitting on the door step? That is why.

I think you have strong feelings for her because you both have felt alone. You because you are an only child and her because her brother is so much older than her and also because she doesn't have any other friends. Sean you can love her if you want. You just have to always remember that she is younger than you. It is fine now but as you both get older you will have feelings and urges that Katie may not be ready for. Try to remember that when the time comes. The best advise I can give you is always show her respect and you should be fine. Mrs Sullivan gave Sean a hug. Things will be ok. Katie will not be seven for ever. Think of it this way in a few years you both will be going to Hogwarts together. Instead of spending only the holidays together, you can spend almost the entire year together. I guess said Sean as he thanked his mother for listening and went off to bed.

Sean in love oh my thought Mrs. Sullivan.

Then next morning Sean got up early and made his way to Katie's room. Are you ok this morning he asked? Katie looked at him and had tears in her eyes. No not really she said. I am still so sad. I didn't know I would be this sad. I know that I don't have a choice ,I have to go home I just don't want to. Sean took her into his arms and held her. It won't be that long until we see each other again. The time will go by fast. I hope so said Katie.

How about you get dressed and we will find something fun to do today. alright said Katie. I will meet you at the top of the stairs said Sean. Katie got up and got dressed. When she left her room she found Sean waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Let's go down for breakfast he said. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they got down to the dining room they found Twinkle waiting for them.

What would you like Master Sean she asked? I am not sure he said. What would you like Katie? I loved the strawberry pancakes she said. That would be wonderful said Sean. Could we have strawberry pancakes? Yes I have some strawberries left so yes I can make you some strawberry pancakes. They should be ready shortly. I will bring you out some juice if you like she said. Yes that would be nice said Katie. Please could I have orange juice? Of course Miss Katie. Would you like pumpkin juice Master Sean? Yes please. Right away.

Twinkle brought out the juice and shortly after she brought out the pancakes. Thank you so much Twinkle I really love these said Katie. I am glad said Twinkle. The two of them sat and ate their breakfast very quietly. They both were thinking that they did not want to mention the fact that Katie was going home so that neither one would get upset.

A few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan came downstairs. Well look what we have here two early risers said Mr. Sullivan. Have you both had breakfast already? Yes we have said Katie. Why didn't you wait for us he asked? We were hungry said Katie looking sort of scared. Should we have she asked? Mrs Sullivan saw this and spoke with her husband. No Katie I was just joking it is fine. Oh alright she said. We had strawberry pancakes and they were really good. that sounds good said Mr. Sullivan I think I will have them too. When Twinkle came out of the kitchen he asked for strawberry pancakes. I am sorry sir but I used all of the strawberries for Miss Katie and Master Sean's pancakes. Oh ok. I'm sorry said Katie. I didn't know you would want them. It is fine said Mr. Sullivan. Do we have any blueberries he asked? Yes we do would you like those in your pancakes asked Twinkle? Yes that would be wonderful. What about you Madam? I will have the same thing thank you. Right away said Twinkle.

What are the two of you going to do today asked Mr. Sullivan? You should make it good as Katie will be going home tomorrow. With that Katie started to cry. Mrs Sullivan gave him a very nasty glare. What did I say he asked her? I told you that she was upset about going home. oh yeah I forgot. I am sorry. While this was going on Sean gave Katie a big hug. It will be ok Katie. I know she said I am just so sad. I know he said.

I think we will go for a walk and maybe go to the park. It seems like a really nice day today. How about I take the two of you to a movie this afternoon said Mrs. Sullivan. That would be lot of fun said Katie. Thank you. So it is settled the two of you will go out to the park and this afternoon we will go to the movies.

Would it be ok if we went out now asked Sean? Sure if you are done with breakfast go ahead said Mrs. Sullivan. We will see you for lunch alright. Yes mom we will be home for lunch. See you later he said as he lead Katie out of the dining room.

They put on their coats and were off for their walk. They walked down the street hand in hand. As they were walking they met up with Mrs Smith. Happy New Year Mrs Smith said Katie. Happy New Year Katie. I wanted to tell you that Sean's parents loved the wine you chose. I think they are going to save it for a special occasion. I really appreciate what you did for me. You are very welcome it was not a problem. I was happy to help you.

Katie and Sean walked for quite a while. While they were walking they talked about how Katie was feeling. I just feel happy here is what Katie had to say when Sean asked why she wanted to stay. Everyone here likes me. People at home like you said Sean. I guess but here everyone does. At home I get teased and tormented at school. I don't have any friends there. I know and I don't really understand why people will not be your friend but the thing is even if you stayed here I have to go back to school. You would be in the same situation that you are in now. I know it seems a long time but I will try to come home for spring break and if not I will be home all summer. We can see each other everyday if we want. I am going to miss you so much too said Sean as he gave Katie a hug. I promise that I will write more often. I know that I can't stay I just want to. This is the longest I have ever spent with you or with any friend I have ever had. I guess I have just gotten used to being with you. I will try not to get too upset about going home. I have had such a good time. I am glad that you did. I have had a really good time myself.

On the way home they went by the park. Would you like to go for one last swing on the swings he asked? Yes I would. So they played on the swings for a while and then headed home.

When they got home Mrs. Sullivan was waiting for them. Lunch is almost ready I am glad you got home when you did. Why don't you wash your hands and sit down and we can have lunch. Ok they said and did as she asked.

After lunch they all got into a taxi and went to the movie theatre. Are you going to see the same movie as us asked Katie? No said Mr. Sullivan. We are going to see a more grown up movie. Oh ok should we meet at the same place asked Katie? Yes that is a good idea said Mrs. Sullivan. They picked up their snacks and headed off to their respective theatres.

When Sean and Katie found a seat in the theatre Katie decided to look around. What are they doing she asked pointing out a couple in the back row of the theatre? Sean looked and blushed. They are kissing he said. Why are they kissing here she asked? I don't know I guess they didn't have any other place to do it. Katie smiled. Sean do you think we should kiss too she asked? What do you mean he asked? Well those two are boyfriend and girlfriend aren't they she asked? Yes I guess so responded Sean. We are boyfriend and girlfriend aren't we she asked? Yes I guess we are. So then we should be kissing she said smiling. Sean could not believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to kiss her. She is only seven years old I can't kiss her. Sean decided that the best idea was to just give her a kiss on the cheek and then she would be happy. So he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. There we are we have just kissed. No we haven't you kissed me I haven't kissed anyone. Ok do you want to kiss me he asked? Yes I would. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. There we are now I have kissed you. Did you like it she asked? He had. Yes it was very nice he said. You know what Katie said. What he responded? I liked kissing you. Oh you did, that's good said Sean. They sat back and waited for the movie to start.

When the movie was over the two of them got up and made their way into the lobby to wait for Sean's parents.

As they were walking a lady walked by and commented on how cute it was that they were walking hand in hand.

After a few minutes Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan made their way to the lobby after their movie.

How did you enjoy the movie asked Mrs. Sullivan? It was good said Sean. How was yours he asked? It was a sappy romance said Mr. Sullivan. Upon hearing this Mrs. Sullivan slapped him in the arm. You agreed on that movie she said. I know but I didn't realize that it was so sappy. Mrs Sullivan just made a face and smiled.

I guess it is time to head on home said Mr. Sullivan. They walked out into the street to find a cab that would take them home.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they got home Sean and Katie headed up to his room for a while

Once they got home Sean and Katie headed up to his room for a while. When they got there Sean pulled out a book and asked if she would like him to read to her. No I don't think so said Katie. If you do then I will fall asleep. I think I want to be really tired before I go to bed tonight. It will help me get a good nights sleep. Alright said Sean what would you like to do? I could draw said Katie. What would you like to draw asked Sean? I could draw you. Let me go and get my art kit and I will be right back. Katie went and got her art kit and returned to Sean's room a few moments later.

Where would you like me to sit he asked? You don't need to sit anywhere special just do some homework or read a book. I don't want to do that I would be ignoring you and that isn't polite he said. It is ok. If you sit then you will be to stiff in the picture.

Sean agreed to this and pulled out a book and some parchment and started to work on an assignment he was given for the Christmas break. Are you sure that you don't mind me doing homework while you just sit there. No I don't mind. It helps me concentrate. After about an hour Katie stopped drawing. I am not finished but I have the start done. I need to add some detail. Sean went over to have a look. That is really good. You should show mom that. Ok I will. At that Mrs. Sullivan came up and told them that dinner was almost ready and that they should be getting ready. Ok mom said Sean. Katie and Sean washed their hands and went downstairs.

Dinner was wonderful. Twinkle prepared all of Katie's favourites and did not make turnip. After dinner they sat and listened to the wireless until it was time for Katie and Sean to head off to bed for the night. They headed up stairs and went to bed. Katie got into bed and tried not to get too upset that it was her last night there. She did shed a few tears but tried not to let anyone know.

A couple of hours later a cry was heard from Katie's room. Sean heard this and came running. What is wrong he asked when he got there? Katie couldn't tell him she was too upset. Sean embraced her and after a couple of minutes she calmed down enough to tell him what had scared her. It was a bad dream. I was walking along a hallway and someone came up behind me and grabbed me and took me away to a dark room. They wouldn't let me go. I was so scared. It will be fine said Sean. You are safe now. As he said this he was rocking her back and forth to comfort her. After a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms and he gently laid her down on her pillows and covered her up again. Before he left her room he gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

Early the next morning Sean went to wake up Katie only to find that she was already awake and was attempting to pack all of her clothes into her suitcase. Do you want any help he asked? Katie just looked at him and tears started to stream down her face. Sean rushed over to her and she broke down into tears. I know I have to go home but I am going to miss you so much. I was going to try to get this done early. Here let me help you. They sat together for a half hour packing everything carefully. Can I leave my teddy here for when I come back in the summer she asked? Sure you can if you want I can keep it in my room. That would be good that way he won't be too lonely. When you go back to school could you ask you mom to keep him in her room. If not he will be so lonely. I am sure my mom won't mind doing that. Katie just smiled.

When they were done they went downstairs to have some breakfast. Twinkle was waiting for them. What would you like for breakfast this morning she asked? Could I have some French toast asked Katie? Yeah that sounds good said Sean. Yes I can make French toast if you wish. I will bring out some juice for you in a moment she said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Twinkle brought out the juice and the French toast. Sean and Katie ate their breakfast quietly. Just as they finished Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan came down for breakfast themselves. You two are up early again this morning. Why is that asked Mr. Sullivan. I was up early to make sure I got everything packed in my suitcase. Sean got up and helped me. We have everything packed. Sean is going to keep teddy until he goes to school. After that would it be possible for you to keep teddy so he won't get too lonely she asked Mrs. Sullivan. I would be happy to keep teddy with me. Good said Katie. When will you be going home today asked Mrs. Sullivan? I guess in a couple of hours said Katie. It is still very early there and I don't want to scare anyone popping in in the middle of the night. I guess I will leave around noon if that is ok she said. How about you leave at one and then you can have lunch before you go? Oh ok I guess one would be ok.

They sat there for a few minutes until Sean's parents were finished their breakfast. I had better be getting going now said Mr. Sullivan. I have to get to work. He went over to Katie and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. It was nice having you here. Thank you for having me she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. I am going to miss you she said. Mr Sullivan just smiled. Well bye then he said and he apparated off to work.

What are the two of you going to do this morning asked Mrs. Sullivan? I don't know said Sean. What do you want to do he asked Katie? Katie just looked at him. How about I read a story to you he asked? No I don't think so said Katie. I could finish my picture said Katie. I could do that and you could do some homework if you want. Your picture questioned Mrs. Sullivan? Yes I started a picture of Sean yesterday. I just need to add some detail to it. May I see it asked Mrs. Sullivan? Sure Katie went upstairs and got her art kit and brought it down. She opened it and showed Mrs. Sullivan the picture she was drawing.

That is really good said Mrs. Sullivan. You are a very good artist. If you want I can send it to you when it is finished said Katie. No you keep it. No it is ok I will just draw another one. Oh I would love to have one of your pictures. Katie smiled. I could draw a picture of you if you want? Of me, how long would it take for you to draw a picture of me asked Mrs. Sullivan? I don't know but I could at least start it even if I don't finish it. Oh alright would you like me to sit anywhere special? No I just need you to sit for a couple of minutes then you can go and do anything you want.

Katie sat for about twenty minutes sketching Sean's mother. If you want you can get up now. I will finish it in a few minutes. It will only be a rough sketch but you will get an idea of what it will look like when it is finished.

Katie sat for another half an hour. If you want you can look at my picture. She showed Sean and Mrs. Sullivan the picture. Katie that is beautiful but I don't look like that. What do you mean she asked? You have made me too pretty she said. Katie just looked at her and said. That is how I see you. Upon hearing this Mrs. Sullivan broke into tears. You are such a sweet little girl she said as she gathered her into a hug.

I will finish it and send you the finished picture in the mail if that is ok said Katie? That would be wonderful.

Sean went upstairs and brought down Katie's suitcase and her baby that she got when Sean won it for her at the amusements. Here you are said Sean, I brought down Emily Ann for you. Thank you said Katie. I guess it is time for me to go home she said as tears started to show in her eyes. Mrs Sullivan gave her a big hug. I am so glad you could come and stay with us this week; I have enjoyed having you here. Katie hugged her back. I had a wonderful time thank you again for having me said Katie as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sean took her hand and led her to the door. He helped her on with her coat and made sure she had everything. So you have everything he asked? I think so said Katie. I have my suitcase, my art kit, my purse and Emily Ann. Then she looked up at Sean. He looked at her and tears came to his eyes. Please Katie don't cry. It won't be that long until I am home for spring break. I know that but I am still going to miss you. He leaned over and gave her a big hug. Katie hugged him back and started to walk out the door. Just then she put down her suitcase and art kit and ran back to Sean and hugged him again. She went up on her tip toes and put her arms around his neck. I love you she said and she gave him a kiss. I love you too he said. With that she went back to her suitcase and art kit picked them up and disappeared.

Then next thing she knew she was in her bedroom at home.

A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed. I won't be able to update for a while so please be patient. Please read and reveiw!!


	18. Chapter 18

When she saw where she was she laid down on her bed and started to sob

When she saw where she was she laid down on her bed and started to sob.

When her mother heard her crying she came into her room to see what the matter was.

Katie are you ok she asked? Did you not have a good time? Katie just continued to cry. Katie what is wrong asked her mother? When Katie could gather herself together she started to speak.

I am going to miss him so much she said. Who asked her mother? Sean. Mommy I love him. I really do. I had such a good time there. Sean is so wonderful. She went on to tell her mother all about all the things she had done while she was away. She showed her mother the art kit she got from Santa, the pictures, the sweater, pajamas and back pack. I got a teddy but I left him there so I would have one if I stay again.

Can I mom. Can I go back and stay again? Well we will have to see. First you have to be invited back. If you are I don't see where there would be a problem. Katie continued on telling her mother all the things she had done. She showed her the wand that she had won. What are you doing with someone's wand her mother asked? It is my wand mommy. I won it. They were giving away wands? Sean said it does not have a core. So I can pretend to use the wand but I really can't.

Well it seems as if you had a good time. I did mommy I really did. The only thing I didn't like was this man who was at the Sullivan's party. He was very rude. What do you mean asked Mrs. Robinson? I introduced myself to this man and he asked me about you. When I was walking away he said that I was the daughter of the mudblood that you had married. He didn't exclaimed Mrs. Robinson!! Yes he did. But Mr. Sullivan asked him to leave as soon as I told him. That's good said her mother. You would think that a person would not use that type of language in front of children. But mommy that is what Grandmother Black called me. I remember she called me a daughter of a filthy mudblood and a blood traitor. I also remember how angry you got when you heard that. You took me out of there so fast. I am so sorry you had to hear that said her mother. Especially from someone who is supposed to love you. It is ok said Katie. I felt sorry for you. I know that you would never treat me like that. No matter what I did. You would always love me. That is right I would. Katie and her mother hugged each other.

Would you like something to eat asked Mrs. Robinson? No mommy I had lunch before I left. Lunch oh yeah it is lunch time over there isn't it. I guess we should unpack and get all of your dirty clothes. I don't think I have any dirty clothes said Katie. What do you mean asked her mother? I think Twinkle did all my laundry. Who is Twinkle? Twinkle is the Sullivan's house elf. She is really nice not like the elves at Grandmother Black's house. Twinkle likes me. That is good said her mother as she took the clothes out of her suitcase. Who packed this she asked? I did with some help from Sean. You did a really good job. Thank you.

Mommy do you think it would be ok if I had a little nap I am kind of tired. That should be fine. I will wake you in an hour or so. Alright said Katie as she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in Belfast.

Sean closed the door and just looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. She saw the look on his face and rushed over to him and hugged him. It will be ok Sean. I know said Sean I didn't know I was going to react like this. I guess it just feels so final. Every time I see her leave I am afraid that it will be the last time I will see her. I some times am afraid that one of these days she won't be able to come here like that and we won't see each other again. I can understand that said Mrs. Sullivan.

Mom you are going to think I am crazy but do you think we could do something for Katie for Valentines Day? She told me that she never seems to get any Valentines. I want her to get a big Valentine. Well we could look for one if you want. I am not sure when they will be coming out in the stores. I could make her one. I think that would be even better. That way I can make it the way I want it. If I do this would you be able to mail it for me closer to the time? I would be happy to do that for you. Thanks mom.

Sean and his mother went out the next day to see if they could find something that Sean could use to make a Valentine's Day card. They found some Bristol board and some stickers that he could use. While they were out they saw a big bear holding a big red heart. Oh mom I have to get that for Katie. She would just love it. Alright. They bought the Bristol board and the bear and headed home. You are going to have to carry this said Mrs. Sullivan to Sean indicating the big bear. Ok said Sean as he picked it up and tucked it under his arm. She is going to love this said Sean to himself.

When he got home he started on the Valentine's card. It took him a couple of days to finish it but when it was done he was very proud of it. He had drawn on some hearts and stuck on stickers of cherubs and pink roses. He showed it to his mother and she read it.

_Dear Katie_

_Roses are Red and Violets are Blue _

_I think I love someone and that someone is you._

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Sean_

That is really nice she said. I think that Katie will love it. I hope so said Sean.

Sean returned to school a few days later.

Sean was at school for about two days when during breakfast he saw an owl carrying a colourful envelope. Oh Katie has written me a letter. When the owl dropped the letter in front of him he grabbed it and tore it open. Oh is that a letter from your girl friend one of his dorm mates asked? Yes it is. I wonder what she has to say. He opened the letter to find a picture. It was one of Katie's school pictures. On the back it said " Katie Robinson 1989-90." Who is that his friend asked? That is Katie. She really does look like her drawing. I know isn't she cute. Yes she is when will she be coming here he asked? I don't even know if she will be able to come but hopefully in a couple of years. Sean then sat and read the letter that Katie had written.

It was full of all the things she had done since getting home from his house and how happy she was that she had gone. She told him that even though it may have seemed that she was really sad that she was better now. She told him how much she missed him and how much she was looking forward to seeing him during spring break. All in all he enjoyed reading his letter and when he was finished he put the letter in his trunk along with all of her other letters and he put the picture up on his bedside table.

A few weeks later Katie came home from school to find a big box sitting in the living room. Who is that from she asked her mother. I don't know she said. You don't, who is it for she asked? Well you had better read the label said her mother. She went over to the box and read the address. It said

Miss K Robinson

101 Bridgeport Ave

Scarborough Ontario

Canada

Its for me!! I guess so said her mother smiling. I wonder how has sent me a big box. Well it says that you have to wait until February 13 to open this. It is February 13 today said Katie. Well then I guess you can open it. Katie opened the box. First she pulled out the big bear. It is a bear she exclaimed. Oh mommy look at my bear I just love him. Her mother just smiled. I think there is more in there she said. Katie looked in and saw the card. There is a card in here. Well read the card and let's find out who has sent you a big bear. She pulled the card out of the box and read it. It is from Sean. Oh mommy look and she handed her mother the card that Sean had made for her. Her mother read the card and smiled. That is very nice. Mommy can I take my card to school tomorrow? I want to put it on my desk and show the rest of them that someone loves me. Yes Katie you can take your card with you to school. Good said Katie. Hey there is more in here she said. She picked up the box and turned it over and a bunch of chocolate kisses fell out of the box. He sent me chocolates. Well aren't you a very lucky girl. Yes mommy I am. I have the best friend a person could ask for. I am just glad that I sent him a Valentine too. I just didn't send a gift. That is ok I think he will have liked his Valentine. I hope so I put a lot of work into it. Do you think he got it in time. We sent it two weeks ago so I think he should have.

Sean did receive his Valentine and he loved it. He put it up on his bedside table for all to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Two months later Sean was on the train heading to King's Cross Station to head home for the spring break

Two months later Sean was on the train heading to King's Cross Station to head home for the spring break. While he was on the train he was thinking about what he and Katie would do when she came to see him. It had turned out that they both had the same week off so she would be able to come to see him a few times this week.

The day after he got home he was sitting doing home work when he heard a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be he thought. When he got to the door he found Katie standing there with a big smile on her face. Hello can I come in she asked. Sean leaned down and picked her up. I have missed you so much he said. Katie just giggled. I missed you too she said. I came as soon as I could. By the time I got home from school yesterday and had dinner you would have been in bed already. I know I am so glad you came. Come in. he held the door open and directed her in. My mom will be so glad to see you. Mom he yelled. What is it Sean she responded? Guess who is here? Who? Katie. Katie oh I will be right there. Mrs Sullivan came down the stairs and walked up to Katie and gave her a big hug. How have you been. I have been fine she said hugging Mrs. Sullivan back.

Sean I wanted to thank you for the bear I love him. I took the card to school and everyone was wondering who I had gotten the big card from. I told them that I had gotten it from my best friend who happened to be a boy. I think they were jealous of the fact that I had such a wonderful card and everyone else had the regular Valentines. How did you manage to mail it from school?

I didn't my mom mailed it for me from home. Oh, also thank you for the kisses. The what he asked? The kisses. The chocolate kisses. I really enjoyed them. I shared with my mom and dad. Oh that is good.

I guess my mom must have included them thought Sean.

Well now that you are here what do you want to do he asked? I just want to look at you. I missed you so much. Well I don't think that you should spend the day sitting here looking at me. How about we do something. We could go for a walk or we could talk? I think we could go for a walk. I would like that. Ok a walk it is.

Mom!! Yes Sean. Katie and I are going for a walk is that ok? That is fine but be home for lunch. Oh speaking of lunch did you have breakfast this morning asked Sean? Yes I had a bowl of cereal. Oh ok then let's go.

They started off on their walk. Without thinking about it they reached for each other's hand and walked like that. While they were walking they talked about all the things that had been going on at school and in Katie's case at home.

I was so happy to receive the picture that you sent said Sean. I have it on my bedside table at school. You do? Yes, when I got it some of the guys were asking who the picture was of. So I told them that it was you. They were impressed with your art. They said that you really did look like your drawing. They also said that they thought you were really cute. They wanted to know when you would be coming to Hogwarts. I told them that if you did come it would be in a few years. I think that I may have a run for my money when you get there. You will probably have the boys lining up to impress you. Do you really think so? No boys seem to like me at my school. Well they are just stupid then. You are a very cute and smart girl. They would be lucky to be your boyfriend. I don't need another boyfriend said Katie. I have you don't I? Yes you do said Sean squeezing her hand.

They walked for quite a while when Sean noticed the time. We had better be getting back. So they started off back to his house. When they got back to his street they met up with Mrs. Smith. How are Mrs. Smith asked Katie? Katie is that you? Yes it is. You have grown so much since I last saw you she said. I have? Well it has been three months. You are growing like a weed said Mrs. Smith. Like a weed questioned Katie? Really fast said Sean. Oh I guess so. So are you visiting for long asked Mrs. Smith? No not for very long said Katie. Well have a good visit and if I don't see you I guess I will in the summer. Yes you will said Katie. You have a good day. I will thank you said Mrs. Smith.

When they got back to Sean's house Mrs. Sullivan was waiting for them. Lunch is almost ready so go and wash your hands and come sit down. They went and washed their hands and then made their way to the dining room for lunch. Just after they sat down Twinkle came out with their lunch. Oh my favourite said Katie. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Yes Miss Katie said Twinkle. I even remembered to put some butter in the soup just as you like it. Thank you Twinkle said Katie.

They sat and talked and Katie told Mrs. Sullivan all about what was going on at school. I know you said that the girls at school were impressed with your Valentine's Day card. Yes they were said Katie. Sean looked puzzled. You are not the only one who gets letters from Katie said his mother. Oh really that is good. Katie does like to write letters said Sean. Now I have two pen pals said Katie. I now get lots of mail said Katie smiling.

What are the two of you going to do this afternoon asked Mrs. Sullivan? I don't know said Sean. What time do you need to be home asked Mrs. Sullivan to Katie? I have to be home for dinner so I can stay for quite a while. I guess it would be around nine o'clock here. Oh then you can go home when I go to bed said Sean. I guess so said Katie.

They ended up spending most of the afternoon in Sean's room talking and snuggling. I missed this said Katie. It was a good thing that you sent me the bear so now I have something to snuggle with that is bigger than a doll. Did you know that the bear smelled like you do said Katie? It did said Sean? Yes it did so I could snuggle with it and pretend that it was you. I like pretending. Life is more fun when you can pretend. I guess it is said Sean smiling.

Do you have homework asked Katie? Yes we do have some homework that was assigned for the holiday break. Oh should I go home so that you can get it done she asked? No Katie I don't want you to go home. I don't have that much and I can get it done later. It is not good to put off homework. What do you have to do she asked? Well I have an essay for History of Magic and for Potions. Have you started on them she asked? Yes I have and I am almost finished my essay for History of Magic. I only have about five more inches to do. How long will that take she asked? Oh about an hour with having to look things up so that is not too bad. The other essay will probably take about three hours so I can get that done tomorrow.

Sean do you have any paper I can draw on asked Katie? Yes I think I do why? Well I thought I could do some drawings and you could finish your essay. I love to draw you so it would make me very happy to do it. Oh alright said Sean. Sean went into his drawer and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Would this do he asked? Yes that would be perfect. Do you have some pencils? Yes I do how many do you need? Oh I only need one but it has to have a good eraser. Here you are said Sean as he handed her two brand new sharpened pencils. Thank you so much she said as she took the pencils.

You finish your essay and I will just sit here and draw. So that is what they did. Sean spent the next hour writing his essay and Katie drew him writing his essay. Once Sean was finished Katie showed him her drawing. Do you like it she asked? It is very good. You always make me look better than I actually do. No Sean I draw you the way I see you. That is how you look to me.

The afternoon passed quickly. Before they knew it Mr. Sullivan had come home from work. Dad guess who is here said Sean. Who asked Mr. Sullivan? Me said Katie. Oh Katie it is so good to see you. It is good to see you too she said. When did you arrive he asked? I got here this morning. How have you been he asked? I have been fine thank you. Good to hear he said. Well I have to go and get changed. Dad, what is it that you do? What do you mean he asked? Well my daddy is a police officer and my mommy is a doctor but what do you do? Oh well I work for the Ministry of Magic in London. Oh ok but what do you do there? I work in the Department of Mysteries. I am an Unspeakable. What is an Unspeakable she asked? Well that is the problem because I am an Unspeakable I can't tell anyone what it is I do. Not even mom she asked? Not even mom. She knows as much as you do about what I do at work. Oh do you enjoy it she asked? Yes I do it is always interesting. Katie thought for a moment and then said I guess maybe I will be an Unspeakable when I get bigger. If it is fun then that is what I want to do. Both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan smiled at this.

Katie I thought you wanted to either be a healer or an auror like I want to be said Sean? I do but I have to keep my options open she said. When Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan heard this they broke up in laughter. What is so funny she asked? Oh Katie sometimes you sound just like an adult. It just sounds funny hearing that coming out of a little girl's mouth. Katie was a little confused but decided to just ignore the laughing adults.

Mr Sullivan went upstairs and got changed. By the time he came back down dinner was on the table. Come sit down for dinner said Mrs. Sullivan. They all went into the dining room and sat down at the table to eat. When dinner was finished they all went into the living room and sat to listen to the wizarding wireless. Katie I didn't see the drawing you were working on said Sean. Can I see it he asked? Sure I left it upstairs in your room. I will be right back. She went upstairs and was back down in a few moments.

Here you are she said as she presented Sean with the picture she was drawing. This is so good. He showed the picture to his parents. That is good said both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. Do you go to classes to learn to draw they asked? No I just seem to be able to draw well. I have always enjoyed drawing. I used to draw things on my chalkboard when I was little. I would draw flowers and my dolls that sort of thing. It was just recently that I started to draw people. The first picture I drew of a person was the one I did for Sean last Christmas. It took me a few months to draw it and make sure it was right. The only problem with that was I kept growing and changing so it made it very difficult.

Sometimes people who see my drawings say that they look different to what the person looks like. I don't know why. I draw people like I see them. I have almost used up all the paper that was in my art kit already. My mommy is going to go and get me more paper so that I can continue to draw. She seems to like my drawings too. I always have my pictures put up in my class at school when we have art class. The teacher always makes sure to put them up on the top of the board so no one can ruin them. Ruin them what do people do to your pictures? They rip them off the wall or sometimes they write on them. So since that happened the teacher puts the pictures up as high as she can.

Do you want to keep this she asked Sean? Could I? Of course you can, I would be happy if you did. I think that if my mommy sees another picture of you she will scream. She tells me that I am obsessed with drawing you. I can't help it if you are my favourite subject she said smiling. That is so sweet said Sean as he took the picture from Katie. I am going to put it up in my room. This is how Katie sees me. Katie smiled

A couple of hours later it was time for Katie to go home. Would it be ok if I came again later in the week she asked Mrs. Sullivan? That would be wonderful. I will look forward to your visit. Thank you said Katie as she got ready to go. I will walk you out said Sean.

I am so glad that you came he said. I had a really good time said Katie. I will be back in a couple of days. They gave each other a big hug and kissed each other on the cheek. Bye said Katie and then she was gone.

Katie returned to Belfast a couple of days later. She and Sean spent the day together and enjoyed each other's company. It was not much time later that Katie realized that Sean was again returning to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year.

Sean I am going to miss you so much said Katie. I am going to write to you everyday until you come home and tell you everything I am doing. Would that be ok she asked? I would love it said Sean. Just remember that you should send any letters after the middle of June here because they may not get to me by the time the term is over. I will, please write to me as much as you can. It makes me feel better when I hear from you. I will write as much as I can. You know I am not the best at writing but I will try my best said Sean.


	20. Chapter 20

Sean and Katie wrote to each other quite often in the next few months

Sean and Katie wrote to each other quite often in the next few months. Katie was so excited when the end of June arrived and she knew that Sean was going to be coming home for the summer. Mommy do you think that I will be able to go and see Sean today she asked? I don't know if that is such a good idea sweetie said her mother. Sean would have just gotten home and his parents may want to spend some time with him. They would have missed him too. I know, I can just imagine if I miss him as much as I do how much they must. Well if I can't go today do you think I can go tomorrow? I guess so said her mother. Oh good said Katie with a big smile on her face. I have so much to tell him. I am sure you do said her mother smiling.

The following day just after Katie got up and had her breakfast; as her mother would not allow her to go anywhere without having breakfast she left to go and visit with Sean.

When she got there she ran up to the door and knocked. She waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened she found the person she had been waiting to see for the last couple of weeks. There in front of her was Sean. She ran to him and threw her arms around his middle. Sean I missed you so much she said into his chest. Sean put his arms around her and hugged her back. I missed you too he said. I was surprised that you weren't here yesterday. I wanted to come yesterday but my mommy said that it would be best to give your parents at least one day with you with out me being there. Oh Katie you know that my parents love you. They don't mind you being here. I know but if they missed you as much as I did then they would have been happy to have you to themselves.

Well anyway you are finally here so come in. He held the door open for her to come in. Mom guess who is here he called out? Who asked his mother? Your daughter. My what? Your daughter. Oh Katie. Just then she came rushing out of the living room. Katie ran up to Mrs. Sullivan and gave her a big hug. I missed you she said. I missed you too said Mrs. Sullivan. How was school she asked? It was ok. The kids still won't be my friend but now that it is summer I don't care. I have Sean to spend time with.

Sean and Katie spent the day together. They went for a walk and went to the park. When they came back home they went swimming. Katie go upstairs to the guest room and you will find something there for you said Mrs. Sullivan. What is it asked Katie? Just go upstairs and find out. Alright. When Katie went up to the guest room she found on the bed a beautiful pink bathing suit. When Katie saw this she ran to the top of the stairs and called down. It this for me she asked? Yes it is. You can leave it here so that when you come it will be here for you to use. Oh thank you so much I will be right down.

Katie put on the bathing suit and picked up the towel that was laid out along side it and came running down the stairs. So how do I look she asked? You look very pretty said Mrs. Sullivan. I love pink said Katie. I know that that is why I picked that one out for you. Katie ran up to Mrs. Sullivan and gave her a big hug. Thank you so much. This way I can go swimming when ever I come here if I am allowed. Yes dear you can. Katie you do know how to swim don't you? Yes I do I have taken lessons for a few years now. I am a very good swimmer. That is good.

Just then Sean came back into the house. Well look at you. Do you like my bathing suit she asked? Yes I do it is very pretty on you. Thank you she said with a big smile on her face. Can we go swimming she asked? Yes you can said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh ok I will go and get changed into my suit and will be right out. I will be waiting said Katie dragging Mrs. Sullivan outside with her. Why do I need to be outside asked Mrs. Sullivan? We need an adult to supervise when we swim that is what my mommy always says. If not an adult at least an older teenager who knows how to swim. Oh alright let me get my book and glasses and I will be right there. Ok I will just sit and wait, I won't go near the pool until you come out. Alright I will only be a moment.

A few moments later Sean came out of the house with his bathing suit on and a towel over his shoulder. Well lets jump in. We can't said Katie. Why not? Because we need an adult to supervise us and you mom said that she will be right out. Oh ok said Sean. At this Mrs. Sullivan came out of the house with Twinkle trailing after her. We have some refreshments for after your swim. Thank you Twinkle said Mrs. Sullivan after Twinkle put the tray on the table.

Well can we swim now asked Sean? Yes dear said his mother. Upon hearing this Sean jumped into the pool. Come on Katie the water is great. Ok said Katie and she jumped in and almost landed on Sean's head. Oh when I said come in I didn't expect you to land on me. They both laughed. They spent the next hour playing around in the pool. Katie showed how well she could swim and they both jumped off the diving board and did cannon balls. Sean showed Katie how to do a simple dive and after a few tries she managed to do a very good dive. She was very proud of herself.

After they swam they got out of the pool and had some lunch. During lunch the three of them talked about what they wanted to do during the summer holidays.

I am going to read some of the books I will be using next year said Katie. Why are you going to do that asked Mrs. Sullivan? That way I will be a bit ahead when school starts and I will be able to get good marks. How did you do this year she asked? Katie blushed a little pink. I got over ninety in all my classes. I was the top student in my year. Oh that is wonderful congratulations. Your parents must have been so proud.

I think they were. My mom said that she was very proud of me and she said that she was going to write to Hogwarts and see if I can attend when I get to be eleven. She had told me that I had to show that I was serious about my schooling if I wanted to go to Hogwarts. So I hope to be going in three years.

My mom told me that I had to be sure I really wanted to go as if I do then the whole family will have to move to England. I asked that if we were going to move all that way that we move to Belfast but my mom is not too sure about that. I guess she would have to be close to St Mungo's as that is where she will probably work. Unless she decides to work in a muggle hospital.

If we all come then my brother and I will both be going to Hogwarts at least for a couple of years. That will be the first time we have been in the same school since I was in kindergarten. He would be in sixth year when I start.

You don't talk about your brother much. What is he like asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well he is five years older than me and really sometimes I think he just sees me as a pest. He is always telling me to leave him alone. He keeps telling me to find my own friends. All I want to do is spend some time with him. He goes to the wizarding school in Toronto it is called Casa Loma. He is trying to convince my parents not to let me go to Hogwarts. They don't know that I know about that. I guess he doesn't want to have to leave all of his friends. I can understand that but I really want to go.

Do you think they would still let me go to Hogwarts even if we were not living in Britain? What do you mean? Well would Hogwarts let me come to the school even if we don't move to Britain? I am not sure said Mrs. Sullivan. I guess that would depend on the headmaster. I hope he would said Katie.

If he won't I will have to go to Casa Loma. The good thing is I only have three more years at my school then I am off to either Hogwarts or Casa Loma. What do you think Sean asked Katie? I would love it if you could go to Hogwarts. We could see each other everyday then. Oh wouldn't that be great said Katie. If I do go I want to be in Ravenclaw. Then we could spend every evening together doing our homework. Wouldn't that be great? Yes I think so. Just remember the year you come to Hogwarts I will be doing my OWL's so I may not have as much time to spend with you as I would like but we could still do lots of things together.

What are you going to do this summer Sean asked Katie? I am going to spend as much time as I can with you. I need my dose of Katie love so I can get through until Christmas. Hearing that both Katie and Mrs. Sullivan laughed. Well I guess I will have to hug and kiss you all the time now she said as she walked over to him and threw her arms around him. They both laughed at this.

Sean and Katie spent a lot of time together that summer. They went for walks; they played in the park and swam all the time. On rainy or cool days they spent the days reading and just enjoying being together. When the end of the summer came it was a very sad time. They both had enjoyed spending all the time they did together and they were going to miss each other.

Now remember please write to me as much as you can Katie told Sean on the last day they had together before Sean went off to school and she went to stay with her grandparents. Katie spent the last two weeks of the summer at her grandparent's home in the country. I will do my best Sean told her. I know that I am very lazy when it comes to writing but I will try my best. Just before Katie left Sean's house to return home they hugged each other and each gave the other a kiss on the cheek. See I am getting better no tears said Katie. I am proud of you said Sean.


	21. Chapter 21

What Sean did not see was when Katie returned home she laid down on her bed and had a good cry

What Sean did not see was when Katie returned home she laid down on her bed and had a good cry. When Mrs. Robinson heard the crying coming from Katie's room she went down to see what was wrong.

Katie…. Are you ok she asked? Yes mommy I am fine. I am just going to miss Sean so much. I was really good I didn't cry in front of him this year. Last year I was crying all over him. But I am not a baby so I shouldn't cry all the time. It is ok to cry if you are sad said her mother. It just shows that you care. Sean is very important to you. He is your friend. He is my best and only friend said Katie. Do you know he told me that he can not understand why I don't have lots of friends. He says that I am very nice and a very good friend. There you go said her mother. That is what I have been saying all along but you didn't believe me. Mommy you have to say that you are my mommy.

Mommy do we have lots of stamps asked Katie? Why she asked cautiously. I just want to be sure that we have stamps if I decide I need to write lots of letters. I will have to take some with me so that I can write to Sean while I am away. That way I can tell him all the things I am doing while I am in the country. I will be sure that there is a package of stamps in your suitcase. Thank you mommy. I will also make sure that there is lots of writing paper for you and envelopes too. The people at the post office at grammas will probably find the address I am sending Sean's letters funny. I am sure they have never seen an address like that before.

Mommy I know that you told me that you had not made up your mind about Hogwarts the last time I asked but I was just wondering if you had made any more decisions yet? Yes Katie we have decided that we will contact Professor Dumbledore and see if you would be eligible to attend Hogwarts. Once we find out that then we will make our final decision. Thank you mommy. Could we still go even if Bill doesn't want to go? I am not sure about that we will have to decide that when the time comes. Ok mommy.

Katie started school and was surprised to find that there was one girl who seemed to want to be her friend. Her name was Sara. Katie and Sara would sit together in class and at lunch. They would play together at recess. Katie thought that she was so lucky to find a friend. She would write to Sean all about Sara, always reminding him that he was still her best friend. Sean was so happy to read that Katie had found a friend at school.

The happiness was short lived. It turned out that Sara was not the friend that Katie had thought she was. Katie was so happy about having a friend that she could talk to she told Sara things that were very innocent but could be construed differently. She would tell Sara about her visits with Sean. About Sean being twelve years old and how they slept in the same bed at Christmas because of her nightmares. As Katie was as young as she was she did not realize how it may have seemed to others who did not know the relationship that she and Sean had. The fact that she and Sean where affectionate towards each other. The fact that she and Sean loved each other. No Sara decided that the pressure of being Katie's friend was too much and she turned on her. Sara told the girls who had been tormenting Katie all these years everything that Katie had told her.

Once the girls had this information they started on her. They would call her all kinds of horrific names. They spread rumours that she was promiscuous and these rumours even got as far as the high school that was near her school. Katie had boys twice her age trying to grab her and force her to do things that she would never think of doing or even knew about. It was quite an upsetting time for her. All she wanted was a friend and this is what she gets. It got so bad that her father had to arrange for a police officer to follow her home after one boy grabbed her on the way home. She just got away and ran to a neighbour's home. The thing that made this worse was there were some of her classmates near by but no one tried to help her.

The boy was arrested and it turned out that the sister of one of Katie's tormentors was the person who was spreading the rumours. This was it for Katie's parents. They had been fighting with the school to stop the tormenting and bullying but to no avail. They went to the principal of her school and demanded something to be done. The girls were suspended for a week. When Mr. and Mrs. Robinson heard this they decided to try to get Katie transferred to the other school that was near by. When they visited the school it turned out that the rumours were spreading at that school too.

They decided to go further with this. It was bad enough when these girls were stopping people from being friends with Katie and tormenting Katie about the fact that she had no friends but when Katie's safety was in question they had to do something and do it fast.

They went to the school board and told them that either something was done or they would have to start legal proceedings against the board. It was decided that the girls in question would not be able to speak of or to Katie in a derogatory way for the remainder of her time at the school. If they broke this agreement they would be permanently suspended from attending public school and would have to attend private school which would mean a large expense to the girl's parents. This was decided to make sure that the parents who when they heard what their daughters were doing did not see that there was a big problem.

All during this Katie was writing to Sean telling him all that was going on. Sean felt so bad that Katie had been hurt and he wrote back often with words of support and a promise to spend time with her during the up coming Christmas holidays. When Katie read this she felt so much better.

It was during this time that the decision was made as to if Katie would be attending Hogwarts. It was decided that she would if she was eligible to attend. Mrs Robinson wrote to Professor Dumbledore to determine if Katie was eligible to attend and was pleased to find out that yes Katie could attend Hogwarts.

As soon as Katie found this out she wrote to Sean to tell him.

_Dear Sean_

_You will not believe it but my parents decided that I could attend Hogwarts if I was eligible and when they asked Professor Dumbledore he said that I was. So I will be going to Hogwarts in two years. I am so excited. We will be able to go to school together and I will have a real friend at school with me. I can't wait until Christmas so that I can see you. Write soon._

_Love _

_Katie_

When Sean received this letter he was so happy. He was happy mostly for Katie as she would be able to make a new start once she got to Hogwarts. She would be attending a school that being a witch was not a problem. He too was looking forward to Christmas so he could see Katie.


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas came and Katie went to see Sean on Boxing Day as per usual

Christmas came and Katie went to see Sean on Boxing Day as per usual. They spent a wonderful day exchanging presents, talking and taking a walk. The discussion was mostly about Katie going to Hogwarts and all the fun they would have when she got there. One thing you will have to remember Sean told her. I may not be able to spend as much time as I want to with you as I will be doing my OWL's that year. I will be spending a lot if time studying. That will ok said Katie. I will probably be studying as much as you will be you know me I have to get top marks. We can study together all the time. If I am in Ravenclaw then we can study together in the common room. It will be so much fun I can't wait.

After Christmas holidays Katie and Sean continued to write to each other regularly. Katie more regular than Sean but well he is a boy Katie would say. It was during the spring break that Katie mentioned that how nice it would be if Sean came to see her. I don't know if that would be possible said Sean. I can't travel like you can he said. I know but maybe you could take a plane. That would bring you. What is a plane he asked? It is a way to travel long distances. It flies in the sky. I guess it is something like a huge broomstick made of metal and holding three hundred or so people. What do you think? I am going to ask my mommy if you can come. When she talked to her mom she was told that it would not be possible for that summer as they would be away for long periods of time. We can't go away mommy I won't be able to see Sean if we go away. Her mother told her that they would not be away all week but would be away for a few days at a time for most of the summer. You still will be able to visit with Sean if you want. It just won't work for Sean to come and stay. Katie was very disappointed when she heard this. When she told Sean he seemed to understand. Maybe next summer he said. I hope so said Katie. I want to show you where I live before I leave.

When summer came Sean and Katie spent as much time as they could together. Katie would visit at least once a week for the entire summer.

When Katie arrived at Sean's house at the beginning of the summer she found that Mrs. Sullivan had bought her a new bathing suit. It was so pretty. It was pink and white polka dot and Katie loved it. When she first put it on she walked out of the guest room which she used when she was visiting as she was a guest.( At least that was what she was told. She felt like she was part of the family but she did understand that she could not have her own room as she was there for such a short time. ) When she saw Sean she asked how he liked her new bathing suit. I think it is beautiful he said. Katie blushed. Thank you she said. He took her hand and they went downstairs to go out to the pool.

When they arrived outside Mr. Sullivan commented on her new bathing suit. Well look at the fashion model in he new suit. Katie laughed and blushed. Do you like it she asked? Yes I think it is very pretty on you. Really she said. Yes really. Thank you mom bought it for me. I love it. I love pink. I would have guessed that said Mr. Sullivan. Katie looked at Mr. Sullivan with a questionable expression, she was not sure if he was serious or not.

While she was talking to his father Sean had jumped into the pool. Are you coming in or not he said to Katie? When Katie heard this she jumped in too. They spent the next hour swimming and playing in the pool. After they finished swimming they put on some clothes and had lunch and then went for a walk and stopped to play in the park for a while. Katie had a very good summer.

What have you been doing this summer Sean asked her one time she had been visiting? You said that you would be away for a few days every week. Where have you been going he asked? Oh mommy has been teaching at different clinics and hospitals. I have to go with her as my dad is on different shifts and I can't be left alone for that length of time each day. What about your brother he asked? He is only thirteen and with my dad on shifts he can't look after me over night. It is not that bad really I have been able to see lots of interesting places.

I do wonder why my brother is not coming with my mom and me but I guess maybe mom is wanting to have some alone time with me. I guess maybe now that she has decided to let me go to Hogwarts she realizes that I won't be home for long periods of time and wants to make the best of the time we do have together. Also it is lots of fun to travel with mommy. We do lots of girly stuff.

What kind of girly stuff asked Sean? Well we go out for lunch and we put make up on each other and do each others hair. My mom says that she loves doing my hair as it is soo long and she can do lots of stuff with it. We stay in hotels and that is lots of fun. We get room service sometimes. I am having lots of fun. The only thing I am sorry about is that you couldn't come to visit this summer.

Do you want to come and visit me at home she asked? Yes I think that would be lots of fun. I have your home and neighbourhood pictured in my mind but I would love to see if it really looks like that. Also I would love to meet your family. I hear so much about them but we have been friends for four years and I have not met your parents. I want you to come. I am going to talk to my mom when I get home and ask her if you can come to visit next year. If you can't come next year then there will be no point you coming at all.

The year after next we will be moving to England. That is if we are going to move. It may turn out that I will be the only one coming to Britain and will go home on holidays. You could always come here for Christmas and Easter holidays if you wanted. That way you would not have to fly back to Canada. I would love that but I don't think that my parents would. They would probably want me to come home for the holidays. I guess we will see what happens said Katie.

Katie and Sean returned to school in September. Sean to start his third at Hogwarts and Katie to start grade four at her school.

A couple of weeks after they both returned to school Katie received a letter from Sean.

Dear Katie

You would not believe who started at Hogwarts this year. Harry Potter. You must know who he is. Anyway he does have the scar on his forehead and he seems like a nice enough kid. He was sorted into Gryffindor. If you don't know about him you could ask your mom she would defiantly know about him.

Anyway got to school. Nothing very interesting happening this year. We have a new DADA professor as per usual. How has school been so far? I hope things are better than last year.

I got your letter. What did you do write a week before I was to start school so I would have a letter as soon as I got here? I really appreciate it. I want credit for writing back so quickly.

I had better go. I have lots of homework to do.

Love you

Sean

When Katie received the letter she immediately went to ask her mother about who Harry Potter was.

Mrs Robinson told Katie all about the story about Voldemort going to his house and killing his parents and how he was not able to kill Harry. She told him that Harry had gone to his relatives. She also told her about the role that Sirius Black had in this whole event. Mrs Robinson told Katie that she did not believe that Sirius had turned on his friends and gave them up to Voldemort.

Where is Sirius asked Katie? He is in Azkaban the wizarding prison. He was sent there for killing a bunch of Muggles and one of his friends. I don't believe he did it. It just didn't seem like him. I knew him my whole life. You did? Yes Katie he is my cousin. Oh said Katie. It seems like we have some interesting people in our family said Katie. We have a suspected murder and an insane madwoman in the family. Yes it seems we do said her mother.

Life went on as usual with Katie and Sean. They went to school and wrote to each other as much as they could. Soon Christmas came and Katie was off to Sean's for her usual Christmas visit.


	23. Chapter 23

Katie and the Sullivans had a wonderful day. They opened presents and talked about what was going on in their lives. Katie had a surprise for Sean.

Sean. Yes said Sean. What are you doing this summer asked Katie? Oh I don't know spending lots of time with you, doing homework and swimming I guess. Oh well with such a busy schedule I guess you would not want to do what I have planned. What would that be asked Sean? It was taking all of Katie's self control to keep herself acting nonchalant. Well I was wondering if you wanted to do some travelling this summer she asked? I would love to travel, I haven't done much travelling. The farthest I have gone is to Spain a few years ago on holiday with mom and dad.

Sean had a very good idea what Katie was talking about but wanted to let her do this herself.

Katie couldn't control herself any longer. My mom said that you could come and visit with us this summer if you wanted to she said very excitedly. So do you want to come and see me at home this summer? She looked at Sean with an anchors look on her face.

I would love to come and see you at home this summer said Sean. When will I be coming he asked? I am not sure said Katie that has to decided between your mom and mine. I think it would be either late July or early August.

Katie gave Sean a big hug. I am so excited that you will be coming. I can't wait. We are going to have so much fun. We can do all kinds of things. I can show you around the neighbourhood and we can go swimming and ride bikes. It will be so much fun. Are you excited she asked? Yes Katie I am excited , I can't wait for summer now he said with a smile on his face. He loved that Katie was so excited about his visit.

When Katie got home she told her mother all about what went on at Sean's. Mommy he is so excited to come to see us. When will he be coming she asked? I am not sure said her mother. I think the best time will be the first week in August as that is the week that I have taken off from the hospital for vacation. Oh mommy I can't wait for summer. You will just love Sean. He is so wonderful and kind and good. When you meet him you will love him as much as I do. I am sure if he is half as wonderful as you say I will. He is mommy he really is.

The rest of the year came and went as usual. Katie and Sean wrote to each other as much as they could. As it got closer to the time for Sean to come to visit Katie got a little excited. She would go around the house telling everyone that Sean was coming and how long it would be until he would be there.

A week before Sean was to arrive Katie's brother decided that he did not want Sean staying in his room while he was there. This upset Katie as she did not know where Sean would sleep while he was there. She did not have a problem if he stayed in her room but she was not sure if her parents would approve of this.

Mrs Robinson talked to her son and tried to get him to agree to share his room with Sean but to no avail. What are we going to do she asked her husband? I guess Sean won't be able to come then he said. Are you out of your mind exclaimed Mrs. Robinson!! I am not telling my daughter that Sean can't come. She as been waiting for his visit for over a year now. it would devastate her. We will have to come up with an other arrangement. I think that Bill should have to share his room. He agreed to do this when we were first talking about it. He can't back out now. he refuses to do it said Mr. Robinson. It is his room.

Katie heard this whole conversation. She was devastated. She sat and cried her heart out. When her mother heard her crying she went to see what the problem was.

Sean can't come she asked her mother? You said that he could. I told him that we were looking forward to seeing him. You promised that he could come to see us. It is not fair. If Bill won't allow him to stay in his room then Sean can stay in mine. It is just not fair that my one and only friend is not welcome in this house. Bill has his friends over all the time. Do I stop him…. No I don't but just because Bill doesn't get his way he is going to stop Sean from coming to see me. I think he is just doing this because he doesn't want to move and go to Hogwarts next year. Mommy it just isn't fair.

Katie it is not definite that Sean can't come. I will talk to your father. But mommy he is on Bill's side. I don't think he wants Sean to come anyway. He was not very happy about the idea in the first place. I just want to have my friend come and stay for one week. I have never had a friend come and stay but Bill has had all his friends come and stay. It is not fair. What will Sean's parents think when they hear that their son is not welcome in our home when I have been welcome and treated like a daughter from the first time I visited there.

Mrs Robinson sat on Katie's bed and held her as she cried. We will find a solution to this problem I promise. Sean will be able to come to visit I promise. Really said Katie with a small smile. Yes sweetie. It is not much to ask to have your friend come once in four years. Once Katie calmed down her mother got a cool cloth and wiped her face. You go outside and play I have to talk to your father. Ok mommy. I love you and thank you.

Katie went outside and rode her bike while her parents had a discussion.

Sean **is** coming said Mrs. Robinson to her husband. I don't care what we have to do. I promised Katie that he could come and he will come. This is the first time she as ever asked for a friend to come and stay in our home. Sean has been the best friend she could have asked for. If Bill will not allow him to stay in his room then Sean will stay in Katie's room. He will not stay in my daughters room said Mr. Robinson. Yes he will. You had better talk with your son and convince him to share his room for the time Sean is here. But I already told him that he didn't have to. Well then untell him or Sean will be staying in Katie's room.

Mr Robinson talked to his son and Bill still refused to share his room. Nothing would sway him.

When Mrs. Robinson heard this she told her husband that Sean would be staying with Katie. But he is a fourteen year old boy. We can't have him staying in the same room as our nine year old daughter. He is thirteen and Katie is almost ten years old. Sean is Katie's best friend. She has spent a great deal of time with him over the years and he has been nothing but wonderful to her. It is not as if they will be sharing a bed. We will put the roll away bed in Katie's room. She has cleaned that room until it sparkles. That was the criteria for me allowing this. She had to have that room spotless or Sean would not be coming. She has worked so hard. She even volunteered to help me clean the rest of the house. He will be staying there unless you can find another solution. Mr Robinson did not say anything.

Then next day Katie could hear her father in her brothers room trying to convince him to share his room with Sean. I won't he said. You said that I would not have to share my room with someone I don't even know. If you don't then he will have to stay in Katie's room. So let him stay there. He is her guest.

Later that day Katie's mother came to her and told her that Sean was coming and that he would be staying in her room.

Oh mommy thank you I am so happy said Katie happily. I just can't wait for him to get here. Do you know when his portkey will be? No sweetie I don't. she did but didn't want Katie do drive her crazy for the next week or so. When I find out I will let you know. Oh ok thank you. You are very welcome love.


	24. Chapter 24

The next time Katie went to see Sean she was so excited.

It will soon be time for you to come and see me she said to Sean. Yes it will responded Sean. Do you know what time you will be arriving asked Katie? No I am not sure. My mom has to go and pick up the portkey. When she does then we will know the exact time we will arrive. Oh Sean I just can't wait for you to get there. Katie did not tell Sean about the problem that they had about where Sean would sleep and if Sean would be able to come for the visit.

I think we will have a lot of fun said Sean. I have been reading up about on Canada and there are a lot of places to see. I was wondering if we could go and see the Rocky mountains? Maybe we could go and see the whales? Umm Sean I don't think we will be able to do that said Katie. Why not asked Sean? Well the Rocky mountains are about as far away from where I live as you are. They are on the other side of the country. The whales I am guessing that would be in Newfoundland. Well that is closer but it still is far away from where I live. We could see the CN Tower or Niagara Falls. We could go to a baseball or football game. We could go to the amusement park or Ontario Place. There are lots to do. I will talk to my mom and see what we can plan on doing.

It didn't take long for the week to pass. Katie was busy making sure everything was perfect for Sean's visit.

Now I don't want either of you to embarrass me this week she said to her father and brother. no telling embarrassing stories. I know some stories myself and I can tell them too. Please make Sean feel welcome. I am treated like family when I am there so… I only ask this of you for one week. Please.

Mrs Robinson was in the kitchen while Katie was talking to her brother and father and was having a hard time not laughing out loud. Sometimes she reminds me of Bella she thought. Well at least the good part of Bella, the part that was determined and spoke her mind.

The day came for Sean to arrive.

At Sean's house Sean was in his room making sure he had everything he wanted to take with him to Katie's. I think I have everything he said to himself. He did up his suitcase and went downstairs with it. So are you ready asked his mother? Yes he said. Ok the portkey will activate in fifteen minutes. Do you have everything she asked? I think so. Do you have the gift for Mr and Mrs Robinson she asked? Yes mom it is in my suitcase. I gave you the money you needed asked his mother? Yes mom I have it here in my wallet. Don't worry we will have some time when we get there your return portkey does not activate for an hour after we arrive. I don't think it will take an hour to get to Katie's house. Where do we arrive at asked Sean? As far as I know we arrive in a park and will have to walk a bit to get to the Robinsons. They sent a map for us to follow. It shouldn't take that long to get from the park to the Robinsons I guess.

How am I going to get home asked Sean? Oh that has been arranged. You will take a portkey that the Robinsons have arranged. You will take it directly from their house back home. oh ok said Sean.

I guess we should get ready the portkey will activate any time now.

They both grasped the portkey and waited for the familiar feeling of being pulled behind your bellybutton.

Meanwhile at the Robinsons

Katie will you sit down said her mother. I just want to know if Sean is coming down the street she said. I have told you they will not be arriving for at least an other half an hour. Please just sit down and watch TV or read a book. You are making me crazy. You would think that this was the first time you were going to see him or at least you would think it had been a long time since you last saw him instead of it being five days.

But mommy you don't understand. This is the first time anyone has come to visit me. And Sean is not just anyone he is my very best friend in the world. This is the first time he as come to see me in four years that we have been friends. I want him to be here so badly. How long now she asked?

It will be about twenty five minutes. Please calm down or you will make yourself sick. Ok mommy I will try. Katie sat down on the couch and put on the TV and tried to watch the program that was on. But to no avail she was just too excited.

Did I tell you how wonderful Sean is she said to her mother? yes dear I believe that you did on more than one occasion. Well he is. He is handsome too. He has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He is so wonderful. Did I tell you that I love him. Yes dear you did. I believe that you told me that after the first time you met him. Really I don't remember. Katie you tell me that you love him after every visit you have with him. Is that bad she asked? No Katie I think it is wonderful that you have a friend that you like so much.

It is only one more year and we will be in England and getting ready to send me off to Hogwarts. I can't wait. Then I will be able to see Sean everyday. Won't that be wonderful. I will be able to talk to him and spend time with him everyday. I will finally have a friend that I can go to school with. I wonder if I will be sorted into Ravenclaw? I hope so then we can sit by the fire in the common room and do our homework every night. It is going to be so much fun.

Katie you have to remember that Sean will be doing his OWL's the year you start and he may not have as much time for you as you may want. Oh mommy I know that but we can still do homework and studying together. I always help him with his homework during the summer. I quiz him on the things he learned the previous year so that he had not forgotten anything when he gets back to school.

This is killing me. This half hour is taking so long to go by. How much longer she asked? It is another twenty minutes. If you don't sit down and sit still I may be forced to send Sean back with his mother. Please just sit down.

Katie sat down and tried to sit still. It was the hardest thing she had done in a very long time. But finally fifteen minutes went by and she knew that Sean would be arriving any minute.

Soon Katie was heading towards the door. Katie sit down I will not have you running down the street yelling for Sean. I wouldn't do that she said. Yes you would and I really don't blame you. He will be here soon. I know that you are excited but if you don't calm down you will make yourself sick.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

A/N Hope you enjoy please read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

He's here he's here yelled Katie as she ran towards the door

He's here he's here yelled Katie as she ran towards the door. When her mother got to the door she found Sean's mother standing there.

Erin is that you said Mrs. Robinson? Yes it is me. Rebecca you haven't changed a bit. Where is Sean asked Mrs. Robinson? He will be here in a second. That is a good thing because I have a very excited girl in this house.

Where is he called Katie? He will be here in a second said her mother. Just then Sean came walking up the driveway. Well you must be Sean said Mrs. Robinson quietly. Yes I am it is good to finally meet you Mrs. Robinson said Sean putting his hand out to shake her's. There is a very excited girl in this house so be prepared. Oh I know about when she gets excited said Sean smiling.

Is he here yet asked Katie? Oh I don't know is he said Sean as he walked up the stairs into the house. Upon hearing Sean's voice Katie started to run towards him. You are here she cried as she launched herself towards Sean.

When she landed Sean was pushed up against the wall with a nine year old girl attached to him.

I guess you are happy to see me he said laughing. Oh Sean I am so glad that you are here. I have been waiting so long for you to get here. It seems like days since I got up this morning. I have so much that we can do. We can go to the park, we can ride bikes, we can go swimming, and we can go to the movies. Sean interrupted Katie we will find lots of things to do but I came here not to do things but to spend time with you so it doesn't matter what we do.

Oh wait a second. Mommy Katie called out. Yes dear said Mrs. Robinson as she walked into the room. Mommy this is Sean. Sean this is my mommy Rebecca Robinson. We met when I came in said Sean but thank you for introducing us. Oh ok.

Sean where is your suitcase asked Katie? Oh my mom has it. Oh yeah said Mrs. Sullivan. She took a small object that looked like a box out of her pocket. She took out her wand and expanded the box into a proper looking suitcase. There you go she said. Thanks mom said Sean.

Come this way said Katie as she grabbed onto Sean's arm and pulled. Hold on where are we going he asked? We are going down to my room so I can show you where you will be sleeping. Oh ok said Sean. As they walked towards her room Katie pointed out the rooms as they passed them. That is my parent's room and that is my brother's room. Oh so that is where I will be staying Sean said. No you will be staying with me said Katie. Sean was shocked at this. He didn't think that her parents would allow her to have a boy sleep in her room with her. Really I thought that I was staying with your brother? you were supposed to but my brother is being a pain and he refused to allow you to stay in his room so you are staying in mine. I like it better this way anyway.

They got to her room and she opened the door. This is nice said Sean as he looked around. It doesn't look like you thought it would does it said Katie. Well no said Sean. You expected it to be pink and have fairies and Tinkerbelle all over the walls. Well not necessarily the fairies and Tinkerbelle but I guess I expected the room to be pink. Pink is your favourite colour. I know but I like this colour too. The room was a very pale mauve. It had a bed, desk, chest of drawers and a perch for Sebastian. Along with this there was a roll away bed against the far wall.

This will be your bed said Katie as she pointed towards the rollaway bed. I had mommy make sure that it was going to be comfortable. When she transfigured the mattress I tested it out to make sure that you would like it. It is really comfortable. If you want I can sleep on that one and you could sleep in my bed. No sweetie this will be fine said Sean. Try it out said Katie. Sean sat down on the bed and found that is was indeed very comfortable. This is really nice. Good said Katie.

I have cleared out some drawers for you and there is space in my cupboard for you to hang up any clothes that you need to. I wish my dad would have agreed to add another room to the house for the time that you were here but he wouldn't.

Oh there is Sebastian said Katie as a barn owl came flying into her room. He is the laziest bird I have ever seen. He usually sits on the roof all day and then comes in at night. What I have read owls usually go hunting at night but not Sebastian he feels that he is above obtaining his own food he likes to eat ours. He is a very pretty owl said Sean. Yes I know and so does he. He preens himself all the time. How long have you had Sebastian asked Sean. Oh I think he would be about six years old now. We got him as an owlet when I was small. I am the only one that he will allow to kiss him. He lets you kiss him questioned Sean? Yes he does but only me. If anyone else tries to he will bite them. He loves to be kissed on the top of his head. Here I will show you. Katie walked over to Sebastian as he sat on his perch, leaned over and gave him a kiss on his head. Sebastian just cooed

Then Sean and Katie put away Sean's clothes in the drawers and hung up the rest in the closet. Once they were done they went back out into the living room. They found Sean's mom and Katie's mom talking.

Oh there you two are said Mrs. Robinson. Sean your mom will be leaving in a few moments. Oh so soon said Sean. Yes Sean I have to get home. Alright said Sean. He went over to his mom and gave her a hug. Thank you for letting me come he said to her quietly. I know that Katie is so happy that I am here. You are welcome said his mother. Did you remember everything she asked? I think so. You have enough money she asked? I have all the money you gave me so I think I have enough. Good. Remember to be good and polite. Do as you are told. I will mom I am not a little boy. I know that but you are still my little boy. I know mom.

Well my portkey will be activating in a moment so I best get ready. Just then Katie ran up to Mrs. Sullivan and threw her arms around her. Thank you so much for bringing Sean. I miss him so much. I know sweetie but remember this is a lend not a keep she said smiling. I know but……. No Katie he can't stay forever. I need him back. I am going to miss him too. Thank you anyway. Katie leaned in and gave Mrs. Sullivan a kiss on the cheek.

Well I best be going now. I will see you when you get home she said to Sean. And I will see you hopefully before Sean goes back to school to Katie. I hope so said Katie.


	26. Chapter 26

When Mrs

When Mrs. Sullivan had gone the three of them just stood there for a moment. Well who's hungry asked Mrs. Robinson? I am said Katie. What about you Sean asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes I am a little hungry. You would be said Katie it is dinner time in Belfast isn't it? Sean looked at his watch. Yeah I guess it is. What time is it here asked Sean? It is noon said Katie. Oh ok said Sean as he adjusted his watch to the current time.

What are we going to have for lunch asked Katie? I thought we might go out and pick something up. What would you like she asked. I would love McDonalds© said Katie. What about you she asked Sean? That sounds good do they have good food he asked? You have never been there!! No I haven't. Oh well they have really good burgers and fries. You will love it.

Can we go asked Katie? Sure said her mother. good I will go and put on some shoes. I will be right back. Katie ran down to her room and put on some shoes and ran right back. Ok I am ready.

The three of them got into the car just as they were backing out of the driveway Katie asked if they could go by the hospital. Why would you want to go by the hospital asked her mother? I wanted to show Sean where it is that you work. Also that is the place that I was born. Oh alright said her mother.

They headed down the street and instead of going straight they turned towards the hospital. When they were close Katie started to point out things. Do you see that tower she asked? Yes said Sean. Well that is the tower wing of the hospital when I was little I was in there when I got sick. When they got even closer she asked her mom to slow down. We can go just so slow before people start getting angry said her mother. I know but I want to show Sean things. Do you see that part of the building? Yes. Well that is where mommy works. That is where all the mommies have their babies. That is where I was born. Yes sweetie ten years ago I was waddling around delivering other women's babies. Just waiting for you to come.

Do you want to eat at the restaurant or do you want to take it home asked Mrs. Robinson? I think we should take it home then we can be comfortable said Katie. When they got to the restaurant Katie asked Sean what he wanted. What do they have? Well there are all kinds of things, I would recommend the Big Mac© for you. I am going to have a Quarter Pounder with Cheese© mommy. Oh ok said her mother. That sounds good said Sean I think I will have one too. Alright. So Mrs. Robinson ordered for the three of them and also ordered for Katie's brother. Why are you ordering for Bill he isn't even here said Katie. I know that but he needs lunch too. I guess so. Katie was not over the fact that he almost cost her having Sean there with her.

When they got home they found Bill her brother there looking in the fridge for some food. Mom what is there to eat he asked? We brought home lunch said his mother. So if you will sit down we can eat. Oh mommy can we sit on the porch and eat our lunch asked Katie? Sure if you want. Here you are she said as she handed Katie two plates with the food on them. Thank you said Katie and she and Sean headed out onto the porch.

Why did you want to sit out here Sean asked? Oh I like sitting out here to eat. I guess it's because when I was little it was a treat to sit on the porch to have lunch. I would sit down and mommy would bring out my lunch and tell me to stay on the porch and not wonder off.

When they were finished they went back into the house. Oh Bill this is Sean. Sean this is my brother Bill. He is going into his fifth year so he will be taking his OWL's this year. Next year the both of us will be at Hogwarts. We haven't been in the same school since I was in kindergarten. I am so excited to go aren't you she asked Bill? Not really I don't want to go to Hogwarts. I would rather stay here but I don't have any say in the matter.

When Mrs. Robinson heard that she gave him a look that would have killed lesser individuals. Enough of that she said.

Well what do the two of you think you will do this afternoon she asked Katie and Sean? Oh I don't know said Katie. I think we might just take a walk around the neighbourhood. That sounds like a good idea.

So Sean and Katie headed out on their walk. Mrs Robinson stood at the door as they walked away. What she saw surprised her. She had been told that it happened but to see it was amazing. It took six steps before the two of them reached out for the other and held hands. That is how they walked down the street. Holding hands as if it was not unusual for a nine year old and a thirteen year old to walk hand in hand. Mrs Robinson thought about it and decided that it really was very sweet to see.

The two of them walked towards the creek area in the neighbourhood. I love it here said Katie. This is where I play in the winter. You can toboggan down this small hill; Katie showed him a small hill that was about ten feet up. Or you can toboggan down this big hill. The big hill was about thirty feet high. The big hill is best for the bigger kids as it can be hard to stop. I once fell in the creek because I couldn't stop myself. I got so wet and cold my mom almost killed my dad. Why asked Sean? She felt that it was his fault that I fell in. She thought that he shouldn't have let me go down that hill when I was so young. How old were you asked Sean? Oh I was about three. Well I don't blame your mom, it is a big hill for such a little girl. I know but it was so much fun. To see it you might have laughed. Why asked Sean? Well there I am sitting on the toboggan in the creek and there is my dad standing there telling me to get out of the water. I was only three years old I couldn't have gotten out of the creek. The walls are about five feet high. He had to climb down and lift me out of water and then try to get himself out of the water. When I think about it I kind of laugh at the mental picture.

That is not all that you can do down here she said. The most fun is rolling down the hills. You can really only roll down the small hill as if you tried to roll down the big hill you could hurt yourself. It is just too high. Have you ever rolled down a hill asked Katie? No I don't think that I have said Sean. Well let do that then she said. Oh but we will get dirty said Sean. So what mommy will wash your clothes if you get dirty. Anyway you have more fun if you get dirty.

So they rolled down the hill. When Sean got to the bottom of the hill he was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing. That was a lot of fun he said when he stopped laughing.

After they finished rolling down the hill and getting extremely dirty they decided to walk around the park for a while. They ended up in the play park where they had swings and monkey bars etc.. Do you come here often asked Sean? No not really my parents don't really like me coming here alone because of it being in the creek and there not being many houses around. Just in case of a bad person being around. But I come here sometimes with my mommy if we decide to go for a walk. I like it here there aren't as many children here so I usually will get a swing. Also the girls that torment me don't usually come down here so it is quite peaceful. Do they really torment you that much asked Sean concerned. Well yes they do. I try to ignore it but it get difficult when everything I have that is nice gets taken and destroyed. What do you mean asked Sean as they started to walk back home.

Well, mommy would buy me new running shoes for school so I would take them on the days that we had gym and put them in my cubby. When I would go to get them they were gone. Someone had taken them. At first I thought that maybe someone took them by mistake so I had the teacher ask if they had a pair of shoes that did not belong to them. No one admitted to taking them. So mommy bought me a second pair. I showed the teacher that I had put them in my cubby and when they got stolen we went to the principal. He did nothing but I did get the money for the shoes that had been stolen. This happened again so I started to wear my running shoes to school on the days that we had gym it was easier.

They try to trip me in the hall, they take things out of my desk. The teacher tries but the principal doesn't seem to care. I think he must be friends with their parents or something. That doesn't seem fair that you have to suffer for them. I know but what can I do I am just a kid. It seems that the adults are the ones that should be doing something about it.

You are right said Sean. They should be. Will it be that way at Hogwarts asked Katie? I don't think so said Sean. If anyone tries that with you I will take care of it for you. Just let me know. If I am not there just tell your head of house and they will make sure that they are punished. I don't think I could handle it if the same things started to happen to me there too. I know said Sean as he gave her a hug.

They sat on the swings and talked for a while.

After about an hour they decided to head home. When they got back home Mrs. Robinson saw the two of them and laughed. She got you rolling down the hills did she asked Katie's mother? Yes she did said Sean. It was so much fun. The only thing is I got really dirty. Don't worry said Mrs. Robinson, just leave out your clothes and I will throw them in with the next load I do. Thank you said Sean.

Sean and Katie sat down to have a drink of water. Sean would you mind if I laid down for a little while asked Katie? Why asked Sean? Well I didn't get much sleep last night and I am a little sleepy. Oh that sounds like a good idea said Sean. Oh yeah you have been up for a long time now haven't you. It would be around eight o'clock at home for you said Katie checking her watch. You should have a nap with me or you will be falling asleep at dinner.

So the two of them went down to her room and laid down for a nap. When her mother went down to check on them she found that they were sleeping soundly. Katie had a smile on her face while she slept. It was worth all the upset just to see that smile on her face thought Mrs. Robinson.


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n This story is dedicated to my late mother who was my greatest supporter in my writing.**

About two hours later Mr. Robinson came home from work.

Is he here he asked? Yes Sean is here responded Mrs. Robinson. Where are they he asked? They are laying down for a nap right now. They spent most of the afternoon going for a walk in the creek. She even convinced him to roll down the hill with her. You should have seen them. They were filthy. Oh James you should see her. She was so excited while we were waiting for Sean and Erin to arrive this morning. I thought that she was going to come out of her skin. When he finally arrived she launched herself on him and wouldn't let go. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. He was so good with her. He just laughed. He said he knew about how she gets when she is excited. He is a very nice boy. A nice boy eh. He may be a nice boy but he is still sleeping in my nine year old daughter's room.

You know he is only doing that because your fifteen year old son refused to allow him to sleep in his room. I know that but…. Maybe he shouldn't have come then. Are you crazy exclaimed his wife. Katie had been waiting for two years to have him come and stay. I was not going to tell her he couldn't come. It would have broken her heart. James I don't know how to break this to you but if you are afraid that she will develop feelings for him you are too late. I really think that she loves him. She is only nine years old how could she love him?

How well you and I both know that Katie may be nine years old but she has the maturity of a girl much older. She has been best friends with him for four years now. I have seen the two of them together. If you didn't know that they were four years apart in age you wouldn't be able to tell by the way they act with each other. I don't mean that Sean acts younger than he is either.

One other thing you need to know is I think that Sean has feeling for Katie. What exclaimed Mr. Robinson!! Calm down James. I don't even know if he realizes it himself. I see it in his eyes when he looks at her. I wouldn't be surprised if in the future they get married. I was talking about this with Erin and she agrees. She also thinks that Katie has real feelings for Sean. Would it really be that bad asked Mrs. Robinson? He is a very nice boy from a good family that cares about Katie. It is a much better situation than we had. My parents would have I don't even know if you had come to stay with me. I know one thing they would not have welcomed you into the house. They probably would have tried to poison you for just thinking of dating me.

That is all well and good but she is only nine years old. I realize that said Mrs. Robinson but she won't be nine forever. Next year she will be going to Hogwarts where she will be with boys that are from eleven to eighteen. I think it would be good if she had someone there looking out for her. She will have Bill said Mr. Robinson. Yes she will but that would only be for two years also she needs to know how to act around older boys. Bill can't teach her that. Why do you have a problem with Katie being close with Sean asked Mrs. Robinson?

I don't know but I just don't like the idea of her being so serious about a boy at nine years old. James you have to know that she has been serious about Sean ever since she met him. They have a special relationship. It sometimes seems like they are soul mates or something. You should see them it is soo cute. What is asked Mr. Robinson? Well they went for a walk this afternoon. I watched them as they walked down the driveway. It took about six steps and they reached for each other. What do you mean he asked? They reached out and held hands. They walked down the street like that holding hands. Erin told me that they did that but I had to see it for myself. And they did. Erin told me that they have been doing that since just after they met. We think it initially started so that Sean could make sure that Katie didn't run out into the road but it has continued ever since. I think now they just do it to make sure that are in some way connected. I don't like it said Mr. Robinson. You don't like it because the sun does not rise and set on you anymore said Mrs. Robinson sarcastically.

Well I had better go and wake them up said Mrs. Robinson as she got up.

She walked down the hall towards Katie's room. When she got there she quietly pushed the door open. What she saw lightened her heart. Katie was laying on her bed with a smile on her face. Katie was happy. It had been so long since she had seen Katie smiling as she slept. This was the right decision she said to herself.

Katie…. Katie wake up. Come on sweetie it is time to wake up. What… oh hi mommy said Katie. It is time to wake up said her mother. Oh ok Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes. We will be out in a few minutes said Katie. I will wake up Sean. Ok love said her mother and she went back to the living room.

Katie got out of bed and walked over to Sean. He is so cute when he sleeps she thought. I wonder why he didn't wake up when mommy came in? Sean she said as she shook his shoulder. Sean it is time to get up. He didn't wake up. Katie stood there and thought. I know how I could wake him up. I want to do this so bad. So she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was a very soft kiss. After the kiss she whispered into his ear. Sean wake up or I will kiss you again. He showed no sign of waking so she leaned over to kiss him again and he opened his eyes and grabbed her. What do you think you are doing she said with a smile on his face? I was going to kiss you she said proudly. You mean that you were going to kiss me again he said. You were awake she exclaimed. Yes I was he said. Then why didn't you answer me she asked? I wanted to see what you would do to wake me up. I am surprised that you kissed me to wake me up. Why did you do that he asked? I don't know said Katie. She did not want to tell him that she thought he was cute. That would sound so childish. Anyway we need to get up and go out for dinner I think. She looked at the clock in her room. Oh yes it will be dinner time in a few minutes so we had better get going.

The two of them went out to the living room and met up with her parents. Oh Sean this is my father James Robinson. Daddy this is Sean. It is very nice to meet you said Sean as he shook Mr. Robinson's hand. Thank you for letting me stay this week.

Mr Robinson looked at Sean. Well he seems like a good enough kid. Polite and respectful. I guess Katie could have chosen a worse person to be friends with.

You are very welcome said Mr. Robinson. How was the trip he asked? Well it was interesting. I have never travelled so far with a portkey. I don't even know if I have ever travelled with a portkey in my life. When we arrived at the park we had a lovely walk from there to your house. We? Oh yes you came with your mother didn't you commented Mr. Robinson? Yes I did responded Sean. How is your mother he asked? She is fine. I think she enjoyed the trip. She has never been to Canada or anywhere else in North America. She was admiring all the gardens along the way here.

While this was going on Katie sat and smiled. She was happy that her father seemed to like Sean. Maybe he won't be so upset about Sean staying with her now she thought.

Just then Mrs. Robinson called out for everyone to come and sit down for dinner.

Katie and Sean sat beside each other and her brother sat opposite them with her parents sitting on either end of the table. I hope everyone enjoys this. I thought as it is so warm that we would have a nice cold dinner said Mrs. Robinson. A cold dinner included cold meats such as black forest ham or roast beef, salads, bread and cheeses.

They all dug in to the food and talked about their days. Sean and I went for a long walk and we went to the creek. I know daddy that I am not to go to the creek by myself but I had Sean with me so I didn't think you would mind she said before her father could say anything. We rolled down the hills and walked around then we swung on the swings. We had a really good time she said with a big smile on her face. Oh daddy you should have seen me. When Sean arrived I launched myself on him and gave him such a hug. He could hardly breathe. Sean just laughed at this. We went to McDonalds and got lunch. Mommy took us the long way so that I could show Sean where mommy worked and where I was born. We had such a good day.

I guess so said her father with a smile.

Daddy, would we be able to go to work with you sometime this week asked Katie? Why asked her father? Well Sean wants to be an auror and that is what you do isn't it? Aren't you a muggle type auror? From what Sean has told me it sounds like what you do. I guess that is true said her father. I was an auror before I left England. Really said Katie I didn't know that. Well could we go to work with you she asked again? I don't know responded her father. I will have to look into it. I will let you know tomorrow said her father. Thank you daddy said Katie.

After dinner they all sat in the living room of the Robinson home and watched some television. Sean had never seen television so he had many questions.

How exactly does television work he asked? I am not sure said Katie. Daddy do you now how television works she asked? No sweetie I don't all I know is that I turn on the television and a picture comes on the screen. I don't question these things. Television and air planes are the two things I don't really know how it all works and I don't want to know I just want them to work when I need them.

Air planes? What are airplanes asked Sean? Air planes are a muggle transportation. They fly high up in the air and transport large amounts of people at a time said Katie. I have no idea how the plane stays up in the air. I try not to think about it. I am always afraid that a plane will just fall out of the sky and fall right on me. What is the chance of that said her brother sarcastically.

After this discussion they all sat and enjoyed the evening watching television.


	28. Chapter 28

After a few hours Katie started to yawn

After a few hours Katie started to yawn. I think it is time for me to go to bed she said. Good night. Katie kissed her parents good night and started off towards her bed room. Wait up said Sean as he followed after her. You don't need to go to bed now she said. Why not stay up and watch more television?

I don't want to watch more television. I am tired too. Oh ok well then lets get in our pj's and go to sleep.

They walked into Katie's room and got their pj's. I will go into the bathroom to get changed said Sean. Oh ok then I will change really quick said Katie. She changed into her pj's and was sitting on her bed when Sean knocked on the door. Is it ok for me to come in he asked? Yes come in said Katie. When he saw her pj's he commented. Those are really cute he said. Thank you responded Katie. I just got them this summer. They were pink ( of course) and had white polka dots all over.

Well we should get into bed said Sean. Ok said Katie. So they each got into their beds and were laying facing each other.

I really miss you when you are at school said Katie. I know you do said Sean. I can tell by how you write so much . I try to write back but well I am not very good at writing letters. I know but I do really like when I get a letter from you. It makes me feel like I am there with you. I cant wait to go to Hogwarts. I know that you will be in fifth year and will be really busy and my not have much time to spend with me but it will be better than not seeing you for months at a time. We could at least talk for a few minutes while we are doing homework or at meal time. I know I have said this before but I hope that I will be in Ravenclaw so that we can be in the same house. I hope you are in Ravenclaw too.

Sean do you think I will do well at Hogwarts she asked? Of course you will you are very smart and you already have shown that you have magic in you said Sean. I know that but what if I cant do anything else than what I have done said Katie with fear in her voice. You will do just fine said Sean. I had not been able to do as much as you have and I have done well said Sean. But you are a pureblood she said. It does not matter about that. I have heard that there is a girl who just finished first year and she is muggle born and she was top of her class.

Really said Katie excitedly. What is her name she asked? Her name.. well let me see oh yeah her name is Hermione Granger. That is a very nice name said Katie. She is a friend of Harry Potter's said Sean. Oh she is exclaimed Katie. Is she a nice girl asked Katie? I think so why he asked? Well I thought maybe she might be my friend when I get to Hogwarts said Katie. I don't see why she would not want to be your friend commented Sean. You are a very nice girl and very smart. She would be a fool not to want to be your friend said Sean sincerely.

Later on in the night Sean woke up hearing Katie moaning. Then all of a sudden she started to speak. " Please not him oh please not him. Please don't let him be dead". Sean rushed over to Katie and shook her awake. When she woke up she was crying.

Katie what were you dreaming about Sean asked? It was the same one that I have every so often she said breathlessly. It is the one where I see someone coming out of tall bushes dragging someone else. It is so scary.

You are safe now Katie said Sean. I know but I still feel a little scared. Sean took her in his arms to comfort her. When Sean embraced her Katie felt so safe and secure. She snuggled up to Sean's shoulder. There you are he said. You are safe now. I wont let anyone hurt you; you know that don't you? Yes said Katie.

Sean layed Katie back onto her bed gently. Now lets go back to sleep he said. Would you lay with me until I get back to sleep she asked? Please!! How can I resist that face he said to her. Ok move over but I can only stay until you get back to sleep. Alright said Katie as she moved over to the other side of her bed to make room for Sean. Sean layed down and Katie snuggled into Sean and closed her eyes.

Then next thing they knew Katie's mother was calling them to get up. When Katie woke up and noticed that Sean was still holding her she smiled. I had such a good sleep she thought. Sean it is time to get up she said into his ear. Sean woke up with a start. What he said. Where am I? Sean you are at my house. Don't you remember? Oh yeah, what am I doing in your bed he asked? Oh I remember he said. I was supposed to go back to my bed when you fell asleep but it seems that we both fell asleep around the same time. I think so said Katie. I had a really good sleep she said.

It is a good thing that your mother did not come in here to wake us up he said. She may not have liked finding us like this. We didn't do anything wrong did we she asked? No but that is not really the point. You are only nine years old and you shouldn't be sleeping with me in your bed. But you just fell asleep we didn't do anything wrong. I know that but others may see it differently. Anyway we had better get up or your mother will be down here to see what is taking us so long.

Sean was first out of the bed and he grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. Sean should I tell mom that you will be a few minutes asked Katie? Yes said Sean from behind the door. Ok

A few minutes later Sean made his way down the hall towards the dining room where he found Katie and her parents sitting down for breakfast.

Good morning said Mrs. Robinson. Did you sleep well she asked? Yes I slept very well. I am glad that the rollaway is comfortable. Katie probably told you that she had me charm it so that it would be more comfortable said Mrs. Robinson. Yes she did tell me that. she takes good care of me commented Sean.

Katie just sat there and smiled at Sean.

Mommy where is Bill? He must still be in bed. I will get him said Katie. She walked down the hallway into her brother's bedroom. Get up she said. He grumbled and turned over. Mommy said to get up now, breakfast is ready. Don't embarrass me in front of Sean. Please get up now. Bill just grumbled and covered his head with the blanket. Katie started to fume. You just wait she said very quietly. You just wait until someone comes over that you want to impress or someone you like. I will make sure that you feel as embarrassed as I do right now. With that she stormed out of his room.

When she returned to the dining room her mother asked about Bill. He does not want to get up. I told him that breakfast was ready so I guess he does not want breakfast. He can have breakfast when he gets up said her father. Of course Bill can do what ever he wants can't he she said angrily. Her mother just gave her a look. Sean looked a little shocked to hear all that was going on.

They sat and ate their breakfasts after that. What are the two of you going to do today her mother asked? I am not sure she responded. I think we may just walk around for a while and then maybe go to the park or maybe go swimming if that is ok. I don't see a problem there responded Mrs. Robinson.

After breakfast Katie went down to her room to get dressed. As she was passing her brother's room he came out. What were you going on about earlier he asked? Katie just glared. We were sitting down for breakfast like a normal family and you refused to get up to eat with us. How do you think that looks. It just seems that you are trying to make me look like a fool. First you back out on letting Sean sleep in your room now this. Why do you always want to make my life difficult she asked? Make your life difficult!! Who is it that has this entire family moving three thousand miles away just so they can go to school with their boyfriend? Do you think I want to move and leave all my friends just so you can go to Hogwarts? You could go to Casa Loma like the rest of us. But no you have to go to Hogwarts. You have to be special. Just because you don't have any friends so you won't be leaving anyone behind doesn't mean that the rest of us are happy about it.

Katie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She started to cry and ran to her room. When she got there she threw herself onto her bed and started to sob. Her mother was in her own room and could hear Katie crying. She ran into Katie's room to see what the matter was.

What is wrong she said to Katie? She was crying so hard that she couldn't speak. So she sat on Katie's bed for a moment. When Katie calmed down a bit she asked again. That is when Katie told her mother what her brother has said to her. Mrs Robinson was shocked. I knew he wasn't very happy about the move but I never expected him to say such things to you. Why does he hate me so much asked Katie? He doesn't hate you sweetie he is just angry that he has not gotten his own way. He always gets his own way responded Katie. He almost stopped Sean from coming. Daddy always is on his side for everything. Am I such a horrible person that everyone hates me. If so what can I do so that people will like me. It is really bad when your own family hate you. Sweetie I know how that is said her mother. Look at the family I came from. If you didn't do exactly what was expected you were disowned. I know mommy but we should be different from them. I think they were a little crazy she said smiling. I think you are right. Well maybe not all but most said her mother with a laugh.

I will have a talk with your brother about all of this just so you know. Ok mommy said Katie as she gave her a hug. Don't let him ruin your visit with Sean. Sean seems like a very nice boy. He really seems taken with you. Almost as much as you are taken with him she said smiling. Well mommy you know I love Sean. He is my very best friend. I know she said. Now run along and find Sean. Yes mommy. So Katie ran off to find Sean.

When Katie found Sean he asked what the matter was. What do you mean she responded? Well your eyes are red so that usually means that you have been crying. Who made you cry? Oh my brother. He said some really nasty things to me. But mommy is going to take care of it. What did he say asked Sean? Well he is not very happy about us moving to England so that I can go to school. He wants to stay here. He said something about how he has to leave all his friends and that I don't care because I don't have any friends. Katie said the last part with tears in her eyes. Oh Katie you do have friends. You have me don't you? Yes you are my very best friend in the world. There you go so don't pay any attention to what your brother has to say. Ok said Katie feeling better.

Now what are we going to do today asked Sean? Well I think we could ride bikes and I can show you the neighbourhood responded Katie. Oh hush there could be one problem said Sean. What is that? Well I don't know how to ride a bike said Sean. You don't? responded Katie. No I never learned how. Oh well let me think….. I guess we could go for a walk around the neighbourhood or we could go swimming at the pool. It is a little cold for swimming don't you think said Sean? No not really the pool is indoors responded Katie. It is a really nice day why don't we just go for a walk and maybe this afternoon we could go swimming said Katie. That sounds good agreed Sean.

Katie went to find her mother.

Mommy we are going to go for a walk around the neighbourhood if that is ok. That is fine. Will you be going anywhere near the store she asked? I think so said Katie. Oh good could you pick up some milk for me. I have to go in to work for a little while and I am not sure if I will be home before lunch and you will need milk to have with your lunch. Okay we can pick up milk.

Mrs Robinson gave Katie the money for the milk and a little more. You buy yourself and Sean a treat while you are there ok. Ok mommy. She took the money and put it in her pocket so that she would not lose it on the way. Now Katie if you need me just call me on my cell phone ok. Yes mommy I will. Do you have your keys for the house? Yes I do responded Katie. Good well have a good time on your walk. I will said Katie.

Mrs Robinson called out to Katie. Katie you seem to take a lot of walks with Sean. Why is that she asked? Well when I am with Sean I can walk with out feeling like someone could come after me. I feel safe walking with Sean. We go on a lot of walks when I am visiting him too. We have always done this. Even when I was little we would always go for a walk and usually ended up at the park to play on the swings. That sounds really nice commented Mrs Robinson.

With that Katie left to return to Sean.

We can go now said Katie when she found Sean sitting in the living room. Sean was giving Bill dirty looks while he was sitting there. Ok said Sean as he got up from the couch.


	29. Chapter 29

As they started off down the street her brother looked out to see them

As they started off down the street her brother looked out to see them. Mom you should see this. What is it she asked? Those two are holding hands. What's with that he asked? I think it is very nice said his mother. yeah right you would never see me holding her hand said Bill.

About your sister said Mrs. Robinson. What did you say to her this morning? I didn't say anything responded Bill. Really so she was crying for no reason. Well I may have said something about her having no friends. Oh that was really nice. Just because you aren't happy about the move to England does not mean that you should take it out on your sister. Why not it is because of her that we are moving. Just so she can go to school with her "boyfriend". That is not the only reason we are moving. You should see this as an opportunity to learn. Hogwarts is a very good school with very good teachers. The reason we are going is so she can learn. You can see that she is a very intelligent little girl and she works really hard. Also so that she can have a new start. She can't stay here. She has no life here. Your sister is afraid to walk down the street. How do you think she will handle the streets near Casa Loma. Can't you see how much she needs this.

Moving to England will allow her to have the one thing that she has always wanted. To be able to go to school with her friends. Would you begrudge her that. You have seen what she has been through. What did she do to bring this on herself; nothing.

One other thing is that when we go back you will be able to meet some of your family that you have never met before. There is my sister Andromeda, her husband and daughter. I think you might find Nymphadora interesting. She is a Metamorphmagus. You know what that is don't you? Yes we learned about them. They can change their appearance at will. Yes the last I heard from Andie Nymphadora has pink spiky hair. She does sound interesting but what about the rest of your family? Didn't you leave to get away from them. Yes I did but Bellatrix is in Azkaban now so I think we should be safe enough now.

Please remember you are not the only one who is having to change their lives with this move. Your father and I thought long and hard about this. We feel that this is the best thing for all of us. Remember you only really have to spend two years there. If you don't like it you can always move back here. Why can't I stay here? I could live with Gramma. What do you have against going to Hogwarts asked his mother? I just don't want to go. I want to stay and finish school with my friends. I can understand that and I guess we can talk about you staying with your grandmother for the remainder of your time at school if and only if she agrees. If she doesn't then you have to come with us. I make no promises but I will talk with your father. Ok thanks mom.

Bill. Yes mom. When Katie gets home I want you to apologize for upsetting her. She doesn't deserve that. Alright mom said Bill.


	30. Chapter 30

Katie and Sean were walking along the street holding hands when Katie looked up. Oh no she said. What is wrong asked Sean? It's Jennifer. Who is Jennifer asked Sean? Jennifer is the one person I never want to see. She is the one who started all the rumours about me. She is also the one who tells anyone who tries to be friends with me not to or else. Really said Sean. Don't you worry if she tries anything I will handle it said Sean reassuringly.

They walked on.

Well if it isn't the freak said Jennifer. What are you doing around here she asked? It is still a free country said Katie sarcastically. Ha Ha said Jennifer. Who's this another one of your clients is it? Excuse me said Sean sternly. What did you just say? I happen to be a friend of Katie's and I don't appreciate you speaking to Katie like that. Where are you from commented Jennifer after hearing Sean's accent? Are you that friend from Ireland that Katie used to go on and on about asked Jennifer? Yes I guess I am said Sean smiling at Katie. It is amazing you do exist she said. Yes it seems I do responded Sean . So I guess you are the "girl" who has been tormenting Katie all this time stated Sean. Jennifer did not know what to say.

Anyway, why are you with her? asked Jennifer. She is ….. She is a very sweet, beautiful, intelligent wonderful girl responded Sean. No she is not she is a freak you should come over here and we could have some good times. Oh so you want me to come over there and we would have some good times do you he said with a smile. Katie saw this and her stomach dropped. _Oh no they aren't going to take him away from me too she thought. _What kind of a good time he asked? Oh I don't know what kind of a good time would you like said Jennifer feeling powerful.

What kind of a good time would I like well lets see…. I think a good time for me would be being as far away from you as humanly possible. I am sorry but I would not want to be within ten feet of you I may get a disease. There you are offering all the things that you claimed that Katie was giving out. Even if I did find you attractive ,which I must say I don't after hearing what kind of person you are… well that would change my mind on the spot. You are a disgusting little girl who thinks too highly of herself. I would be careful what you offer people, one of these days some poor slob will take you up on your offer and oh I don't know die from what ever disease you carry around.

During Sean's statement to Jennifer Katie just stood there smiling. Jennifer was not going to be able to take Sean away from her like she had taken all her other friends.

Katie I think we should go now I think I detect some sort of smell close by. With that they walked away.

After they had walked a short way Katie started to laugh. What is so funny asked Sean? Her face as you were telling her off. I think that was the first time her little act didn't work on a boy. She couldn't believe that you didn't want to go off with her. Why would I want to be in her company? I have you and we are best friends and we love each other. _He loves me Katie thought._

I know that but I have seen a lot of boys fall for her little act. Not me said Sean. She is just a spoiled little brat who as I said thinks too highly of herself. I would rather spend time in Professor Binns History of Magic class being bored out of my mind that spend one second with her.

When Katie heard all that Sean had said she felt much better.

They walked for a few minutes and she showed him the other school that she was going to try to go to after the rumours has started at her current school. Once they left there they arrived at the store where Katie was to buy the milk for her mother. We have to go in here said Katie. We need to buy some milk. My mommy asked me to pick some up while we were out. Are we going to be heading home now she asked? I think so said Sean. I am getting a little tired and a little hungry. Ok said Katie well in here she said as she opened the door to the store.

Good morning Katie said the lady behind the cash register. Good morning responded Katie. What will it be today she was asked? I have to pick up some milk, my mommy sent me. Oh alright who is this handsome young man with you asked the cashier? Oh this is my friend Sean. He is visiting from Ireland. Oh is this the boy you were telling me about asked the cashier? Yes it is. Who haven't you talked about me with asked Sean smiling? Well you are a very popular person commented Katie. Oh I am sorry Mrs Weston this is Sean Sullivan as I said he is visiting from Ireland. Sean this is Mrs Weston she owns this store and she is a very nice lady. It is very nice to meet you Sean. As I said Katie was telling me about you coming. She has been very excited about your visit. Oh I know that you should have seen her when I got here. She almost knocked me over. I think that if I had not been right beside a wall she would have. Katie just blushed.

I will be right back said Katie. Oh Sean. Yes Katie. Mommy told me to get us a treat what would you like? Hmmm I am not sure. What do they have said Sean as he walked towards Katie at the back of the store? They looked around and found what they wanted. They each got some ice cream. Katie got some strawberry and Sean got chocolate. I just love strawberry ice cream said Katie as she carried the ice cream to the cash. Well really I like anything that is strawberry. I know that. I remember how excited you got when you were served strawberry pancakes at my house. Katie just laughed. I remember how sad your dad felt when he found out that we had eaten all the strawberry pancakes that morning. He looked as if he was going to cry. They both laughed at that memory.

When they got to the cash Katie put the milk and the ice cream on the counter and reached into her pocket for the money her mother gave her. Katie gave Mrs Weston the money and received back the change. Thank you said Katie and the two of them walked out of the store.

Here Katie give me that bag I will carry it. I can carry it said Katie. I know that you can but I want to carry if for you said Sean. Oh alright said Katie as she handed over the bag to Sean. Now you can enjoy your ice cream said Sean. Yes I guess so said Katie as she opened the very small tub of ice cream. Oh this is sooo good. Do you want to try some said Katie as she scooped up a spoonful for Sean to try. Oh that is good. Next time I think I will try that flavour.

Sean and Katie walked along heading back towards her house when she met up with Jennifer and her friends. Well if it isn't the slut said Jennifer. What did you say asked Katie? I said well if it isn't the slut repeated Jennifer. Oh I thought that is what you said I just wanted to make sure that I got it right. I would not want to say something that was incorrect to the school board and the principal said Katie as she showed Jennifer and her friends the personal recorder she had. When Jennifer saw this she went white. Oh Jennifer I would suggest that you go home and tell your parents that they are going to have to find you and your sister new schools. I don't think you will be going back to your old school._**(A/N During the trouble in grade three it was determined that if Jennifer or her sister were to reference the slander they would immediately be expelled from the public school system**_**)**

You can't do that said Jennifer. oh yes I can I gave you a second chance to correct yourself but you didn't so better head on home and break the news to mommy.

Sean and Katie just left the group of girls standing there.

Are you really going to go through with it asked Sean? Yes I am said Katie. It may turn out that all of the girls will be expelled too. I don't remember what the agreement was. I will have to ask mommy. You don't understand Sean. That was what I heard all the time during third grade. Everyone would call me that. I will not go through that again said Katie with tears in her eyes. Oh Katie I didn't mean to make you cry said Sean as he pulled her into a hug. I hate it when you cry. It hurts my heart to see you cry. Please stop crying. Please.

After a few moments Katie did stop crying. It was so bad Sean. I just can't go thought that again. I don't think that the other girls should be expelled this time but I will have to talk with mommy to see what she wants to do. We had better get home before the milk is spoiled. So they walked back home and when they got there Katie's mom was home.

Mommy I wasn't expecting you to be home said Katie. Oh well I got through my work faster than expected. How was your morning she asked? Well mommy I think you will have to visit the school said Katie. Why asked her mom? We ran into Jennifer and she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I got it on tape. Katie played the recorder for her mother. See mommy I gave her a second chance to change what she was saying but she didn't. You should have seen her face when she realized what she had done. What had you said to her before she said this asked Mrs. Robinson? Nothing said Katie. We were just walking down the street talking said Katie. We had met up with them earlier in the day but I didn't say anything to them. I did though said Sean. What did you say to them asked Mrs. Robinson? Well Jennifer is that her name well she if you can believe it started to come on to me and told me that I should leave Katie and go off with her. I believe that she said that she could show me a good time. I told her that I would not want to be anywhere near her as I might get some sort of disease. Upon hearing this Mrs. Robinson almost broke into laughter. Oh alright I will go to the school this afternoon and talk with the principal.

Mommy I was just wondering what about Jennifer's friends? Was there an agreement that if Jennifer fouled up they would be punished too asked Katie? Yes I believe so why? Well they were there said Katie. I really don't think they should be punished for what Jennifer said but. We will see said her mother.

After lunch Mrs. Robinson paid a visit to Katie's school principal. When she returned home Katie was there to find out what happened.

So what happened asked Katie? Well let's see. Jennifer and her sister will be expelled from the public school system. So will her friends. They will said Katie in shock. Yes but I think we may be able to be a little flexible on that don't you think asked Mrs. Robinson. I think so said Katie. How about if they promise to leave me alone for the next year they can stay? But if they start on me again they are out? That sounds good said Mrs. Robinson. After that I will not be here so…..

I like that idea said Mrs. Robinson. Now Katie we will probably get phone calls or visits from the parents of these girls so if they come when I am not here don't answer the door or if they call and start yelling at you just hang up the phone ok. Yes mommy. It is probably a good thing that Sean is here said Katie. Why is that asked her mother? Well if he was not here I wouldn't be able to leave the house. Since he is here no one will try anything said Katie smiling as she looked at Sean.

a/n Thank you to all of you who are reading my story. Over 800 hits. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

A little while later Mrs

A little while later Mrs. Robinson came in to see Katie and Sean as they were reading in her room. How would the two of you like to go to a movie she asked? I would love it said Katie. What do you think Sean she asked? That would be fun he said. Good well if you want to go we had better get going or you will miss the start of the movie. Aren't you seeing the movie too asked Katie? No sweetie, but I thought you might like to see a movie while I go and get my hair and nails done. Oh ok said Katie as she put on her shoes.

Is Bill coming asked Katie? No he is off with his friends.

The three of them got into the car and headed off to the mall where the movie theatre and the salon were. Mommy, would it be possible to take the bus home from the movies asked Katie? Why would you want to take the bus asked her mother? Oh I don't know I just think it would be fun. Please?? Let me think about that for a moment said her mother.

Once they got to the mall Katie was sitting waiting for a decision about taking the bus home. Well mommy can we take the bus she asked? Okay how about this said her mother. If you promise to call me shortly before you get on the bus you can take the bus home. But you must promise to come straight home once you get off the bus no wondering around ok? Yes mommy I promise. Thank you so much. I promise.

They walked towards the theatre and waited in line to purchase their tickets. Just before they reached the front of the line Sean reached into his pocket to get his money out to pay for his ticket when Mrs. Robinson saw him. What do you think you are doing she asked? I was just getting my money out for my ticket. Don't be silly you don't need to pay for the movie. You are our guest. But…. See Sean that is how I felt when I was staying with you. Just grin and bear it. Oh alright but I am buying treats. Ok said Mrs. Robinson. If I come home with all the money my mom gave me she will kill me he said to Katie.

Once the tickets were purchased the three of them sat down and waited for it to be time to go in. when the time came Mrs. Robinson reminded Katie that she had to call home just prior to getting on the bus. Katie agreed and she and Sean went into the theatre.

What do you want for a treat asked Sean? Let me see said Katie. I think I would like some chocolate covered peanuts please. Alright said Sean. I would like a small popcorn, two small drinks and a chocolate covered peanuts please. Sean paid for the food and they made their way to the appropriate theatre.

Here you are said Sean as he indicated seats for them. When he sat down he handed Katie her food. Thank you very much said Katie smiling. You are very welcome replied Sean. The movie started and they both were enjoying it when Katie noticed that she was cold. Sean would it be ok if I cuddled up to you she asked? Why asked Sean? Because I am cold Katie replied. Alright said Sean as he moved the arm rest up and pulled Katie towards him. Is that better he asked? Oh yes said Katie so much better. Katie just loved cuddling with Sean so this was wonderful in her eyes.

Once the movie was over and the lights came up Katie moved away from Sean reluctantly. It was just so comfortable cuddled up with him.

Well we had better be on our way home said Sean. Yes I guess so said Katie. They exited the theatre and headed towards the bus terminal. This is where we get the bus said Katie. Oh ok responded Sean. How much is it for the bus asked Sean? I think it is a dollar said Katie. That doesn't seem too bad commented Sean. So exactly what is a dollar asked Sean? It is that coin right there pointed out Katie as Sean held out a hand full of coins. All right well lets go.

When they reached the bus terminal Katie went first and paid for her bus ride. But when Sean went to pay for his ticket he was stopped. Katie returned to Sean and asked what the problem was? This man is saying that I need a student card. Oh ummm sir my friend here is visiting from Ireland and does not have a student card. He is a student as you can see he is only thirteen years old explained Katie. Oh alright said the ticket taker. Thank you very much said both Sean and Katie.

You seem to have a special way with people said Sean. What do you mean asked Katie? Well you seem to be able to get people to do what you want them to do said Sean. Not always said Katie. Well most of the time, you seem to get me to do what ever it is that you want said Sean. Well that is because you are my best friend and you care about me and don't want me to be unhappy right said Katie. Of course said Sean laughing. That is what I thought said Katie.

They sat down on the bench and waited for the bus to come. When is the next bus expected asked Sean? I don't know I will look at the schedule. Katie went over to the schedule hanging on the post near by and found that the next bus was due in five minutes. The next bus should be here in about five minutes. That's not too bad a wait commented Sean. As soon as the bus comes I will call mommy and tell her that we have gotten on the bus. How does that sound she asked? That sounds good said Sean.

A couple of minutes later the bus came into the station. I will just call mommy now. Katie went to the phone and called home. Her brother answered the phone. She asked that he tell their mother that she was just getting on the bus and should be home in about twenty minutes.

After talking with her brother she ran to get on the bus. Could you please call out Dorcot for me she asked the driver. The driver said that he would. After that she and Sean sat down and waited for the bus to start off. You do like buses don't you said Sean. I guess so said Katie. I guess I do because when ever I take a bus it means that I am having an adventure. Really said Sean. Yes, the only time I take a bus is if I am going on a school trip or when I am going somewhere special. Like when we went to the movies when I was staying with you a few years ago.

Once the bus started off Katie was just grinning. You are a very special girl said Sean. Thank you said Katie. The trip did not take very long and before she knew it they had reached their stop. Katie thanked the bus driver as she got off the bus.

Does this look familiar she asked? Yes I think so said Sean. This is the way you came with your mom said Katie. Oh yes I thought so. They then started off towards Katie's house. Sean took her hand and they walked and talked all the way home. Sean why do you hold my hand when ever we walk anywhere she asked? I don't know said Sean. I guess it is just habit do you want me to stop he asked? No I like it I was just wondering. My mommy commented on it. She said that even your mom has noticed that we always hold hands when we go for walks. I guess it stared when we first met and I didn't want you dashing off in front of traffic said Sean. I never dashed into traffic said Katie. I know that but back then I didn't know you that well and I wanted to be safe. I had never been friends with someone your age before. I was not sure what to expect. It turned out that I liked holding your hand. It was sort of a connection and I liked that. Katie just smiled at hearing that.

We turn here said Katie as they turned onto her street. they walked along for a few minutes and Katie looked up and found her mother sitting on the front porch. She doesn't trust me said Katie. What do you mean asked Sean? Well I did all that she told me to do and still she is sitting out watching for me. I am with you and am perfectly safe said Katie. Maybe it is me that she does not trust said Sean. She doesn't know me that well. She knows you very well I am always talking about you. I tell her everything about you said Katie. Yes I know but you may be a little biased. Biased what does that mean Katie asked. Well it means that you like me so you would not tell her anything that is bad about me said Sean. But there isn't anything bad about you. You are a very nice boy said Katie smiling.

Hi mommy we made it home safe said Katie to her mother. I can see that. I also know that you did exactly what I asked you to do and I appreciate it. I am very proud of you said Mrs. Robinson.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day when Sean and Katie got up in the morning Katie announced that they were going to go swimming. I didn't know that you had a pool in your backyard said Sean. We don't said Katie we will be going to the pool at the high school. Oh ok when do you want to go he asked? I was thinking maybe this afternoon when it gets hot. That way we will be nice and cool while we are walking home. That sounds good so what do you want to do this morning asked Sean? I don't know. We could read if you want said Katie. I didn't bring any books said Sean. The only book I have is the one I already read yesterday. I could ask my brother if he has any books you might be able to read.

They went to Bill's room and knocked. Come in he said. Bill do you have any books that Sean could read asked Katie? No all I have are my school books. There is an idea thought Katie. Could Sean borrow one of your books from last year asked Katie? Why asked Bill? Well he will be going into fourth year this year and you just finished fourth year. Sure I guess. Sean and Katie went into Bill's room and took a look at Bill's books. That is the book that has been assigned for fourth year charms said Sean. Can I borrow that one asked Sean? Sure no problem. Thanks said Sean and they left and returned to Katie's room.

Charms?? What is that asked Katie? Well it is when you put a spell to make something do something else. Like what asked Katie? Well for example the first thing we learned to do was make a feather float in the air. That can be used for other things but you start with a feather because it is light. How do you do that asked Katie? I can show you. Do you still have your wand that you got at the fair a couple of years ago he asked? No it got broken. Instead I have this stupid toy wand. I can't do anything with it. Katie went to get the toy wand to show Sean. Abracadabra said Katie see nothing. Sean just smiled. There is a reason that didn't work said Sean. Why asked Katie? Because that is not magic and you are too young to be doing magic. Let me show you how you would do it if this were a real magic wand. He showed her how to swish and flick. That is the wand movement you need for the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Wingardi what?? asked Katie. Wingardium Leviosa. Those are the words you need to say to do this charm.

Sean had Katie practice the wand movements until she got it right. Good that was really good said Sean as Katie was swishing and flicking the toy wand. Now try the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa. That is good but make sure that you enunciate the words really carefully. Wingardium Leviosa. When she said it again the feather started to rise of the desk just a little bit. Sean look at that exclaimed Katie. I did something she said. I saw that try again he said. She did Wingardium Leviosa. That time the feather did rise off the desk about six inches. I just did magic didn't I she exclaimed. Yes Katie you did said Sean. But how did I do it if I don't have a magic wand she asked? Well I guess it was incidental magic. That is magic that children under school age can do with out a wand. I think I remember you telling me that you sent your brother sliding into the wall years ago didn't you he asked? Yes I did he was bugging me. See that may be just what happened. So I did magic that is so cool. I am going to have to tell mommy.

Mommy Katie called out. Mom has gone out for a few minutes said Bill when she got out into the living room. Oh when will she be home asked Katie? She shouldn't be long why? I wanted to show her something. What did you want to show her? I wanted to show her how I can do magic. Yeah right you are too young to be able to do magic and anyways you don't have a wand. I know that but I still can do magic I will show you come with me.

Both Bill and Katie walked back down to her room where she picked up the toy wand and made the feather raise up into the air. See I can do magic said Katie proudly. That is really good said Bill. You have got to show mom and dad when he gets home.

A little while later Mrs. Robinson returned. Mommy what until you see what I can do called out Katie when she came down the hall towards her mother. mommy I can do magic said Katie. Really responded her mother. yes I can and I don't even need a wand. Do you want to see said Katie excitedly. Sure lets see your magic said Mrs. Robinson thinking that it would be some type of trick. Katie pulled out her toy wand and exclaimed Wingardium Leviosa and the feather she had put on the table started to rise in the air about six inches. See mommy I told you I could do magic. Your right said Mrs. Robinson. Where did you learn that she asked? Sean taught me. He showed me the wand movements and the incantation. He was even surprised when I was able to do it. That is very good said Mrs. Robinson. I am very impressed not many witches or wizards are able to do wandless magic. You will have to show daddy when he gets home from work he will love to see what you can do said Mrs. Robinson. I will said Katie.

Mommy would it be ok if Sean and I go to the pool this afternoon asked Katie? Sure that sounds like a really good idea. Thank you mommy.

Katie went back to her room to find Sean reading the Charms book that Bill had lent him. Sean would you like to go to the pool this afternoon, I have gotten permission from mommy to go said Katie. Sure said Sean. What time do you want to go at he asked? We could go after lunch how about one o'clock? said Katie. That sounds good said Sean. Good said Katie.

What are you reading asked Katie? I'm reading the Charms book your brother lent me. This is going to be an interesting year said Sean. We are going to learn summoning and banishing charms this year. Really that sound interesting. Maybe Bill can teach you those charms so when you get to school you will already know how to do them said Katie? I guess so said Sean. So the two of them went to Bill's room to see if he could help Sean.

Bill could you please do something for me asked Katie when Bill answered his door. What is that he asked? Could you please teach Sean how to do what was that a summoning charm or a banishing charm? Why asked Bill? So he will be able to do them when he gets to school. Oh alright said Bill. Come in. Katie and Sean went into Bill's room and sat down on the bed. Do you have your toy wand with you he asked? Yes I do she said as she handed it to her brother. I cant do this with my wand as I am not allowed to do magic out of school said Bill. But I saw….. You saw nothing said Bill with a threatening look in his eyes. The incantation is Accio. So you flick your wand and say Accio …… For example if you wanted that book over there you would say Accio Book. It sounds really easy but it is not as easy as it seems said Bill. Here try it with Katie's wand said Bill as he handed Sean the toy wand. Sean tried it and Bill said that he was doing the right wand movement and saying the incantation right. Thanks said Sean. No problem said Bill.

Bill seemed to be treating Sean much better now. Bill could see how much Katie liked him and how well he treated Katie. He may think that she can be a bit of a pain but he liked it when people treated her well and Sean treated Katie the way she should be treated.

After lunch Katie and Sean packed up their swimsuits and towels along with some shampoo and soap for after their swim into a carry all bag and headed off towards the pool. When they had almost arrived at the pool they came across a play park. I didn't know this was here said Sean. Didn't I tell you about this park said Katie? This is my favourite one. It is close to home and not in the creek so I can come here myself. I have a lot of fun here. I usually come here before I go swimming if I have left home too soon. Well do you want to take a swing before we go to the pool asked Sean? Will you push me she asked? Of course said Sean smiling. They spent a good half hour swinging on the swings before they headed off towards the pool

A/N Thank you SilverBirch for all of your kind words. I always look forward to hearing how you like the story. All of the rest of you thank you for reading my story. I have over 900 reads but Please stop and review. I would love to hear what you think of my story.


	33. Chapter 33

Once they arrived at the pool Katie went up to the ticket office and gave the girl there two tickets

Once they arrived at the pool Katie went up to the ticket office and gave the girl there two tickets. What are they asked Sean? They are tickets for swimming. Mommy buys me a book of tickets every summer so that I can go swimming when I want to. Oh how much do they cost he asked? Why asked Katie? Well I wanted to give you the money for my ticket said Sean. Don't be silly said Katie. I wouldn't take your money for your ticket, you are my guest. They received their wrist bands and off they went.

You have to wear this wrist band so that they know that you have paid. Now you will go in here to get changed. Get a basket from the attendant and put all your clothes in it. The attendant will give you a tag that you can't lose or you won't be able to get your stuff back. There is only one problem with that said Sean. What is that asked Katie? What do I do about my wand he asked? Oh I forgot about that said Katie. Ummm well I guess wrap it up in your clothes or I know I will give you my lock and you can use the lockers in there. The only thing I ask is that you take my purse and lock it up with your stuff. Ok that is fine said Sean.

He took Katie's purse and put it in his carry all bag and took the lock that Katie handed him. The combination is 23-08-15. Why did you pick those numbers he asked? Well they are your birthday. August (08) 23 and I had to add the seven and the eight to get fifteen. Oh ok I should be able to remember that said Sean.

I will meet you out on the pool deck in a few minutes said Katie as she went into the girls change room.

They both got changed into their swimsuits and met on the pool deck. Did you remember to rinse off before coming out asked Katie when she saw that Sean was completely dry. Oh yeah I did I will be right back. When Sean returned he asked well do you want to swim in the shallow end or the deep end? The deep end it is much more fun and we won't have the little kids hanging around.

Sean just laughed. Why are you laughing asked Katie? Well I think it is funny that you call those kids in the shallow end little kids since it was not that long ago that you were their age. How things would have been different if I had thought that you were just a little kid and did not want to play with you said Sean. When Katie heard this she blushed.

You're right she said. I shouldn't say such things. I want to swim in the deep end because then I can jump off the diving board and it is more of a challenge. There is only one thing she said. What is that asked Sean? If you want to swim in the deep end you have to pass a swim test. So you have to do a swim test now asked Sean? No not me that is why I have this wrist band; she showed him the red wrist band on her arm. You have to do the swim test. Do you want to do the test it only takes a couple of minutes and then If we come back before you leave you won't have to take another one. Sure no problem. Good I will go and talk with Samantha she is one of the lifeguards and she can do your swim test for you, just wait here for a moment.

Katie came back with a very pretty sixteen year old girl. This is Samantha, Samantha this is Sean. I told you about him didn't I asked Katie? Yes you did but you did not tell me he was so handsome. Katie gave Samantha such a look. Sam remember he is mine no touchy. Okay said Samantha no touchy. Sean just laughed. Katie gets very possessive of me. I guess that is what you have to deal with when you are a great as me said Sean. Both Katie and Samantha laughed at this.

Are you ready for your swim test asked Samantha? Ready as I will ever be said Sean. Ok said Samantha. I will need you to swim four lengths of the deep end of the pool. Alright said Sean as he dove into the pool. Once Sean was finished with the lengths he had to tread water for five minutes. Alright here you go said Samantha as she handed him his red wrist band. Thanks Sam said Katie. No problem responded Sam. Yeah thanks said Sean.

Do you think she is pretty asked Katie? Who asked Sean? Samantha said Katie. Pretty well I guess so why asked Sean? You were flirting with her said Katie. I was said Sean with a questioning look. Yes you were. Saying how great you are and all that stuff. Oh Katie are you jealous he asked? Katie thought for a moment and blushing responded yes I guess I am. You are my friend and I guess I don't want to share you with anyone else. Don't worry sweetie you are my first priority. Really said Katie? Yes you are my best friend. And if I remember correctly I believe that I promised to marry you when we are all grown up. You remembered that said Katie suprisedly? Yes I remember I promised to marry you if you got a baby when you were visiting what was it two and a half years ago. And I did get a baby said Katie smiling. You won her for me. I got Emily Anne. Yes you did and I see that she is thriving under your care said Sean. Do you think I may get visitation so I can spend time with her asked Sean smiling. I think that can be arranged said Katie laughing. Good we can arrange that later for now let's swim.

Sean dove in the water and waited for Katie to do the same. Come on Katie dive in he said. I don't know how she said. I jump in. Oh do you want me to show you how to dive he asked? Yes please said Katie. Ok let me just get out of the water and I will start your lesson. Sean got out of the pool and went to stand beside Katie. Ok now the first thing you do is stand close to the edge of the pool and put your arms out in front of yourself like this. Sean showed Katie how to hold her arms. Like this she said showing him. No like this; he went behind her and put his arms around her shoulders and put her arms in the right position. Just like that he said. Now just push off with your trailing foot and in you go. As he said this Katie fell into the pool. Oh Katie he sighed as she came up spluttering. Let's try that again. It was good for a first time said Sean. Katie tried again and this time she went in the correct way. I did it she said as she resurfaced!! Yes you did said Sean and you did a very good job. Then Sean dove into the pool and resurfaced right next to Katie. So lets swim and then I will show you how to do a dive off the diving board said Sean. Really you can do dives off the diving board said Katie excitedly. It is so high up all I usually do is jump. That is fun she said. Well after our swim I will show you how I dive said Sean.

They swam for a while and then Sean got out of the pool and went towards the diving board. Katie watch this he said. Wait said Katie as she scrambled out of the pool. I want to see properly. She went towards Sean and stopped along the side of the pool. Ok now dive she said. Sean climbed the ladder to the diving board and stood for a moment. Ready he called out. Yes said Katie. Ok here goes. Sean went to the end of the diving board and performed the most beautiful dive Katie had ever seen. Katie started to clap so loud. That was so good said Katie when Sean resurfaced. Can you do that again she asked? Of course I would do anything you asked he said smiling.

As Sean was waiting to dive again a man came up to Katie and asked her if she thought that Sean would be interested in joining his diving club. I am sorry but I don't think so as Sean is visiting from Ireland. He will only be here for about a week said Katie. Oh that is too bad as he is very talented. Katie just smiled. Sean's next dive was in Katie's opinion even better. Do you think that I will ever be good enough to dive off the diving board like that asked Katie? Of course you will be said Sean. You just need to practice. Well maybe but I wont be as good as you she said. There was a man who wanted you to join his diving club but I had to tell him that you couldn't as you are just visiting. Unless…..

Unless what asked Sean? Well unless you stay here and go to school here she said. I cant do that said Sean. I have to go back to Hogwarts. I know said Katie but a girl can dream. Imagine you could live with me all year and go home on holidays. But you forget that then we couldn't see each other during the summer or Christmas. Yes we could I would just come to you for the holidays. It would only be for one more year and then you could go back to Hogwarts with me. Sean just smiled.

Katie didn't you want me to become a prefect he asked? Yes I did said Katie. Well if I leave Hogwarts I won't be able to be a prefect and then I won't be able to be Head Boy like you wanted. I guess said Katie. I just wish…. I know said Sean. I wish we could be in the same place at the same time all the time too he said. But only one more year and we will be. A year from now you will already be in London. When you get to London I will be able to come and visit as long as your parents have a fireplace that is hooked up to the Floo network. Then we can see each other all the time next summer. You can come and visit even if I am not home. Mom will love that. That will be great said Katie.

The two of them got back into the pool and Katie showed all the tricks she could do to Sean to great applause. She showed him how she could do summersaults in the water and how she could swim down to the bottom of the pool and swim back up.

We had better be going before we turn into a couple of prunes said Sean. Oh alright said Katie. They got out of the pool and made their way back to the change rooms. You get changed and I will meet you outside the change rooms alright said Sean? Yes that is fine. I may be a few more minutes than you as I have to wash my hair. Alright said Sean as he went into the boy's change room.


	34. Chapter 34

A few minutes later Sean was sitting waiting for Katie to come out of the change room when a girl came up to him and sat down

A few minutes later Sean was sitting waiting for Katie to come out of the change room when a girl came up to him and sat down. Who are you waiting for she asked? I am waiting for my friend, she should be out in a few minutes responded Sean. Oh well maybe I can keep you company until then said the girl. You are not from around here are you she said. Where are you from she asked? I am visiting from Ireland said Sean feeling very uncomfortable. This friend of yours is she pretty asked the girl? Sean without missing a beat said that yes his friend was very pretty and that she would be out of the change room in a moment and got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards the door to the change room.

The girl did not get the message. She walked over to Sean and started to slide up beside him. Would you like me to go in and see what is taking her so long to come out to you she asked? It wouldn't be a problem. No that is fine said Sean. Oh by the way my name is Lorraine. Sean just looked at her. What is your name she asked? My name is Sean. Oh it is so nice to meet you Sean. Maybe we can meet up somewhere later for a coffee or something. No I don't think so unless of course you are inviting my friend along. Hey no problem bring her along I am sure I can find someone for her. Sean just looked at her in disbelief.

Just then Katie came out of the change room to see Lorraine with her hand on Sean's leg and the two of them talking. Oh no she thought not her. Lorraine was Jennifer's sister. She is the one who was spreading all the rumours through the high school. Katie had faith in Sean that he would not fall for her lines so she just walked over to him and stood in front of him. I am ready she said. I am sorry it took me so long but I wanted to get all the chlorine out of my hair.

When Lorraine saw Katie she just gasped. You she yelled. You bitch it is because of you that my parents are having to mortgage their house. She started to stand to go after Katie. If you lay one finger on her I will have you arrested said Sean. It is not because of Katie, it is because of your sister and yourself that your parents are in this mess. If the two of you were not such hateful little girls there would not have been this problem.

I believe it is because of you Katie was almost assaulted by a sixteen year old boy. She was eight years old at the time. What had she done to you he asked? Well what had Katie done that would warrant you causing her such upset? Nothing is the answer. I think you were just jealous of her. I can understand that as Katie is a very beautiful girl who happens to be very intelligent. She will go somewhere someday. Where on the other hand you and your slut of a sister will always be trash. The two of you accused Katie of being a slut only it was your sister and yourself that have offered yourselves up to me. Me a total stranger I can just imagine what you offer to boys that you know.

After his speech he took Katie's hand and they walked off towards the door. How dare you speak to me like that said Lorraine!! Sean turned around and looked at Lorraine. Oh you don't like hearing the truth do you said Sean. Well I would suggest that you get used to it as your act will wear very thin with anyone who has any class at all. I do hope you have lots of fun at your new school. I am sure it will be worth it to your parents. Oh just so you know it is because your sister could not keep her big mouth shut that you will be going to private school, not because of Katie. She gave that big mouth a second chance to correct herself but no she had to be the big woman and run her mouth. That is what happens when you can't control yourself.

Sean then turned took Katie's hand and walked out of the door from the pool.

Katie started laughing. What is so funny asked Sean? You are said Katie. You really told her didn't you she said. I don't think she has ever been told the truth about herself or her sister. Well I couldn't let her say nasty things about you could I he said smiling. You are so wonderful said Katie as she gave Sean a big hug. How did I get so lucky to have you as my friend? Well I guess you must have been born under a lucky star said Sean laughing. Really I am the lucky one. I have a beautiful, smart and sweet girl pop in on me when I really needed a friend. I have the most loyal friend in you. If it had been the other way around you would have done the same thing and I think you may have done even more. I don't doubt that you may have beaten up anyone who had hurt me like that said Sean. I would have said Katie. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you she said. I know that but you know that I can't beat up either Lorraine or Michelle don't you he asked? Yes I know, you are too noble to do that and anyway boys shouldn't beat up on girls. Exactly said Sean. Now if I ran across that boy who tried to hurt you that would be another story. Then he had better run because I could do some major damage to him. I would take my chances with the ministry about underage magic. Either that or I would teach you the jinxes and you could get him back for all the fear and hurt he caused you said Sean looking down at Katie.

You are a very wonderful person said Katie as she took his hand and they walked home. After they had taken a few steps she stopped. What is it asked Sean? Katie just went up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. What was that for he asked as they walked on? It is for being the best friend a girl could ask for. You know that if I didn't have you I wouldn't have anyone she said with tears in her eyes. I am so lucky that you didn't tell me to go away that day four years ago. Why would I have done that asked Sean? Well most boys who are ten years old don't really want to be friends with a little girl of six. They think that girls are yucky and they don't want to have anything to do with them. Why would you think that he asked? Well my brother didn't want much to do with me when I was six. He thought of me as a pest always wanting to do the things he was doing. He just didn't understand that I wanted to be big like him. I wanted to spend time with him but he just saw me as a little girl who was a pest. Well I never saw you as a pest I saw you as a very sweet little girl who was a lot of fun. You were always happy and you never asked me to play dolls. Katie laughed. That is because I knew that boys never liked to play dolls. Anyway if we were to play dolls I would have to bring all my dolls and they can get heavy. Sean just laughed.

Once they got home Katie told her mother and brother about what had happened at the pool. It was so cool said Katie. He just told her off. She didn't know what to say, I just wanted to jump for joy that she was so upset said Katie. Katie you know that is not nice said her mother. I know she said but it was the two of them that caused all of these problems. If Jennifer could have kept her mouth shut then they would be going to the same schools this year but she couldn't and that is not my fault said Katie. I know you are right but it still is not nice to find enjoyment from others misery said her mother. I guess so said Katie.

Don't you worry about it , I think it is hilarious said Bill in a low voice. I wish I had been there to cheer him on. Katie heard this and smiled. Really you would have cheered on Sean asked Katie? Of course said Bill. I wish I had been the one to tell her off. I didn't know that you cared that much she said. No one will hurt my little sister if I have anything to say about it. I can say and do what I want but no one is allowed to hurt you. I wish I had been there when that idiot tried to grab you I would have taught him a lesson. If I could have I would have walked you home everyday to make sure you were safe but I had classes until four o'clock that year. Really, you would have said Katie surprised. Of course you are my little sister. Thank you said Katie as she gave her brother a big hug. Let go of me he said. Why all the hugging. Alright said Katie laughing. No more hugging. Good said Bill and he went down to his room. You are not as disagreeable as you let on she said to his back. Oh yes I am he said as he turned around to speak.

4


	35. Chapter 35

Katie climbed up to the top of the monkey bars when she lost her footing

Katie climbed up to the top of the monkey bars when she lost her footing.

Ahhhhh was all Sean heard as he saw her fall. He noticed that there was a large rock in the path of Katie's fall. Without thinking he transfigured the rock into a pillow. So when Katie landed her head did not hit the rock.

Sean ran over to Katie to see if she was ok. Oh Katie don't move said Sean. Katie was crying. I fell she said through her tears. I know said Sean but don't move. He bent over her and asked her where she hurt. My back hurts a lot she said. Ok how about your neck he asked? No, where did the pillow come from she asked? That was me you were going to fall on a rock so that was all I could think of he said.

Katie just lay there and I will pick you up and take you home to your mommy said Sean. He straddled Katie's hips and reached down to immobilize her neck and helped her to sit up. Put your chin on my shoulder he said. When she did he asked that she put her legs around his waist. Once that was done he got up off the ground. Now do not move your head he told her sternly. I want your mom to see you before you move your neck at all. Alright said Katie but I hurt she said as the tears started again. I know sweetie but we will be home in a few minutes ok he said. Ok said Katie.

As they were walking back to Katie's house Sean was nearly in tears. Every time she is with me she gets hurt he was thinking. Maybe I should just go home so she doesn't get hurt again. No that would just upset Katie if I went home he was thinking. Before he knew it they were back at Katie's house.

Sean knocked on the door as he did not have any keys and also he didn't want to put Katie down. What is going on said Mrs. Robinson when she answered the door? Katie fell off the monkey bars onto her back and I just wanted to get her home so that you could look at her he said with tears in his eyes. I am soo sorry he said. Mrs Robinson saw how upset Sean was that Katie had been hurt and she was very touched. He really does care about Katie she thought.

I made sure that she did not move her neck and I brought her home as soon as I could. Oh ok come in Sean said Mrs. Robinson. Katie where do you hurt she asked? I hurt all over she said but it is my back that hurts the most. Sean made a rock into a pillow so that I wouldn't hit my head on it she said. Isn't that good of him she said. You did questioned Mrs. Robinson? I didn't know that you would have learned that yet she said.

Oh no said Sean. I am going to be in big trouble. I used magic outside of school. The ministry is going to punish me for that he said. Don't worry said Mrs. Robinson. I will take care of that. You used magic to save Katie so they can't punish you for that. Oh I don't know said Sean. Don't worry I will talk to Mr. Robinson and see what we need to do. He works with the Canadian Ministry so he will know what to do. Oh ok said Sean.

Now Katie how did this happen asked her mother? I was climbing up to the top of the monkey bars when I fell. Oh ok well tell me does your neck hurt she asked? No not really said Katie. Ok. Well let me see you move your toes. Katie wiggled her toes. That is good said her mother. Now slowly move your head to the side. Katie moved her head towards Sean. Does that hurt at all asked Mrs. Robinson? No said Katie. Good that is really good. now bend your head down really slowly. Katie did as her mother asked. Did that hurt at all she was asked? No mommy that didn't hurt. Oh that is really good said Mrs. Robinson.

Mommy it is my back that really hurts can you look at that asked Katie? Of course said her mother. when she raised Katie's top she found that there was a lot of bruising. Oh that must really hurt she said. It does said Katie. Sweetie I think we need to take you to the hospital to get some x-rays to make sure you didn't break anything. Really said Katie?? Yes love really here I will carry you she said putting out her arms for Katie to move into. No it is ok I will carry her said Sean. It is my fault that she fell so I should carry her.

Sean it is not your fault that she fell it was an accident said Mrs. Robinson. Well it seems she has a lot of accidents when I am around said Sean very upset. Sean I am falling down all the time. Well not as much as I did when I was little but I still fall sometimes. It was not your fault. You were the one that told me to come down. If I had come down when you asked I may not have fallen so it was my fault that I fell said Katie. Please don't blame yourself.

Sean carried Katie out to her mother's car and placed her very gently onto the back seat of the car. I am so sorry he said to her when she winced with the pain. I know said Katie it will be ok mommy will take care of everything. Sean you always take such good care of me. You got me home to mommy that couldn't have been easy as I am heavy she said. No you are not heavy. It was my fault I should have caught you or something he said.

Will you two stop blaming yourselves it was an accident. Sean you did a very good job getting Katie home and you remembered to immobilize her neck so that if there was an injury it would be small. I am very proud that you thought of that she said. So please get in the car and we will get Katie to the hospital.

Sean got into the car and they made their way to the hospital. Oh Sean you will be able to see the hospital that mommy works at and where I was born. Said Katie as they pulled into the emergency room parking.

Here Sean I will carry in Katie said her mother. No it is ok I can do it he said. Sean leaned into the car and had Katie wrap her arms around his neck and around his waist. Here we go he said.

They walked in the door. Here take this and give it to the lady at the registration desk. I have to find out who is on call today said her mother.

How may I help you asked the registration clerk. Oh well Katie here fell and hurt herself said Sean. Katie do you have your health card the clerk asked? Oh here it is said Sean as he handed over the health card to the clerk. Ok well we need your birth date Katie. Oh her birthday is September 9 1982 said Sean. I was born here said Katie. Really said the clerk smiling. And your address? Sean gave Katie's address. Oh are you her brother she asked? No he is my best friend said Katie. Oh well who brought you here asked the clerk? Dr Robinson said Sean. Dr Robinson?? Yes Dr Robinson is Katie's mother said Sean. Oh really ok so I will put her down as next of kin. Do you happen to know her first initial Sean was asked? Yes her first name is Rebecca said Sean. Thank you that is a real help. So you said that Katie fell where and from what did she fall? Katie fell at the play park over near the school that has the pool. Oh I know where that is said the clerk. And she fell off the monkey bars onto her back. Ohh that must have hurt she said. It did said Katie. When did this happen? I would say about a half hour ago said Sean. Ok that is very helpful thank you said the clerk.

Just after they had finished registering Mrs. Robinson came out to find them. Where there any problems she asked? No everything went fine said Sean. I am not sure if you have to sign anything he said. Thank you very much for taking care of that she said. I spoke with the on call doctor and he has ordered some x-rays so we can just go right over there to get the x-rays done said Mrs. Robinson.

Mrs Robinson why didn't you just heal Katie's injuries asked Sean? Well it is not my speciality and with a back injury I want to be sure that there is no nerve damage said Mrs. Robinson. Oh okay said Sean.

Where do we go now asked Sean? Just over here said Mrs. Robinson. They walked into the X-ray department and Mrs. Robinson went up to the desk to give them the form for the x-rays. It should only be a few minutes said Mrs. Robinson when she came to sit with Sean and Katie. Are you sure that you don't want me to hold onto Katie, she must be getting heavy by now said Mrs. Robinson. No it is ok Katie is not that heavy and as we are sitting it is even better responded Sean. We must look really funny said Katie. Here I am clinging onto Sean. Do you want to sit in a chair asked Sean? No I like this said Katie. I get to give you big hugs and no one questions it said Katie smiling. Oh so that is why you let me carry you said Sean. Yes said Katie proudly.

A few minutes later a lady came out and called Katie's name. Here we are called out Katie. Sean got up and carried Katie over to the lady. You are Katie Robinson she asked? Yes I am said Katie. Oh okay come this way. Sean and Katie followed the lady into a room with a very big machine in it. You can just put her down over there she said to Sean. Sean put Katie down on the bed like table. There you go said Sean I will wait for you outside. You can wait in here with me if you want said the lady. That would be great said Sean. I have never seen some one have what are they called? X-rays said Katie. Yeah x-rays, thanks.

The lady positioned Katie on the table. Does that hurt she asked? Yes it does ok said the lady. I just have to put on your lead apron. What is that for asked Katie? It is to protect your girl parts responded the lady. Oh that is heavy said Katie. I know I will be really quick.

Come this way she said to Sean as she led him behind a shield. Hold really still Katie. Ok said Katie. She took the x-rays and went back out to Katie. I need one more she said. She repositioned Katie on the table and this time she was on her back and it really hurt. I am soo sorry I will be as quick as I can she said. She went back to the shield and took the last x-ray. There you go all done she said as she handed Katie a tissue to wipe up her tears.

Sean went up to Katie and picked her up. There you go sweetie he said it is all over. I know but it really hurt. I know and you were very brave said Sean. Let's go. They made their way out to the waiting room. By the time that they got there Katie was better and decided that it was an adventure. They had me laying on a big table when they took this big camera and took pictures of my back said Katie to her mother. Did it hurt she asked? Well it did when I had to lay flat on my back but not for very long as she took the picture really fast. They put an apron on me made of lead. It was really heavy she said. Oh and they let Sean come in with me; I guess they didn't want me to be scared. I wasn't scared though. I know because you are very brave aren't you said her mother. Yes I am said Katie.

Are you hungry asked Mrs. Robinson? I am said Katie. Would It be ok if I stop off up stairs for a few moments to check on a few patients asked her mother? Sure then we can show Sean where you work said Katie. Alright we had better get you a wheelchair because Sean can not be expected to carry you all over the hospital said Mrs. Robinson. They found a wheelchair and off they went.

They took an elevator up to the second floor and walked towards the nursing desk. You two wait here for me I should only be a couple of minutes said Mrs. Robinson. Alright said Katie I will just introduce Sean to everyone she said. She introduced Sean to all the nurses there. You know all of these people he said to her? Yes I have been coming here for years. I even had a little doctor's coat when I was little. My mommy had given me a toy stethoscope for Christmas so I wore that with it. It was really cute it said Dr Robinson Jr. on the pocket. I used to keep it here I wonder if it is still here let me look.

Katie wheeled towards the staff room. It would be in here if so. They went in to the staff room and met up with some more nurses. Katie what are you doing here they asked? I am with mommy she came to see some patients as we were already here because of me. Why they asked? I fell and hurt my back. Oh that is too bad does it hurt a lot they asked? No not too much. Oh by the way this is Sean. The Sean they asked? Yes the Sean. The Sean asked Sean? Well I told them all about you she said. Yes he is very handsome said one of the nurses. Sean just blushed.

Katie looked around the room. Do you know if my doctor's coat is still here she asked? I think I saw it a couple of weeks ago said one of the nurses. She got up and looked around and pulled it out of a closet. Here it is she said showing Katie the coat. There you go said Katie. Is that not the cutest. Yes sweetie that is really cute. Sweetie whispered the nurses. Katie looked at them and blushed. Do you think it would be ok if I took this asked Katie to the nurses. I don't see why not it is yours. Thanks said Katie. We had better be going it was great to see you said Katie. We will see you soon won't we they asked? Probably she said. I will be going away to school next year said Katie. Really where they asked? Scotland said Katie. It is a special school; Sean goes to the same school. Oh that is so far away I guess your mom will miss you when you go? I guess she will said Katie.

Just then Mrs. Robinson came along. Are you ready to go she asked? Yes mommy I am ready. Look at what we found she said as she showed her mother the little doctor's coat. I can't believe that I was ever that small. I can said Sean. You were that small when we met he said. Katie thought about it for a moment. I guess I was she said. I have grown a lot since then. Yes you have said her mother. If you continue you will be taller than me in no time.

Where do you want to eat asked Mrs. Robinson? We could eat in the cafeteria said Katie depending on what is on the menu. I hope they have macaroni and cheese. What if they don't asked her mother? Well we could go and pick something up and take it home said Katie? Let's first see what they have in the cafeteria said Katie. Alright said her mother. They went down in the elevator. On the trip Katie looked at Sean. What is the matter she asked? Nothing said Sean. No you looked really scared she said. Well I have never been in an elevator said Sean and I really don't like it. I feel as if I am going to fall. That is funny because you don't have a problem flying on a broomstick said Katie. I would think that it would be more scary flying than riding on an elevator. Here I will hold your hand she said. Sean just smiled. It is ok but thank you for the thought he said.

They went into the cafeteria and found that they were serving macaroni and cheese. Yeah said Katie!!!! You will just love this she said to Sean. They have the best macaroni and cheese that I have ever tasted. They use the best cheese, and they use a lot of it. Ok said Sean I will try it. Alright said Mrs. Robinson you two order your lunch and I will be right back. They ordered and waited to be served. Here Sean I will hold the tray while you push me said Katie. Alright said Sean.

We need to get some dessert what do you think of red Jell-O said Katie? What is Jell-O asked Sean? You don't know about Jell-O!!! Well it is a wonderful dessert. I like the red Jell-O the best. You have got to try it. I am sure that when you try it you will love it. Here get the one with the whipped cream on top that is the best said Katie very excitedly.

Next we need drinks what do you want for a drink asked Katie? Oh I don't know I will have what ever you are having he said. Alright said Katie as she reached for two cans of pop. There we are done now we just need to find mommy. Why asked Sean? Well because she is paying that is why said Katie smiling. I can pay for our lunch said Sean. No it is ok said a voice from behind them. It was Katie's mother. Just come with me and I will take care of everything she said. They followed her and when they got to the cash she gave her id and they charged her account.

They sat and ate their lunch. When they were finished Mrs. Robinson took them back up to the emergency entrance and they got into the car. We need to stop at the pharmacy to get your medication. I will also give you a potion that will help make you feel better much faster than with just the medication.

They stopped at the pharmacy and then headed home.


	36. Chapter 36

When they got home they found Katie's brother waiting for them. What happened to you he asked when he saw Sean helping her into the back door? I fell she said. That was bright he said sarcastically. Where did you fall he asked? At the playground she answered. I almost cracked my head open but Sean saved me by making a rock into a pillow. Oh said her brother. you could get into lots of trouble for that he said, doing magic outside of school. No he won't said Katie. He was saving me.

Sean was very good to me she said to her brother. he carried me all the way home and then all around the emergency room. I had to have x-rays too. After the x-rays we went up to the maternity floor and I showed Sean where mommy works and I got my old doctor's coat from there. Then we went to have lunch. They had macaroni and cheese today. it was soo good. then we went to pick up my prescription and came home. sounds like you had a real adventure said Bill smiling. It seems that you enjoyed being hurt just for the adventure. I guess it was like an adventure she said. But I did not enjoy getting hurt.

Mommy, will Sean get into a lot of trouble for what he did today asked Katie? I don't think so said her mother. Once we explain the reason it should be fine. Did any owl's come for me asked Sean? Owls questioned Bill? Yes that is how the ministry communicates with us at home said Sean. No, no owl's came. I wouldn't have known that you were gone except for mom's note that she left.

Who would we have to talk to to explain what happened asked Katie? I will ask your father when he get's home. He should know who we need to talk to said Mrs. Robinson. Don't worry we will take care of this she said. I would not allow Sean to get into trouble for saving my little girl said her mother.

Now Katie I want you to go down to your room and lay down. I will be down to put the potion on your back that will take out the bruising said Mrs. Robinson. Before you go take this she said handing Katie a small pill. This will relax your muscles. Why would I need that she asked? Because with the injury you have your muscles tend to cramp up quite badly. We want to avoid that. Katie took the pill with a glass of water. Sean helped Katie down to her room.

Did he really carry her all the way home and around the hospital asked Bill to his mother? yes he did. He was very good to her. he stabilized her neck and made sure that she did not move until they got home and I could take a look at her. he seems to feel responsible for her falling said Mrs. Robinson. I told him that it wasn't but he still seems to feel he should have been able to stop it. Katie falls all the time said Bill. There was a time when she was falling at least once a week. She is just a klutz that's all. She is not a klutz. She falls mostly when she is having a growth spurt. What ever said Bill.

Are you sure you are ok asked Sean? Is there anything I can do for you he asked? No Sean I am fine she said. No you are not fine you fell and now you have pain when you walk. I should have insisted that you come down from those monkey bars he said. Even if you did I probably would have fallen coming down. I am just glad that you were there and that you thought so quickly. I could have really hurt myself if you hadn't been so quick. I would never have forgiven myself if you had been really hurt badly said Sean. Sean please don't get upset I am fine. I have one request though. What is it he asked? Could you give me a hug, I feel like I need a hug. I would be happy to give you a hug. Sean sat down on Katie's bed and wrapped his arms around her very gently and gave her a nice hug.

That is how Mrs. Robinson found them.

What is going on here she asked trying to sound stern? Katie and Sean broke apart suddenly. What are you doing to my daughter she asked? I was just giving her a hug said Sean. Really that is what he was doing said Katie. I know said Mrs. Robinson smiling. I was just having you on. You seem to give really good hugs said Mrs. Robinson to Sean. I love his hugs said Katie. He has very strong arms but not too strong so he doesn't hurt you said Katie.

Katie lay down on the bed said her mother. Katie laid down on her tummy and put her head into her arms. Would it be possible for me to watch asked Sean? Why asked Mrs. Robinson? Well I would like to know what to do in the event that Katie needs a back rub in the night, that way I would not have to wake anyone. I guess so said Mrs. Robinson.

Ok sweetie I need to pull the back of your top up so that I can put the potion on your back said her mother as she lifted the back of her top over the top of her head.

Mrs Robinson started to rub the potion on the bottom of her spine. She used soft circular motion to rub the potion in. now you have to be very gentle so that it does not hurt her said her mother to Sean. Oh mommy that feels good said Katie. Good said her mother. Mommy could that be the same potion that Sean's mommy used on me when I fell down the stairs asked Katie? It may be said Mrs. Robinson.

Why did Sean's mom put a potion on you she asked? I told you all about that Katie said. It was when I fell down the stairs on my bum. I bruised it. I remember because that is when I had to explain that boys are not supposed to look at your bum said Katie. What do you mean asked Mrs. Robinson looking at Sean? Well I fell because I didn't watch what I was doing and ran down the stairs. Sean came running down the stairs to see if I was ok. I told him that I had fallen and hurt my bum. He asked to see where I hurt myself and I told him that he couldn't. He asked why and I told him that he could not look at my bum because he was a boy and boys are not supposed to look at your bum. I told him that only mommies were allowed to look at your bum and if a mommy is not there next would be another older girl. If there is no other girl then a daddy could but not boys.

When Mrs. Robinson heard this she started to laugh. What is so funny asked Katie? Nothing really said her mother it is just the way you told the story. I could just see you explaining that to Sean. Katie thought about it for a moment and then started to laugh. Ohh that hurts she said. Don't make me laugh.

Does the feel better asked her mother after she was finished applying the potion? Yes it does said Katie. It looks better said Sean looking at her back. The bruising is coming out quickly. It is but there may be more later said Mrs. Robinson. It sometimes takes a little while for all of the bruising to show. We will put more on later before you go to bed. That should get most of the bruising. Does it hurt when you breathe asked Mrs. Robinson? Not really said Katie. It hurts a little when I take a really big deep breath. Ok well you had better take this pill. I will get you a drink of water to drink said her mother. what is the pill for asked Katie? This is a muscle relaxant. It will help stop the muscles in your back from cramping up. why would that happen asked Sean? That sometimes happens when a muscle is injured said Mrs. Robinson. Oh said Sean looking puzzled.

Here you go love said Katie's mother as she handed her the pill and a glass of water. Katie took the pill and drank the water. Thank you mommy. Now just so you know, this medicine may make you sleepy. It will said Katie? Yes so if you feel sleepy that is why. In a little while if you need it I will give you a pain potion. If you start to feel a lot of pain let me know so that I can get it for you said her mother. I will said Katie.

Mrs Robinson left the room then.

Katie are you sure you are ok asked Sean? Yes Sean I am sure. I feel so bad said Sean. It is all my fault he said. No Sean it isn't. If it weren't for you I could have been really hurt. You are my hero she said as she gave him a big hug and a kiss. I am not a hero he said. Yes you are said Katie. If you had not been there I would have fallen on that rock and as I usually go to the park by myself they may not have found me until I had bled to death, or I could have tried to get up myself and hurt myself even more. No I think if I had not been there you would not have been hurt said Sean. You don't know that said Katie. I am falling all the time. Mommy says that I fall a lot when I am going through a growth spurt. So I guess I will be growing soon said Katie.

I still feel bad about it said Sean. Please don't said Katie. If I had listened to you I would have climbed down and not fallen so really it is my fault

Sean I think we need a nap. Why don't we have a lay down and rest for a while said Katie. If you don't want to you could always go out and watch TV or read. No I think a nap would be a wonderful idea. Here I will move my bed over closer to you so if you need me I can help you said Sean. He moved his bed over so that it was about a foot away from Katie's. now let's get some rest said Sean as they both laid down on their beds. Sean ?? Yes Katie. Would you hold my hand she asked? Of course said Sean taking Katie's hand in his. I always feel better when you hold my hand she said. Sean just smiled and they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing they knew they could hear Mrs. Robinson knocking on the door. Katie …. Sean time to get up she said. She opened the door and saw that they both were fast asleep and holding hands. Oh that is so cute she thought. She went over to Katie and gently shook her shoulder. Katie… wake up sweetie… it is dinner time. Katie woke up. what mommy she said. I said that it was dinner time so you both have to wake up. oh ok mommy we will be there in a moment. Katie shook Sean's hand until he woke up. Sean it is dinner time so wake up. alright said Sean. Sean sat up and stretched. Ok let's go he said. Alright said Katie and she tried to sit up. Oooooh she said. What is wrong he asked? I am soo stiff. Here I will help you said Sean as he got up. Sean leaned over Katie and took her by the shoulder's and lifted her up to a sitting position. Are you ok he asked? I am a little dizzy she said. Ok just sit there for a moment he said. She sat for a minute. I am better now she commented. Alright well then it is time to stand up. put your arms around my neck and I will help you. She did and he helped her to stand. Oh I don't like this she said. I am sure you will be better soon said Sean. We should probably get a pain potion from your mother after dinner. Alright said Katie. Do you need any help walking asked Sean? Not really but can I hold your hand in case. Sure said Sean. They walked out to the dinning room.

Well I hear you had an adventure this afternoon said her father. Yes we went to the hospital said Katie. How are you feeling asked Mr. Robinson? I am sore and my back is stiff. Oh that is too bad said her father, I had arranged for you and Sean to come to work with me tomorrow. I guess you won't be up to it. No daddy I want to go and I know that Sean wants to go too. I will be fine by tomorrow I promise. Please can we still go she said pleadingly? Well if you think you will be up to it I guess so he said. Oh Sean isn't that exciting you will be able to see where daddy works and see what police officers do. Yes Katie that is exciting. I am looking forward to it. Thank you Mr. Robinson for arranging this for us said Sean. You are welcome he said.

Now Sean will see where both you and mommy work. I am so excited said Katie. Well there will be no visits to police stations unless you eat your dinner Katie. So enough talking and more eating said her mother. Alright said Katie. They ate dinner quietly with only a little bit of conversation.

There is one thing you have to be aware of Katie said her father. What is that she asked? Well you will need to be up very early tomorrow, we need to be at the station for the beginning of day shift so that will mean getting up at around five o'clock. Five o'clock said Katie. Yes five o'clock said her father. You will have to go to bed early tonight. Alright said Katie. But daddy you don't leave for work that early said Katie. I know but I don't need to be there for the beginning of day shift as I am a detective. Oh ok said Katie. It will be fine said Sean. We will go to bed early so that we will be all rested for tomorrow. Alright said Katie. As long as you don't mind. I don't said Sean.

They watched some TV and at around eight o'clock the two of them decided to head off to bed. Mommy would it be possible to get a pain potion before I go to bed asked Katie? Of course I will bring it down to you in a moment. Do you need me to apply some of the potion to your back asked her mother? No Sean can do it said Katie. Oh you had better take your pill to said her mother. Wait for me and I will bring down both for you she said. Alright said Katie as she headed off to her room along with Sean.


	37. Chapter 37

When they got down to Katie's room they waited for Mrs. Robinson to arrive with Katie's pill and the potions that she needed. How exactly are you going to apply this potion asked Mrs. Robinson? Well I guess I will pull the back of the t shirt Katie will be wearing to bed over her head until I finish would that be ok he asked? That sounds fine. I know that I have to maintain Katie's modesty he said. Why I don't know said Katie. It is not as if I have anything that Sean doesn't said Katie looking at her chest. Katie that is not true said Sean. You are growing up and well it is not right to let people see certain parts of you said Sean embarrassed. Alright said Katie I guess.

The two of them got changed for bed and Katie laid on her bed and Sean rubbed the potion on her back. That feels so good said Katie. You are always so gentle with me. Why wouldn't I be asked Sean? I don't know but my brother probably wouldn't have been so gentle. He would probably just rub it in as quickly as he could so he could get it over with. Not you, you take your time. Well that is because I love you he said. I know and I love you too said Katie. You are my best friend.

Well we should be getting to bed so that we can get up early said Sean. Alright said Katie. Good night she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Thank you for all that you did for me today, I really appreciate it. You are very welcome said Sean. Then they both got into their beds and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Sean was awoken by Katie talking in her sleep. He looked over and found her struggling. Oh no he thought she is having a nightmare. He got out of bed and went over to her and gently woke her. Oh Sean it was awful she said. I had fallen and I was alone. I couldn't get home. I was bleeding so much and I couldn't get anyone to help me. I was so scared. Oh sweetie you are fine now. I am here and as long as I am you don't have to worry. I will never leave you alone. Sean sat on the side of her bed for a while until she calmed down and fell asleep. When he went back to his bed he began to think about what she had said about her dream. Could that really happen? Would people help Katie if she needed it? He hoped so. He knew that the girls that had been tormenting her probably wouldn't but others would he was sure. I wonder if things have happened that she hasn't told me or maybe hasn't told anyone thought Sean? I am going to have to talk to her about that. Once he made is decision Sean drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like a few minutes when both Katie and Sean heard Mrs. Robinson knocking on the door. Katie wake up she said. Ohh, is it time to get up already asked Katie? Yes love it is so get up because we have to have breakfast soon. Ok said Katie. When her mother went over to wake up Sean Katie told her that she would wake him up. I have a foolproof way of waking up Sean. I have never failed she said. Sean heard all of this and as soon as Mrs. Robinson left the room he sat up. Oh no you don't he said. What do you mean Katie asked with a big smile on her face? I know what you were going to do. You were going to jump on me. I remember when you did that to me a couple of years ago. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Katie just started to laugh. It was so funny. The look on your face when you woke up. Sean started to laugh as he remembered the incident. I guess it would have been funny he said.

Anyway I have to get up and have my shower said Sean. Well mommy said that we have to have breakfast soon so you will have to hurry or you may not get any breakfast. Alright said Sean. I will only be a few minutes.

A few minutes later Sean made his way down to the dining room. When Katie saw him she just smiled. She is so beautiful thought Sean. I know that she will be stunning thought Sean. Her mother is very pretty too. Oh I can't wait for her to grow up thought Sean. I wonder if she will love me the way I love her? I can't even think about that for a few years yet she is only ten years old. I guess maybe when I graduate we can see if she loves me then. Anyway I had better sit down or they are going to think something is wrong. Sean sat down next to Katie and smiled.

Good morning said Sean to everyone. Good morning said Mrs. Robinson. How did you sleep last night? Oh I slept fine said Sean. Oh good I was only asking as Katie told me that she had a nightmare. I am surprised that I didn't hear her said her mother. Well I heard her so I just woke her from the nightmare. I have found that if it is caught early Katie can get back to sleep sooner and won't be as tired the next day said Sean. Really said Mrs. Robinson. When did you discover this she asked? When she was staying with us. Katie usually has a nightmare the first night she stays over. The only other time she has nightmares is if she gets really upset. You have really studied this said Mrs. Robinson. Well I guess I am observant said Sean. I guess you are said Mrs. Robinson.

They finished breakfast. Afterwards Katie and Sean went down to her room to get changed to go to work with Mr. Robinson. What should I wear asked Katie to Sean? I don't know something nice how about a nice pair of walking shorts and a blouse. That sounds good said Katie. Alright I will go into the bathroom and get changed, I will be right back said Sean. Alright said Katie. Katie had put on her shorts and was looking in her cupboard for a blouse when Sean came in. ohhh Katie I am so sorry he said. He had walked in without knocking and Katie did not have her blouse on yet, he turned around. Please put on your blouse he said. It is ok said Katie. I don't have anything that you don't. That is not true and even if it was it is still not right. You are too old to let anyone see you without a top on. Alright I will be more careful from now on said Katie. It is not as if I was naked or something she said.

They gathered all of what they were taking with them and returned to the living room.

We are ready said Katie. What is wrong Sean asked Mrs. Robinson? Oh nothing said Sean. How could I tell her that I had just walked in on her daughter without a top on he thought. Why he asked? Well you look sort of shocked or something. Are you sure you are feeling ok she asked? Yes I am sure said Sean looking at Katie. Alright said Mrs. Robinson. Your dad will be out in a moment and then you three can go.

A few moments later Mr. Robinson came into the living room to see both Katie and Sean sitting on the couch waiting for him. Well I guess we should be going now he said. The three of them started towards the back door of the house. Have a good day said Mrs. Robinson. We will said Katie. This is going to be lots of fun.

They got into the car and were off. What will we see asked Katie? Well for you we have many things to see. You will sit in on the morning meeting prior to starting on shift. You will also get a tour of the station along with some other surprises said Mr. Robinson. Oh I am so excited said Katie. This is what Sean and I will be doing when we finish school. Daddy did I tell you that I am going to be Sean's partner when we are both Auror's? How do you know asked Mr. Robinson? Because that is just what is going to happen, that is what we want. We want to be partners don't we she asked Sean? Yes of course said Sean agreeing so Katie would not be disappointed.

Well that sounds wonderful said Mr. Robinson. As long as you are happy he said.

When they got there the three of them made their way into the station. I will be leaving you here Mr. Robinson said. What do you mean asked Katie, aren't you going to stay with us she asked? No Katie I have lots of work to do. I have arranged for someone to do this for you. Here he comes now.

This is Officer Johnson. Kevin this is my daughter Katie and her friend Sean. It is very nice to meet you said Officer Johnson. Come this way.

They followed Officer Johnson and they went into a big room with a number of chairs and tables. Just sit down we will be starting in a moment. You two must have gotten up really early to be here now said the officer. Yes we had to get up a five thirty said Katie. That is really early said Officer Johnson. I hope it will be worth it for you he said. I am sure that it will said Sean. Sean I detect an accent. Where are you from he asked? I am from Belfast said Sean. I thought so said Officer Johnson.

Officer Johnson what will we be doing today asked Katie? You can call me Kevin he said. We will be visiting a very special place that most people don't even know exists. But first we will be sitting in on the morning roll.

They sat and waited. Morning roll started and they both found it very interesting. Who will we be riding with asked Katie? Oh Katie you won't be riding with anyone that would not be allowed. Oh I really wanted to ride in a police car she said. Kevin can you tell me something asked Katie? What would that be? What does my daddy do here she asked? Well he is Detective Sergeant. He does a lot of investigation work. Oh that sounds interesting. He also is a liaison with the ministry of magic said Kevin in a low voice. When Katie heard this she looked at Kevin with shock on her face. You know about that she said in a whisper? Yes I do said Kevin. So are you a wizard she asked? Yes I am said Kevin.

So I guess you attend Hogwarts asked Kevin to Sean? Yes I do how do you know about Hogwarts asked Sean? I went there myself. I graduated a few years ago. Did you know my cousin asked Katie? Who is your cousin he asked? Her name is Nymphadora Tonks. Yes I know her, she has pink hair doesn't she he said. Yes as far as I know she does said Katie. She is studying to be an auror now. What house were you in asked Katie? I was in Gryffindor. Oh my mommy and daddy were in Gryffindor too. Sean is in Ravenclaw. I want to be in Ravenclaw too said Katie. Oh that is too bad that you won't be able to attend Hogwarts with Sean. I guess you will be going to Casa Loma like your brother. Katie did not know what to say. She was not sure if she should tell him that she would be going to Hogwarts as the family was moving to England next year. Maybe daddy didn't want anyone to know yet. Yeah it is too bad said Katie.

A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed my story. I appreciate all of your kind words. Please be patient with me as I wrap up this part of the story. I think it may be a trilogy to complete their story.


	38. Chapter 38

Kevin what will we be doing today asked Katie? Well I guess we could make our way to the special meeting the two of you have he said. They walked towards a door that said _**EMERGENCY EXIT will be released in the event of a fire.**_ Oh Kevin we can't use that door didn't you see what the sign on the door says said Katie. It will be ok said Kevin. We don't have a floo so we use this door instead. Only a wizard or witch could open this door. Really exclaimed Katie!! Yes and even then you have to be a fully qualified witch or wizard. Neither of you could open this door said Kevin.

Kevin opened the door and they found themselves in a big atrium. This looks a little like the ministry of magic in London said Sean. Have you been there asked Katie? Yes my dad took me one day years ago. When I was a little boy. I don't remember much about it. But it did look a little like this. Well that would make sense as this is the atrium to the Canadian ministry of magic said Kevin. Really, it is asked Katie? Yes we have traveled from Toronto to Ottawa. We are in Ottawa exclaimed Katie!! That is so cool she said. Where is Ottawa asked Sean? And why would the ministry be here he asked? I can answer that said Katie.

Ottawa is about six hours from Toronto and the reason the ministry is here is this is the capital of Canada. Also this is where the muggle federal government is. I guess that is why so that the ministry of magic can work with the muggle government said Katie. That is correct said Kevin. Katie blushed and smiled.

Sean did not like the fact that Katie blushed when Kevin complimented her. What is going on he thought am I actually jealous he wondered? She is my best friend and it is nice to see that others acknowledge that she is very bright. But I just don't like this Kevin guy. Sean kept thinking about this for a few minutes when Katie asked him a question and he did not hear her. Sean what do you think she asked again? What do I think about what he asked? Weren't you listening she asked? I am sorry Katie I was off in my own wonderland. It is ok said Katie. Kevin just wanted to know if you wanted to go now said Katie. Oh yes that would be good said Sean.

Well off we go said Kevin. Sean and Katie followed holding hands. When Katie took his hand he just smiled. _See she likes me he thought. I can not believe that I am so jealous he thought as they walked. Kevin is about ten years older than me so he would be fourteen years older that Katie. She would not be interested in someone that much older than she is would she? Well at least I hope that Kevin would not be interested in __**my**__ Katie. She is much too young for him. Also I think her father would kill him if he tried anything. What am I thinking she is nine years old. I and almost anyone else would kill him if he touched her. She is mine. Hold on get a grip she is nine years old. Much too young to be anyone's. Well if she were to be anyone's she should be mine. I have known her and loved her longer. Loved her, what am I thinking. Do I really love her? Sean thought for a moment and yes he decided that yes he did love her. __**HE LOVED MY GOD I LOVE**__**HER**__. I really love this beautiful wonderful sweet girl. Oh this is not good. How can I be in love with a nine year old girl. I don't know how but I know that I am. What am I going to do????_

Here we are said Kevin. This is the office of the Minister of Magic. What is the name of the minister of magic asked Katie? His name is Daniel Richards. Minister Richards is looking forward to meeting the two of you said Kevin. He has heard of how smart you are Katie and how creative you are Sean.

Creative asked Sean questionly? Yes we are aware of the spell you did yesterday. We are also aware as to the reason for the spell. That was some very advanced magic you performed said Kevin proudly. When did you learn that spell he asked? I didn't said Sean. I don't really know how I did it. I just knew that I had to do something or Katie would have been really hurt. I was thinking about it and I really should have used a very simple spell that even Katie can do. What spell is that asked Katie? Wingardium Leviosa said Sean. Oh yeah that would have worked said Katie.

Katie you can do Wingardium Leviosa asked Kevin? Yes Sean showed me, I can do it wandless. I am not allowed to use a wand so I have to do it wandless said Katie. You can do wandless magic asked Kevin amazed? Yes I can do a few things wandless. Is it really that unusual asked Katie? Yes very unusual said Kevin. I can't do wandless magic said Kevin. Oh said Katie blushing. I did my first wandless magic when I was four years old; I threw my brother across the room. The next time was when I was six and that did not work out well. A girl in my class saw what happened and started calling me names. It got worse from there said Katie. I am sorry said Kevin.

We should be getting on with our visit said Kevin. They opened the door to find that they had entered a very nice large office. This is the office of the Minister of Magic said Kevin. Both Katie and Sean looked around in awe. This is beautiful said Katie. Is that his desk she asked pointing to the large desk in the room? No that is his assistant's desk. His office is over there said Kevin pointing to a door that was slightly ajar.

They were walking towards the door when a woman dressed in a very nice suit came out of the office with some files in her hands. May I help you she asked? Yes said Kevin. My name is Kevin Johnson; I work for the Toronto Police force and am a liaison with the ministry. These are the visitors that the minister was expecting. This is Katie Robinson and this is Sean Sullivan. We were expected. The lady looked at her calendar and blushed. I am sorry there it is on my calendar. Please excuse me for a moment.

She left the room and went into the office. A few moments later a very well dressed man came out of the office. This is Katie Robinson and this is Sean Sullivan. They are the two children who have come for a tour of the ministry she said to the Minister. It is so nice to meet you he said to Katie and Sean. Sean extended his hand and shook the minster's hand. It is a pleasure to meet you sir he said. Where are you from Sean he asked? I am from Belfast sir said Sean. I thought so he said. What are you doing in Canada he asked? I am visiting my best friend Katie he said indicating Katie. Oh well that sounds like a nice thing. Are you having a good time he asked? Yes sir. I am having a wonderful time. It is an honour to be invited to visit he said. I have only been to the ministry of magic in London once when I was a small boy and my father works there.

Well than I think we should start our tour said Minister Richards. First I want to show you our auror division. I understand that the two of you wish to become Aurors is that correct. Yes sir they both said excitedly. I want to be Sean's partner when I become an auror said Katie. Well that would be nice. Best friends as partners that usually will work he said. We will be more than partners said Katie. We will be married partners. I am going to marry Sean when I finish school she said. Really did you know this Sean he asked? Sean blushed. Yes sir I know. I believe the agreement is as long as we do not find anyone else we love more we will get married when Katie graduates. When would that be asked Minister Richards? I will be graduating in eight years said Katie. I have one more year of public school and then seven years of magic school. Katie was careful not to say that she would be going to Hogwarts.

It seems that you have all that worked out said Minister Richards. Now Sean I assume that you attend Hogwarts, is that correct? Yes sir I do. I will be going into my fourth year in September said Sean. How are you enjoying it? I am enjoying all the things I am learning. Is Dumbledore still headmaster Sean was asked? Yes sir he is. Did you attend Hogwarts sir asked Sean? No I didn't I attended Casa Loma. I wish I had attended Hogwarts it sounds like a very good school. It is said Sean. I have read that it is the best wizarding school in the world. I have heard that too said Minister Richards.

Is there anything interesting happening at Hogwarts inquired Minister Richards? Well this past year Harry Potter started at Hogwarts. Harry Potter really. I can't believe that he would be old enough to attend. The minister stood thinking for a moment. Has it really been that long? It seems like yesterday that we heard about the fall of Voldemort. I guess it has been eleven years hasn't it. That was such a sad story. What really happened asked Katie? As far as I know Voldemort went to the Potter home and tried to kill the family but he was not able to kill harry. No one knows why but when he tried to kill harry the curse rebounded back and destroyed Voldemort's powers.

One other thing we had a teacher that turns out had Voldemort sharing his body. It was Harry that defeated him again. The teacher died when all that happened. Oh that sounds scary said Katie. Maybe you should stay here and go to Casa Loma instead.

No Katie everything will be fine by next year. We will have a new teacher and everything will be back to normal. Or at least as normal as Hogwarts can ever be said Sean.

Here we are said Minister Richards. The auror office. It wasn't as exciting as they thought. It was a big office with a number of cubicles with wanted posters on the wall. Who is that asked Katie? Oh that is an old poster that is a poster of Bellatrix Lestrange. Really said Katie looking at the poster more closely. Sean do you think I look like her she asked? Why would you look like Bellatrix Lestrange asked the Minister? Because she is my aunt said Katie matter of factly. Your aunt exclaimed Minister Richards!! Yes she is my mommy's sister. Your mother is a member of the Black family the Minister asked? Yes sir she is. It is because of my aunt that my parents moved to Canada. My aunt wanted to kill my parents just because they got married. She did not feel it was right that my mommy should marry my daddy because he is muggle born.

So I guess that Sírius Black is related to you also asked Minister Richards? Yes sir he is, but my mommy does not believe that he did what they have accused him of doing. She says that he would not do anything like that, he was a good man. Well I hate to argue with your mother but the evidence says that he did do what they have accused him of doing. There were witnesses.

We should be going or we will never get through the ministry in time. I have some meetings soon.

So they tour continued. They visited most of the departments. Minister how can you govern such a large country from here asked Sean? Well we have offices in most of the provinces; so that helps. Also the liaison with most of the larger police forces is also of assistance. They do most of the investigations. We do send out Aurors to be of assistance. Mostly it is the population that helps. Most of our magical population are very law abiding. Most of our population live as muggles or at least as much as muggles as they can. We do have a few " special" people. The funny thing is the muggles don't attribute their behaviour to being magical, they just think them eccentric.

Once the tour was over they returned to the Minister's office. Thank you very much for the tour said Katie. She reached out to shake his hand. You are very welcome. I look forward to you applying to our auror program when you are finished at school. Thank you for the tour said Sean as he shook the minister's hand. I really appreciate you taking the time for us. You are very welcome. I hope the rest of your visit is pleasant.

Officer Johnson spoke then. Ok guys we have to return to the station. It will be lunch time soon and I think your dad is going to take you out for lunch. Oh really said Katie excitedly. I hope so. I love going out for lunch. They walked towards a door marked EXIT. This is where we go said Officer Johnson.

They walked through the door and found themselves in the roll call room. That was fun said Katie smiling. I had a lot of fun. It was interesting to see the ministry said Sean. Well do you want to have a tour of the station asked Officer Johnson? Yes please said Katie. But don't you have work to do she asked? This is my job today said Kevin. Let's go.

They started out in the parking lot.

Have you ever been in a police car he asked? No said Katie. What about you Sean he asked? No I haven't. Well I will let you sit in one if you wish said Kevin. Can we sit in the front seat asked Katie? Sure said Kevin. He went over to a car and opened the door. Ok get in he said and the two of them climbed into the car. This is so cool said Katie. Sean just looked around. What are all these things for he asked? Well that is the computer that allows us to look up warrants and to run licence plates. This is the radio we use to communicate with dispatch. So that is where the bad guys are kept said Katie indicating the back seat of the car which is screened off by metal bars. Yes that is one place you do not want to find yourself said Kevin.

The next place they toured was stable. This police station had horse patrols. This is where we keep the horses said Kevin. Oh Sean look at them aren't they beautiful she said. Yes Katie they are very beautiful said Sean. Can we pet them she asked? Sure if you want they are very tame. We usually take them to a lot of public events. The kids love the horses. The two of them went up the horses and started to pet them. Oh Sean look he likes me he is trying to lick my hand. Sean just smiled. Of course he likes you who wouldn't. It seems that the horses are smarter than most of your class mates said Sean. Katie blushed. That was so sweet of him to say she thought.

Next was the detention area. Here they were shown where the pictures and fingerprints were taken from the suspects. Can we have our pictures and fingerprints taken asked Katie? Yes you can but it will have to wait until after lunch. I was told to take you back to your dad by noon and it is almost noon now. We should be going.

Before they could get out of the detention area there was a scuffle heard just outside. There was a lot of loud voices and nasty language being used. Sean, Katie come with me we have to get out of here now said Kevin. He took them out a side door. When they were heading off to Mr. Robinson's office they ran into him. Hi daddy we are ready for lunch said Katie. Oh I am sorry sweetie. We have a situation going on now. I have called your mom to come and pick you up. Oh said Katie sadly. I thought we were going out for lunch said Katie? I had planned on doing that but…

Sir is there a restaurant close by asked Sean? Yes there is why? Well Katie and I can still go for lunch. If that is ok? Where is it asked Sean? It is across the street. Oh yeah I like that restaurant said Katie. Can we go she asked? I guess so. I will call your mom and have her pick you up from there. That would be great said Katie. Mr Robinson went to reach into his wallet when Sean said don't worry about it. It will be my treat. I have to use this funny money some where.(Canadian money is different colours)

Alright said Katie's father. To get there you go out the front of the station and go along the street until you get to the corner cross and you will see the restaurant in the building across the street. Have fun sweetie and be careful. Don't worry daddy Sean will take good care of me said Katie.

A/N Thank you to all who read and enjoy my story. Special thank you to those who send reviews. The kind words are appreciated. Please keep reading and I hope you continue to enjoy Katie and Sean's story.


	39. Chapter 39

The two of them walked out of the station and towards the corner. There it is said Katie pointing at the office building in front of them. Oh yeah I see it said Sean. Sean took Katie's hand and they crossed the street towards the restaurant. Is this a good restaurant asked Sean? Yes it is I like it a lot. You can get almost anything you want and you can have as much as you want. It is a buffet restaurant. They have shrimp, roast beef, chicken and Chinese food if you like that. Do you like Chinese food asked Katie? I don't know I have never had it before. How come you can get Chinese food in Canada he asked? Well because we have people here from almost every country in the world. If you want any kind of food you can find it somewhere in this city.

Would we be able to get curries he asked? Curries? What are they asked Katie? Well they are meats cooked with curry. They are soo good. Well I guess you could get curries if you wanted them said Katie.

They walked into the restaurant and waited to be brought to a seat. A lady came back to the hostess desk and did not speak to them. They waited for her to notice them. When the lady ignored them for a few minutes Katie got angry. Excuse me, can we be seated she asked? Oh I thought you were waiting for someone the lady said. No we are here for lunch said Katie. Alright this way. They were shown to a table. When will your parents be arriving they were asked? They won't be coming we are having lunch just ourselves said Katie. Oh alright. Another lady came by and asked them if they would like anything to drink. They ordered their drinks. (2 diet Cokes)

When they went up to get some food Sean was amazed by the selection. There is so much food here how can I choose what to have he said? Have a little of everything that you like said Katie filling her plate. I love shrimp so I am going to have lots of shrimp she said.

They both filled their plates and sat back down to eat. They finished their plates and went back for more. I just love this said Katie. Why asked Sean? Well, I get to have all the foods that I like and I get to spend time with you. Just the two of us and we are so grown up. What do you mean he asked? Here we are having lunch out; just the two of us. That is so grown up. Sean smiled. I am glad that you are enjoying this he said. Sean was so happy. He had made Katie happy. That was the thing that made him happy. If Katie was happy so was he.

A little while later while they were letting all the food digest Katie heard someone who sounded like her mother. She looked up and there she was. What are you doing here asked Katie? I came to pick you two up said Mrs. Robinson. If you are not finished I can come back I still have some shopping to do for dinner tonight. How about I come back in forty five minutes and pick you up she said? That sounds good said Katie. Thank you mommy. Katie do you need any money for lunch she asked? No Mrs. Robinson it is my treat said Sean proudly. Oh alright said Mrs. Robinson smiling. I will see you later then. Alright mommy said Katie.

After her mother left Katie and Sean decided that it was time for dessert.

I hope they have my favourite dessert said Katie. Sean looked at the dessert table. They do said Sean. How do you know she asked? Because I know you, you love a certain dessert and I can see that they have some. What dessert is that said Katie? Strawberry shortcake said Sean. Katie just smiled. You do know me don't you she said excitedly. She hurried over to the dessert table. Why are you in such a rush asked Sean laughing. I want to make sure that no one takes all the strawberry shortcake she said. I am sure that no one is going to take the entire shortcake said Sean. Well I may said Katie smiling.

The two of them got the desserts that they wanted and returned to the table. Do you want another drink asked Sean? Yes please said Katie. When the waitress went by Sean asked for two more drinks. Did you enjoy your lunch asked Sean? Yes I did thank you so much. It is my pleasure. It is not everyday I get to take a beautiful girl out to lunch said Sean. Katie smiled and blushed. Do you really think that I am beautiful she asked? Yes of course I do said Sean.

A few minutes later the waitress came by with the bill. Katie can you help me here asked Sean? What do you need asked Katie? What bills do I need to leave asked Sean showing her his money. Well you should leave one of these she indicated a green bill ($20.00) and one of these a purple bill($10.00). That should cover the bill and the tip. Alright said Sean. He took the money and the bill and they walked out to the front of the restaurant. Sean gave the hostess the bill and the money. Here is your change she said. That is the tip he said. Oh alright. I hope you had a good meal. Yes we did said Sean and Katie. Thank you.

Mommy should be here soon said Katie. They sat down and waited.

How did you enjoy the tour asked Katie? It was amazing said Sean. I was honoured that the actual Minister of Magic would give us a tour. The guys will never believe that I had the Minister of Magic giving me a tour of the Ministry. What about the police station asked Katie? That was cool too. I wish we could have seen the rest of it. Maybe daddy will take us back before you go home said Katie.

All of a sudden Katie looked very sad.

What is wrong asked Sean? I just realized that you will be going home soon. It made me sad said Katie. Why would you be sad he asked? Because I am going to miss you so much said Katie with tears in her eyes. Please Katie don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I will miss you too. But it is only one more year. This time next year you will be in London getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Won't that be exciting. Katie the year will go by so fast and I promise to write more often. I know that I don't write as much as I should but you know I am a boy and well we don't write letters much. Please smile. Once this next year is up we will be able to see each other so much more. I will be able to come to see you when I can. I know but I am still going to miss you. I have gotten used to waking up to find you there said Katie hugging Sean. I know I like that too said Sean.

Just then Mrs. Robinson came driving up. There's mommy said Katie.

Is everything ok asked Mrs. Robinson seeing that Katie was upset? Yes mommy everything is fine. I am just being silly said Katie. No Katie you are not being silly said Sean. She is just sad because I will be going home soon and we have gotten used to being together all the time. Ok Katie it will only be one more year said her mother. I know said Katie that is what Sean said but I am still sad. It is ok to be sad. Sean is your best friend and I know that you miss him when he is at school. I do said Katie. I know but you will see him at Christmas and again maybe at Easter. Then the next time you see him it will be just a few weeks until we move. The time will fly and before you know it we will be in London and Sean can visit whenever he wants and you can visit him too. Then the two of you will be off to Hogwarts where you will see each other everyday. I wouldn't be surprised that you get sick of seeing him before the year is up said Mrs. Robinson laughing. Oh mommy I would never get sick of seeing Sean. I was just joking she said.

Did you have a nice lunch asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes mommy we did I had all kinds of food and they even had strawberry shortcake on the dessert table. Oh well then it must have been a successful lunch if there was strawberry shortcake said Mrs. Robinson sarcastically. How did you enjoy lunch Sean? it was wonderful. I tried all kinds of foods that I have never had before. And I must say that the company was wonderful. Katie blushed when she heard that.

They got into the car and were on their way home when Mrs. Robinson saw her husband outside of the police station. She pulled into the station to talk to him as he had indicated her to do so.

When the car stopped Mr. Robinson opened the door.

I am sorry for what happened he said to Sean and Katie. I am sorry that you didn't get the full tour. Do you think that you might want to come back later on in the week for the remainder of the tour. I will do the rest of the tour then. Oh yes daddy we would love it wouldn't we Sean she said looking at Sean. Yes sir that would be great. Ok then I will arrange a day and I will talk to you about it tonight at dinner said Mr. Robinson. I will see all of you then he said just before he closed the door. Thank you daddy said Katie. You are welcome he said.

Alright now we are heading home. is there anything either of you need she asked? The two of them looked at each other. No mommy I don't think so said Katie. Alright. Katie when do you want to go clothes shopping asked Mrs. Robinson? I don't know when can we go she asked? I was thinking about tomorrow. We could get your new clothes and then the two of you could see a movie or something like that. You were so good at taking the bus I thought you might like doing that again. Oh yes mommy I would love that. what do you think Sean she asked? That sounds good. is there a place where I could stay while you two shop he asked? Why would you want to do that asked Katie? Well what would I do while you shop he asked? Carry things of course said Katie. Carry things he asked? Yes that is what children are for. Mommy pays and we carry. An equal distribution of labour said Katie smiling. Okay said Sean questioningly.

You think it is bad at back to school you should see me at Christmas. There are times when you can't see me for all the bags I am carrying said Katie chuckling. Lets not exaggerate said Mrs. Robinson. I only have you carry as much as you can I do not over burden you. When it gets that bad we get a locker and put the bags in there. Either that or you put the two of us to work. It is at Christmas that my mommy puts her children to work. We are taken to the mall and made to carry large amounts of bags and boxes. Yeah and who are all the presents for asked Mrs. Robinson? Well usually for us but that is not the point said Katie laughing. I just want Sean to know that you employ child labour at Christmas she said laughing so hard not she was having trouble breathing. Sean and Mrs. Robinson start laughing when they see Katie laughing so hard. I didn't know that child labour was allowed in Canada said Sean trying to be serious. Well it is said Katie. But only by parents she said.

So I guess I should do some stretching in the morning to warm up my muscles for carrying lots of bags said Sean smiling. That would be a very good idea said Katie.

Later on when Mr. Robinson came home from work Katie was asking what had happened at the station. Well we had a very bad man who did not like the idea that he was being arrested and decided to start running around smashing things. His friends were right behind us so we had to put the station on lock down in case anything happened. I am sorry about all that said Mr. Robinson. That is ok daddy we had a really good time. We went to the ministry of magic in Ottawa and the minister of magic gave us a tour. It was really cool. We saw the Auror's office and everything.

Mommy they had a wanted poster for Aunt Bella up in the Auror's office said Katie. Really whey would they have one of those still around. She was sent to Azkaban before you were born said Mrs. Robinson. I don't know but I was surprised how much you look like her said Katie. So I guess if you look like her then I look like her too as I look like you she said. I guess so said Mrs. Robinson.

I don't really have any pictures of the four of us from when we were young. I would be surprised if there are any pictures of me from when I was young still around. My mother probably burned them when I left England to come her to Canada. Why would she do that asked Katie? Because I had defied her and married your father. I am probably burned off the tapestry of the family tree just like Andromeda was when she married your uncle Ted. Why would you mommy be so angry with you? You were just marrying the man that you loved. Shouldn't you have married daddy asked Katie? Well sweetie your grandmother did not like that fact that I had chosen the man I was going to marry on my own and did not marry the man she wanted me to. The man that she and my father had arranged for me to marry. Who was that asked Katie? That would have been your uncle Lucius. Ewww why would you want to marry him? He is evil. Well originally Andromeda had been arranged to marry him but then she ran off with Uncle Ted so it fell to me to fulfill the marriage contract. I refused to marry him since I was in love with your father so this upset the whole balance. That along with the fact that my sister had threatened to kill both me and your father is why we ended up here in Canada.

I thought you came to Canada because daddy's family had moved here said Katie. That is true that is why we decided to come here instead of the United States or Australia. So you couldn't have moved to oh let's say Belfast instead said Katie smiling. No love Bella could have found us there. We needed to find a place that was large and the magical community was spread out.

Why didn't you go back to England when Bella was arrested and put into Azkaban Katie asked? By then we were established and I was in medical school. We had your brother and well it just seemed easier to just stay here. So we are only going back to England so that I can go to Hogwarts asked Katie? No not really I do want to go back but you going to Hogwarts is just the catalyst that brought it about. Oh ok said Katie.

Katie would you be available the day after next to complete your tour asked her father? Yes daddy that would be wonderful. Can we get our picture taken and our finger prints taken asked Katie? Yes love you can. Oh goody. I can't wait it is going to be so much fun.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N Thank you to all who have read my story (over 1300 reads) thank you even more to those who have sent a review. I really appreciate all of your kind words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

The next morning when they got up Katie was in a very good mood. It seemed to her that things were going very well. She had her best friend staying with her and they were having lots of adventures. Now she was going shopping. Katie loved to shop. She loved to shop for other people even more. You see she had a plan. Sean's birthday was coming up and for the first time she was going to be able to see Sean on his birthday. Usually she was at her grandparents on Sean's birthday. Katie was very excited to be able to spend his birthday with him. It is unfortunate that they have their birthdays when they do as circumstance has not allowed them to spend a birthday together since Katie's sixth birthday just after they met. Katie can't see Sean on his birthday (August 23) because she is at her grandparents and Sean can't see Katie on her birthday (September 9) because he is at school. This year Katie wanted to make Sean's birthday very special. So she was sitting at the table eating her breakfast thinking.

Katie when do you want to go to the mall asked her mother? Pardon said Katie. I asked when you wanted to go to the mall said her mother. Anytime is good for me she said. What about you she asked Sean? I can be ready anytime he said. Alright said Mrs. Robinson. Katie why are you so distracted this morning asked Mrs. Robinson? I am just thinking. Trying to decide on something said Katie. What is that asked her mother? Oh I am trying to decide what it is I want when we go shopping said Katie lying. Is Bill coming asked Katie? No he said he did not want anything to do with shopping said Mrs. Robinson.

When is he going to get his school supplies and books asked Sean? Oh I already got those for him said Mrs. Robinson. I always found it fun to go to Diagon alley to get my school supplies and books said Sean. You usually see some of the kids from school and have a chance to catch up on what went on during the summer. Will I be able to do that asked Katie to her mother? Yes sweetie you will. Next year at this time we will be going to Diagon alley to get all of your school supplies. Will I be able to get my own wand then asked Katie? Yes you will. We will go to Ollivander's and you will be able to pick out your first wand.

Ohhh I can't wait it will be so exciting to have my own wand. I will be able to do magic then. One thing you have to remember is that you are not allowed to do magic outside of school except for very very special circumstances. Like if your best friend is going to hurt herself and you need to save her said Katie looking at Sean lovingly. Yes something like that said her mother. By the way how are you feeling, is your back still hurting asked Mrs. Robinson? I feel fine said Katie. I get a little stiff when I wake up but you said that would go away didn't you Katie asked her mother? Yes it should go away shortly.

Well I guess Sean and I should get dressed to go said Katie. I guess so said Sean. They got up from the table and headed off towards the back of the house when Katie stopped. Oh Sean go ahead I have to ask mommy something. Katie returned to the kitchen where she found her mother. Mommy??? Yes Katie what is it asked Mrs. Robinson? I was wondering if we could buy Sean his birthday present today? I guess so what is it you want to get for him? I want to get something that will say that he has been here so that he will have something to show everyone. Also I want to get him something that will keep him warm. He says in his letters that it gets cold in the castle in the winter. Could we get him a sweatshirt or something like that asked Katie? I guess so. We can go to the bank and get some money out of my account and we can get a really good one said Katie. If you want but how are you going to get it and not let him know what you are doing asked Mrs. Robinson? That is what I was thinking about at breakfast. If you were to leave Sean and I in one of the stores and go to get it then he will never know. That sounds good. I guess when you are trying on jeans I can run off and get the sweatshirt for you. Where do you want to get it from asked Mrs. Robinson? I was thinking about ROOTS© sweatshirt. Those are really nice and warm. Alright said her mother. You had better get to your room and get changed or we will not get there for a long time. Thanks mommy said Katie as she gave her mother a hug and kissed her on the cheek. You are very welcome.

When Katie arrived in her room Sean was already dressed. I will leave you to get dressed he said. Ok I will be out in a moment. When Katie came out of her room she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Mrs Robinson looked at her and decided that her little girl was no longer a little girl. Sean saw Katie and was shocked. It was probably the t-shirt, it was a little small but he did notice that Katie was well maturing. He did not want other boys looking at her as he was at this very moment.

They climbed into the car and were off to the mall.

Did you do your stretching exercises Katie asked Sean? Yes I did I don't want to pull a muscle carrying all the bags. Katie just laughed. When did her laugh start sounding like tinkling bells Sean thought? Sean shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Katie I think you need to ask your mom if you need a well a bra. What she whispered back? A bra said Sean so red that he thought he was going to die. He had to do this he did not want anyone looking at HIS Katie. Katie just looked down to her chest and shrugged. I will ask but I don't think so. What is wrong with you? You are so red in the face. Are you sick or something she asked? Or something thought Sean. No I am fine I guess I must be a little warm. That is ok I will ask mommy to turn up the air conditioning. No it is ok we will be there in a moment.

When they got there they parked the car and noted where it was. They walked into the mall. When they were walking towards the door Katie took Sean's hand. Is it ok if I hold your hand she asked? Sure said Sean. Katie just smiled.

Are you going to be ok Sean asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes why he asked? Well we do need to buy some things for Katie that may embarrass you. I don't embarrass that easily he said confidently. Alright let's go.

The first store they started at was Marks and Spencer's. We have Marks and Spencer's in Belfast said Sean. Do they said Katie? Yes they do it is a great store my mom loves it. What do you need to get he asked? We have to buy panties said Katie. Panties thought Sean what have I gotten myself into!! They have the best panties here they last and always look good said Katie to her mother. Yes they do said her mother. I guess we should get some for your brother too. I guess she said. Come on Sean it is this way.

They made their way to the back of the store where the teen clothes were. What colour do you want asked Mrs. Robinson? I think white cotton would be the best she said. I guess but could we get a few with some colour asked Katie? Sure we can said her mother. They picked out ten pairs of panties for Katie and then chose some socks too.

Next stop is to get some underwear for your brother. They went over to the men's wear department to pick out some underwear for Bill. This was a little easier for Sean. He could feel better picking out men's underwear than women's. Sean you don't wear the same type of underwear that my brother does what is it that you wear? Mrs Robinson looked at Katie questioningly. Katie noticed this and told her that she had helped Sean unpack when he got there that is how she knows. Oh I wear boxer shorts. Oh are they comfortable she asked? Sean blushed. I guess so it is just what everyone else wears he said. Oh well Bill wears briefs. They are called tighty whities. Katie where did you hear that asked her mother? On TV said Katie matter of factly. Mommy maybe you should buy Bill some boxer shorts too. He may be more comfortable in those. I don't think that would be a very good idea said her mother. They picked up some socks for Bill and then went to the cash to pay.

Where to next asked Katie? I guess to Eaton's to get some of your school clothes. Alright said Katie as she handed Sean the bag. Katie went up to her mother and whispered to her mother. Mommy Sean said that he thinks I need a bra do you think I do? He did did he she asked? Yes mommy he told me while we were in the car. Oh well let me think about it she said. Ok said Katie and went back to take Sean's hand and walked along beside her mother.

He thinks my daughter needs a bra does he she thought. What is he doing looking at her like that? Well I did notice the same thing so maybe I shouldn't get too mad at him but even still. Then an evil thought came to her. Oh the Black in me is coming out she thought. I will fix him she thought.

They walked into the store and headed for the young adult section. Oh Katie I think that we should go over here first said her mother. Alright said Katie and she guided Sean along. I think we need to get you a bra said Mrs. Robinson quietly. Katie blushed slightly but Sean turned beet red. Oh well then I will just look over here he said. I will let the two of you pick that out. No Sean said Mrs. Robinson. We will want your opinion on the one's we choose won't we she said to Katie with a wink. Oh yes Sean please I do need your help picking out the one that I should get. It was you that pointed out that I needed one in the first place. Sean just looked at her in shock. I thought she was my friend he thought why would she do this to me? Then he saw that smiles on the two of their faces. Ok I know what I going on, they want to embarrass me. I guess I did step over the boundary so I do deserve this but I was only thinking of Katie's best interest. Or maybe my own.

They went to the bra section and Katie and her mother would look at the selection. When a lady came along to ask if she could help Mrs. Robinson asked if she could fit her daughter for her first bra. The lady did so and gave her the size she should be looking for. When they knew what size they could make a better decision. They choose a few and then asked for Sean's opinion. Which should I choose asked Katie? Why are you asking me said Sean? Well you are my best friend and that is what a best friend does. They give their opinion on things. I know nothing about bras I think your mother should be helping you make that decision. Alright said Katie laughing. I guess I can let you off the hook this one time. Just be aware that as my best friend you may be asked for advice at a future time.

Katie, are you saying that if I were to ask for your opinion on let's say what underwear I should buy you would not have any problem with that asked Sean? No I don't see a problem with that said Katie. I would be happy to help you said Katie. I just don't understand girls. Well join the club most boys don't understand girls and I can tell you that boys are even more difficult to understand said Mrs. Robinson.

Once they had chosen the bras they went on to choose some blouses and a couple of skirts. Can I get a couple of pairs of pantyhose and a couple of pairs of tights asked Katie? Sure that would be fine said her mother. Good said Katie. Sean can you help me she asked? What do you need asked Sean? I wonder what colour tights I should get to go with this skirt? Sean knew he was in trouble. This was not what he anticipated going shopping with them was going to be like but it was better to help choose tights than underwear. I think the navy and white would be good. That is what I thought said Katie.

Once they finished in that store they walked towards the store that Katie was going to get her jeans. Mrs Robinson knew that she was going to go and get Sean's sweatshirt while they were looking at and trying on jeans. So when they got there she left them to do just that telling them that she would be right back as she needed to go to another store for just a moment.

Katie found some jeans that she thought would fit her and went into the changing room. As she tried on the jeans she would come out and ask what Sean thought of the jeans. What do you think she would ask? Do these look good on me? Do you think they fit me properly? Helping Katie with the jeans was not so bad. They decided on a couple of pairs and waited for her mother to return. While they were waiting a sales girl came along and inquired how Sean was enjoying helping his little sister with her shopping? He is not my brother said Katie. He is my best friend. Oh so your boyfriend is helping you shop, you have him trained early she said. What did she mean by that asked Katie? Never mind said Sean. Don't worry about it.

When Mrs. Robinson returned she had a bag from ROOTS©. When Katie saw this she was very happy. I hope he likes it she thought.

Katie showed her mother the jeans she had chosen. They paid for them and continued on to buy some shoes and boots, a coat and school supplies. When they were finished Sean and Katie were carrying a lot of bags. The only bag that Mrs. Robinson carried was the gift for Sean.

Would you two like to have lunch out asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes that would be fun said Katie. We haven't had lunch in much said Sean laughing. I guess that is true said Mrs. Robinson. Not that I am complaining said Sean. I know said Mrs. Robinson. Not having to cook is a vacation for me. How about we take all these bags out to the car and then we can have lunch in peace. They took all the bags out to the car and then drove over to the other side of the mall that was closer to the restaurants. They went into a nice restaurant and sat down and ordered some lunch. When they finished their lunch Mrs. Robinson suggested that maybe they would like to go to a movie.

There were a few new movies that have just come out she said and I think you two might enjoy seeing them. They are not movies that I would like so this would be the only time that Katie could go to see them she said to Sean. I don't have a problem going to see a movie. Let's go said Sean.

I will leave the two of you here and I know that you will get home safely said Mrs. Robinson. Does that mean I get to take the bus again asked Katie? Yes sweetie it does. You showed that you are responsible enough the last time. Please remember to call when you go down to the bus so that I will have an idea when to expect you. If you want you can walk around the mall after the movie but call me if you are going to do that ok? Yes mommy thank you so much said Katie. Mrs Robinson gave Katie the money for the movie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Thank you so much mommy I love you. Mrs Robinson smiled. I love you too she said.

Sean and Katie went to the movies and when the movie was done they decided to walk around the mall looking in the windows. We don't have this many stores in our mall said Sean. There is every kind of store here. My mom would love this. Well maybe you should get your mom to bring you back at Christmas and she can come to the mall and shop said Katie. I would love that but I don't think that will be happening.

When they got tired they headed to the bus station. When they got there Katie called home to tell her mom that they were just waiting for the bus and according to the schedule the bus should be coming in a few minutes.

While they were waiting Sean turned to Katie and asked her why he had to help her choose her first bra? I think that it was funny she said laughing. You were so red. It was my mommy's idea. I don't think she liked the fact that you noticed I needed a bra. She is not angry but she is like that sometimes. She says it is the black in her coming out. I knew it would be fun when we were in Marks and Spencer's buying the underwear. The moment I mentioned panties you did just what you are doing now. You turned so red. Ok said Sean. Can I be let off the hook on going with you when you buy underwear from now on he asked? Well I guess so for a few years at least. Alright. But I still get to go with you when you shop if I get a chance said Katie. No problem said Sean just as the bus pulled up.

7


	41. Chapter 41

When Mr. Robinson came home that night Katie did a fashion show for her father. She tried on all of her outfits in many combinations. When this was over they all were laughing quite hard. Maybe you should go into fashion said Mr. Robinson. No daddy I want to be an auror and be Sean's partner. You do said Mr. Robinson? Yes daddy we are going to be the best partners. Why is that he asked? Because we will know each other so well. We will spend 24/7 with each other. Why is that asked Mr. Robinson? Because we will be partners and we will be husband and wife said Katie. Really said Mr. Robinson. Yes daddy I told you years ago that I was going to marry Sean when I graduate from school. So I will graduate from school and become an auror and marry Sean. It will be a very busy summer.

What summer will that be he asked? Why asked Katie? Well I have to start saving for the wedding don't I he said. Well let me see said Katie figuring out what year she would be graduating. I believe it will be the summer of 2000. Yes it will be. I will graduate just before my eighteenth birthday. So you have eight years to save. I would suggest you start right away as I do want a nice wedding daddy. He just laughed. What do you think of this asked Mr. Robinson to Sean? I just do as I am told said Sean. Smart boy said Mr. Robinson. That is what my dad told me; never argue with a woman because you can never win. Your father sounds like a very intelligent man said Mrs. Robinson laughing. Either that or he is well trained. I think it is a little of both said Sean.

The next day Katie and Sean went to the police station to complete their tour. When it was time to go home and Mrs. Robinson came to pick them up she found a very happy little girl.

Oh mommy it was so much fun said Katie. We got our pictures taken. They gave me a copy of the picture to take home with me she said showing her mother the picture. I also had my finger prints taken. Daddy said that it was a good thing to have a copy of my fingerprints anyway. Why would he need my fingerprints she asked her mother? I don't know honey.

We also got locked up in a holding cell. I didn't like that said Katie. Why asked her mother? I don't know but I was really glad when they came to let me out. Did they lock you up too Mrs. Robinson asked Sean? Yes they did but not in the same holding cell as Katie. Yeah if they had put us both in the same cell I would have been fine. I guess I was afraid that they would forget about me and I would be there forever said Katie. We saw what they do when someone comes in to make a complaint too. Some of those people were scary. They were so rude to the officers. The officers were only trying to help but these people were yelling that they weren't doing enough.

Well we had better get home I have lunch in the oven. Oh good what are we having asked Katie? You will see when we get there said her mother. Alright said Katie sitting back in her seat. Can we sit outside to eat lunch asked Katie? Yes I think that would be a wonderful idea. It is a beautiful day for eating Al Fresco. We are having al fresco for lunch asked Katie? No Katie al Fresco means eating outside said her mother. Oh ok.

They ended up having home made pizza for lunch. Katie, Sean, Mrs. Robinson and Bill all sat around the table in the back yard and ate the pizza and drank large glasses of Katie's favourite drink Dr Pepper. Oh I love Dr Pepper she said. This is the best pop ever made. Do you like it Sean she asked? Yes it is very good but I think I like Coke better he said. I agree said Bill. You two have not taste said Katie laughing.

After lunch Sean and Katie sat out in the back yard and just talked. They talked about what Sean was going to learn this year and what they were going to do next summer when Katie would be living in London and would have the house connected to the Floo network. This would allow Sean to come to visit her and would allow Katie to go to Sean's house even if he was not there. This would make his mother happy as she had said that she would like to see Katie on her own.

It is going to be so much fun said Katie. You can come to see me when ever you want. You can sleep over and we will be able to spend an entire day together because I will be able to come to you or you will be able to come to me and it will be the same time instead of you being five hours ahead. Well you were able to stay until it was time for me to go to bed and still be home for dinner while you have lived here. I know but it still will be the best thing ever. Well maybe not the best thing she said. The best thing will be when we are going to school together everyday. I will be able to see you everyday. We can eat our meals together and we can study together it will almost like we are living together she said.

Almost like we are married except for no "fringe benefits ". What fringe benefits he asked? Sean you know exactly what I am talking about. I do know what married people do. I am not a baby we learn about that in school. You learn about it in school!! Yes we do they start teaching us about it in fourth grade. They don't go into much detail but they give you a general overview. Mostly they tell you not to do it until you are married.

I can't believe that they teach you at nine years old about sex in school. They don't even teach us about sex at Hogwarts and there are people who are from age eleven to eighteen. They don't asked Katie? No they don't said Sean. I heard some of the girls on the street talking about how they have Sex Ed classes in high school during Gym class. What about the kids that don't know what is going on how do they learn she asked? I don't know said Sean. I guess it would be better to learn about sex from a teacher instead of your parents that is just so embarrassing. My dad gave me the talk last year and I thought I was going to die said Sean.

My mommy said that I could go to her and ask her anything. Do you think it would be easier to talk to my mommy than your dad asked Katie? Ahh no said Sean. Why not asked Katie? Because she is your mother!!! If we do plan on getting married it would be you I would be having sex with and I don't really want to talk to your mother about having sex with you. Katie thought about it for a moment and decided that he had a point. I guess that would be embarrassing and uncomfortable to talk to my mommy about that but not as bad as talking to my daddy would be she asked? Oh I could never ever talk to your father about sex. I think he would kill me for even thinking about it. You are his little girl and I don't think he would want you to get married or even thinking about having sex until you are at least sixty years old. Either that or once he is dead. Katie laughed at that. You see we can talk about anything said Katie. That is why we are best friends. I guess said Sean.

Sean would I be able to come to your room if I have a nightmare asked Katie? Well you really shouldn't but if you are really scared it wouldn't hurt. There is only one problem with that, you may not be in Ravenclaw Katie. Oh but I want to be in Ravenclaw so bad. Would that make a difference if I really want to be in Ravenclaw asked Katie? It may said Sean. I am not sure.

They sat and talked for a while and then went into the house. Is there anything we can do to help Katie asked her mother? No thank you sweetie I have everything under control. Why don't the two of you go for a walk or something once you are back in school you will be wanting to be outside I just know it. Ok said Katie that is what we will do and she headed out the back door.

Sean is there a place we can go for walks at Hogwarts asked Katie? Yes we could walk around the lake that is a fair walk. One thing I should tell you, you shouldn't go for walks by yourself because there are a lot of creatures in the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest why is it called that asked Katie? Because it is forbidden to go in there. As I said there are a lot of creatures living in there and some are not friendly. You could get badly hurt if you go in there. The only and I mean only time you can go into the Forbidden Forest is if you are with a teacher. And then it would probably be with Hagrid he is the games keeper.

Hogwarts is starting to sound very scary. Is it a scary place to be Sean asked Katie? No not really. It will be very different for you because you have not grown up with it but you will get used to it very fast. Why is it so different asked Katie? Magic said Sean. Magic?? questioned Katie. Yes magic there is magic going on all the time. There are moving staircases, the portraits can talk and move. Even the suits of armour can move. It will be a very different experience than you have ever had. Do you think I should ask mommy and daddy to start using more magic around me so that I could get used to it she asked? It couldn't hurt. I will ask my mom and dad to do the same when you are there. You see they try not to use too much magic when you are there because you are not used to it but if you want they can go back to doing things that way they usually do. That would be wonderful said Katie smiling. If I get used to magic being used around me then it won't be so scary when I get to Hogwarts will is said Katie. That is right said Sean.

Just then they reached the end of the street and were outside the convenience store they had gone to earlier in the week. Would you like a treat asked Sean? what kind of treat asked Katie? I don't know an ice cream or a bag of chips or something like that said Sean? that would be wonderful let me see if I have any money with me said Katie. Don't worry I have lots of money with me. It will be my treat. You don't need to do that I have some money she said as she showed him the coins in her hand. Put that away this is my treat. Thank you very much said Katie.

They went into the store and chose a treat; they both chose an ice cream treat and ate it on the way home. I hope we don't have the same problems today that we had the last time we were up here said Katie. I really don't want to see Jennifer again. She is probably in even a worse mood than last time as her parents are probably on her case about having to pay for private school.

You are probably right said Sean. I wouldn't want to run into her sister either. She was scary. Didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. I am glad that you are my girlfriend you are not scary. I'm his girlfriend!! thought Katie. He just said that I am his girlfriend, maybe he does love me the way I love him she thought. Well I am glad that you don't think of me as scary said Katie smiling. I'm his girlfriend; I'm his girlfriend Katie sang in her head as they walked along.

The trip home was uneventful. No run in's with scary hateful girls. Just peaceful strolling hand in hand as they made their way to Katie's house.

Did you have a nice walk asked Mrs. Robinson when they came in the back door of the house? Yes it was wonderful said Katie. We didn't run into anyone who we didn't want to see. I see that you had a treat while you were out commented Mrs. Robinson. Yes when we got to the top of the street Sean treated me to an ice cream. It was so good. that was very nice of Sean said Mrs. Robinson. I thanked him mommy. I know you did you are very polite she said.

Mommy what can we do tomorrow asked Katie? I don't know what do you want to do asked her mother? would we be able to go to the Exhibition she asked? That is a good idea said Mrs. Robinson. Are you sure you can do that much walking she asked Katie? Katie looked puzzled. Are you having any pain in your back she asked? Oh no it feels fine. I get some twinges but not very often. Well then I think a trip to the Exhibition is in order for tomorrow. I can't wait said Katie. What do you think she asked Sean? what is the Exhibition he asked? Well there are lots of rides to ride and games to play and lots of free samples in the Food Building. We can even see animals like cows, pigs and horses. It is so much fun. Do you want to go she asked excitedly? Yes that sounds like fun. I want to go too said a voice from behind them. It was Bill, Katie's brother. you do questioned Mrs. Robinson? Yeah the Exhibition is so much fun. Ok then we will all go to the Exhibition tomorrow morning.

**a/n Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I should be finished with this part of the story in a few weeks. Then it is off to England and a new adventure. Please continue reading and as always reviews are wonderful.**

5


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning the four of them: Katie, Sean, Bill and Mrs Robinson headed off to the Exhibition. How will we be going asked Katie? I think we will take the train downtown said Mrs. Robinson. Oh that will be fun said Katie. They drove to the train station where Mrs. Robinson could park her car and they purchased tickets for the train and waited for it to come. When will the train be here asked Katie? It shouldn't be too long now said Mrs. Robinson. A few minutes later Katie jumped as she heard the whistle of the train. It is coming she said excitedly. Katie jumped up and went to the edge of the platform to wait. Get back here said Mrs. Robinson. You know not to stand at the edge of the platform in case the train knocks you over. I know I am sorry she said.

When the train stopped they all got onto the train and sat down.

Sean is this train like the one you take to Hogwarts asked Katie? No this is smaller than the train to Hogwarts. This one is much more modern. I think the train to Hogwarts is at least a hundred years old if not older. That train is red and has a huge engine car.

There is one thing that I always wondered about said Katie. What is that asked her mother. well Sean lives in Ireland and Hogwarts is in Scotland correct? Yes Hogwarts is in Scotland. Well then why would he have to go all the way to London to go all the way back up to Scotland? Why not just go directly to Scotland? Wouldn't it save time for everyone? That is a good question but I think they just want everyone to travel together. it allows come control as to when students would be arriving. It also allows some notification if someone does not make the train said Mrs. Robinson. I guess but it doesn't make much sense.

About a half hour later they had arrived at the train station that was in the Exhibition grounds. Katie was the first one off the train. Katie wait for us said her mother. alright she said but Sean is very excited to get there Katie said looking at Sean, aren't you? Yes Katie I am he said smiling. Well a minute is not much time to wait Mrs. Robinson said.

When they got to the gate and Mrs. Robinson paid for the tickets to get into the park they were deciding where to go first. I want to ride the rides said Bill. I want to see the animals and play some games said Katie. Well I want to go to the food building and since I am the adult here we go where I want first. So they headed off to the food building to get something to eat. After they ate Bill asked if he could go to ride on some of the rides. Mrs Robinson agreed to this and they arranged to meet back in a couple of hours in front of the food building to have lunch. So Bill took off to ride on the rides before they knew it.

Well you said that you wanted to go to see the animals Katie so let's go. Ok mommy said Katie as she took Sean's hand. Sean we have to hold hands so that we don't lose you said Katie. Sean just smiled and agreed that that would be a very good idea. He knew that Katie just liked holding his hand. And he didn't mind it either.

When they went into the agricultural building they were hit with a foul smell. What is that said Katie? That is the animals said her mother. do they have to smell so bad she asked? That is what farm animals smell like said her mother. I am glad we don't live on a farm said Katie. I used to live in the country and it is not that bad said Sean. I think it is just because it is warm and there is not enough wind blowing through the building.

They looked at all the animals. Katie got used to the smell and it didn't bother her as much after a few minutes. Where to next asked Mrs. Robinson? I saw that they are having a cat show how about we go and see all the cute cats said Katie? You do know that Sebastian will not be happy if he smells cats on you said Mrs. Robinson. He won't be able to smell them by the time we get home said Katie as she let them all towards the building that was housing the cat show.

I just love cats said Katie as she looked at all the different varieties of cats. She particularly liked the Ragdoll cats. They are so cute and they just sit on your lap. Wouldn't that be wonderful said Katie. Can we get one she asked her mother? No I don't think so. Why asked Katie? Because who is going to look after the cat when you are off to school next year. I could take it with me couldn't I she asked? You are only allowed one pet to take to Hogwarts and that will be Sebastian. He will be able to deliver your mail. Also he would pine after you if you didn't take him with you. You know he only seems to pay any attention to you said her mother. Alright said Katie sulkily.

After the cat show they went to the midway to ride on some of the rides. I can ride all the rides now she said to Sean. Why is that he asked? Because I am tall enough now. Not like in Belfast where I could only ride the kiddie rides. You were pretty awesome on the bumper cars back in Belfast said Sean. Yeah I was wasn't I said Katie proudly.

What about bumper cars asked Mrs. Robinson? Well when I was visiting Sean a couple of years ago we went to the amusements and they had bumper cars. There were some kids that had teased us the year before and also then so when we were on the bumper cars they decided to come after me. Little did they know that I was an expert on bumper cars and I creamed them. They couldn't move because every time they tried I was ramming into them. It was so much fun. No Katie you shouldn't do that said her mother. Why not they were coming after me I had to defend myself. They were around Sean's age so they shouldn't have come after me in the first place said Katie. I had every right to go after them. None the less that is not nice. Sometimes mommy you have to be less than nice said Katie.

Sean and Katie rode lots of rides until they were dizzy from one that went so fast Katie thought she was going to be sick from laughing so hard. I think it is time that we met up with Bill and had some lunch said Mrs. Robinson. Do you think that the two of you can handle eating right now she asked the two of them as they walked back to the Food building? I think so said Katie what about you she asked Sean? I think I can handle it he said. Good, let's go said Mrs. Robinson.

When they got there Bill was no where in site. He had better get here soon said Katie. Why asked Sean? Because I am hungry and I want to have something to eat said Katie. They sat and waited for a few more minutes. Mommy when did you tell Bill to meet us she asked? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago said her mother. He is late, why is he always late for things asked Katie? I don't know said her mother I guess it must be a teenage thing. Sean is never late and he is a teenager said Katie smiling up at Sean. Well not all of us are as perfect as Sean said a voice from behind them. It was Bill. Well maybe you should try a little bit harder said Katie to her brother making a face at him.

They walked into the food building and went around until they found the type of food they wanted. Bill chose pizza. Katie and Sean had perogies with sour cream and onions and Mrs Robinson had a peameal bacon on a bun. Once they all had their food they sat down to eat. It figures said Bill. What figures asked his mother? That those two would have the same thing to eat said Bill. She would eat anything as long as Sean was having the same thing he said sarcastically. That is not true said Katie. I will not eat liver or turnip or lamb or squid even if Sean was eating it. I learned my lesson with the turnip. Katie had eaten turnip back when she had visited Sean a couple of years ago and got very sick from it.

Well you do everything that Sean does. You like everything that Sean likes. You follow around after him like a puppy said Bill. That is not true said Katie with tears in her eyes. Why are you so mean she said? Sean felt very uncomfortable sitting there listening to this. He excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Katie could tell that Sean felt uncomfortable and when he was gone she turned on her brother. How dare you do this to me she said very quietly but very forcefully. Why do you have to embarrass me in front of Sean she asked? There you go everything is about Sean. Sean is my best friend and he is a guest here. Can't you be polite and keep your opinions to yourself. If you make Sean decide he can't be my friend I will never and I mean never forgive you. I may just have to curse you. You would never be able to go to your precious school if you did that said Bill. Yes I would, I would just say it was incidental magic I am not old enough to have a wand said Katie. Enough you two if you don't stop we are going home right now said her mother. Mommy tell Bill to stop being so rude and mean to me and Sean. Your sister had a point she said to Bill. Sean has been nothing but kind and polite while he has been here and you are being very rude by making him feel uncomfortable. You always take her side mom said Bill. I don't always take her side; I only take her side when she is right which she is on this issue.

A few minutes later Sean returned to find that Katie was sitting there scowling at her brother. When she saw Sean though she started to smile. What do you want to do this afternoon she asked Sean? I don't know what else is there to do he asked? Well we could ride some more rides or we could go and listen to some music or we could look around some of the buildings. I think my mommy wants to visit the buildings though. Then it is the buildings then said Sean. Katie just smiled and looked at her brother.

We can meet back here in three hours and we will go home said Mrs. Robinson. Alright said Bill, I will be back her at four o'clock.

The three of them Katie, Sean and Mrs. Robinson all went around the buildings for a while until even Mrs. Robinson was getting tired. How about we ride some rides she said. I hear that they have a swing ride somewhere around here. They do said Katie excitedly. Yes I do believe they do. Let's go then said Katie grabbing both Sean's and her mother's hand and pulling. I want to ride that ride she said.

When they found the ride Katie got so excited. That is a grown up ride and I can ride it. Come on Sean we have to ride this ride she said taking his hand. What about me said Mrs. Robinson? Do I get to ride the ride too? Oh you want to ride this ride she asked her mother? Yes I do she said. Where do you think you got your love of swings from said Mrs. Robinson? You love swings too said Katie shocked!! Why have you never swung on the swings with me then she asked? I don't really know said Mrs. Robinson. I guess I should have but well I got such joy out of seeing you having so much fun and I always had to push you on the swings I never did swing myself. Well you are going to start doing that right now said Katie taking her mother's hand and leading the three of them to the ride.

They got on the ride and laughed all the way through. That was so much fun cried Katie. We will have to ride that again before we go home she said. I agree said her mother. The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around riding rides and playing games. Sean won a stuffed animal for Katie. This is not a baby so I don't have to marry you twice he said laughing. I know said Katie. Once will do she said smiling. Sean looked at her and laughed.

When it was time to go home they all met at the designated spot and then headed to the train station to take the train home.

Sean and Katie sat together and looked out the window. Sean, why would Bill be so mean to me she asked? I don't know, why would you ask me he said? You are a boy and you are a teenager. I thought you might have some idea as to why he does what he does she said. No sweetie I have no idea. I am sorry he made you feel uncomfortable said Katie. He had no right to do that. Katie I felt bad for you said Sean. I could see how upset you were getting and I didn't know what to say to diffuse the situation. I shouldn't have left. I think it was best that you did. I said some things that needed to be said but I might not have if you had been there. You always are looking out for me said Sean. You do the same thing for me she said. You are always taking care of me. You are very easy to take care of said Sean smiling. You make it very easy. Katie smiled at Sean with tears in her eyes. That was very nice of you to say said Katie as she gave him a big hug.

Bill and his mother were sitting together when Mrs. Robinson spoke up. Bill why are you so nasty towards Sean she asked? I am not nasty towards Sean said Bill. Ok then why are you being so nasty towards your sister in relation to Sean? All I ever hear is Sean this and Sean that. All she talks about is Sean and going to Hogwarts. I am sick of it. Mrs Robinson started to smile. What is so funny asked Bill. I know what the problem is she said. You are jealous. Jealous, jealous of what asked Bill? Jealous of Sean. There was a time that all Katie wanted to do was follow you around and spend time with you. When she wanted to do this you would always tell her to go away and find someone else to bother. Well she did and now that she is older you want her to want to be around you all the time. You are no longer the person she looks up to anymore. She went and found someone else to bother and well Sean doesn't feel that her attention is a bother. Sean likes spending time with Katie. And we all know that Katie likes spending time with Sean. Have you ever heard the saying "careful what you wish for as you might just get it". Well you did and now you don't like it. Mom you are crazy. I am not jealous of Sean. He can have her for all I care. Yeah right said Mrs. Robinson.

You weren't like this until close to the time that Sean was to arrive. Then all of a sudden you decide that he can't stay in your room and you start making nasty comments to your sister. You do know that what you said to her a few days ago really hurt her feelings. She loves you very much and what you say and think is very important to her. Try to be careful of what you say to her especially if your father and I decide to let you stay here to finish school. She is going to miss you very much when we go. She hasn't know a day that you haven't been around. Bill sat there and thought about what his mother had said to him.

Bill sat there looking at Katie as she sat talking with Sean. He does seem to really like being around her. I know that she loves being around him. He is nice to her which is a change from all the other kids around here the thought. I guess it wouldn't be so bad her spending time with him. He seems like nice guy. He treats her well and she does love him, that is very clear. Ok I will give him a break but if he hurts her I may have to kill him.

When they got home Katie was telling her father about all the things they had done all day. She told him all the things they ate and which rides they rode and showed him the stuffed animal that Sean had won for her. Well it seems that you had a good time today said her father. I did daddy, I had a wonderful time. I am glad said her father.

Later on in the evening Katie went up to her mother and asked her quietly if they could have a little party for Sean to celebrate his birthday. I guess we could do that said her mother. We could combine it with your birthday and have a party for you too. That would be wonderful but I will get my presents on my birthday won't I she asked? Yes Katie you will get your presents on your birthday. Good she said. I will have to wrap up Sean's present. I have already done that said her mother. You did thank you so much said Katie giving her mother a hug. We are going to make this a wonderful birthday for Sean aren't we said Katie. Yes we are said Mrs. Robinson.

A/N Thank you to all my readers. I may not be posting until after the new year. Hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday season. Hope you all have a healthy and happy new year.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Katie woke up early and just sat on her bed watching Sean sleep. At around eight thirty she decided that it was time to get up. She walked over to him and leaned over and whispered in his ear; Sean, time to get up. He didn't wake up. She then whispered happy birthday!!. Still no response so she kissed him. That woke him up. Good morning she said smiling. Good morning he replied. It is time to get up she said. It is he said? Yes we slept later than usual. I don't want to get up he said. Ok if you are not going to get up I will just snuggle with you said Katie as she lifted the covers on his bed and got in. move over a bit she said as she settled in. what are you doing he asked? Well if you won't get up I think I should be allowed to snuggle with you. Sean thought for a moment and shrugged. Ok. Katie snuggled into Sean's shoulder and sighed. This is nice she said. You are all warm and cozy. I will be warmer in a few minutes with you here under the covers. Well when you get too warm we will get up said Katie. Alright said Sean.

What do you want to do today asked Katie? I don't know said Sean. Well what would you do today if you were home she asked? What do you mean asked Sean? What do you usually do on your birthday asked Katie? My birthday?? Yes Sean today is August 23 and therefore it is your birthday. Happy birthday said Katie as she gave him a birthday kiss. Is it really, I must have lost track of the days. Thank you he said to Katie. What do you do on your birthday she asked? I usually am at my grandparents on your birthday. We usually have cake and presents nothing much said Sean. Oh no you are going to miss cake and presents. I guess when you get home mom and dad will have your party for you said Katie. I guess. Katie I think it is time we got up I am starting to sweat. Oh alright said Katie as she lifted the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. You still haven't told me what you want to do today said Katie. I don't know how about we go swimming said Sean. That sounds like a great idea said Katie I will ask my mom if we can go at breakfast.

Ok I need to go and have a shower and then we can go for breakfast said Sean. Alright you go and have your shower and I will get dressed. Here is your towel said Katie as she handed him a towel. You go and have your shower and I will put out some clean clothes for you. What do you need asked Katie? Oh a clean pair of boxers, jeans , a t shirt and socks. Okay I will get those for you and leave them on the clothes hamper just outside the bathroom door. Alright said Sean and he went out of Katie's room and into the bathroom.

Katie got dressed in a cotton shirt and shorts. When she was dressed she got the clothes for Sean and left her room. He must be finished with his shower thought Katie. She knocked on the door and Sean opened the door and all she could see was his head. I have your clothes she said as she handed him the clothes. Thanks said Sean. I will be out in a minute I just need to finish brushing my teeth. Ok said Katie and she waited for him out side the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom he was surprised to find Katie waiting for him. You didn't need to wait here for me he said. That is ok said Katie I don't mind. We need to get to breakfast said Katie as she took his hand in hers and pulled. Ok I'm coming said Sean laughing. They sat down for breakfast. What would you two like for breakfast asked Mrs. Robinson? I would love some toast and fruit said Katie. Alright that sounds good said Sean could I have that too he asked? Two toasts and fruit coming up said Mrs. Robinson. I will help you said Katie. I will be right back she said and ran after her mother.

Mommy what are we going to do she asked? Do about what said her mother? About Sean's birthday. What do you want to do asked her mother? I want it to be a surprise said Katie. I have told Sean that we were going to go swimming but I know that there is no swimming in the morning. Well you could go to the library. That sounds like a good idea said Katie.

I will pickup a cake and decorate the house. What will we be doing while you are doing all that asked Katie? I could drop you two off at the library for a couple of hours and then come and pick you up and we can have our party. Thank you soo much mommy I think that Sean will love it. I am just glad that you thought of it now you can have a small birthday party your self. We had better get this breakfast out there or your Sean will starve to death. Katie hugged her mother. Thank you mommy she said as she carried out her breakfast.

Happy birthday Sean said Mrs. Robinson. Oh thank you very much said Sean blushing. How did you know it was my birthday he asked? Oh a little birdie told me this morning. So you are fourteen now she said. Yes and in a few weeks Katie will be ten years old. Yes I will I am all grown up now said Katie. Yes dear said her mother. I am I am not a little girl anymore. I am going into grade five and will be going to Hogwarts next year. They don't let little girls go to Hogwarts or I would have gone years ago said Katie looking at Sean. Right Sean. Yes Katie that is right.

Mommy can we go swimming today asked Katie? Oh I'm sorry sweetie there is no swimming this morning at the pool. Oh I wanted to go swimming said Katie. What can we do she asked her mother? Well I have to drop in at the hospital I could drop you at the library. I think they are having some day programs there this week. What do you think asked Mrs. Robinson? I don't know said Katie. What do you think Sean she asked? Sounds fine to me said Sean. Alright mommy we will go to the library. When can we go she asked? Well I have to leave in about an hour how about then said Mrs. Robinson? An hour it is said Katie. We will be ready.

After breakfast Sean and Katie went back to her room to tidy up and make their beds. Once the beds were made they just sat on Katie's bed and talked. I am really going to miss you said Katie. It doesn't seem to get any easier when you go back to school she said. I am going to miss you too said Sean putting his arm around her and giving her a hug. The one good thing is next year you won't be able to miss me anymore said Sean. Next year you will be so excited I may have to pull you off the ceiling.

What do you mean asked Katie? Well next year you will be going to Hogwarts with me. That is the thing we have been waiting for for so long. Next year at this time we will be in Diagon Alley buying all of your school supplies. We will be getting you your own wand and you will be able to do magic with it when you get to school. I know it just seems so long until next year.

I know that you feel that way but I promise it will go by quite fast. The last three years have gone fast haven't they he asked? No not really said Katie. The summers and the holidays go fast because I look forward to them so much. I usually can't wait for summer because I can go and see you all the time. That is the best time of all. I am sure that the three years we will have at Hogwarts will go by soo fast because I will be happy being there with you but this next year will go by so slow said Katie with tears in her eyes.

I miss you so much when you are at school. I try not to but I can't help it. Oh Katie I miss you too said Sean giving her a hug. After they hugged each other Sean leaned down and gave Katie a small kiss. You know that I love you don't you he said to a very surprised Katie. Yes I know and I love you too she said and then gave him a kiss too. They just looked at each other and then hugged. You are my very best friend in this world said Katie. Sean just held her as she cried.

Katie!!! Sean!!! It is time to go called out Mrs. Robinson. Alright responded Katie wiping her face of the tears. I guess we should get going said Katie. I guess so said Sean. You had better wash your face he said. We don't want you mommy to know you have been crying do we he said. No we don't. It goes against my argument that I am all grown up said Katie smiling. Katie went into the washroom and washed her face and they went to meet her mother so that they could go.

In you go said Mrs. Robinson as she opened the doors to the car. Sean and Katie climbed into the car and did up their seatbelts. I will be at the hospital for about two hours so you should expect me around that time she said. Ok mommy we will. If you need me just call my cell phone ok. Yes mommy I know. When they got out of the car at the library Katie gave her mommy a hug and thanked her for doing all of this. I know Sean is going to love this she said to her mommy. I know he will said Katie's mom. You have a good time she said. I will said Katie.

They went into the library and the first thing they saw were the computers. What are they asked Sean? Those are computers said Katie. You can do research on them. How asked Sean? Well there is something called the World Wide Web and on there is lots of web pages with lots of information that you might need. It is lots of fun. Professor Babbage talked about computers this year in Muggle studies but we never got to see one. I always thought they were much bigger. They way she described them they took up rooms and you needed to use cards and things like that said Sean. I think that may have been the way it was years ago but now we have these. My mommy has one in her office. Her secretary does her billing on it. It is soo cool.

Do you want to go on one of these computers asked Katie? No I don't think so but if you wanted to I would be happy to watch what you did said Sean. Alright said Katie as she got out her library card and went to book time on the computers. When she got back she told Sean that they would have an hour. So they went to the computer she was assigned and they log on. What would you like to know about asked Katie? I don't know what do they have in there about magic he asked? I don't know said Katie. Lets look it up. She typed in the word Magic and waited to see what came up. They looked at the web pages and found it was mostly for teaching muggle magic tricks not real magic.

How about we look up Belfast and see what they have to say asked Katie? Alright said Sean. They looked up Belfast and found lots of information about the city. They found out about the history of Belfast and about places to visit and places to stay if you were visiting. Before they knew it the hour was up.

That was very interesting said Sean. I will have to tell Professor Babbage that computers are not so big and how much information you can find on them said Sean. Well Sean you know if you have any questions about your Muggle Studies course you could always ask me. I would probably know the answer or I would be able to get the answer for you. I know that and I will try to remember that. It will be good that you will be at Hogwarts next year because that will be my OWL year and I will probably need all the help I can get in my Muggle Studies classes.

What else would you like to do while we are here asked Katie? I saw when we came in that they were having a story time why don't we go to that? I know you like to have stories told to you. I do but aren't I a little old for that asked Katie? Not really I was eleven when we went back home. That is true said Katie. There is one thing you have to promise me said Katie. What is that asked Sean? You have to make sure I don't fall asleep said Katie laughing. You have a deal said Sean.

They walked over to where the story time was going to take place. How about we sit here said Sean as he indicated a small couch. That would be perfect said Katie. They sat down and Katie snuggled into Sean's side and they waited for the story to begin. Sean put his arm around Katie and she closed her eyes. Katie that may not be a good idea to close your eyes. You will probably fall asleep. No I won't because you are going to make sure that I stay awake aren't you she said. Yes Katie I am.

Katie stayed awake for fifty five minutes. That would be wonderful if the story time was not an hour. Sean didn't notice that she had fallen asleep until he went to get up. Katie woke with a start and started to cry. What is wrong asked Sean? Nothing I … you just startled me. Oh alright said Sean as he was hugging Katie. Your mom will be here any minute we should go out and meet her shouldn't we. Yes I guess we should. I seem to be crying a lot said Katie as they walked towards the door to the library. It is ok you are just a very sensitive young woman said Sean. With hearing Sean call her a young woman Katie smiled.

Katie's mom arrived just after they had gone out of the door to the library.

So how was your visit to the library she asked? It was great said Katie. I showed Sean how to use a computer and we looked lots of thing up. After that we went to story time and of course I fell asleep. I stayed awake for most of it though. That is very good said Mrs. Robinson. We should get on home now. Alright said Katie as she settled in for the short drive.

When they got to the house Mrs. Robinson went in first and Sean and Katie followed. When they got to the top of the back stairs all Sean could hear was people calling out HAPPY BIRTHDAY. He was shocked. Katie was so pleased that they had surprised him.

Oh Katie you didn't have to do all this. Thank you Mrs. Robinson for doing this. It was all Katie's idea.

There was a banner on the wall that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Sean AND Katie" mommy thought it would be good to celebrate both of our birthdays. That way we can be at each others. You can't ever be here for my birthday because you are at school said Katie. Yes that is true but next year I will be able to spend the day with you because you will be at Hogwarts. I know it will be so much fun. Are you really surprised asked Katie? Yes sweetie I am very surprised. There are presents too said Katie. No Katie you didn't need to get me anything. I don't have anything for you. You are here that is the best present I could ever get for my birthday. I never have anyone to celebrate with. This is wonderful.

Should we have presents first or cake first. I think cake first said Katie. I got the cake Katie told me to get. I believe that you like lemon cake don't you Sean? Yes I do but what about Katie? She loves strawberry shortcake. I know that. That is why we have a cake that is half lemon and half strawberry shortcake. Oh mommy said Katie hugging her mother. Thank you so much she said. You are very welcome.

They all had a small piece of both halves of the cake. This is very good cake said Sean. I like both flavours. What do you think he asked Katie? I like both too she said. Mommy could we have a cake like this next year for our birthdays she asked? I don't see why not as long as I can find a bakery that will make it for us. Good then we can celebrate our birthdays together again next year.

When they were finished their cake Katie announced quite loudly "it is present time". Katie you know you didn't need to get me anything for my birthday said Sean. Yes I did she said. Why shouldn't you get something for your birthday? It is just I am usually at my grandparents on your birthday so I am unable to come and see you on your birthday. Just a second and I will go and get your present. I hope you like it. I am sure that I will said Sean.

Katie ran down the hall towards her room. When she got there she reached under her bed and pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift. I hope he likes this she said to herself.

When she got back to the living room she found that her brother had come home and was sitting eating a big piece of cake. Did you have to take half the cake said Katie to her brother? I didn't take half the cake I only took a quarter he said sarcastically.

Here you are Sean said Katie as she handed him his gift. I hope you love it she said. He opened the card and found that it was a hand made card that Katie had done. She had drawn a picture of Sean on the front with a birthday cake in front of him and he was blowing out the candles. On the inside of the card it read

_**Happy Birthday to my very Best Friend in the World**_

_**I hope you enjoy your birthday and I wish you a very happy year. **_

_**I would like you to know how special you are to me.**_

_**And how much you mean to me.**_

_**With all my love**_

_**Katie**_

Oh Katie that was very sweet said Sean and he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I mean it said Katie. You are very special to me and I love you so much she said with tears welling in her eyes. You are special to me too and I love you too responded Sean. Mrs. Robinson saw this and was shocked. Oh my god could they be in love she thought. No she can't be in love she is only ten years old and he is only fourteen. But they are so very close. I guess it wouldn't be so bad for her to be in love with him. He is a very nice boy who cares about Katie.

Let's get on with the present said Bill. Sean just looked at him. If looks could kill Bill would be dead on the floor. Sean realized how sad Katie was with him going home very soon and did not want her upset. Alright now for the present he said.

Sean tore off the paper and opened the box. He took out the sweatshirt and looked at it. This is really nice he said. It is a Roots sweatshirt said Katie. I see that said Sean. I bought it for you because you said that it gets cold in the castle in the winter and I wanted you to be nice and warm. Those sweatshirts are really warm. They are made for Canadian winters and it can get very cold her in the winter. I love it said Sean. He took Katie into his arms and gave her a big hug and kissed her again on the cheek. Thank you so much for this. It will be wonderful to have on those cold days in the winter. I will probably wear it sooner than that. It can get very cold in the mornings and when I am outside during Quidditch practice it will be wonderful to have this to put on afterwards. I am glad you like it said Katie with a big smile on her face.

This has been a wonderful birthday for me thank all of you so very much. I have had a very good time today. Katie was so happy she just threw her arms around Sean and hugged him.

**a/n I am sorry it took me so long to update but I was on vacation. I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and I wish all of you a very Happy New Year. My gift to all of you will be a new story soon. Once i finish this part I will be starting on the second part of the trilogy. Please look for it soon. as always please read and review. I do love to read your reviews.**


	44. Chapter 44

The next day was very difficult for Katie. This was the day before Sean was to go home. Katie had been trying to not think about this as every time she did she would begin to get very sad. Sean knew that Katie was going to be sad so he tried to make this day as happy as he could.

Katie why don't we go for a nice long walk and maybe go to the park and play on the swings said Sean in the morning after they had breakfast. Alright said Katie trying not to show how sad she was. If every time we spend any length of time together I am like this Sean won't want to visit again or he won't want me to visit him thought Katie. Let me get my shoes on said Katie as she did up her sandals.

They left Katie's house and immediately they were holding hands. Sean you know I love it when you hold my hand said Katie. You do said Sean. Yes, you are the only one who really holds my hand not my wrist. Also you don't pull my along. You walk at my pace. Most of the time when someone is holding my hand I have to run along beside them as they are walking too fast for me. Well I like holding your hand said Sean. It makes me happy to hold your hand. Why is that asked Katie? Because you are my friend and well I love you. Katie just smiled when she heard this. I love you too she said.

Sean are we different she asked? Different, why would we be different he asked? Well, I don't know that many girls that have a boy as their best friend. Even less have a boy who is older than they are as a best friend. Also we are well close she stuttered. We... we kind of love each other. That is not something that happens to kids my age. I don't even think that it happens to kids your age very often either. That may be true but it does not make us different. It makes us lucky. We are lucky to have each other to love said Sean. I know I am lucky to have you said Katie. I don't even want to think what my life would be like if I had not met you and you had not become my friend said Katie. I feel the same way said Sean. That was the straw that broke the camels back for Katie. She just started to cry.

Oh Katie please don't cry said Sean. I tried so hard not to let you see me cry said Katie. I didn't want you to see me get upset. I seem to do this every time we spend any length of time together and I have to leave to go home. I understand sweetie said Sean hugging her. It will be easier next year. I know you are sick of hearing this but when you can come and see me when ever you want and I can come and see you too. Also you may find that you will get sick of seeing me so much when you get to school. You may decide that you want a break from me. That would never happen said Katie. I would never get sick of seeing you. It will be wonderful to see you everyday. It may be you that gets sick of me. You have never been exposed to me on a regular basis. It may turn out that you understand why everyone doesn't want to be my friend said Katie. That will never happen said Sean.

They sat down on a park bench and just held each other. You are such a wonderful girl said Sean. I miss you very much when I am at school. I know that I don't write as much as I should but I just want you to know how special you are and I don't want you to ever doubt that I am thinking about you everyday. I can't wait for you to get to school next year. This just made Katie cry even more. Sean could not think of anything to do to make Katie feel better. So he did the one thing he had promised himself not to do because Katie was so young. He kissed her. Not just a peck on the lips this was a really good kiss.

Katie was shocked. He is kissing me she thought. Sean is kissing me!!!! When the kiss ended Sean apologised. I am so sorry I did that he said. I shouldn't have please forgive me. You didn't want to kiss me asked Katie? Was it a mistake she asked? No it wasn't a mistake I just shouldn't have done it said Sean. It was wrong of me to do it. You are too… ugly said Katie. No Katie you are beautiful. Then why was kissing me a mistake she asked? Well you are only nine years old. I know I am only nine but I will be ten in a couple of weeks. Why did you kiss me she asked? Why? Yes why asked Katie? Well I guess I kissed you because I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted you to know that you mean a lot to me and that I care a great deal for you said Sean. Do you kiss a lot of girls asked Katie? No I don't I have only ever kissed three girls in my life and one of them I didn't actually kiss she kissed me. Who have you kissed asked Katie?

Sean felt a little uncomfortable but continued. Well I have kissed you of course and the only other person I have kissed would be a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. I know that name said Katie. Where do I know her name from she asked? I think I mentioned her to you when I got here said Sean thinking. Yes you had asked me if you thought you would do well at Hogwarts and I told you about her and how she is at the top of her class at Hogwarts. Why did you kiss her asked Katie? Do you love her she asked? No Katie I don't love her. Actually I kissed her because she reminded me of you.

She does how asked Katie? Well, she is a very good student and was in the library at school and one day I found her there crying. I asked her what had made her cry and she told me that everyone hated her because she knew all the answers. They were calling her a know it all. She just seemed so sad. She told me how since she got her letter she had been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts. She had hoped that she would be able to make friends there. You see she also was teased at school. She didn't know what it was but she knew that she was different. You see she is muggle born so she didn't know that she was a witch. I saw her crying and I heard her story and I was thinking of you. I remembered what you had said to me the day we met about how if you give someone a kiss they can't be sad. So I kissed her. It was just a small short little kiss.

So you kissed Hermione but you were thinking of me asked Katie? I guess sort of. There are a lot of things around school that remind me of you. Since we did that tour of Hogwarts at the amusements a few years ago I will be sitting in class and remember you sitting there looking around so that you would be able to see in your mind where I was when I was at school.

Katie you know that I really do care about you don't you said Sean? Katie paused for a moment looking up at Sean. Yes I know you care about me and I also know that you take good care of me. I don't know what it is but I don't like the idea of you kissing other girls said Katie. I think you may be jealous said Sean. Jealous asked Katie? Yes you don't like the idea of me spending time with anyone else but you. Well yes that is true. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. But I don't have a problem if you spend time with your other friends I just don't like those other friends to be girls. Especially if those other girls are your age and pretty. The two things that I am not.

Katie how many times do I have to tell you; you are a beautiful girl. Also I don't care that you are younger than me. I knew that when we first became friends. I have accepted that you will always be younger than me so why can't you. I know you want to be doing the things that I am doing. I understand that but we are going to be friends for a very long time and in a few years the age difference will be meaningless. Once you are twenty and I am twenty four it won't matter the age difference. THAT IS TEN YEARS FROM NOW exclaimed Katie. That is a lifetime for me. I know I just wanted to show you the older you get the less the difference will mean. Katie …. Katie had tears in her eyes. Katie what is wrong asked Sean?

Are you mad at me asked Katie? No sweetie I am not mad at you he said. Why would you think that? I don't know said Katie. Oh sweetie come here. Sean took Katie into his arms and held her. How could I ever be mad at you? You are the sweetest girl I know and you care about me so much. I… well... well what asked Sean? I … I love you said Katie. You are my very best friend in this world and I just don't want you to be mad at me and well I don't what any other girl to take you away from me. Is that bad she asked? No Katie that is not bad said Sean smiling. I just want you to know that no other girl could ever take me away from you ever. What if you fall in love with them? They may not want a little girl hanging around you all the time. They may want you all to themselves? I would never fall in love with anyone who would not want you around I promise. We are a package set. If she wants me she has to take you too.

Are you looking for a girlfriend when you are at school she asked? No why would I do that? I have you. You are the best girlfriend I could ever have said Sean. I am your girlfriend asked Katie? Well you are a girl and you are my friend so I guess you are my girlfriend. Also I seem to remember me promising to marry you when you graduated from school. How could I do that if I am already married? Also how would I explain to another girl that I have to leave her and go and marry you? So I guess you are stuck with me.

Katie just smiled. If I am stuck with you then you will be stuck with me too she said. Why is that asked Sean? Because I want to marry my best friend so since you are my best friend I guess I will have to marry you. Why would you want to marry your best friend asked Sean? Well I heard on some television show that you should be friends with the person you marry. Well than if you are best friend your marriage should last forever. You already know everything about each other so no surprises. Don't count on that Katie said Sean. Anyway wouldn't it be boring knowing everything about each other he asked? I don't know commented Katie.

We will have to make a pact said Katie. What kind of pact asked Sean? We will have to promise not to fall in love with anyone else said Katie. You have to promise not to fall in love with all the pretty girls at Hogwarts and will I will be there when I graduate so that we can get married said Katie. Oh no you have to promise not to fall in love with all the boys at Hogwarts when you get there said Sean. That shouldn't be a problem said Katie. I doubt that any of the boys at Hogwarts will fall in love with me so you don't have to worry about that said Katie.

Why wouldn't they said Sean sincerely. You are a very very pretty girl. All the boys will be following you around asking for dates and wanting you to fall in love with them so that they can give you lots of kisses said Sean. I doubt that said Katie. You have no idea how pretty you are do you asked Sean? I am not that pretty at all said Katie. Yes you are who told you that you weren't pretty? Oh I don't know everyone said Katie. All I ever hear is how ugly I am. And how they can't stand looking at me I am so ugly. I don't know who said these things to you but they are very wrong. If it was girls who said it they only did because they are jealous of how pretty you really are. You are pretty on the outside that is obvious but you are also very beautiful in the inside and that is the most important thing anyway.

I personally think that I am very lucky to have a girl as beautiful as you being my girlfriend. I am sure that all the guys would be so jealous of me if they could see you. I will have to beat them off of you with a stick. Katie just laughed. Yeah right I would love to see that she said. You will in just one more year. Then it will be stick beatings said Sean laughing.

Are you going to be ok when I go home asked Sean? Honestly said Katie? Yes honestly. I don't think so said Katie. I will survive but I will be sad for a few days. I just miss you so much said Katie. I don't really have anyone else to talk to when I am not with you. You always make me feel better about myself. I will just warn you that you may get cried on tomorrow. I will try my best not to completely lose it. That is all I can ask for said Sean. I have a secret said Sean. What is that asked Katie? I will be sad too said Sean. You are not the only one who misses their best friend. For days I keep expecting to hear you knocking on the door or calling out to me. Especially after we have had cuddles when you are gone I keep expecting to see you there when I wake up. Really exclaimed Katie!! Yes really said Sean. I told you how I cried when you went home that Christmas that you stayed for the week. I was just better at holding it in until you left. Once you were gone I cried. Especially after you came back to me and kissed me on the cheek and told me that you loved me. I almost lost it then and there said Sean. I can tell you this because you are my best friend and wouldn't tell anyone else. Wouldn't do my reputation any good for it to be found out that I cry. I wouldn't tell anyone said Katie I promise. I know said Sean.

We had better get back to your house you mom with think I have kidnapped you said Sean smiling. I wish you would said Katie. I know said Sean taking Katie's hand and walking back to the house.

When they got back to Katie's house Sean found a pile of clothes on his bed. What are they doing there asked Sean? Oh mommy must have come and done the laundry while we where out said Katie glancing at what Sean was pointing at. See she did some of my clothes too. I have to hang them up so that they wont get all wrinkled. I guess mommy thought that this way you mom wouldn't have to do all the laundry when you get home. Mom doesn't do the laundry Twinkle does. Your mom didn't need to do this. You have to remember mom is out of habit having a house elf around.

I bet there are times that she wishes that we did have one. Especially when we were babies. That would have been a big help keeping the house clean and doing the laundry and cooking. Especially cooking.

When my parents got married my mommy couldn't cook at all. She had never learned how. She grew up in a house with four or five house elves. So she never had to do any cooking at all and then she went to Hogwarts and the food is provided there. I have heard lots of stories about how mommy would burn dinner all the time. That is why she has taught me how to cook. I have been learning how to do simple things like make potatoes and cook vegetables. I even know how to cook pasta. By the time I am all grown up I will be able to cook almost anything said Katie. We won't need a house elf to cook for us.

My mom knows how to cook she just is out of practice said Sean. I think Twinkle came to us around the time I was born. We lived out in the country so it was just easier to have Twinkle. We lived in a big farm house it was so much fun there. I guess mom and dad thought it would be good to have a house elf as they were hoping to have a large family. But it turns out they only had me. I know that you wanted to have a little sister said Katie. I am sorry you didn't get one. That is ok I have you. Probably better than a little sister. You don't get under my skin and pester me all the time. I think Bill would argue that point. I think he would have loved to have traded places with you. I think he would have shipped me off to your house years ago if he would have managed it and mommy would have agreed. I would have taken you. That is so sweet said Katie hugging Sean.

I guess I should pack these clean clothes in my suitcase said Sean. I guess said Katie. Sean put the clean clothes into his suitcase, zipped it up and returned it to the closet. Here said Sean I will help you hang up your clothes. Sean took one of Katie's blouses and a hanger and hung up the blouse. This is the blouse you were wearing when you had your fall said Sean. This looks really cute on you. It does said Katie? Yes pink looks really good on you. It brings out the colour of your eyes. I have a lot of tops that are pink said Katie. I know I can see all of them said Sean indicating all the tops in her closet. When they were done hanging up and putting away all of Katie's clothes they went out to the living room to watch some TV.

When Mrs. Robinson came into the living room to see if they wanted any lunch Sean thanked her for doing the laundry. You didn't need to do that said Sean. Twinkle would have done it when I got home he said. It was no problem I was doing laundry anyway said Mrs. Robinson. So what do the two of you want for lunch asked Mrs. Robinson? I don't know said Katie. Her mother could tell from Katie's face that she was sad. I have an idea said Mrs. Robinson why don't we go out to a restaurant for lunch as a special treat. Why don't we go and have some ribs or something like that? Katie smiled and got very excited. I would love that she said thank you mommy. I will be ready in a couple of minutes she said I just have to wash my face and hands. Katie ran down the hall to the washroom.

How is she doing asked Mrs. Robinson to Sean? I am not sure she is trying to be so brave he said. We had a nice walk and we talked about what things will be like next year. I tried to emphasize that it will only be one more year and she will be at Hogwarts. She is such a sweet girl and I really care about her. I hate that it hurts her so much when we are apart. I hope things will be better next year. You do know how much it meant to her that you came to visit don't you Sean asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes she has wanted me to come to visit for a few years. I am just glad that you and mom were able to arrange everything. It has been very interesting.

What do you mean asked Mrs. Robinson? Well I had heard of all the things that she was living with like the girls who were tormenting her. I just didn't imagine that it was really that bad. Also it has been interesting seeing how muggles live. How did you get used to this he asked? You came from one of the most prominent wizarding families in Britain. Well it was an eye opener at the beginning. But after a while I could see how in some ways the wizarding world was so far behind in thinking. Here I have found a world where almost nothing is impossible. Yes some of the conveniences are missing but some things are so much better. Think about it. If I want to speak with Mr. Robinson all I have to do is pick up the phone and I can talk to him right away. We can have a conversation on the phone. To do that in the wizarding world it would take forever. Sending owls back and forth. Living here has not been that bad. I do miss home though and I think I am glad to be going back. It is time. I can't hid out here forever. I think it is time to go back home. It has been twenty years. I look forward to seeing my sister when we go back. I don't get the opportunity to visit her. I guess I haven't seen her in well since I went back for our reunion nine years ago.

I'm ready called out Katie as she came back down the hall. Katie had put on the pink blouse that Sean had commented looked nice on her. You changed said Sean. Yes I wanted to look presentable when we go to the restaurant said Katie. Sean just nodded. Well we had better get going said Mrs. Robinson.

The three of them climbed into the car and were off to the restaurant. I love this said Katie. What do you love asked Sean? I have eaten out more since you came to visit than I have in the last couple of years. I could get used to this she said. Well don't said her mother. It will be back to my cooking after this. That is ok said Katie. I like your cooking. It is just so much fun going out to eat. I feel like a princess. You are a princess said Sean. Katie just looked at Sean and smiled. I am she said. Well you're my princess said Sean. Katie just smiled and blushed. Mrs Robinson smiled to herself. He is so wonderful to her. I can see the two of them falling in love with each other. I know that Katie loves him in her own way but I think Sean might have deeper feelings that he has admitted to me or his mother she thought. Erin told me that he admitted that he had feelings for her a few years ago but until I saw that way he is with Katie I wasn't sure. He just might love my little girl. That wouldn't be so bad I think. He is a very nice boy.

When they got to the restaurant Katie was the first out of the car. Come on I want my ribs she said excitedly. She grabbed Sean's hand a pulled him along. I'm coming he said laughing. Katie, they are not going to run out of ribs in the next five minutes said her mother. I know said Katie smiling but anyway let's go she said. They got into the restaurant and were seated. You seem very happy said Mrs. Robinson to Katie. I have decided to enjoy today because I don't think I will like tomorrow. That is a good idea, you never know what tomorrow will bring said her mother. But mommy I do know what tomorrow will bring and I don't want it to happen but I can't stop it so I have decided not to think about it right now.

They ordered lunch and talked about what had happened while Sean had been there. It seems we have packed a lot into a short period of time said Mrs. Robinson. We have had almost tragedies, visits all over the place and confrontations with nasty girls. I personally have had a wonderful time said Sean. I never realized how interesting the muggle world was. I would just like to thank the both of you very much for giving me such a good time said Sean. It was so much more than I anticipated. We wanted to show you as much as we could said Katie. The next time you visit me I will not be living here. I will be living in London. Yes and that will be good said Sean.

I will be able to visit more as I will be able to travel by Floo to your house then. We can visit at your house and at mine. Mom will love it said Sean. Why asked Katie. You will be able to visit even if I am not at home he said. That is true said Katie. I can only visit when you are at home. I tried a few times to come and visit you at Hogwarts but couldn't seem to make it. That is because of the wards around the school said her mother. They are very strong.

When lunch was finished Sean tried to pay but Mrs. Robinson would not allow it. You save your money said Mrs. Robinson. What am I going to do with all this money if I don't spend it now he asked? Well I guess I could buy it from you for either gallons or pounds said Mrs. Robinson. Would you like that? I think I would because when will I be back here to spend it said Sean. Well you could come and see me at Christmas or Easter said Katie. I would love that she said excitedly. Ok how about I hold off on cashing in the funny money and we will see if mom can arrange for another visit in the New Year said Sean. Why the New Year asked Katie? Because you always come to see me at Christmas. It is a tradition. I guess said Katie smiling. I do love visiting at Christmas she said.

Mrs Robinson paid for lunch and they left the restaurant. Is there anywhere you two would like to go that you have not gone yet she asked? Katie thought for a few moments. Could we go to the Bluffs asked Katie? That is a wonderful idea said her mother. It is beautiful there and you can enjoy the day there. Let's go said Mrs. Robinson.

When they arrived at the Bluffs Sean was amazed. Is that the ocean he asked? No Sean that is Lake Ontario said Katie. That is a lake it is so big. Most of the lakes I have ever seen you could see the other side of it. How big is this lake he asked? I don't know said Katie all I know is it is very big and on the other side of the lake is another country. On the other side of this lake is the United States she said. Really said Sean amazed. That is cool.

The three of them enjoyed the afternoon. They walked along the water's edge and to Katie's surprise her mother went on the swings with her and Sean. Why are you so surprised asked her mother? I don't know said Katie it's just that you are a mommy. Yes dear but I have not been a mommy my entire life. I was a little girl myself years and years ago. I liked playing on the swings. Well at least when Bella was not around I did. Why asked Katie? Well she tended to try to scare me by walking right in front of me and making me jump off so that I didn't hit her in the head with my feet. I fell so many times and scraped up my knees because of her. So I am not the only one who scraped my knees said Katie? No sweetie you are not said her mother.

They returned home just in time to find Katie's grandparents pulling into the driveway. What are Gramma and Grandpa doing here she asked? I don't know said her mother. Who are those people asked Sean? They are my grandparents said Katie. They are my father's parents of course said Katie.

Oh they are muggles aren't they asked Sean? Yes they are said Katie. They all got out of the car and met up with Katie's grandparents.

Hi Gramma said Katie to her grandmother. Hello Katie how are you she asked? I'm fine she said. And who is this handsome young man she asked? This is Sean said Katie. Oh so this is Sean said her grandmother. We have heard wonderful things about you she said to Sean. Sean blushed. Sean this is my grandmother Mrs Marie Robinson and this is my grandfather Mr David Robinson. Sean shook Mr. Robinson Sr's hand. Grandpa this is Sean Sullivan. It is very nice to meet you he said to Sean.

It is a good thing you got her now as we have just returned and you would have had to sit in the car and waited for us said Katie's mother. we did come by a little while ago and found no one home and decided to go for a coffee and see if you would return soon said Katie's grandmother. Well come on in mom said Mrs. Robinson.

They all went into the house and sat down in the living room. Can I get anyone anything to drink asked Katie? It was decided that the adults would love a nice cup of tea and the kids would have a cold drink. I will help you said Sean as he got up from his seat and went with Katie into the kitchen to get the drinks for everyone. I think they wanted to meet you said Katie. They don't usually come unannounced like this she said. I guess they must have just remembered that you were here now and decided to risk it and came down. Where do they live asked Sean? They live north of here about fifty miles away. They live in a small town. Is it nice there asked Sean? It is nice but not very exciting for a kid my age. I am usually there at this time of the year. That is why I am usually not visiting you on your birthday.

Sean and Katie walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a pot of tea , two cans of pop and a plate of cookies along with all the is needed for tea. Here we are said Sean as he placed the tray on the coffee table. Thank you very much Sean said Katie's mother. Sean just smiled you are welcome he said.

So Sean you are visiting from Ireland I understand said Katie's grandmother? Yes mame said Sean. Where in Ireland do you live she asked? I live in Belfast said Sean. I was born in Belfast said Katie's grandmother. Do you know of the Holy City she asked? No I have never heard of that said Sean. It is an area in Belfast that all the names of the streets are places in the Bible. I lived on Nazareth Road. I am sorry said Sean I don't know where that is he said. I haven't had much of a chance to explore Belfast as I am away at school for most of the year and during the summers I have a lot of homework to do. Also I am just now old enough to explore on my own anyway. Where is Nazareth Road he asked? It is near the city hall she said. I know where that is said Sean. That is on the other side of Belfast from where I live said Sean.

You mentioned school where do you go to school asked Katie's grandmother? Gramma he goes to Hogwarts just like daddy said Katie. Oh, so you are a … I am a wizard yes. I told you that said Katie. He is at Hogwarts now and after next year I will be there too she said. Are you sure you want to go there asked her grandmother? Wouldn't you like to go to school here in Canada? No Gramma I want to go to Hogwarts. I want to go to school with Sean and I want to go to the same school mommy and daddy went to. I am just going to miss you all so much when you all move back to England. I know Gramma but I will be visiting every summer. It is just not the same she said.

They all talked about a number of things for a while. When are you returning home asked Katie's grandfather to Sean? I am going home tomorrow said Sean looking at Katie after he spoke. Katie had a smile plastered on her face but her eyes gave her away. It is going to be until Christmas until I will be able to see Sean said Katie trying to be brave. The time will go by quickly said her mother.

So you will be flying home said Katie's grandfather? No my mom has arranged for a portkey to take me home said Sean. You do know what a portkey is he asked? No what is a portkey asked Mr. Robinson sr.? It is an object that is charmed to transport the person holding it to another location. This portkey will take me from here to my house in Belfast. What do portkey's look like? They can be anything actually. The one that brought me was a soup can said Sean. I am not sure what the portkey that is taking me back is. You happen to know he asked Katie mother? Yes, your mother left it with me before she left. It is a luggage tag. I attached it to your suitcase so it would not get lost.

After a while Mr. Robinson arrived home. Well this is a surprise he said to his parents. What brought you down here he asked? We were just wanting a drive so we decided to see if we could meet Katie's Sean. He seems like a very nice boy. But isn't he a little old for her said Katie's grandfather? I think so but they have been friends for four years. So James is he like you born to… what do they call us muggles? No dad he is a pure blood like Rebecca. His parents aren't like Rebecca's are they? No dad they are very nice people. His dad was head boy the same year that Rebecca was head girl.

When Bill came home it was decided that they would have something easy for dinner. How about spaghetti said Katie? That sounds good said her mother. I can make it said Katie. I know how. Alright said Mrs. Robinson but be very careful. I will said Katie. Come on Sean we are going to cook. She took Sean into the kitchen and put him to work.

What do I need to do he asked? Well as you have never cooked before I guess you could make the garlic bread. I will put on the water for the pasta and will mix up the sauce. The two of them worked very well together. They had dinner made in short order. Bill was sent to the basement to get some extra chairs and the extra leaf for the table. You don't need to do that said Katie's grandmother. Well if we don't I guess Katie would have to sit on Sean's lap to eat dinner. I don't mind said Katie excitedly. Well I would said her father. Oh drat said Katie laughing.

They ate dinner and complemented the cooks on the fine dinner they were eating. Katie will be a better cook than me said her mother. Well dear I can't think of a worse cook than you when we got married said her father. You burned toast. It was just that I had never cooked before said Mrs. Robinson. I am a good cook now. Yes mommy you are. You are the one that has taught me how to cook. I will in turn teach Sean how to cook over the next few years so that when he is living on his own he will not starve said Katie. Really said Sean smiling at Katie. You don't want me to starve he asked? No I don't think so she said.

After dinner they sat around for a while. But the thought of Sean going home the next day was starting to wear on Katie's bravery. She excused herself and kissed her grandparents and parents and said that she was very tired and needed to go to bed. Sean got up and said that he too should be getting to bed too as he was going home tomorrow and needed to start getting used to the time difference.

So the two of them walked down the hall towards Katie's room. Just as she got past the turn in the hall she started to cry. Sean took her into his arms and held her. It will be ok he said. I promise it will. He picked her up and carried her to her room. She just clung to him and cried. I don't want you to go. I know that you have to but I still don't want you to. Why can't you stay and go to school here? Just for one year until I can go to Hogwarts with you. I am sure I can convince mommy to let you stay. Please she said. Oh Katie in some ways I would love to stay but you and I know that I can't. If I did I could never be a prefect and if I am not a prefect I would not be able to be Head Boy like we planned. It was you that wanted me to be Head Boy. I know it is just … well. I know sweetie I will miss you too. I promise the year will go fast. Before you know it it will be Christmas and we will be together. I will try to come home for Easter break and then it is just a few weeks until summer and you will be moving. Please don't cry love. It hurts my heart when you cry. Katie just looked at him and tried to smile.

I will get you a facecloth and you can wash your face that will help said Sean. While I am gone get changed into your jammies. Alright said Katie. Sean picked up his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and get the facecloth for Katie. When he returned he knocked on the door and opened it. Katie was sitting on her bed. When he came in she looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. Oh Katie he said as he sat down on her bed and handed her the facecloth. Here you are wipe your face it will make you feel better. She did and it did help a bit. I hate that you are so upset about me leaving. I wish it was not so hard on you he said. He hugged her tight. Katie put her arms around Sean and hugged back. Can we cuddle asked Katie? Yes I think we could cuddle for a little while said Sean. You get under the covers and I will lay on top. I can cuddle with you until you go to sleep. How about that he asked? That would be wonderful said Katie.

Katie got into bed and under the covers and Sean laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Now you close your eyes and go to sleep he said to her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the cuddle. It did not take long for Katie to fall asleep. Just after she did her mother came down the hall and quietly opened the door. Sean looked up from where he was holding Katie on her bed. How is she asked her mother? Better said Sean whispering. She just fell asleep he said. Alright said her mother. Good night. Good night said Sean.

The next morning found Sean waking early and getting all of his things packed before Katie woke up. By the time she did he had everything in his suitcase and it was out in the living room.

How did you sleep he asked Katie as she laid on her bed? I slept ok she said. Thank you for cuddling me last night it made things so much better. You are so welcome. I enjoyed the cuddle too he said. Katie just smiled. When he really looked at Katie he noticed that her eyes were still a little red and swollen. He got up took the facecloth from the previous night and wet it with cold water and brought it back and wiped her face. This should help he said. She just looked at him.

Sean I have to tell you something. What is it Katie? Sean I love you … I love you so much she said. Oh Katie I love you too. Sean you are my very best friend in the world and I love you so much it hurts me here she said pointing to her heart. I know I am just a little girl and I tend to cry a lot but please don't ever stop being my friend. Why would I ever stop being your friend he asked? I don't know you might get tired of a crying little girl. Never he said smiling. You only cry because you feel things deeply. There is no shame at having feelings. In time you will be able to control your feelings and not cry as much but that only comes with time. Believe me when I tell you, you will never be able to get rid of me he said. Even if you wanted to. I will stick to you like stink sap. What is that she asked? You don't want to know, it is awful stuff. Katie started to laugh. That is what I want to see smiles. Think about it this way in one year from now you will be in your new house in London and we will be probably going to Diagon Alley for all your supplies.

Ok one more year said Katie. Think about this you will not even have to deal with Jennifer this year. She will be at a different school. You have survived for four years with the others you can last one more year. I think things will be better with out Jennifer there. No one to egg them on. I hope so said Katie.

What time is your portkey she asked? I am not sure said Sean. I will have to ask your mom she will know. Where is your suitcase she asked? It is in the living room. I packed everything this morning while you were still sleeping. I knew it would be difficult if you had to watch me. We had better get up and have some breakfast said Katie. I am starving.

They went into the kitchen to find Mrs Robinson making breakfast. Sit down you two breakfast will be ready in a minute. Thank you mommy said Katie as she and Sean went to sit at the dinning room table. Here you are said Mrs. Robinson as she placed the plates on the table. Dig in. when she sat down to eat too Sean spoke up. First of all I wanted to thank you for the wonderful time I have had during my visit and I wanted to thank you for letting me come for the visit. You are very welcome said Mrs. Robinson we enjoyed having you here. Also I was wondering if you could tell me when the portkey will activate? It is scheduled to activate at nine o'clock said Mrs. Robinson. So you have a half hour.

Sean and Katie went down to her room for a few minutes alone before he left. Come here he said to her. She went over to him and he picked her up and gave her a big hug. Remember I will always be thinking of you. Christmas will be here before you know it. I know said Katie and I can't wait for it. I will be writing to you today so that when you get to school you will have mail arriving the next day. I know you will. I will try my best to write as much as I can. He bent over slightly and kissed her softly on the lips. I love you sweetie remember that and try not to be so sad. I know and I will try my best.

They then went back out to the living room and found her mother sitting waiting for them. You don't have much time she said. It is almost nine. Here you are Sean she said as she handed him his suitcase. Do you have everything she asked? Yes I made sure this morning. Alright she said now Katie you come over here and Sean you are best to stand over there. She did this so that she could keep a hold of Katie so that she would not try to grab onto Sean and go with him. It is just a minute off now. Tears started to come to both Katie and Sean's eyes. Bye they said to each other as the port key activated.

**A/N This is a very long chapter but I felt there was a lot to say on this day. I hope you enjoy it. And as always please send reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

The next few months went by slowly for Katie. She missed Sean so much. They wrote to each other and that did help but she couldn't wait for Christmas to come again. Christmas always brought Sean. At the beginning of November Katie received a letter from Mrs. Sullivan. Mrs Sullivan had never written to her. When she opened the letter she found an invitation. It was an invitation to come for a visit. When she read this she went running to her mother. Mommy look what I got she said showing her mother the invitation. Can I go she asked? Of course you can said her mother. When do they want you to arrive asked her mother? It says here that the date of arrival is either the 25th or the 26th which ever is best according to you said Katie. I guess if we have plans for Christmas day then I can go on Boxing Day like usual. I am so excited. I get to stay over. Well I think it would be best if you went on the 26th as I think your grandparents will want to see you on Christmas day as it will most likely the last time for a while said her mother. Alright I will write back and tell her that I will be coming on the 26th. Thank you so much mommy said Katie hugging her mother.

She wrote back that same day.

_Dear Mom:_

_I am so excited to come for a stay at Christmas. I have talked to my mommy and she said that I can come on the 26__th__. She thinks that my grandparents will want to see me on Christmas as it will be the last one I will be spending in Canada. I can't wait to see all of you._

_Miss you _

_Katie_

Katie addressed the envelope and put it in the pile of mail to be sent.

When Sean received a letter from his mother telling him what she had done he was so happy. He knew that Katie would be coming to visit at Christmas, she always did but this would be a longer visit. He really had missed her after his visit in the summer. The first few days when he woke up he expected to see Katie laying close by in her bed. When he didn't see this he would be a little sad. He knew he was not alone in that as he knew that Katie too was sad with him going home. Now he had something to look forward to. Christmas with his Katie. Now what to get for her he thought.

Christmas came at last for Katie. It had seemed to take so long to get there. She did indeed spend Christmas day with her father's family. They had decided to have a large family dinner. All the family was there all the aunts and uncles and cousins. Most of the cousins did not know about the fact that Katie and her family were witches and wizards. Their parents did not think it wise to tell them. The parents had decided that if any of the children started to show signs of being magical then they would discuss it but if not nothing needed to be said. So Katie was not able to tell any of her cousins about the school she was going to the next year. All they knew was that she was going to a boarding school and very excusive one and that her parents were moving back to England for her to be able to do this.

Some of them thought this was very selfish of her. They agreed with her brother that it wasn't fair to uproot the whole family just for her. She knew that they did not understand. She tried to explain that she was going to the same school that her parents had gone to when they were her age. Tried to say that it was a family tradition for the children to go to this school. She was asked why her brother Bill had not gone to this school? He didn't want to said Katie.

It was decided that there would be no more talk about Hogwarts. The family enjoyed a very nice meal with all the things that Katie liked. She got lots of nice presents from her aunts and uncles also from her grandparents. They at least understood something's about Hogwarts.

When they all got home Katie went to her room and made sure that everything was packed that she was going to need for her visit to Sean's. She gave her parents a kiss and told them that she had to get to bed as she had to get up really early in the morning to go to Sean's. She got into bed and tried to sleep. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep she just laid there for the longest time. When she did fall asleep she woke with start as she thought she had slept in. she hadn't it had only been about an hour since she fell asleep. Katie got up and packed all the last minute things into her suitcase so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning. By the time she was done it was five o'clock and she was leaving for Sean's at six so she decided not to go back to bed and just got dressed. She had her coat and boots on when she went to her parent's bedroom door and knocked. What is it asked her mother when she woke up? Mommy I am leaving soon and I need you to shrink the bag of presents for me so that I can put them in my pocket said Katie. Alright sweetie I will be there in a minute she said.

In a minute her mother arrived in her room with her wand in hand. Where are the presents she asked? Right over there said Katie pointing at a bag in the corner of her room. Reducio said her mother and the bag shrunk to the size of note card. Thank mommy said Katie. You are welcome said her mother. Now do you have everything you need she asked? Yes mommy I do. I have my suitcase and my purse. In my purse I have the money you gave me and a nice thank you card that I can leave when I come home. That is a very nice idea said her mother. I drew the card myself said Katie. I hope they like it she said. I am sure that they will said her mother.

Now I know I don't need to tell you to be good and mind Mrs. Sullivan. And remember to eat what is put in front of you. Except turnip said Katie laughing yes except turnip said her mother. You know what I mean when I say that don't you she asked? Yes mommy you mean not to say I don't like something if I have never tried it. I should try what ever it is and if I don't like I don't have to eat it. Exactly said her mother. You look very nice this morning said her mother. I am wearing my second best dress. I wore my best dress yesterday. Well you had best be off now said her mother. I love you she said. I love you too mommy. I will see you in a few days said Katie and then she was gone.

She arrived as usual on the front lawn of the Sullivan house. This will be the last time I will come to Sean's for Christmas this way she thought. Next year I can take the floo. Katie walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. All she heard next were running feet and some one calling out I'll get it. Then the door was pulled open and there was Sean. Katie he called out as he pulled her into a hug. I have missed you he said. Katie hugged Sean back just as hard. I missed you too she said. Sean put her down and led her into the house. He took her coat and helped her with her boots.

Did you have a good Christmas asked Sean? Yes we had a big family Christmas. All the family was there all my cousins and aunts and uncles. My cousins were kind of mean to me because they think I am being selfish asking everyone to move so that I can go to school. But I decided not to pay any attention to them as they do not know anything about Hogwarts. They don't even know that I am a witch. They don't said Sean? No my aunts and uncles decided not to tell them.

How was your Christmas asked Katie? It was the usual very quiet. It gets like that when you don't have much family said Sean. My mom is an only child and dad's brother lives in The States. It is just us said Sean. Well let's get on with our tradition he said showing her to the living room. They stood in the door way and Katie looked up. Hey no mistletoe she said. Sean just laughed. He led her further into the room and then stopped. Look up he said. Katie did and there it was mistletoe. We decided to trick you he said smiling. Oh no mistletoe she said smiling. Sean leaned down and gave her a kiss. This was not the usual Christmas kiss; a peck on the lips this was a really good kiss like the one he gave her in the summer. Happy Christmas he said. Merry Christmas said Katie kissing him back.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan came into the room. Merry Christmas said Katie as she ran to give them each a hug. Thank you so much for inviting me to stay for a few days said Katie. I really appreciate it. I will be able to spend lots of time with Sean now before he goes back to school. This will be the last year that I will be coming here like I do usually said Katie. Next year I can come by floo. Maybe next year Sean can come to me she said? You never know said Mrs. Sullivan. If so you will have to come to visit me at least. I would miss our Christmas visits she said. You have a deal said Katie smiling.

Now lets get started said Mr. Sullivan. We have presents to open. Speaking of presents I need someone to put my bag of presents back to normal size said Katie. She pulled out the bag from her pocket. Here it is she said. I can do that said Mr. Sullivan. He took out his wand and did the spell to bring the items back to normal size. Engorgio and the bag returned to its original size. That is better said Katie.

They sat around and opened all of their gifts. After presents were opened they sat and had hot chocolate and shortbread. I will have to come for a Christmas visit said Katie I would miss having my hot chocolate and shortbread. They all laughed. After a while Sean could notice that Katie looked a little tired. Are you tired he asked Katie? No I am fine she said but shortly after that when he looked over at her she had her head tipped over on her shoulder.

Ok let's go he said. Go where asked Katie? It is time for a nap. We have to have our Christmas nap and cuddle. Alright said Katie not fighting it too hard. I will nap and cuddle with you if you really want to she said. We will be having our traditional Christmas nap and cuddle now said Sean to his parents. Please wake us for dinner. Both Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan just started to laugh. It wouldn't be Christmas unless the two of you had your nap said Mrs. Sullivan.

Sean and Katie went to the front door to pick up Katie's suitcase only to find that it was not there. Twinkle must have taken it up to the guest room said Sean. We should just name it Katie's room as you are the only one who ever sleeps there said Sean. It is appropriate as it is the bigger room and as you know my parents love you more than me. They do not said Katie. I think they do said Sean. Didn't you hear mom she was not upset at not spending Christmas with me if I went to visit you next year no she was upset that she would not see you. Sean you know that is not true your mom loves you so much and I know she loves you more than she loves me.

Just before they got to Katie's room Sean told her that he would be in in a minute. I have to get changed into my pajamas. You get changed and I will meet you in there. Alright said Katie. She went into the room to find that all of her things had been put away. She went to the dresser and found a pair of pajamas and put them on. Just as she finished there was a knock on the door. Are you decent called out Sean? Yes come in said Katie. Sean did.

When he saw Katie standing there he was amazed. She had on a very pretty pair of pink flannel pajamas but for some reason she looked so different. She was so pretty. Katie you are beautiful he said. Katie just blushed. I am not said Katie. Yes sweetie you are. I don't know if I like the idea of you going to Hogwarts next year now. Why asked Katie? Because all the boys will want to be your boyfriend and you will forget about little old me. Katie just laughed. You are the only boy who thinks I am beautiful no other boys will be interested in me don't you worry. I think the only reason you think I am beautiful is that I got to you early before you saw really pretty girls and I bewitched you into thinking that I am pretty.

Sean laughed. I don't think so said Sean. I know for a fact that you are beautiful and I can bring in witnesses to testify to this fact. Who asked Katie? Mom and dad they think you are beautiful too. They don't count you have influenced them to believe this and I too have worked my magic on them. They both laughed after this.

Seriously, Katie you are very beautiful. You get more beautiful every time I see you. Really asked Katie? Yes really. You need a better class of person around you. You need people who can see you as you are a beautiful person. You have the double package. You are beautiful and brilliant. That must be the reason that those girls at school are so jealous of you. Katie just smiled at him. If you say so said Katie.

Lets get to our nap said Sean. Jump in said Sean and Katie climbed into her bed and laid down. Sean slid in beside her and they settled down for their nap. If we are going for tradition said Katie I need to sleep on your shoulder she said. Alright said Sean here you are he said putting out his arm so that Katie could cuddle up beside him and lay on his shoulder. There we are he said when she was settled and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. All nice and comfy.

Katie closed her eyes and let herself float towards sleep when she heard Sean whispering to her. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. How did I get so lucky to have found you? I wish you were older but you are perfect just the way you are. He said all of this as he thought she was already asleep. After he spoke he kissed her on the forehead and said. I love you my beautiful Katie. Katie just smiled and drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up it was almost time for dinner. They put on their robes and slippers and made their way downstairs to find that Mrs. Sullivan was just about to come and get them. Dinner will be ready in a minute she said. They ate dinner and talked about all that had been happening in each other's lives. Katie told them about all that was going on at school and how she was not teased anymore. Yes they don't tease me they just ignore me now. I don't mind as I will be gone at the end of the year. Sean told of all that was happening at school. About how some of the students have been petrified and that they don't know who is doing it. Finding this out upset Sean's parents. It is ok unfortunately the only people being hurt are muggle borns. So I am safe.

After dinner they sat and talked for a little while longer and listened to the Wizarding Wireless. They were playing all kinds of Christmas songs that were popular within the Wizarding world as Katie had never heard them before.

Soon it was time to go to bed. Sean and Katie walked upstairs and headed off towards their rooms. Are you going to stay with me asked Katie hopefully? No sweetie I don't think that would be a good idea. Sean could see that Katie was disappointed. Alright said Katie and she gave Sean a kiss on the cheek. Good night she said and headed off towards her room. I guess I do have to grow up she thought Sean can't be staying with me to keep the monsters away anymore. I am ten years old I should be able to handle sleeping in this room alone.

Katie climbed into bed and curled up with her Teddy and Emily Ann her's and Sean's "daughter". Emily Ann is the doll that Sean had won for Katie back when she was seven and had thought that if you kissed a boy you would "get a baby". Emily Ann is her baby. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Shortly afterwards she heard Sean in her room. Katie wake up sweetie he said. What is it she asked? Come with me he said. He leaned over and had her put her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. Where are we going she asked? To my room he said. Why she asked? I have a feeling that you need to be there he said. He carried her to his room and laid her down on one side of the bed and got in on the other. There you are now we can sleep he said. Katie went back to sleep quickly.

The next morning when Katie woke up she was surprised to find that she was sleeping in Sean's bed. Oh no did I come and crawl in here last night? I had better get back to my bed before he realizes what I did she thought. As she was trying to get out of the bed Sean woke up. Where are you going he asked? I am so sorry I don't even remember coming in here last night I will just go back to my bed. Katie you didn't come in here last night he said. I brought you in here; I had a bad feeling so I went and brought you in here. It is not your fault. Really she said. Yes if anyone is to blame it is me. I just had this feeling that you needed to be here and not in that room. So lets just go back to sleep.

A little while later Mrs. Sullivan arrived in Sean's room to find the two of them cuddled up sleeping. When she came in Sean woke up. What is she doing in here asked his mother? I thought I told you that it would not be a good idea to encourage this. You did mom he said quietly but I had a feeling that this is where she needed to be so I went and got her and brought her here. You brought her here when she asked? Last night a couple of hours after we went to bed. I woke up and had a bad feeling so I went and got her. It was so sweet this morning she thought she had come on her own and wanted to get back to her room before she was noticed. Just then Katie woke up. Good morning she said before she opened her eyes. Good morning said both Sean and Mrs. Sullivan. When she heard Mrs. Sullivan's voice she opened her eyes in alarm. Hi she said to Mrs. Sullivan. Hello Katie how did you sleep she asked? I slept so well. I am sorry I know I am not supposed to be here but …. It is ok said Mrs. Sullivan Sean explained everything. Oh he did said Katie. Yes he did. It is time for breakfast so the both of you up, I will be expecting you downstairs in a couple of minutes. Alright they both said as they started to get out of the bed. Are you in trouble asked Katie? No I don't think so said Sean.

I am going to go to my room and get my slippers and robe I will be right back. When she got to the room she found that it was very cold in there. She put on her slippers and robe and went back to Sean's room to find him.

Sean it is cold in my room. Why would it be so cold in there she asked? I don't know said Sean. Let me see what the problem may be. He went to her room and found that it was very cold. Oh it is freezing in here. It is a good thing that you weren't in here last night you would have been so cold. We should tell dad about this he may need to get someone in to fix it.

They went downstairs and spoke with Mr. Sullivan who went up to Katie's room to check some things. He then went downstairs and checked the furnace. There it is he said. The vent to that room was switched off. It must have been me last night I was putting some things away. I am so sorry Katie. It is ok said Katie Sean came in the middle of the night and brought me to his room for the night. How did you know he asked Sean? I don't know I just had a feeling. Now that I recall it was chilly in there when I went to get her.

Well all has been fixed and I will try to be more careful in the future said Mr. Sullivan. They ate breakfast and afterwards Mrs. Sullivan asked them what they were going to do? I don't know said Sean. We could go to the library or we could go to the park he said. I don't think the park is a good idea said Mrs. Sullivan. Why asked Sean? It snowed last night Sean. The park will be full of snow. It snowed said Katie? How much did is snow she asked? I don't know about two or three centimetres said Mrs. Sullivan.

That is nothing said Katie. That is what we could do said Katie we could shovel the snow and then we could make a snowman or snow angels. Alright said Sean. Do we have a shovel he asked his father? Yes we do but I will have to transfigure another one if Katie wants to help. Yes I do said Katie. You don't need to do the path from the gate to the house I can do that myself very quickly but I can't use magic to get rid of the snow on the sidewalk said Mr. Sullivan. If you could do that I would love it. That is what we will do said Katie.

Sean and Katie got dressed in their warm clothes and out they went to shovel the snow. It didn't take a long time with the two of them working. Once they were done they stood there for a minute. I know said Katie. What asked Sean? We should go and do Mrs. Smith's driveway. She is older and it would be a nice thing to do. Alright said Sean and they walked over to Mrs. Smith's house.

When they go there they just started to shovel all the snow and before they knew it the job was done. Just as they finished Mrs. Smith came out to see them. Oh you dears she said. Let me give you something for doing that she said reaching for her purse. No Mrs. Smith you don't need to pay us said Sean. Oh but I must give you something she said. How about some hot chocolate and shortbread? That sounds nice said Katie. Alright then you two come on in and I will make the hot chocolate for you.

They went in and sat down. Soon after Mrs. Smith came along with the hot chocolate and a plate of homemade shortbread. This is very kind of you said Sean. It is nothing it was very kind of you to come and shovel the snow. It was Katie's idea in the first place said Sean. Well Katie I would like to thank you again for thinking of me. You are welcome said Katie. My mommy always tells me that it is important to help each other. Especially people who are older.

That is very good advice said Mrs. Smith. Your mother is a very wise and kind person I can just tell she said. Yes she is said Katie. My mommy is a doctor so she is always taking care of someone said Katie.

Once they were finished with their hot chocolate Sean and Katie excused themselves and went back home. As they were walking Sean looked at Katie. She had a big smile on her face. You feel really good about doing that don't you he said. Yes I do I helped someone. That makes me feel really good.

When they got back home they both decided to try and build a snowman on the lawn. It took some time but once they were finished it looked really good. We build these at school but it is a lot easier as we use magic to do it said Sean. It was fun building the snowman said Katie. I like doing this but I don't usually have anyone to help me. I am glad that we did this she said. So am I said Sean seeing her smile.

When they got in side the house Mrs. Sullivan found them as they were taking off their coats. I hear you were wondering the neighbourhood doing good deeds she said. We shovelled Mrs. Smith's driveway said Katie. Yes I heard she was very impressed said Mrs. Sullivan. She sent over a note for me saying what a wonderful thing you two had done. She also sent a note for your mom to read said Mrs. Sullivan. I am going to put it in your suitcase and I want you to give it to your mom when you get home alright Katie. Yes I will said Katie.

The rest of the visit went by very quickly and before they knew it it was time for Katie to go home. Katie was a little sad but Sean gave her a big hug and told her that it would only be six months and she would be living in England and they could visit all the time. I will even be able to visit you at home. I know she said excitedly. We will have so much fun. We will be able to go to Diagon Alley and get all my school supplies it will be fun I really want to see Diagon Alley. I have a picture of it in my head and I wonder if it really looks like that she said. Well you will know soon said Sean. He hugged her again and gave her a kiss and off she went back home.

10


	46. Chapter 46

Six months later it was time to get ready to move to England. Katie packed all of her things in numerous boxes. The family was not selling the house but would be renting it out. Bill was going to be living with his grandparents for the remainder of his schooling. He had done very well in his OWL's having achieved eight of the nine he had attempted. The only one he did not achieve was Divination which he was not that upset about anyway. During this time Katie was not able to visit with Sean very much. She had only visited once since school let out for the summer. Her mother told her that once they arrived in England she could visit as much as she wanted but that she was needed to help pack up the house. Katie agreed that she should help as it was because of her that they were moving in the first place.

Finally the day arrived it was time to go. She was a little sad to be going this house was the only place she had ever lived. There were lots of good memories here. She most remembered coming home to find her mother waiting for her with a hot lunch or afterschool with warm cookies and milk. She also remembered Sean's visit and all the time she spent with him during that time. Well I will be able to make more memories when I get to school and see him everyday she thought.

They had shrunk everything that they were taking and put all the boxes into the suitcases. Now remember sweetie if anyone asks what those things are in your suitcase they are doll house furniture. It makes moving much easier doing it this way said Katie. Yes it does said her mother.

They got to the airport and on to the plane. Once on the plane it all hit her. She was going to be living in England and would be going to Hogwarts in the fall. Her dreams were beginning to come true. She couldn't wait to go and see Sean when she got there. He could come and see her too now. They can now spend everyday with each other. They can read and study to get ready for school in the summer and they can go to the park and play.

When it was almost time for them to land in London Katie asked her mother what she was to do when they got to immigration? They will ask you what your citizenship is said her mother. So I tell them that I am Canadian then said Katie. No you tell them that you have duel citizenship. You are a citizen of Canada because you were born there but you are also a citizen of Great Britain because both your father and I are British subjects. Alright said Katie.

When they got to immigration the lady there asked her what her citizenship was and Katie explained about having duel citizenship as she handed her her passport. So you are traveling on a Canadian passport then she asked? Yes ma'am she said. Why are you moving to England she was asked? I will be starting at my new school in the fall and it is in Scotland. The lady told her good luck at school and sent her on her way.

They gathered all of their suitcases and made their way out of the Arrivals area of the airport. Aunt Andromeda and uncle ted should be waiting for us said Mrs. Robinson. So when Katie went out of the door she was looking for someone who looked like her mother. She did not see anyone who looked like her mother. What she did see was a very welcome face. Sean she cried out as she left her suitcase and ran. Sean what are you doing here she said as she threw her arms around him? I came to welcome you to England said Sean smiling. There are a few other people here who wanted to say hello. He indicated his parents. As she was hugging them her parents came up behind her. Well I guess she was surprised said her mother. You knew they were going to be here asked Katie? Yes sweetie they had to know when to be here for our flight. Oh thank you mommy she said hugging her mother. So have you found aunt Andromeda or uncle ted yet she asked? Yes love they are just over there she said pointing at a lady that did look a lot like her mother but with lighter hair. Katie took Sean's hand and led him over to her aunt and uncle.

Then it was time for introductions. Katie this is your aunt Andromeda and your uncle Ted she said indicating the two adults in front of her. It is very nice to meet you said Katie. I should have know it was you as you look just like mommy but with lighter hair she said to her aunt. I am an older version of your mom said Andromeda. Oh umm this is Sean he is my best friend in the world. Sean this is my aunt Andromeda Tonks and my uncle Ted Tonks. They shook hands. Oh and these are his parents Erin and Patrick Sullivan. I think I recognise you said Andromeda to them. You were in Becca's year weren't you? You were head boy along with Becca she said to Mr. Sullivan. Yes I was. It is nice to see you again.

Just then there was a crash behind them. Oh that must be Nymphadora said Andromeda. She is so clumsy. I can't believe that she has been accepted in the Auror program. A young woman with bubblegum pink hair arrived at her mother's side just then. How many did you knock over this time she asked? No one just a couple of suitcases the young woman said. Well let me introduce everyone. Becca, James this is my not so little girl Nymphadora. Upon hearing her mother using her given name she scowled. This is your cousin Katie and her friend Sean and his parents. I've seen you at Hogwarts haven't I she said to Sean. Yes I guess you have he said. Sean is going into fifth year and he is going to be a prefect said Katie. We don't know that said Sean. Yes we do said Katie. They would be fools not to have you as a prefect you have the top marks and are very responsible. Sean just blushed. I guess you have a fan there said her uncle Ted. I guess said Sean. Well it is very nice to meet you said Nymphadora but please call my Tonks everyone does. I can't do that said Katie. I can't call my cousin by her last name. How about Dora can I call you Dora? Dora??? Well I guess so but don't let anyone else I would rather be know as Tonks. Why asked Katie? Well you wouldn't understand having a "normal" name. Your full name is what Katherine? Yes well you are lucky I think mom was on some interesting stuff when I was born. Where she came up with Nymphadora I will never know. I guess you are right said Katie. It seems that Grandmother Black must have been on the same stuff when my mom was born as she has a different name compared to her sisters.

That is true said Nymphadora. So how long have you known this boy asked Nymphadora indicating Sean? Sean and I have been best friends since I was five years old. Five how did you meet when you were five she asked? Well I don't really know how to explain it but I "popped" into his back garden and that is how we met said Katie. You "popped" asked Nymphadora? Yes well that is the way I describe it. I close my eyes and say to myself that I want to go to see Sean and the next thing I know I am at Sean's house. The funny thing is I can only go to Sean's when he is there, so if he is not home I am stuck at home. That sounds like apparition said Nymphadora. But you are too young to be apparating and you have never been taught how to. Weird said Nymphadora.

Excuse me said Sean. Katie we have to be going now he said. What do you mean? Aren't you coming home with us she asked? No he said sadly. We have to be going home. But I want you to come with us home cant you please she said? No sweetie I can't I wish I could. I will see you in a day or so once you are all settled alright? Katie just looked at him with tears in her eyes. Please Katie no tears I will see you in a day or so it won't be that long said Sean. I know but I really wanted you to come home with me. I miss you she said. I know you do but once we get to school you will be sick of seeing me everyday I just know it said Sean. Never said Katie smiling. I can't wait for when I can see you everyday.

Alright well give me a hug and I will see you in a couple of days said Sean putting his arms out and gathering her into them. I love you he whispered in her ear. I love you too she said to him. Then it was hugs for Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. We will see you in a few days then said Mrs. Sullivan. Yes mom you will said Katie smiling. Alright then see you then she said as they started off towards the exit of the airport.

That was sweet of them to come and welcome us said Mrs. Robinson. But really it was you Katie that they were here for. You have that family wrapped around your little finger. They do love you. I love them too said Katie. They are very nice to me.

We should be going said Mr. Robinson as he gathered up some of the suitcases. Yes said uncle ted. This way to the car he said.

They made their way to the parking lot and found a small four door car. How are we all going to fit in there asked Katie? Where are we going to put our luggage she asked? Uncle Ted opened the boot of the car and it looked very normal until he started to put all the suitcases in. Katie was amazed. Such a small space was not even filled with the suitcases. How do you do that asked Katie? It is an expansion charm it will allow me to put large amounts in the boot. That is soo cool said Katie. Is that how we are all going to fit in the car she asked? Yes you will see that there is lots of room in the back seat when you get in he said.

They all got into the car and it was true there was lots of room in the back seat for all of them. I think I am going to like using magic said Katie.

They arrived in front of a lovely two story house that had lots of trees out front. This house had one very large tree right in front of the house that was taller that the actual house itself. Oh this is lovely said Andromeda. I am sure that you will love living here she said. I think so too said Mrs. Robinson. I saw it when I came for my interview for St Mungo's. When I saw it I knew we had to have it. I love the trees it will give us so much privacy. Well we had better get going or we will be here until midnight said Mr. Robinson.

They all gathered the luggage and made their way to the door of the house. Andromeda handed over the key to her sister and Mrs. Robinson opened the door. They all walked in to the front hallway of the house and looked around. Mommy this is beautiful said Katie as she walked further into the house. This is even better than the pictures said Mr. Robinson. I am so surprised that it is so clean said Mrs. Robinson. Well I did come over yesterday and clean it for you said Aunt Andromeda. You did, that was so sweet of you said Mrs. Robinson said as she hugged her sister. It wasn't anything it took no time at all using magic. I didn't want you to have to be cleaning on the day you arrived.

Mommy where is my room asked Katie? It is upstairs first door on the right. Can I go up and look at it asked Katie? Of course you can take your furniture and put it where you want it and I will be up in a few minutes to enlarge everything said her mother. Thank you mommy I will have it done in no time said Katie as she went towards the staircase. Katie called out her mother!! Yes mommy?? Please be careful on the stairs we don't what you falling down and cracking your head open said Mrs. Robinson. I never cracked my head open I just bruised it a little said Katie.

So is Katie clumsy too asked Andromeda? Not really, she just seems to get a little clumsy when she is going through a growth spurt. I should be ten feet tall then said Nymphadora. I am always falling down or knocking things over. I personally think it is part of my charm she said. All the adults laughed. I guess so said her mother.

When Katie got upstairs to her room she was so happy. It was a large room and it had a big picture window that looked out on the front lawn of the house. Sebastian is going to love this she thought. He can sit in the tree all day and be happy. She looked around the street from her room and found that it was a very nice neighbourhood. I just wish that that apartment building was nto there she thought. It blocks the sun and I can't see anything because of it.

Katie placed all her furniture where she wanted it and when she was done she looked around the remainder of the rooms on this floor. There was another bedroom and a bathroom. I guess that will be Bill's room when he comes to visit Katie thought. Or even better thought Katie that could be Sean's room when he comes to visit me. Right next door. I wonder where mommy and daddy's room is she thought. Maybe it is on the main floor?

When she went back to her room she found her mother enlarging all of the furniture. How do you like where everything is she asked? I like it just like it is. Mommy I love my room it is so big and I have a big window and a tree. Sebastian will love sitting in that tree. Speaking about Sebastian how is he getting here asked Katie? I told you a friend of mine is coming by portkey in a few days and will be bringing him then said her mother. Oh yeah I remember now but mommy why couldn't we have brought him ourselves she asked? We could have but they would have kept him in quarantine for six months. Six months but I am taking with me to school in September. I know Katie that is why we are doing it this way. Oh alright said Katie.

Katie I will be bringing up all of your clothes so you can hang them up and put them away in your dresser. I hope you haven't made plans for the next couple of days? I am going to need your help getting things arranged around here. I know mommy. Will we be going shopping tomorrow asked Katie? Yes we need to get groceries so we will do that tomorrow. Can we get some stuff for my room asked Katie? Like what asked her mother? Well a cork board for above my desk and maybe some picture frames. I guess that would be ok said her mother. I will be right back.

Mrs Robinson came back in a couple of minutes with a trunk. Here are all of your clothes. Please put them away carefully. I will said Katie. Oh you need some sheets for your bed I will bring them up later. Mommy could you please expand these boxes for me so that I can put the stuff away. I need Teddy and Emily Ann. They go on my bed. I thought that you got rid of Teddy said Mrs. Robinson as she expanded the requested boxes? How could I get rid of Teddy I have had him all my life he is like part of the family. He knows all my secrets and has never told anyone. But Katie you are almost eleven years old. I know that said Katie. Are you going to take Teddy to school with you asked her mother? Yes I am taking Teddy and Emily Ann. Why Emily Ann asked her mother? Because she may want to see her father said Katie. Her father asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes mommy Sean her father. Oh yes now I remember. How old is Emily now? She will be four at Christmas. Four has it been that long? Yes I was seven when I got her.

You have a lot of stuff to put away said her mother. I know I will put away as much as I can but I will have to wait for daddy to put up my shelves so that I can put my books away. That is something I think we are going to have to get for you said her mother some bookcases. You have so many books and you will only be getting more I can just imagine. Oh mommy I would love bookcases could we get two and put them right here by my desk there is room for them. Yes we will get the bookcases tomorrow when we are out. I will still need my shelves too said Katie. I know your dad can put them up tomorrow. We are all very tired now.

Please come down soon as we are ordering dinner soon. Alright I will put my clothes and stuff away quickly said Katie and I should be down soon. Alright said Mrs. Robison. Mommy … yes Katie? Thank you for bringing me here. I know it was a sacrifice to both you and daddy and I really appreciate it. I promise to make you proud at school. I am sure you will Katie. You always do. And there is no sacrifice I wouldn't make for you. You are the most important thing to me. Katie just hugged her mother.

About an hour later Katie came down the stairs from her room. Everything is put away she said to her mother. I still have the boxes of books but they will have to wait for the bookcases. Well you have great timing said her mother. Dinner just arrived so please sit down and we will eat. They had ordered pizza. Mommy did you order me some Dr Pepper with the pizza asked Katie? No love they don't have Dr Pepper. Oh I did get you some Diet Coke. That is ok then said Katie as she sat and waited for her dinner. Can I help she asked her mom? No dear you just sit there you have been busy. I know but I like to help. I know but we have everything under control. Alright said Katie as she sat down.

Once dinner was finished and they had sat and talked for a while Katie started to get tired. She fought it as hard as she could but she stared to drift off. I think you need to get to bed said her mother. I know but I don't want to go to bed before everyone leaves. I'm not a little girl. They are leaving in a few minutes anyway so just say your goodnights and get off to bed. Your dad and I won't be too far behind you. Alright said Katie. Oh by the way where is your room she asked? It is on the third floor. The stairs are on the other side of your room. Now go.

Katie got up and said good bye to her aunt, uncle and cousin and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and made her way up to her room. When she got there she found that her mother had put a set of clean sheets and a comforter on the bed. She got changed into her pajamas and got into bed. It did not take much time and she was fast asleep.

A**/N I surprised myself and found that this chapter was easier to write than I thought. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to review. I love reviews.**


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning when she got up she found her mother waiting for her. We have to hurry we have lots of shopping to do and I would like to get it done early before it gets hot. Katie ate her breakfast and got dressed and they were off. How are we going to get the shopping asked Katie? We don't have a car. Yes we do your dad picked it up this morning. In front of her Katie found a blue SUV. That is beautiful said Katie as she went to get in the car. Are you driving asked her mother? No why she asked? Because dear the steering wheel is on the other side of cars her in England. Oh yeah I forgot said Katie going around to the other side of the car.

They went to all the stores they needed. That was interesting said Katie. I know not anything like shopping at home is it. Here we have to go to different stores where at home one store was all you needed.

Your dad went to the hardware store and got the bookcases and the cork board you wanted. He will have it up by the time we get home. We just need to go and get the picture frames you wanted. They stopped at a store that sold beautiful picture frames and bought some. These are so pretty mommy. Thank you for buying them for me. You are welcome sweetie. We had better get back home before all the food is spoiled.

They got home and Katie ran into the house to get her father to help with the groceries. When they got everything in the house Katie and her mother put all the food away. That looks better said Mrs. Robinson looking at her full cupboards. It is expensive to fill the cupboards the first time said Katie. Yes I guess it is said her mother.

Daddy did you get the bookcases put together and my corkboard up asked Katie? Yes dear I did. Oh goodie now I can unpack all my books. I have to start studying for school she said. Studying you haven't even been given your acceptance letter yet or your book list said Mr. Robinson. I know but Sean told me that most of the books don't change from year to year so I will start with them. He said that the only books that change are DADA and that is only because they keep changing teachers.

Oh did you hear said Mr. Robinson. Remus Lupin is teaching at Hogwarts this year. I guess we know what subject he will be teaching he said. I remember Remus said Mrs. Robinson. He was a friend of Sirus'. Yes those two and James Potter and some little mousy boy they all hung out together.

Mommy when will I get my letter from Hogwarts asked Katie? You should be getting it soon said her mother. I would say in the next week or so. Ok I can't wait to get it. I think I am going to frame it when it comes. What do you think about that she asked her mother? That is a wonderful idea said her mother.

Katie spent the rest of the day unpacking her books and arranging them on her shelves and bookcases. Once she was done she started to read her brother's first year charms book. I can't wait until I can get my own wand and will be able to do magic for myself. Our trip to Diagon Alley will be fun. Just Sean and I along with our mothers. We will have so much fun.

A week went by and Katie had visited Sean everyday. I wonder why I haven't got my letter yet she asked him? I don't know responded Sean. Just then an owl arrived. It landed in front of Sean and stuck out its leg for Sean to remove the envelope. It was his book list and wait what is this a badge. You did it said Katie throwing her arms around Sean's neck and hugging him. It was his prefect's badge. I knew you would be made a prefect said Katie. Sean was very happy. He was hoping to be made a prefect but he really wanted to be one because Katie wanted him to be a prefect.

Well if I have got my letter then I would imagine that your letter should be arriving very soon. It might be there when you get home today said Sean. I hope so said Katie. I told mommy that I was going to frame my letter and she thought that would be a good idea. What do you think she asked? I think that is a great idea. It is a big event receiving your letter. I know and I can't wait to get home and find it waiting for me.

Katie went home that day and found that her letter had not arrived. Why is it taking so long she asked her mother? Sean got his book list and his prefect badge today. I don't know why it is taking so long sweetie but maybe tomorrow. Katie waited for the rest of the week but still no letter. Mommy do you think it is possible that I am not magic enough to get into Hogwarts she asked? No love you are a very talented child Katie. I will write to Hogwarts and find out what has happened. They told me that you would be eligible to attend when I wrote to them before.

Mrs Robinson wrote to Hogwarts and they waited for a response. The response came the next day while Katie was visiting Sean. How am I going to tell her thought her mother? She will be devastated. I should have known this was going to happen. Why didn't I remember about this? You see Katie was born September 9 and her mother forgot that she had to be eleven before August 31 to attend Hogwarts this year. How was she going to break the news to Katie? She was not going to be attending Hogwarts this year.

Katie got home from Sean's to find her mother sitting in the living room with a sad expression on her face. What is wrong asked Katie? Katie come sit down she said. What is it asked Katie? I don't really know how to tell you this sweetie. I got a response from Hogwarts. So I got my letter said Katie excitedly? No sweetie I am so sorry but you won't be going to Hogwarts this year. What do you mean? Why? I should have remembered it is my fault. It is because of your birthday. You have to be eleven by August 31 to attend Hogwarts this year. But I will be eleven nine days later didn't you tell them that. It is only nine days she said with tears in her eyes. Can't they make an exception for me? We came all this way. I know love. You will go to Hogwarts next year. I don't want to go next year I want to go this year. If I go next year I will only have two years with Sean. It is not fair. They said I could go. Could you write to them and ask if they could make an exception please said Katie crying. I will write to them but I don't think they will change their minds.

With that Katie ran to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried. She was so disappointed. She wrote a letter to Sean and sent it with Sebastian as Sean too was waiting for Katie to get her letter. A little while later her mother came up to check on her. She found her asleep on her bed. She had cried herself to sleep. What am I going to do she thought? I guess I will have to find a school for her for this one year.

The next day Katie went to see Sean. As soon as she arrived Sean took her into his arms and gave her a big hug. I am soo sorry Katie. It is just not fair. It is only nine days. How much dumber can I be than anyone who is nine days older than me. It is not like that at Casa Loma. If you turned eleven this year you went to the school. Sean just sat and let Katie cry. We will only have two years at school she said. Again I have to wait. I seem to spend my life waiting. I have already waited four years. Now I have to wait another year. They spent the day swimming and going for a long walk. It will be ok said Sean. Your mom could always bring you up to Hogwarts for Hogsmeade visits. That way we will see each other before Christmas. But I want to see you everyday at school said Katie. I know so do I but… what can we do?

A couple of weeks went by. Mrs Robinson had heard back from Hogwarts and unfortunately they could not make an exception for Katie. That turned out to not be the only problem. When Mrs. Robinson inquired at the local schools she found the same problem. They all wanted to enrol her in fifth grade. When she tried to explain that Katie had already completed fifth grade they said that she would have to then repeat the grade. You don't understand. My daughter completed fifth grade with an A+ average. She would be bored the entire year she told them.

After this she contacted Professor McGonagall asking if she knew of a school that would take Katie into the sixth grade. She did. A friend of hers ran a school that had agreed to take Katie into the sixth grade on a trial. If she could handle the work then she could stay and complete the sixth grade. This was not what Katie wanted but it was better than having to complete the fifth grade again.

The day came that Sean and his mother were going to Diagon Alley. This was the day that Katie and Sean were to go and get all their school supplies. Prior to today Sean had asked Katie if she still wanted to go with them she did. I want to see Diagon Alley she said. Anyway it will allow us to spend the day together so that has to be good. I want to spend as much time with you before you go back to school she said.

Katie and her mother met Sean and his mother at the Leaky Caldron and they proceeded from there. They went out the back of the pub and tapped the bricks. Three up and two over said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie was in awe when the bricks started to move and form an archway into Diagon Alley. Katie just stood there for a moment taking everything in. this is amazing she said. The others just smiled.

As they walked Katie noticed posters on some of the store windows. Who is that she asked her mother? Is he related to you she asked? Yes Katie that is my cousin Sirius. Why do they have pictures up of him she asked? Well he has escaped from Azkaban Prison it seems. But mommy didn't you say that you didn't think he actually did what they accused him of ? Yes Katie I did say that and I still believe it. It just doesn't make any sense. He was not a death eater. He fought against the death eaters. Any anyway Lily and James were his friends. What will happen if they capture him asked Katie? I guess they will send him back to Prison said her mother.

As they finished their conversation they had arrived at a very interesting building, well it was interesting to Katie. Gringotts? What is Gringotts asked Katie? Gringotts is the wizarding bank said Sean. this is where we keep all of our gold. Oh so it is just like any other bank said Katie? No Gringotts is run by goblins. Goblins exclaimed Katie! Real goblins? Yes you will see when we get inside said Sean. mommy do we have any money in this bank asked Katie? Yes dear your dad and I have our money in this bank. Also remember that your trust fund is through this bank said her mother. so I have money in this bank too she asked? Yes dear you do said her mother. Can I take some out to buy some things she asked? I guess you could take a little out. I think they will allow a withdrawal of a percentage of the balance every year. I will check when we go in said Mrs. Robinson.

When they went up the steps they found a goblin standing at the door to the bank. Is that a goblin she asked? Yes it is said Sean taking her hand. Wait until you see inside it is amazing. When they entered the bank Katie saw what looked to be about a hundred goblins sitting counting money or jewels or leading other people around the bank. Katie just stood and looked around in wonder. This is more amazing than I thought it would be she said. I had imagined what it would look like but I never imagined it like this.

Mrs Robinson and Mrs. Sullivan each went up to a goblin and produced keys and asked that they be taken to their vaults. Two goblins were dispatched and they were taken to the back of the bank. You two stay here and wait for us we should only be a few minutes the mothers said. Alright said Sean and he lead Katie over to a couple of chairs and they sat and waited. Have you seen the vaults asked Katie? Yes but only once said Sean. usually my mom goes and gets the money herself as she usually comes while I am at school. During the summer dad usually comes and gets the money out of the bank.

What do the vaults look like asked Katie? Well it all depends, some of the vaults are very large and some are small. I would assume that your grandmother and such would have had large vaults as they had lots of money. Now when I get my own vault I will probably have a small one as I don't have much money myself. I wonder what my vault is like asked Katie? I don't have much money but I think I may in the future. From what mommy told me a percentage of the interest on the trust fund from my grandmother's estate goes into my vault. I have no idea how much is in my trust fund or what it entails. Mommy told me that I would find out when I get older.

I guess I will get some idea in two years when my brother gets his inheritance. Two years, but isn't your brother sixteen now asked Sean? yes he is but we don't come into our inheritance until we turn eighteen. That is funny because in the wizarding world you come of age at seventeen and that is usually when any inheritance is transferred over to the person. Well my grandmother was a little different. She decided that eighteen was the age as most people would be finished school by then and would be out of their parents homes and working. Although I don't know if my grandmother ever worked a day in her life. I don't think she believed in working. Working was for the lesser lives in society.

Just then Mrs. Robinson and Mrs. Sullivan came walking into the hall again. I got some money out of your vault said Mrs. Robinson to Katie. There is quite a bit in that vault. Your vault number is 1584 and this is the key she said showing her a small gold key. I will keep this key at home in the office she said. I got you 50 gallons which is a large sum of money but I know that I can trust you not to waste it. Any money you don't spend today we will keep for any future trips we have this year alright. Yes mommy that sounds wonderful.

Sean I got some money out of your vault too said his mother. I have a vault questioned Sean? Yes dear where do you think all the money from your inheritance has gone. What inheritance asked Sean? the one from your Uncle John she said. There is money and I believe some real estate but I am not sure. It is the same as Katie's the money is in trust until you are seventeen and you have access to a percentage of the interest. I didn't know I had an inheritance said Sean. I was sure we told you said Mrs. Sullivan. So I guess I do have money said Sean to Katie. That is good so I won't have to support you when we get married she said smiling. No I guess not said Sean.

Next stop was Madam Malkins. This is where we go to get our school robes said Sean to Katie. They all walked into the shop. Katie was looking around when she was asked if she was there to get school robes. No I can't go until next year she said to the lady. I am with him she said indicating Sean. Katie wondered around the shop looking at everything. Mommy can we get some of my uniform for next year she asked? No I don't think so you will be too big for it next year if we buy it now she said. Oh said Katie sadly.

When her mother saw this she began to think. What can we get today that she will not out grow by next year? We could buy her the skirt she thought. She could wear that during this year too she thought. Katie we could get your skirt if you wanted she said to Katie. Really can we exclaimed Katie? Yes if you want we can get the skirt for next year now. Oh yes please said Katie excitedly. They went over to the skirts and found one that would fit her and she tried it on. When she came out of the changing room she was twisting this way and that. How does it look she asked? Her mother just smiled. It looks wonderful she said. Then Katie looked at Sean and asked him. How do I look she asked? I think you look beautiful said Sean. Katie just beamed.

Once Sean was finished being fitted for his new robes he too had to buy some more parts of his uniform. I need some new pants and some shirts he said. They found the pants and shirts and as they were walking they passed the display of school ties. Which one is yours asked Katie? Sean pointed out the blue and silver tie on the rack. This is the tie for Ravenclaw he said. So that will be the one I will get next year she asked? Well yes if you are sorted into Ravenclaw he said. This one is the Gryffindor tie. This is the one your parents wore when they were in school. Really is this the tie you wore at school asked Katie to her mother? Yes dear that is the one. I can tell you it was not a welcome site in my house. My mother hated having to buy me anything that indicated Gryffindor. She was so happy when Narcissa was sorted into Slytherin. That was the house we were all supposed to be sorted into in her opinion. You should have seen her. First Andromeda was sorted into Ravenclaw and then I was put in Gryffindor you would have thought that the world was coming to an end.

Mommy what would you do if I was sorted into Slytherin? Would you be mad? No sweetie I wouldn't but I doubt greatly that you would be. I think if you were I would have to agree with my mother and say that the sorting needs to be changed. You are defiantly not a Slytherin. Remember what we always say. Anything but Slytherin said Katie smiling. Exactly, I wouldn't care what house you are sorted into but I would rather not it be Slytherin. Personally I don't think that green is your colour she said to Katie.

Once they finished paying for all the purchases they were off again. Where to now asked Katie? Well I think we should stop at Flourish and Blotts for Sean's books said Mrs. Sullivan. Books exclaimed Katie!! Mommy can I buy some books she asked? Yes you can buy some books if you want she said. When they entered the books store Katie felt like she was in heaven. All those books. Sean gave his list to the man who came to meet them and went with Katie to look at all the books in the store. Sean there are so many books and I want them all. Which ones should I buy she asked? I don't know he responded. You could always buy this one. It would take you a while to read it and it is all about Hogwarts. The book was of course Hogwarts- A History. Oh this is nice and big it will take me a while to read it. I will learn all about Hogwarts before I get there. Yes I think I will get this one. The walked around for a while and she picked up a few small books that looked interesting. I guess this is all I can really buy until I start school she said. I did bring my brother's first and second year books so I will have those to read during the year. I guess I should ask him to send the third year books too she said. I may have time to read those too.

When they were finished looking around the store they took the books Katie had decided to buy up to the front to pay for them. They found their mothers waiting for them. We thought you had gotten lost said Mrs. Robinson. I should have know not to allow you free reign in a book store she said. How many do you have she asked? Katie counted them. I have six that isn't too bad she said. I guess responded her mother. What did you pick she asked? Katie showed her the books she had chosen. Those look good she said. Ah I was pretty sure you would find that one and want it she said when she saw Hogwarts- A History. Well let's pay for these and we will be off to the next store.

They paid for Katie's books and off they went.

Are you having a good time asked Sean? Yes I am I guess I would be having a better time if I was getting all my supplies but everything I see is soo…. I don't even know how to describe it. I guess I would say magical. This is the world I will be living in for the rest of my life and it is in some ways so different than what I am used to.

They next went to the apothecary to get potion supplies and then off to buy parchment, quills and ink. In that store Katie found sketch books and coloured pencils. I didn't think I would find these here she said. There are some witches and wizards who like to use these to do their art said a lady behind the counter. Mommy can I get some of these she asked? Yes of course you can so Katie bought a couple of sketch books and a set of coloured pencils.

Once they finished there they were all very tired. How about we stop and have lunch said Mrs. Robinson. I need to sit down my feet are so tired. That sounds like a wonderful idea said Mrs. Sullivan. So they made their way back the way they had first come and tapped the bricks on the wall and went through the archway and into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down and ordered lunch. They all had orders of fish and chips which turned out to be wonderful. So Katie what did you think of Diagon Alley asked Mrs. Sullivan? It was so amazing. I would never have imagined it looking like that. I guess I always thought it would look like a normal street like they have at home or in Belfast. There were things being sold that I have never even heard of . There were stores that sold so many things. I wanted to go into every one of them but that would have taken so much time. Mommy I think we will have to come back here one weekend and do some exploring said Katie. I will think about that said her mother.

Just wait until next year when you come for your supplies. You will see Ollivander's that is where you will buy your wand and you will have to buy a cauldron and telescope. There will be so much to see said Sean.

After lunch everyone returned to their own homes. Katie promised to come to see Sean the next day.

The rest of the summer passed with Katie spending as much time as possible with Sean. She would either go to his house or he would come to hers. When they were in London they would go for walks and explore the city. All the time walking hand in hand. One day Sean, Katie and Mrs. Robinson went to a uniform store to get Katie's uniform for school. It was very pretty. It consisted of either a pale blue tunic and a white blouse or a white blouse and navy skirt. Either was acceptable. They bought both. Along with white tights, navy tights and white and navy knee socks.

This trip shopping for school clothes wasn't as bad as the last one commented Sean. At least there was no discussion of unmentionables this time he said. Katie just laughed. That was so funny she said. Funny for whom he asked? Funny for me and mommy. You should have seen your face. You were so red. Sean just laughed. I guess I was he said.

Before they knew it August came to a close. It was time for Sean to return to Hogwarts for an other year. Katie I would never expect you to come with us to Kings Cross because that would be too much to ask of anyone said Sean. I know how much you wanted to go to Hogwarts this year and I am so sorry that you won't be able to go. I know said Katie trying not to get upset. I have asked mommy if we could come up to see you for Hogsmeade visits and she said that we would be able as long as she is not working on those weekends. We have had such a wonderful summer said Katie. We spent so much time together and I enjoyed it so much. You did get all of your homework and studying done didn't you she asked? Yes Katie I did. Well you are doing your OWL's this year, you need to do well.

I am proud of you Sean said. Why asked Katie? Because you are being so grown up about this situation said Sean. I am not being so grown up said Katie. All I want to do is stamp my feet and have a temper tantrum but well it wouldn't help. First off my mommy would get mad at me and secondly it wouldn't help. I did something that was really stupid said Katie. What was that asked Sean? I asked my mommy if we could go back eleven years and have her induced to have me at the end of August instead of in September. She just looked at me like I was mad or something. Sean just laughed. I understand where you are coming from he said.

The day came to an end and before he headed home he took Katie into his arms and gave her a big hug. I love you you know that don't you he said? Yes I know and I love you too said Katie. He leaned down and gave her a kiss and then went to the fireplace and floo'd home.

**a/n I know you all hate me. But you had to know that this was going to happen. Katie's birthday is in September and as you know it was the same for Hermione with her birthday being in September. Please read and review. I will accept all the flames that you feel are necessary. I do have a plan so please stick with me.**


	48. Chapter 48

It was finally the day Katie was to start her new school. I don't know if I want to go she said to her mother. Why she asked? What if they don't like me? What if they think I am weird? I don't know if I could take another year like I have had before said Katie. I understand your feelings but this is a new beginning for you. You will go there and make lots of friends and prove to all those girls at the old school that you are a very nice girl and people do like you. Other than those girls at school who doesn't like you she asked? Everyone you meet seems to like you. So don't worry, I am sure you will make lots of friends.

As they walked to Katie's new school they continued talking. Remember Katie that everyone feels the same way. This is a new school for everyone. All the students are starting a new. But I am going to be the youngest in the class said Katie. Yes you will but unfortunately next year you will probably be the oldest in your class. Just do you best and I am sure you will do just fine. The teacher will be watching you so don't feel like she is picking on you. It was the understanding that you had to prove that you could handle the work of first year at this school. I am sure you will thrive and impress them all with how smart you are. I hope so said Katie. It would be so embarrassing to have to go back to fifth grade.

Katie arrived at the school and found her new class room. When she got to the door she looked in at all the new people. Well if they don't like me I only have to be here for one year. I lasted one year with those girls at home I can last one year here.

She walked into the class and some of the girls looked up at her. She smiled at them and they smiled back. One of the girls motioned for her to come over to them. Hi my name is Lorraine and this is Tina and this is Jenny what is your name she asked? My name is Katie. Where are you from asked Lorraine? I am from Toronto said Katie. Toronto? When did you move here she asked? We moved this summer said Katie. I was supposed to go to another school but they didn't tell us that I had to have turned eleven by August 31 and since my birthday is in September I was not able to go to that school. Oh so you are going to be twelve then in a few days then? No I am still ten I will be eleven in a few days. So why are you in first year here shouldn't you be in fifth form in primary school? No I finished fifth grade at my old school.

At this the teacher came in and asked for everyone to sit down. The girls indicated that Katie should sit with them. They want to be my friend she thought. I think they like me. They did like her. They found her very interesting. When she would tell them stories about things they would laugh at the words she used. They didn't laugh to make fun of her just that some of the words had different meanings in England than they do in Canada. Katie had finally made some friends.

The first letter she got from Sean told her of there being Dementors guarding the school and how everyone was so afraid that Sirius would come and kill them all. I didn't say anything about what I knew I just let them think what they wanted said Sean in his letter. He also told of when the first Hogsmeade visit would be.

When her mother got home that day Katie told her about what Sean had said in his letter. Can we still go to visit him in Hogsmeade she asked? I don't see why not her mother said. I don't think even if Sirus is there he will hurt us. He liked me she said. Katie wrote back to Sean right away and told him that they would be there if her mother did not have to work. She would let him know closer to the time.

Katie did go to see Sean in Hogsmeade that Halloween and she was amazed at all that she saw. They were not able to be there for the whole day but did spend a couple of hours there with Sean. Katie was so happy that she was able to see Sean it didn't matter that they didn't spend the whole day there.

A few days later Katie received a letter from Sean telling how apparently Sirus had broken into the Gryffindor Tower and how everyone had to spend the night in the great hall while the castle was searched by the teachers.

Soon after one day when Katie had gotten home from school her mother asked her if she would like a visitor for Christmas? Who asked Katie? Well it would be Sean said her mother, Sean cried Katie!! Yes Katie Sean. Yes mommy I would love it if he was here for Christmas. Why would he be coming here? Where are his parents going to be she asked? They have to be away at Christmas so they asked if we would mind having him for half of the Christmas vacation said her mother. Oh mommy that would be so wonderful. Can I write to him and tell him that he will be coming here for Christmas asked Katie? Yes you can, I am sure he will be happy to hear this from you said her mother laughing.

Katie went up to her room and started to write out an invitation to Sean to come and stay with them for Christmas.

_My Dearest Sean:_

_I would like to formally invite you to spend Christmas with my family at our family home in London. We will pick you up at Kings Cross Station when your train from Hogwarts arrives. We look forward to your company at this festive occasion. Please RSVP as soon as possible._

_Your Katie_

Katie attached it to Sebastian's leg and sent him off to Sean. The next day she received a response.

_My Dearest Katie:_

_I would be honoured to spend the upcoming holiday with you and your family at your family home in London. I will let you know the time I should be arriving at Kings Cross Station. Please thank you parents for their hospitality for me. I look forward to seeing you shortly._

_Your Sean_

When Katie read the response she started to laugh. She took the letter to her mother so she could read it. She too laughed. This is going to be a wonderful Christmas said Katie. Yes it will be fun. The unfortunate thing is Bill won't be here for Christmas. He said he has too much school work to do to fly here. Oh so I guess Sean will be in his room then asked Katie. Yes I guess so said her mother. I'm sorry Bill won't be here said Katie. I know you miss him. I do but he made the decision not to come with us and he is sixteen years old and will be in his last year of school next year. Then who knows where he will be. The one thing he knows is he is always welcome to come and live here when ever he wants.

Katie spent the rest of the time before Christmas doing lots of crafts to give for Christmas and doing lots of reading for the following year's school. She had now read all of the first and second year books and had done notes on all of the subjects. She was now starting on her second reading.

A couple of weeks before Christmas Katie got a surprise. She was sitting at her desk at school when a girl came along and handed her an envelope. She asked what it was and was told it was an invitation to a Christmas party. She had been invited to a party!! This was the first party she had been invited to since kindergarten. Katie read the invitation and told the girl that she would be there.

When she got home that day she was so excited. Mommy she cried!! What is it asked her mother? I have been invited to a party. A real party. I can go can't I she said. Well when is it asked her mother? She told her the date and Mrs. Robinson checked her calendar. Oh Katie your father and I are working that day. But mommy please I have to go. This is the first party I have been invited to since kindergarten. Please mommy please can I go??!! Well let me talk to the mother of this girl. If we can arrange someone to bring you home then yes you can go to the party. Oh thank you so much she said hugging her mother.

It was touch and go about the party. They were not able to arrange someone to bring her home but when Mrs. Robinson was talking with her sister Andromeda said that she would ask Dora if she could pick her up and bring her home that day. It shouldn't be a big problem as Dora lives in London. It was arranged that Dora would come and pick up Katie after the party and make sure she got home safely.

Katie wrote to Sean and told him all about how she was invited to the party and how much fun she was going to have. After the party she wrote to Sean and told him all about the party what they did and what they ate. She made it seem that Sean was there with her at the party she put so much detail in the letter she wrote.

Before she knew it it was time to go and pick up Sean at Kings Cross Station. Oh mommy I can't wait to see him she said. Well you will have to wait. Please just sit still and read your book. They waited for a few minutes but Katie started to get restless. Katie please sit still. Now when you start to see kids coming along please don't jump up and start running towards the barrier. They will only be allowing a few at a time so it may take a few minutes for him to get through. Also as he is a prefect he may have to stay back a little while to make sure everyone gets off the train safely. Alright said Katie and she went back to her book.

She did see groups of kids walking along with trunks and knew that the Hogwarts express had arrived. She sat and waited patiently. The next thing she knew someone was kissing her on the cheek. She turned and there was Sean. Oh Sean she cried and threw her arms around his neck. You are here she cried. Yes Katie I am here. I missed you so much and I am so happy that you are going to be staying with us she said excitedly not allowing herself to breathe.

Well we had better be going we have to get home. Oh mommy I thought we were going to buy the toys for the poor children tonight said Katie. Oh yeah I forgot said Mrs. Robinson. We can do that. First we should take Sean home and drop off his trunk at least. So that is what they did. They drove to Katie's house and took in Sean's trunk and Mrs. Robinson floated it up to his room for him. Thank you very much said Sean. No problem said Mrs. Robinson.

Now how about we go and have dinner out as Mr. Robinson will not be home until late. Then off to the toy store to buy toys. That would be wonderful said Katie smiling.

They went to the restaurant and had dinner. While they were eating they talked about what was going on at school. Sean told of all the worries there seems to be about Sirius being somewhere around the school. Katie told about the party she went to and how she has some friends now. Oh so you won't need me as a friend now that you have some girlfriends said Sean teasingly. Oh no Sean I would never give you up said Katie seriously. You are my best friend. It wouldn't matter if I made a million friends I would never ever not be your friend said Katie. I know said Sean I was only teasing.

Oh mommy can we go to the mall tomorrow I still need to get some things for Christmas? Yes dear we can but we will have to leave early as I have to work tomorrow afternoon. Oh that is a good idea thought Sean. I have to get something for Mr and Mrs Robinson.

They finished their dinners and went back to the car. Now it is time to go to the toy store said Katie. I wonder how much I will be able to get with the money I have? How much did you save asked Sean? I am not sure let me check. Katie took a bundle of bills out of her purse and started to count. I have one hundred and five pounds said Katie. Sean was shocked. One hundred and five pounds that is a lot of money. Yes I guess it is said Katie. I worked hard for this she said.

I did extra chores and saved from my allowance. Also I raked leaves in the neighbourhood. I made a lot of money doing that. Raked leaves questioned Sean? Yes it all started with my helping one of the neighbours. They are an older couple and I went and raked their leaves. The wife came out and tried to pay me but I refused. She then got very upset that I would not let her give me the money. I went home and mommy told me to go back to see this lady. She then handed me five pounds and asked I she could hire me to rake the leaves for the fall I told her that I would do this as I was raising money for the poor children and the money would go to that. So I did and she told some of her friends and I was raking leaves for weeks but I raised lots of money.

I am sure you will be able to buy lots of toys with all that money said Sean. I should give you some for the fund. No Sean don't do that. I don't have much how about five pounds so that you have an even one hundred and ten? Five pounds I guess that would be ok said Katie. Thank you.

When she got to the toy store she went to one of the employees asking for some advice. I have raised one hundred and ten pounds to buy toys for the poor children and I would like to know what kind of toys I should buy she asked? The lady stood there for a moment and then excused herself and said that she would be right back.

A moment later she and a man came back to speak with Katie. This is the manager of the store and I was telling him about how you had raised so much money and we would like to help you help more children. The manager then spoke up. We will allow you to go around the store and fill, how many are there of you he asked? There are my mommy, Sean and myself so there are three. So you can fill three carts with toys stuff as much as you can in them and we will only charge you one hundred pounds for all the toys. But I have ten pounds left over said Katie. Well we think that you should use that for yourself. I am sure that you worked very hard to raise that kind of money. Well ok said Katie. The only thing I ask is that you don't pick the electronic toys. They are very expensive and we really couldn't afford to give away a lot of those. Ok said Katie no electronic toys.

The three of them each got a cart and they started off through the store. They filled up the carts with games, puzzles, dolls, soccer and footballs, and stuffed animals. They even bought some baby toys too. As they were going through the store the manager came up to them and asked that when they were finished they were to tell the cashier to call him and he would authorize the payments.

When they couldn't fit another toy in their baskets they went to the cash and the manager was called for. The toys were put through the cash and the total came close to four hundred pounds. Katie was shocked. That is a lot of toys she said. She handed the girl at the cash the hundred pounds and took the receipt. Could you please give the person in charge of the toy drive my card said the manager? Yes I can do that said Katie and she took his card and put it with the receipt for the toys.

We will help you get all of these to your car if you would like he said. Thank you very much said Mrs. Robinson. So the three of them plus about three workers all pushed carts out to the car and helped load all the toys into the car, thank you very much said Katie to the workers.

Once everything was packed in the all got into the car and were off to the drop off for the toys. There it is said Katie looking at a big warehouse. That is the address I was told. Mrs Robinson backed in to the spot right outside the door and Katie got out and went to the door. She went in and spoke with a lady there. I have a donation of toys said Katie to her. Oh that is very nice well you can just bring them in and we will take them from there she said. Oh ummm I think I will need some help as there are about fifteen big bags full. They are all in the back of my mommy's car. Oh well just a moment and she went to get some help. About five people came out to see the back of the car full of bags. Where did you get all these toys asked the lady? Well I raised some money and when I went to buy the toys the manager there said he wanted to help so he gave us all of these for the money I raised. Oh yes he wanted me to give you this, she handed her the man's card. This is the manager of the toy store.

They all started to bring in the bags of toys. Once they were done the lady in charge looking at all the toys thanked Katie for her donation and told her that many many children would have a happy Christmas because of her. Katie just blushed.

Once they left the warehouse they went back home. How do you feel asked Mrs. Robinson of Katie? I feel really good, I feel as if I helped give a merry Christmas to lots of children said Katie. You did said her mother. I am very proud of you she said giving her a hug. Katie just smiled. She then tried to give back the five pounds that Sean had given her. No Katie my five pounds was included in the hundred pounds that you paid for the toys. That is your money now. She tried to argue but Sean would not listen.

How would you two like some cookies and hot chocolate asked her mother when they were sitting in the living room resting. That would be wonderful said Katie. Alright well why don't you go upstairs and put on your pyjamas and then when you come back down the hot chocolate will be ready.

So that was what they did. Sean and Katie went upstairs and got changed into their pyjamas and robes and came back down for hot chocolate and cookies. Just as they all sat down there was a whoosh and Mr. Robinson came out of the fireplace. Daddy's home called out Katie.

Well hello all said Mr. Robinson. You look very comfortable he said to Katie and Sean. We are said Katie. All nice. Warm and cosy she said. We are having hot chocolate and cookies would you like some she asked? No I think I will have some tea instead said her father. Oh alright why don't you sit down and I will make a pot of tea for you and mommy. Katie got up and went into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Sean followed. Can I help he asked? Yes when I am done could you help me carry out the tea and a plate of cookies she asked? Of course said Sean smiling.

She made the tea and Sean carried out the tray with the tea pot, milk and sugar and Katie followed with the plate of cookies. There you are she said. One pot of tea and a plate of cookies. Thank you very much said her mother. No mommy thank you for taking me where I needed to go today. I appreciate it. It was nothing said her mother. I had lots of fun. They then proceeded to tell Mr. Robinson all about the trip to the toy store and all the toys they bought.

Shortly after Katie started to yawn. I think it may be time for someone to go off to bed said Mrs. Robinson. It has been a long day for you sweetie. I guess so said Katie. I'll come along too said Sean. You don't need to said Katie; you stay up and talk with mommy and daddy. No I am tired and we have to get up early tomorrow said Sean. So the two of them walked up the stairs to bed. Do they do that all the time asked Mr. Robinson? Do they do what asked his wife? Hold hands, every time I see them walking anywhere they are holding hands. I guess they do I never thought about it. I do remember noticing when Sean came to visit and I was talking with Erin and she too said that they do that all the time. According to her it all started back when Katie was about six and they would go to the park. She said that she found it so cute to see a ten year old holding the hand of a six year old as they walked down the street. She said that he has always been very protective of her. I think that is very sweet.

I don't know. He is what fifteen now. What could he see in an eleven year old asked Mr. Robinson? What are you talking about? He is her best friend, she is crazy about him and I think he is crazy about her. James you are going to have to accept that Katie has deep feelings for him. He is a very nice boy and cares for our little girl. She has been very honest about her feelings. She says that she loves him. She has always talked about marrying him when she graduates from Hogwarts. That was one of the things that upset her so much when she found out that she could not go to Hogwarts this year. It was going to delay her marrying him for another year. Unfortunately dear she is growing up and you are not the only man in her life. But you always have me. Mr Robinson laughed at that. I guess I do he said.

Katie fell asleep quite quickly thinking about all the things she was going to do while Sean was visiting. All of a sudden Sean heard Katie calling out. Please don't hurt me Please!! He jumped out of bed and ran to Katie's room. Where he found her struggling to get free. She had wrapped herself in her covers. He got down beside her head and calmly whispered in her ear. It is ok Katie I am here you are safe until she calmed down. When she finally woke up and saw Sean she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry. It was so scary she said as she finally started to calm down.

What was the dream about asked Sean? well I was walking down a dark corridor and two boys came up behind me and said something and I couldn't move. They took me to a room and told me that they were not going to let me go. I was their prisoner. I was so scared. Well you are safe now no one is going to hurt you. So you should go back to sleep said Sean. will you stay here until I fall asleep asked Katie? Yes I will sit here until you fall asleep if you want said Sean. so he sat down beside her on the floor and laid his head on her bed and watched her. he held her hand until he could tell that she was asleep. When he was sure she was asleep he got up and went back to his room after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile out in the hall Mr. and Mrs. Robinson stood watching as Sean comforted Katie and sat with her until she was asleep again. Do you see what I mean said Mrs. Robinson. He loves her. I have never seen someone so young so in tune with another person. He is able to calm her so quickly. I can't even calm her that quickly and I am her mother. she trusts him so much. That can be a good thing or a bad thing said Mr. Robinson. It is good as he seems like a really nice boy but he is a boy and he may try to influence her to do things she is not ready for. Why do you think that asked his wife. I was fifteen and I know how fifteen year olds think. They think of only two things and one of them is food. His wife chucked at that. I don't think he is like that she said. I hope not said Mr. Robinson. When they saw Sean getting up to go back to bed they quickly went back upstairs.

A little while later Katie woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She knew what she could do to get back to sleep it was just if her parents found out she would be in trouble. She was tired but just couldn't get to sleep again. There is no other option she thought. She got out of bed and put on her robe and grabbed her pillow, then made her way down the hall to Sean's room. She pushed the door open and found him laying there sound asleep on one side of the bed. He won't even know I am here and I will be able to get to sleep. So she laid down and she was asleep in no time.

A few hours later Sean woke to find something pressing on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he found a bunch of brown hair in his face. It was Katie. He smiled. Katie what are you doing here he asked? She didn't answer. So he asked again in a louder voice. She started to stir. She finally woke up and guiltily looked up to find Sean looking at her. what are you doing here he asked? I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep she said. When I came in I was over there she pointed at the other side of the bed and I thought you wouldn't even know I was here. I guess I must have slid over to you in the night. I am sorry she said. It is alright I just don't want your parents to find us like this. I think your father might kill me if he found us sleeping in the same bed.

Why did you decide to come in here he asked? Why well because I can always sleep when I am near you. You must make me relax or something. Well you had better get back to your room before your parents wake up or they will kill me and maybe you too. Katie laughed alright I'm going she said as she rolled out of the bed and went back to her room.

It was a good thing that they woke up when they did as it was just about a half hour before Katie's mother came in to wake her. how did you sleep she asked Katie? I slept well but I had a nightmare last night and Sean came in and comforted me. He is so wonderful she said. He is able to calm me after a nightmare so well. He has always been able to do that even when I was a little girl and I spent Christmas at his house he was able to calm me after my nightmares. Well I am glad he is able to do that for you her mother said.

That is why I have to be in Ravenclaw next year. Who will calm me after a nightmare if he is not there? Well hopefully you will have outgrown the nightmares by then said her mother. I hope so too, it could scare my room mates if I haven't. can you just imagine waking up to my screaming when I have a nightmare. Yes dear I can and have on many occasions it is not a fun situation. Anyway it is time to get up so let's go. We have many places to go and not much time to go there. Alright mommy I will be up in a minute.

Her mother left to wake up Sean and then go down to make breakfast for everyone.

A few minutes later Katie came downstairs and found her father sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Well good morning pumpkin. Good morning daddy. What are you doing today he asked? Well I think we are going to the mall so that I can get some things for Christmas. Other than that I am not sure. Where is Sean asked her mother? Katie paused and listened. He is in the shower. I can hear the water running. He does that everyday. He gets up and into the shower. I don't think he can eat breakfast if he is not perfectly clean she said. He should be down in a minute.

A few minutes later Sean did come down. All nice and clean asked Katie? Yes all nice and clean said Sean smiling. They all ate breakfast and as Mrs. Robinson was going to do the dishes Katie spoke up. Mommy we will do the dishes when we get home, so leave them she said. Oh alright said her mother. They said good bye to Mr. Robinson as he was heading off to work and then Katie went upstairs to get dressed for the day.

When she came down Sean just looked at her. When did she grow up so much he thought? She was just a little girl the last I noticed. Now she is turning into a young woman before my eyes. She is so beautiful.

Well we had better go said Katie excitedly. Yes I guess we should said her mother. They went out to the car and got in and off they went. What do you need to get at the mall Katie asked her mother? I have to get some picture frames. I have done some drawings and I am going to put them in picture frames and that is what I am giving Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted also I have one for Dora. That sounds like a wonderful idea said her mother. I think they will love it. Do you need to get anything she asked Sean? Yes I think I do. I have most of what I am giving but I have a few things to pick up.

When they got there and got into the mall Katie asked if they had to stay with her or if they could go off on their own? I guess you two can go on your own but we should plan as to where we will meet. How about here said Katie? When do you need to be home to go to work asked Katie? I have to be at work by one so I want to leave about quarter to. We need to be home by noon. So how about we meet in two hours said Mrs. Robinson.

Ok mommy two hours said Katie and they were off to shop. What do you need to get Sean asked Katie as they walked. I need to get something for your parents. I have an idea I heard about this so I was wondering if they have one here. Sean looked at the listing of shops in the mall and exclaimed yes they do have one when he found what he was looking for.

What is it asked Katie? Well I was thinking of getting a portrait done of you for them. Of me asked Katie? Yes of you. You would get to dress up in fancy clothes and have makeup put on how would you like that he asked? That sounds like a lot of fun yes I would like that she said. Good well lets go we want to get there early to see if we can get the pictures today. If not I will have to come up with another idea.

They went to the studio and inquired if the portrait could be done and if they could get it today. Yes they could get it done in the time frame required. Sean believed they could only get it done as Katie looked so sad when they first said that they couldn't. No one can resist that face thought Sean.

They took Katie into the back and got her dressed in a very pretty top and put some makeup on her. Just some blush and lipstick. When she came out Sean was amazed. He didn't think she could look any prettier but there she was and she looked stunning. How do I look she asked? Sean was speechless for a moment. After a moment he was able to choke out gorgeous. Katie smiled.

The photographer took some pictures of Katie face on and then from the side. She loved all the attention. After a while the photographer asked if there were any other poses that they wanted to try. They took one of Sean hugging Katie and one of Sean looking down at Katie and Katie looking up at him. These were only to be for fun.

Once the pictures were taken Katie went off to get changed and wash her face. If mommy sees me with makeup on she will get so mad. So as she was changing Sean and the photographer looked at the proofs and chose the three pictures they wanted. Oh they all look so good said Sean but he finally did pick out three poses that he really liked. I wish I could have one of these he said of the poses of him and Katie. When can I pick them up he asked? Oh give me about an hour and they should be ready. That is good that gives us plenty of time to shop.

Katie came out and was smiling. I had lots of fun doing that she said. Thank you for thinking of it. Not a problem said Sean. We had better get shopping he said we only have just over an hour before we have to meet your mother.

They wondered around the mall and found the picture frames that Katie wanted. She was going to decorate them herself and put in the pictures that she had drawn. While they were shopping a thought came to Sean. What should I get your aunt and uncle or Dora for Christmas he asked? You don't need to do that said Katie. I wasn't going to get anything big but I should have something in case they have something for me. They thought about if for a while then it hit them. I know how about some chocolates everyone likes them and they aren't too expensive said Katie. That is a wonderful idea. They bought the chocolates and after that it was time to pick up the pictures.

They went back and found that the pictures were waiting for them. So they took them and were off to find Katie's mother.

They arrived at the meeting place just as Mrs. Robinson arrived herself. Just on time she said. Did you get all that you were looking for she asked? Yes we did said Katie. Just then Mrs. Robinson noticed something. Katie do you have lipstick on? Were you playing around the makeup counter in the stores? I did try on just one and I didn't put a lot on. I think it looks nice she said. I guess so said her mother. It must have been a lip gloss as it is very light. We had better go she said.

We have to stop at the grocery store on the way home said Mrs. Robinson. Oh ok said Katie I guess you don't want to have to be there tomorrow it will be crazy with all the last minute shoppers. That was exactly what I was thinking. It shouldn't take too long said Mrs. Robinson.

They arrived at the store and went in. they got all they needed. Oh mommy they have my favourite pop in. well I had hoped they would have gotten it in as I asked that they order it for you said Mrs. Robinson. Can we get both cases asked Katie? Yes Katie we can. Katie put the cases in the cart and they were off. I guess you like that said Sean? Oh yes I do said Katie. When we first moved and I found out that they don't usually stock it I was so upset but I talked with the cashier and she said that she could ask for it to be ordered for me and they did. I was so happy said Katie.

They paid for the groceries and packed it in the back of the car and headed home. When they got all the groceries and purchases in the house Mrs. Robinson ran upstairs to change for work. While she was doing that Katie made her a sandwich to eat for lunch and packed her a sandwich, fruit, a drink and a desert for later. When her mother came back down she handed her the sandwich and a glass of milk. Oh thank you Katie she said as she sat down to eat. I have a packed dinner for you too said Katie. You did that was so thoughtful said her mother. Just in case it is busy and you can't get away to the cafeteria. When Mrs. Robinson finished her sandwich she handed Katie the dishes and picked up her purse. Are you two going to be ok alone she asked? We will be fine said Katie. I have my keys so if we go out we will be able to get back in. alright said her mother. Your dad should be home by about five. Be careful and I will see you when I get home. With that she lit the fire, threw in some floo powder and was off to work.

What do you want to do asked Sean? I would love to go for a walk with you said Katie. Alright a walk it is. They put on their coats and were off. They walked for a while and then sat and rested for a few minutes. It is nice out today said Sean. Nice and sunny. I love days like this said Katie. When they decided to return home they walked on the other side of the street.

Close to home they came across a small jewellery store and they went in to look around. As Sean went in he saw a small pair of earrings that he thought would be wonderful for Katie. They were Tinkerbelle. Oh I must get these he thought. They looked around some more and found themselves in front of the case that held the diamond rings. Oh Sean aren't they beautiful said Katie. Yes they are he said. Which one do you want he asked? What do you mean she asked? Well if you had to choose a ring which one would you like. I need to know when the time comes. Also I need to know how much I have to save to buy the ring. Katie smiled. She looked at all the rings and picked out three that she really liked. But then she looked at the price and decided that she could find something cheaper. Don't worry about the price said Sean. Remember I will be working for five years before we get married so I will have lots of time to save. Anyway I just want an idea of what you like he said. We won't be buying it today. So Katie showed him the rings she liked and he filed that away for future reference. While Katie was looking at other things Sean went and purchased the earrings. I will be back to pick them up in a few minutes I have to throw her off the track he said to the employee at the store.

They left the store and a couple of stores down they found a stationary store and went in. Katie was enthralled. She found sketch books and wonderful coloured pencils. Oh I think I will buy some of these she said about the sketch books and pencils. That sounds like a good idea said Sean. Then he told her that he would have to go back to the jewellery store as he thought he had left his wallet there. Just stay here and I will be right back he said.

She did and a couple of minutes later Sean returned with the earrings in his coat pocket.

Do you want to walk some more or do you want to head home asked Sean? I think we should head home. I am getting a little tired said Katie. So they headed home. When they passed a large apartment building Katie told Sean all about the fact that she hated this building and wished she could tell the owner that it bothers her. I am sure he or she really can't do anything about the fact that it ruins your view said Sean. I know but I just wish it wasn't there said Katie.

They got home and hung up their coats. Do you want anything to eat asked Katie? Oh no I don't think so said Sean. We should do those dishes like you said that we would. So they filled up the sink and started washing dishes. It didn't take too long and they were done.

After the dishes they decided to watch some television. I don't get to watch television much as we don't have one. I wonder what is on. Well lets look at the guide said Katie. They found a program that they both wanted to see and sat on the couch side by side watching. That is where Mr. Robinson found them when he got home. They were still sitting there. Unfortunately they had just fallen asleep before he got home. So they were leaning on each other sound asleep.

You two must have had a rough day her father said leaning over the back of the couch and speaking into their ears. They woke with a start. Oh daddy why did you have to scare us like that we had just fallen asleep. Well you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch and it is dinner time.

Both Katie and Sean sat up and wiped their eyes and started to pay attention to Mr. Robinson. So daddy what are we having for dinner asked Katie? I have no idea he said smiling. How about pizza? Pizza sounds good said Katie. What do you think about pizza she asked Sean? Well I haven't had pizza since I was visiting you two summers ago so yeah that sounds good said Sean. Ok than pizza it is said Katie.

Katie then called out for Sebastian. He came flying down from her room. Her dad wrote out an order and attached a pouch to Sebastian's leg and put the order and some money in it and sent him on his way. It shouldn't take too long for the pizza to arrive so we might as well get everything ready for dinner. We need plates and drinks said Mr. Robinson.

They got everything ready for dinner and just as they did there was a pecking at the door. That must be Sebastian with the pizza said Katie. She went to the door and yes it was Sebastian and he had a large pizza. Katie took the carrying bag from Sebastian and put the pizza on the counter. She gave Sebastian a piece of bacon for his efforts and he flew back upstairs to his cage.

Dinner time said Katie as she carried the pizza out to the dinning table. They ate the pizza and drank lots of Butterbeer and pop. After they ate Mr. Robinson asked if Sean would like to watch a Quidditch game? You can get Quidditch on television he asked? Yes it is a new thing said Mr. Robinson. The channel was started by a muggle born wizard who loved Quidditch and want to watch games that he was not able to attend. That is amazing said Sean. So the two of them sat down and were glued to the television. Well at least they are getting along thought Katie as she did the dishes from dinner.

Late on she went in and started to watch the game. She tried to ask questions about the game but the two men did not want the interruption. She would ask the questions and would get short abrupt answers like. Who is playing? Puddlemere united and the Chudley Cannons. Who is who? This got a glare from her father. Well how am I supposed to learn about this game if no one will answer my questions said Katie upset. Sean realized that she was right and started to answer her questions as well as he could while watching the game.

During a time out Sean started to try to explain the game to Katie. Explaining about the seven players and what each of them does. He then told her that it would be easier if she just watched the game and afterwards he would answer all her questions afterwards. She agreed and started to watch and soon the game was over. Why did the game end so suddenly she asked? They captured the snitch said Sean. When a team captures the snitch the game is over. Oh ok. You play this at school don't you asked Katie? Yes I do. You are on the Ravenclaw team. Daddy do you think that we could go up to Hogwarts the next time Ravenclaw plays so that I could see Sean play asked Katie? I guess so it all depends on when it is said Mr. Robinson.

When is your next game asked Katie? I think it is in a few weeks said Sean I can write to you and let you know when I get back to school. There is one thing you need to know said Sean. What is that asked Katie? The next game is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ooh that could be interesting said Katie. Who would we be cheering for daddy? Mr. Robinson had a pained expression on his face. I guess we would cheer for Ravenclaw but I will not like it I can tell you that. Why couldn't you be playing Slytherin I could really get into cheering for Ravenclaw if you were playing Slytherin?

The three of them sat and watched television and talked until suddenly the fire in the grate lit and there was a whooshing sound. Mommy's home said Katie as she got up to greet her mother. Hi mommy said Katie as she gave her a hug how was work? It was fine sweetie. Would you like some tea asked Katie? I would love a cup of tea said her mother. So Katie went into the kitchen and put on the kettle and made a pot of tea for all of them.

The four of them sat for a while and talked about their day and evening. Soon it was time for Katie to head off to bed as she was starting to feel really tired. I will be right up said Sean to Katie. Ok said Katie. Once Katie was upstairs Sean went to his coat and got the earrings out of the pocket. He went to Mrs. Robinson and asked her where he could put the box so that Katie wouldn't notice it. What is it asked Mrs. Robinson? A pair of Tinkerbelle earrings. Oh Katie will love those. I know exactly where you can put them. In the tree said Mrs. Robinson. She will just think it is a decoration. What is this she asked? The tag on the box said .

To Katie

From Santa

Well it is from when she was little. We always put a tag on one of her gifts and made it from Santa. She would get so excited thinking that Santa had left a gift for her at our house too. I just want to remind her of those times. That is very sweet said Mrs. Robinson.

Sean made his way upstairs and found Katie's lights on. He walked to the door and peeked in. what are you up to he asked? Not much said Katie. I was just reading for a few minutes. Sean went in and sat down on her bed. Are you excited about Christmas he asked? Oh yes we will have lots of fun. This is going to be very different though. It will be the first Christmas where we have not all been together. We usually go to my father's sister for Christmas. Mommy is happy that she will be able to spend Christmas with her sister but is sad that Bill is not here.

Sean can I have a hug asked Katie? Of course said Sean. He walked over to her and enclosed her in a hug. She just melted in his arms. It felt so good to be held by him she thought. Sean, can I give you a kiss asked Katie? If you want said Sean. Katie went up on her toes and kissed Sean. Sean was shocked. This was not her usual kiss; a peck on the cheek or lips this was a real grown up kiss. When it was over Sean was speechless. When did she learn to kiss like that he thought? What is wrong asked Katie as she saw his expression. When did you learn to kiss like that he asked? I don't know said Katie. I just went with how I was feeling.

What do you mean asked Sean? Well some times I just want to kiss you. I see you and I want to kiss you so much. I have these funny feelings when I think of you now. When I was little I had tummy tickles but now it seems that my heart starts to race and I feel sort of sick to my stomach. Have you told your mother about this he asked? Sean had an idea about why she was feeling this way as he had gone through the same thing at her age. No I though you might know what this is she said. This is part of your job as my best friend to know these things she said with a smile. I am not sure but I think you should talk to your mom. Alright said Katie I will in the morning.

You should get to bed said Sean. I am sure you will be up late tomorrow and I know how you need your sleep. Yes Sean said Katie smiling. Good night Sean. Good night Katie, have sweet dreams.

**a/n I know almost 9000 words for just one chapter. I hope you enjoy it . these last few chapters are sort of writing themselves. Unfortunatly there will only be a few more chapters for this part of their story. I wil hate to see the end but we do have much more to tell. As always please review. I would love to know how you are enjoying the story. Thank you to those who regularly review. I love to read how you are enjoying the story.**


	49. Chapter 49

Katie fell asleep and before she knew it morning had arrived. It was Christmas Eve. Katie got up and ran to Sean's room to wake him. She quietly knocked on the door to his room. When she received no answer she opened the door and walked towards Sean. He was sound asleep. Well he looks nice and comfy I think I will join him. I think I need a cuddle thought Katie. So she took off her robe and hung it on the bed post and laid down beside Sean. He seemed to sense her and put his arm out to bring her into a hug. Oh I love this thought Katie. She cuddled up beside him and drifted off to sleep. Before she knew it her mother was leaning over her speaking to her. Katie what are you doing here she asked? Katie opened her eyes and saw her mother and blushed. Katie I asked what you were doing here said her mother. Well said Katie. I came in to wake up Sean and he looked so comfy and I thought I could do with a cuddle so I laid down beside him and then I guess I fell asleep and well we cuddled said Katie. Well it is a good thing your father did not decide to wake the two of you or you would have been in some trouble. Get up the two of you breakfast will be ready soon.

Mommy it is not Sean's fault I am here so please don't be mad at him. He was asleep when I came in. I know love and I am not mad at either of you. I know that it is all innocent but your father on the other hand may not see it that way. Please be careful Katie. I will said Katie.

Well I guess it is time for us to get up said Katie to Sean. I guess so said Sean.

As Katie was putting on her robe Sean was gathering up his things to go and have a shower. I will be right down he said. Alright said Katie as she went out of the door.

A few minutes later Sean came down the stairs to find everyone sitting at the table just starting breakfast. What would you like for breakfast asked Mrs. Robinson? I will have what ever everyone else is having he said. I don't want you to go out of your way for me. Well Katie is having pancakes and Mr. Robinson is having eggs and bacon which would you prefer she asked? I will have the pancakes please said Sean.

They all ate breakfast and when they were done Mr. Robinson got up and prepared to get ready for work. I shouldn't be too late he said to his wife as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Katie just looked at Sean and grimaced. When Sean saw that he started to laugh. You don't like it either she said. What doesn't Sean like asked her mother? When his parents kiss. It is gross. Why is it gross she asked? Because you are a mommy and well mommies shouldn't do that said Katie. Well I hate to break it to you dear if we didn't we wouldn't be mommies, and you wouldn't be here. Ewww said Katie. That is even worse. Oh my minds eye I think it is burning said Katie laughing.

Well what will the two of you be up to today asked Mrs. Robinson? I think we may need to do some homework said Katie. I have a feeling that Sean has lots and he needs to do it. How did you know I had homework asked Sean? Well every year at Christmas you have homework and well I thought that since this is a very important year you probably have lots of important homework to do said Katie. I can help you if you want she said. How asked Sean? I could ask you questions and see if you know the answers. Alright I guess we could do homework. Do you have any he asked? Umm no not really I am sort of ahead of my work at school. I do have some reading to do with my studying for next year.

So it is decided we will be doing homework this morning, unless there is anything you need done for tonight asked Katie to her mother. No there isn't anything I need done for tonight but thank you.

So Sean and Katie went upstairs and Sean went to get his books and met her in her room as it was the one with a desk. They worked for a few hours until they were called down for lunch. I can't believe we worked all that time said Sean. It went so fast. I know I got lots of reading done. I am almost finished with reading my second year transfiguration book for the second time. A second time questioned Sean? Yes I am going to read each book twice before I get to school next year. Then I will understand things better. You have to remember I have lived as a muggle for most of my life and have not had much exposure to magic. You will do fine said Sean. I know I will because I will work very hard said Katie.

After lunch the two of them went for a little walk to get some fresh air. While they were walking they decided to sit for a few minutes and rest. While they were sitting her friends from school came along. Oh hi Katie how has your vacation gone asked Lorraine? It has been great said Katie. Oh this is Sean. Sean these are my friends from school. This is Lorraine, Tina and jenny. It is very nice to meet you said Sean. So this is Sean said Tina. Katie is always talking about you.

So you go to that boarding school in Scotland do you she asked? Yes I do said Sean. Do all the boys at that school look like you she asked? Why asked Sean? Well if they do I want to go there too she said. Hey what did I say you can look but no touchy said Katie smiling? I know no touchy said Tina. But if there are more of him well then there will be boys that I can touchy. They all laughed. You never told me if there are more boys like you there said Tina. Well I don't really study the boys at the school but I guess there may be a few boys that are of your liking and they would be about the same age as you. Well at least the firsties would be.

Firsties? That is what everyone calls the first year students said Sean. You wouldn't call me that would you Sean asked Katie? I don't like that name she said. We get that this year; I don't want to have to hear that for two years. It is bad enough that I have to do the first year at school twice. Of course I won't call you a firstie said Sean. But others may so be prepared.

What year are you in asked Jenny? Sean is in fifth year and he is a prefect. In two years he will be head boy. Fifth year how old are you she asked? I am fifteen said Sean. Fifteen!! You have a boyfriend who is fifteen!! How did you get a boyfriend who is fifteen? Well Sean and I have been friends since I was five years old so I guess that is how I got a boyfriend who is fifteen.

Well when you get there next year if you find some cute boys bring them home with you said Lorraine. Why asked Katie? There is a definite lack of cute boys in our school and well we need some. I am not sure you could handle the boys that go to my school said Sean. They can be well a little different. Different is ok as long as they aren't too different. It is not like they are wizards or something like that she said. No I guess that would be a little to different said Sean smiling knowingly.

Well as long as they don't look like that man they keep talking about the one who escaped from prison in the summer. He is creepy and scary. What is that guys name again asked Tina? His name is Sirius Black said Katie. Yeah that's it. I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley.

Sean we need to get back home said Katie. Oh alright said Sean. It was nice to meet you said Sean to the girls. I will see you at school said Katie. Yeah see you in the New Year they said as they separated.

That was interesting said Sean as they walked. Yes I guess it was. Didn't you know that girls my age are boy crazy? Boy crazy?? Well I am boy crazy. I am crazy about you she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

When they got home Katie went upstairs to have a shower and Sean went into his room to read for a while. After her shower Katie's mother styled it and when it was done she went to see how Sean liked her hair. I think it looks beautiful he said. Really I wish I still had my long hair. Have you noticed that my hair is getting darker? I liked my blond hair. I think you look beautiful with blond or with brown hair it doesn't matter. You are so sweet she said to him.

A while latter after she got dressed Katie and Sean went back downstairs to see if they could help. Is there anything that needs to be done she asked her mother? No not really you could put out some nuts and chocolates on the tables in the living room. Alright said Katie. Just as she finished doing that the fireplace came to life. Daddy is home called out Katie as her father stepped out of the fireplace.

Mr. Robinson greeted his wife with a kiss. How was your day she asked? It was fine he responded. Are you still on the Sirius watch asked Katie? Yes dear I am. Any luck so far she asked? No he is still as elusive as ever said her father chuckling. I had better get myself upstairs and into the shower before your sister gets here he said to his wife. See you in a bit.

A few minutes later they were all sitting in the living room waiting for their guests. How long has it been since you spent Christmas with aunt Andromeda asked Katie? Well I guess it has been about nineteen years or so. Because we moved to Canada just after I finished my healer training. Just then they all heard a pop and the sound of someone knocking something over. They are here said Mrs. Robinson.

She went to the door just as her sister was coming up the steps. What did she knock over this time she asked? It was just the garbage can said Andromeda. I am sorry called out Nymphadora. It is alright no harm done. Please come in it is getting cold out. They all made their way into the house. Katie was standing there ready to take their coats. Merry Christmas she said to them as they entered the house. Happy Christmas they all responded. I am never going to get a merry Christmas out of anyone she said quietly to Sean. Sean just laughed.

They all sat down and Katie offered to get everyone a drink. What would you all like she asked? They all gave her their orders and she went to the kitchen to get the drinks. I will help you said Sean as he got up to follow her.

How do you know how to make drinks he asked? Well Aunt Andromeda wants a gin and tonic. My mom drinks that and I have watched her make them all the time. It is really simple. You use a shot glass and pour an ounce of gin into it and then into the glass. Then add the tonic water and you are done. The rest is easy. Daddy and Uncle Ted want beer and Dora wants a Butterbeer. Could you take these drinks out while I get the Butterbeer and our drinks asked Katie? Alright I will be right back he said.

When he returned he found her looking through the fridge. What are you looking for he asked? I was looking for the fruit and meat trays mommy made up. They are not here. I will have to ask her where she put them. Anyway I have to put on the oven so we can have some hors d'oeuvres. She put the oven on and then went to the freezer to get out boxes of hors d'oeuvres. Which do you think we should make she asked? What do you have he asked? Well there are meatballs and sausage rolls. Also there are some Indian type curry ones. Oh yeah make those I love curry he said. So I will make some of each of them how about that she asked? That sounds good.

She put them on an oven tray and cooked them. Just as she was taking them out of the oven her mother came in. what are you doing she asked? I was making some hors d'oeuvres said Katie. Oh I was just coming in to do just that. If you give me a few minutes I will be right out with them said Katie. Thank you so much sweetie I really appreciate all your work.

Just them Dora came in to get another Butterbeer. So what is going on in here she asked as she saw Katie and Sean together. We are just getting some snacks ready for all of you said Katie. Oh that sounds good said Dora. You two seem quite cozy here in the kitchen commented Dora. Really said Katie smiling. Yes it seems that you two always seem to be attached at the hip. I think that it is more than just friendship going on she said. Why would you say that asked Katie as Sean blushed? Well just by looking at Sean as he turns three shades of red would be one indication. The other would be the way you look at each other. You seem to look at each other as if it would kill each of you to be parted. You are only eleven years old far too young for those kinds of feelings. No I am not said Katie. I …. You what asked Dora knowing she had her? I …well I am not too young to feel that way I can guess you probably liked boys when you were my age.

Yes I liked boys at your age but I didn't look at them like you look at Sean. He is special to you isn't he she asked? Yes he is said Katie not embarrassed. He is my best friend in the world and well…. You have feelings for him Dora inserted. Of course I have feeling for him. Well how do you feel about our Katie she asked Sean? He didn't know what to say. Then he got all of his courage together and said I love her he said looking at Katie. You what exclaimed Dora!! I love her she is my best friend and well…. Oh my god I thought it was just a crush between the two of you. I had no idea. Please don't say anything around my daddy said Katie. Why asked Dora? Daddy has enough problems sometimes dealing with the fact that I am close to Sean. His head might explode if he heard that I loved him. You daddies they always think of you as a little girl. Sometimes I think he sees me as if I was four years old. Alright I won't say anything said Dora smiling as she returned to the living room.

Katie put all the food on a tray with some dipping sauces and napkins. She came out of the kitchen and offered everyone some food to eat. They all ate and enjoyed the evening. Later on she and her mother put out a small buffet for everyone. This included a fruit tray, a meat and cheese tray and some small sandwiches. Once everyone was finished they all sat and talked for a while longer.

Shortly before it was time for the Tonk's to head home Katie went to her mother and sat down. How are we going to do the presents she asked? What do you mean asked her mother? Well are we giving Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Tom their presents tonight or are they going to open their gifts tomorrow before dinner? Why do you ask inquired her mother? I need to know if I am to gather their gifts, I have found a bag that would hold them said Katie. I think we will have presents tomorrow before dinner said Mrs. Robinson.

The time came for the Tonk's to head home for the night. They all gathered at the door and hugged. I had a wonderful time Andromeda said to her sister. I have missed spending time with you. I agree we need to spend more time together now that we are back in England. I will see all of you tomorrow said Mrs. Robinson. Merry Christmas called out Katie.

Once they had apparated away Mrs. Robinson closed the door. Well that went well she said. Mommy did you enjoy yourself asked Katie? Yes I did, I didn't realize how much I missed her until today. I wish we could all be together for Christmas this year said Katie. I know maybe next year your brother will come for Christmas said her mother. I hope so said Katie. This is the first Christmas we haven't been together. That is true said Mr. Robinson. Let's hope it is the last one too.

You two should be getting up to bed said Mrs. Robinson. Katie you know that Santa doesn't come unless you are asleep she said teasingly. Yes mommy said Katie. Let's go Sean she said as she took Sean's hand and led him to the stairs. They went upstairs and stopped at Katie's door. Good night said Sean as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Katie took this opportunity and turned her head and kissed him on the lips. This was not a peck on the lips this was a real grown up I love you with all my heart kiss. When they broke apart both were breathless. What was that asked Sean? Well I would say it was a kiss and a rather nice one at that said Katie smiling. I have wanted to do that for days now.

Sean was speechless, he enjoyed the kiss but all he could think of was what if her parents saw them kissing. Her father would kill him. Katie I don't think you should do that said Sean. Why asked Katie? Well what if your parents saw you kissing me, they might never let you see me. I don't see how they could get mad at you she said, I was the one kissing you not the other way around. Even so said Sean I don't want you to get in trouble. Didn't you like the kiss she asked sadly? Oh Katie I loved the kiss, I wish we could kiss like that all the time. I just think that your parents wouldn't like the fact that we are kissing like that he said giving her a hug. We should get to bed we will be up early tomorrow. Oh by the way what time will we be up in the morning he asked? We usually get up at about eight. Oh okay I will see you in the morning. With that he left Katie's room and went next door to his and went to bed.

I am going to have to talk with mommy about how I am feeling thought Katie. Maybe she will be able to tell me what is going on. Once she decided this she got into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N We are getting to the end of this chapter in their lives. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please stick with me as I continue the story on into Katie's Hogwarts years and beyond. As ever please review good or bad I would like to know what you think of how I am presenting the story. Until next week**


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning Katie woke up and as she was laying there she remembered it was Christmas so that means PRESENTS!!!! Katie got out of her bed and put on her robe and made her way down the hall to Sean's room. She knocked and when she didn't get an answer she opened the door. Sean it is time to get up she called out. It is Christmas so get out of bed she said laughing. Yes dear he said as he sat up in the bed. As he was reaching for his towel Katie pulled the towel out of his hands. You can stand to be smelly until after presents and breakfast. But I won't take too long he said. Are you going to have a shower and then put your pajamas back on she asked? No I would get dressed he said. Well then defiantly no, we open gifts in pajamas and robes we don't get dressed until the afternoon she said. So come on we need to put on the kettle she said.

As she went by her room she called out for Sebastian. He flew onto her shoulder. Merry Christmas Sebastian she said to him. You will get some bacon today aren't you happy? He seemed to nod at this. They went downstairs and put on the kettle and prepared to make tea. Ok Sebastian go and wake up mommy and daddy so we can open presents. Sebastian flew off up to the third floor and shortly afterwards you could hear Katie's father curse. Sebastian flew back down and landed on his perch in the kitchen. Here they come said Katie as she heard her parents coming down the stairs.

Why did you send that blasted bird to wake us up asked Mr. Robinson? He needs something to do said Katie. I don't like being pecked to death just so he has something to do. Merry Christmas daddy said Katie handing him a cup of tea. Oh thank you he said as he took a sip of tea and merry Christmas to you too. Merry Christmas mommy said Katie as she handed her a cup of tea. Merry Christmas love and thank you for the tea.

Ok now everyone had a cup of tea so we are ready to open presents said Katie. Yes love we are said her mother. Good because I have dying to know what is in that box at the back of the tree said Katie sitting herself beside the tree. This is my spot I hand out the presents she said to Sean. You do that at my house too he commented. Yes I know I just like handing out presents said Katie.

Now to get to that tormentor said Katie as she went to the back of the tree. It is not here she said. Where did it go she asked? I know it was for me because I saw the tag on it. What she saw was a small box. What is this she asked picking up the box? It has my name on it. Katie opened the box and found another box. Ok this is not funny she said. Let me see said her mother. Put it down over here. Katie put down the box and Mrs. Robinson pulled out her wand and said Engorgio. The box began to get larger. What is it she asked? It had a symbol for Hogwarts on it but there were names flashing all over it. The names rotated first Gryffindor then Ravenclaw and finally Hufflepuff. That is a school trunk said Sean. But why does it have so many names on it she asked? Well this trunk will settle on a name as soon as you are sorted into your house at school. For example if you are sorted into Gryffindor then the house crest will appear and it will show along the sides Gryffindor. The same would happen if you are sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Oh that is really nice said Katie. I can start to put some stuff in right away. Thank you Sean she said.

Then next gift to be opened was the picture that Sean had made for Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. This one is for you from Sean said Katie handing the gift to her mother. She tore the paper on the box and opened the box. When she took the frame out of the box she gasped and tears came to her eyes. Oh Sean this is beautiful. When did you have this done she asked? It usually takes a week or so to get them printed. We had it done when we went to the mall said Sean.

I had three pictures done one for you, one for my mom and dad and one for myself. I thought it would be a treat for Katie to have her picture taken. Oh Katie you look so pretty. Mrs. Robinson showed the picture to her husband. Oh yes pumpkin you do look so pretty.

So that is why you had make up on said Mrs. Robinson. Yes mommy I tried to take it all off but I guess I missed some. They didn't use a lot on you it seems just some lip gloss and blush. Did you have fun she asked? Oh yes mommy it was so much fun. They took lots of pictures of me in different poses. I felt so grown up she said smiling. I am glad you enjoyed it said her mother. This is very thoughtful of you Sean. Thank you so much. You are both very welcome.

The next gift was for Sean. What is this he asked? It is from Katie. I wonder what it could be? When he opened it the box he was shocked. He pulled out a t-shirt. It said CMoM on the front and Auror on the back. Where did you get this and what does this mean indicating the front decal. CMoM is Canadian Ministry of Magic said Katie.

I wrote to the Minister you know the man we met when you were visiting. Well I wrote to him and asked if I could get anything that would relate to the Auror department. I told him what I wanted to do and why as you want to be an Auror. I expected him or someone to write back telling me how much it would cost to get anything like that but instead I got a box of stuff in the mail. There was a letter with them saying how impressed he was with us. He remembered our visit and he said that he wanted to give us these. I was so happy I knew you would love this stuff.

He sent two sets one your size and one mine. There is the t-shirt, a hat and a jacket. The jacket is soo cool. It doesn't say anything on the back but if you look there is a flap on the back of the jacket. Yes I see said Sean. Well pull it down. He did and on the flap there was the word AUROR. That is soo cool. I guess they use these when undercover said Katie? Is that right she asked her father? Yes dear he said. Oh thank you so much said Sean. You always get me the most interesting stuff. I usually go back to school with stuff that no one else could ever get. I was such a celebrity in first year when you gave me the Canadian Quidditch jersey. They were not even available in Britain. All the guys were so jealous. They all wanted one but I told them that you had to know people. And you knew me said Katie smiling. Yes I did.

They took turns opening all the gifts and Katie got lots of good stuff. Her parents got her some of the equipment that she would need for school in September. She got a cauldron and a potions kit. Her grandparents sent her a telescope. She also got some rolls of parchment and some quills. Those are so you can practice using them said her mother. You will not be using pens at school so you need to know how to use a quill. The things that she loved the most were the books. These are some extra books that you might like to read said her mother. There was a very large and heavy book. It was Hogwarts a History. Oh mommy this is going to be a wonderful book to read it tells all the history of Hogwarts back to the beginning of the school. I can't wait to read it she said. I love everything she said. Now I can make some of the beginning potions in my potions book said Katie excitedly. Oh no you can't said her mother. Why asked Katie? In case you make it wrong I don't want you blowing up the house. I won't blow up the house she said. If you want I will make my potions in the kitchen where you can watch said Katie. No love no potions said her mother. Oh no fair.

Katie opened fairly heavy box and found a beautiful skirt in it. What is this she asked? Oh my that is beautiful commented her mother. That is a kilt said Sean. It is the family tartan. The family tartan said Katie so I am part of your family? Of course you are said Sean. You have been for years ever since we met it seems. Do you like it he asked? Oh yes I love it, but how do I keep it on it doesn't seem to have a zipper or buttons. You keep it on by doing up the strap on the side. See here you wrap it around yourself and do up the strap and the kilt will stay on. How do you know this asked Katie? Well I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore said Sean. I have one myself. Katie was shocked. You wear a skirt said Katie? No I wear a kilt that is much different. I know said Katie I was just teasing you. Do you go regimental asked Mr. Robinson? What does it mean to go regimental asked Katie? Sean blushed. Sean what does daddy mean she asked? James you have embarrassed him said Mrs. Robinson. Will someone tell me what that means called out Katie? Sean what does that mean she asked again? Sean could not speak. I am sorry I embarrassed you said Mr. Robinson. I guess I have forgotten what it is like to be fifteen. It is ok said Sean. Will someone tell me what that means said Katie getting frustrated? Later said Mrs. Robinson.

Katie there seems to be one more present said her mother. There is I didn't see anything else said Katie. It is here in the tree. Oh it has your name on it said Mrs. Robinson. It is from Santa she said. Santa said Katie looking at Sean. Is this from you she asked him? No Katie do I look like Santa he said? No but I always get a gift from Santa when I come to your house at Christmas. I know but you aren't at my house so I guess Santa came here last night after we all went to bed and left the gift for you he said.

Katie looked confused. She opened the wrapping and found a box. When she opened the box she found the Tinkerbelle earrings. They are from you said Katie. They are Tinkerbelle earrings and you are the only one who knows about me wanting to be Tinkerbelle she said to Sean. Am I the only one who ever gave you anything with Tinkerbelle on it he asked? No said Katie. Did Santa give you anything with Tinkerbelle on it he asked? Well yes but… so you can't prove it was me. Anyway when would I have bought them I have been with you all the time we have been out of this house? Also the wrapping is different from all the other presents I or my parents bought for you. Katie looked at the paper and did notice that it was different. Than who gave me these she asked questioningly? Sean just smiled. Don't you like them he asked? I love them said Katie, I would just like to know who gave them to me so that I could thank them she said. Well why don't you do what you usually did just thank Santa said Sean. Ok thank you Santa said Katie smiling.

Well is that all asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes mommy I think that is all for now said Katie. Good it is time for breakfast. Oh good said Mr. Robinson I am starved. Do you need any help asked Katie? Yes I guess you could help said her mother. Katie got up and grabbed Sean. Let's go she said as she pulled him along. Where am I going he asked? We are going to help said Katie. Oh we are are we he said laughing. Yes we are said Katie.

What can I do asked Sean? Well you could put on the kettle for tea and you could pour four glasses of orange juice said Katie. I will put the plates out so that when mommy is finished cooking they will be ready. I have to put the clementines around the rim of the plates. Why asked Sean? Well I found that if you do this the skins will dry out a little and when you eat them the juice just pops in your mouth. It is really good she said. She peeled the clementines and sectioned them and put the sections around the edge of each plate. Also it looks pretty she said.

Now we need the coffee cake said Katie. She cut four pieces of coffee cake and put each on the plates. While we do this daddy picks up all the boxes and wrapping paper. Equal distribution of labour said Katie smiling. Well I will go and help him get that done so that we will be ready to eat as soon as the food is cooked said Sean.

A few minutes later Katie called her father and Sean to the table for breakfast. Sean this is a traditional Robinson Christmas breakfast said Katie. I hope you enjoy it she said. I am sure I will, everything looks wonderful and smells great. They had the coffee cake, scrambled eggs and bacon, the clementines, orange juice and tea. Once they had finished they were all very full but contented.

This is funny said Katie. What is asked Sean? Well it was around this time that I usually come to your house at Christmas said Katie. Yes I guess it is said Sean. I have to get up before light when I used to go to your house. Mommy always had to get out of bed early to see me off. I won't have to do that anymore she said. No I guess you won't said Katie. It will be a normal time of the day you will be getting up. Also next year I can actually come on Christmas day if I am invited said Katie quickly. You will be invited well why would you need an invitation said Sean? You are part of the family and family does not need an invitation. Katie just smiled at that.

After breakfast Katie cleared the table and put all the dishes in the dishwasher. Now we have to work on dinner said Katie to Sean. Already he exclaimed! Yes it takes a long time to cook a turkey. Mommy put it in just before we started opening presents and it will cook until around four or five this afternoon. We have to baste the turkey every half hour or so all day long. It is a lot easier when there is a house elf to do all this said Sean. I guess so said Katie but it wouldn't be as much fun.

We can go and have our showers and then start on peeling potatoes. It takes lots of potatoes to feed seven people especially when at least two of them love mashed potatoes said Katie. Who would those two people be he asked? That would be daddy and I. we love mashed potatoes especially with gravy. Gravy that sounds really good said Sean. It is said Katie. My mommy makes the best gravy ever. Even better than my grandmother. I think is because she is used to making potions. She had a feeling about these things.

The two of them were about to leave the kitchen when poor Sebastian looked at Katie so sad. What is wrong Sebastian she asked? Then it hit her he didn't get his bacon. Oh I am sorry she said taking a few rashers out of the fridge for him. Here you are she said as he gobbled them down. Now are you happy she asked? He ruffled his feathers in response.

After their showers they sat in Katie's room reading. Sean read a school book and Katie read Hogwarts a History. As she was reading she would show Sean illustrations from the book and asked if it really looked like that? He would answer and they would go back to reading. About an hour later Katie jumped up and ran out of the room. Where are you going asked Sean as he ran after her? I have to baste the turkey she called out. If I don't it will be so dry.

When she got downstairs she found her mother basting the turkey. Oh mommy I am sorry I forgot about basting. It is fine I was here anyway. We could peel the potatoes if you want said Katie. That would be wonderful said Mrs. Robinson. She handed Katie a potato peeler and Sean a paring knife. Why does he get the knife asked Katie? Sean is used to using sharp knifes said her mother. He uses them in potions class and he won't cut himself. Will I have a knife for potions class asked Katie? Yes dear you will but you will have to be very careful with it when you do get it. Oh I will said Katie. I wonder how many times Dora cut herself in potions said Katie? Why asked her mother? Well she tends to well trip over her own feet said Katie. I know I used to do that but I am much better than I used to be.

Once the potatoes were peeled they cut them up and put them in a big pot. I didn't know it took so much work to cook said Sean. We have always had a house elf and Twinkle has always cooked for us. At school we have the house elves that cook also. Well I guess I will have to teach you how to cook if we are going to be getting married; unless you are going to get us a house elf to do all the work said Katie. It might be fun to learn to cook even if we do get a house elf said Sean.

They stayed downstairs talking with Katie's mother for a while until it was time to go upstairs and get dressed for the evening. What are you going to wear asked Katie? I think I will wear my white shirt and dark pants said Sean. I am going to wear my new skirt said Katie with a nice jumper. What colour should I wear with it she asked Sean? Well I do like you in pink if you have a pink jumper I think that would be nice. Do I have pink what am I new. What does that mean he asked? Oh I am sorry I guess I picked that up at school. I guess it means … I am not exactly sure what it means. Anyway yes I do have many pink jumpers. See how I am picking up the lingo. I would have said sweater before. You are doing much better fitting in with the language. Soon you will be saying Happy Christmas he said teasingly. Never said Katie. It will always be Merry Christmas; I will convert everyone I promise. Sean just laughed.

Sean will you please tell me what it means to go regimental? Katie why don't you ask your dad he is the one who brought it up said Sean uncomfortablely. He won't tell me said Katie. I guess I will have to look it up. Just then she leaned over the banister on the landing and asked her dad if he had ever gone regimental and he said that he had. So what does that mean she asked again? Mr. Robinson said nothing. There you go said Katie to Sean. I will just have to look it up in the dictionary.

Katie went into her room and pulled out the dictionary. When she read what it meant she gasped. She got dressed and brushed out her hair. I guess I look ok she thought. Once she was ready she walked to Sean's room and knocked. Come in she heard. She opened the door to find Sean standing there looking wonderful. Oh Sean you look so handsome she said running over to him to give him a hug. Oh you smell good too she said. I do said Sean? What do I stink all the time he laughed? No, it is just that you smell really nice tonight. What is that smell she asked? Well it is aftershave said Sean. Aftershave why would you need aftershave asked Katie? Because once in a while I do need to shave you know he said. I am fifteen years old. I may not need to shave everyday but once in a while I do. I want to look my best for tonight he said.

Katie decided to change the subject. Sean I have one question. Have you ever gone regimental? No said Sean. Good now I have daddy. Let's go we are going to embarrass him now said Katie with an evil look on her face.

Daddy called out Katie. Yes pumpkin said her father. Why would you walk around with out any underwear when wearing a kilt? Why would you feel the need to do that she asked? Mr. Robinson could be seen turning six shades of red and a little purple. His wife had not sympathy. She started to laugh. You know James never to give Katie a quest for knowledge. She will find out anything if she puts her mind to it. He was speechless. How did you find out what it meant asked her mother? I looked it up in the dictionary. I am shocked at you daddy she said. There you are going around with no underwear and you are trying to embarrass Sean. Who by the way has never gone regimental said Katie proudly. Mrs. Robinson exploded with laughter at this comment.

You asked for that said Mrs. Robinson. You have to remember Katie is very protective of Sean and his feelings. Also she is a sponge for knowledge. It took about an hour for Katie's father to stop blushing. Sean was beginning to feel bad for him.

When will Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted be here asked Katie? They should be here very soon. Good because I want to open more presents said Katie. More presents exclaimed her mother!! Didn't you get enough presents this morning she asked? Well I guess so but really mommy can you ever get too many presents??? Katie's mother started to laugh at this comment. You always make me laugh she said. Katie just smiled.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. There here called out Katie. She ran to the door to open it. Merry Christmas she called out to the people on the front stoop. Happy Christmas to you called out her aunt and uncle. Come in said Katie as she moved out of the way to let them in. where is Nymphadora she asked? She will be along in a moment said her aunt. Oh something smells good she said. That is mommy's cooking said Katie. She is a very good cook. I don't know how she learned to cook said her aunt. My grandmother taught her. Mommy said that she would burn everything when she first got married. That sounds familiar said her uncle. Andromeda took a swipe at him. It wasn't that bad she said. Yes dear it was. I almost starved to death the first few months of our marriage. Well at least you didn't put on the usual weight that a married man puts on. No I lost twenty pounds he said.

Just as Katie was hanging up her aunt and uncles coats she heard a pop. Oh Dora is here she said to herself. She opened the door. Merry Christmas Dora she said. How did you know I was here Nymphadora asked? I didn't knock anything over. No but I heard the pop when you apparated here said Katie. Come in said Katie. She let Nymphadora in and took her coat. Oh good smells said Nymphadora. Yes mommy's cooking said Katie. I miss home cooking said Nymphadora. I would burn water. Katie laughed. Didn't your grandmother teach you how to cook asked Katie? Well she tried but well after I spilled or dropped or burned the food she gave up. You need to find a man who can cook for you said Katie. Where would I find one like that she asked? I don't know Sean can't cook but I am going to try to teach him.

Why would you need to do that asked Nymphadora? Well he will need to cook for himself and me when we get married. Married you are only what eleven years old. I know but we decided that we would get married when I graduate from Hogwarts back when I was seven. I even have a ring. He gave you a ring when you were seven. Yes he did, it is so pretty it has a diamond chip. You would need a microscope to see it but I love it. A what asked Nymphadora? It is a muggle thing that allows you to see very small things. Mommy used it when she was in medical school and in her residency.

How would you know you wanted to marry him when you were seven she asked? Well I loved him said Katie. I have loved him since I was almost six. Our agreement was that if we didn't meet someone we loved more than we loved each other we would get married when I graduate. That allows Sean to go out into the world and see if there is another girl he would fall in love with. I am hoping that he doesn't said Katie. You really should hold on to him he is a one of a kind said Nymphadora. I know said Katie smiling.

Look who just popped in said Katie. Everyone gave Nymphadora a hug and she sat down. Can I get you anything to drink asked Sean? Oh I will have a Butterbeer she said. Coming right up he said as he went into the kitchen. You do have him trained well said Nymphadora to Katie. No he just had wonderful manners.

They talked for a while and Katie told everyone what she got for Christmas. They liked the kilt. That looks really pretty on you said her aunt. It is Sean's family tartan said Katie proudly. She showed them her new school trunk. They were all impressed I guess you won't be sorted into Slytherin said her aunt. Anything but Slytherin said Katie. I think I would come back home if they put me in there she said. Well you would have family with you in Slytherin. Draco is in Slytherin. I don't want to be in Slytherin I want to be in Ravenclaw with Sean. If I can't be there then I want to be in Gryffindor. What about Hufflepuff asked Nymphadora? That would be ok said Katie.

Shortly after Mrs. Robinson called everyone for dinner. Oh mommy I didn't help you I am sorry. Don't worry I had Sean helping me, he was very helpful he was able to do things that you couldn't like carry the turkey to the counter and mash the potatoes so there were no lumps. Katie looked a Sean and smiled. Thank you for helping mommy she said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sean just smiled. Anything for you sweetie he said in her ear. Katie lit up like a Christmas tree.

They ate dinner and talked enjoying the food and conversation. When they finally pushed themselves away from the table they were very full. That was the best Christmas dinner I have had in a very long time said Andromeda. You are a wonderful cook Becca. I did have help said Mrs. Robinson. Sean and Katie helped quite a bit. They peeled the potatoes and basted the turkey. Katie smiled at this comment. I have to learn how to do it so that I can cook when I get older.

I think we can hold off on desert until later said Mrs. Robinson. We should get to the presents or Katie will go crazy. She does love her presents. They all went into the living room and Katie sat down in front of the tree and started to hand out the presents. Her aunt and uncle loved the picture that she drew for them so did Nymphadora. I didn't know we had an artist in the family she said. I will put this up as soon as I get home. It will class up my flat she said. Katie kept handing out presents but never found one for herself. When they were all handed out Katie looked under the tree thinking that maybe she had missed some. There were no more there. She had been forgotten she thought. I am not going to cry she said to herself. She went to get up and said to everyone that she would be right back. Her mother could see the look on her face. James she called out looking at him. Oh sweetie did you think you were forgotten he asked? Here you are he said wheeling out a dress form. It was covered in what would be a school uniform. There was school robes, a white blouse, skirt and knee socks. Katie turned to her aunt and uncle and cousin and thanked them very much for the gifts. She then excused herself for a moment.

Sean went running after her. What is wrong he asked as she started to cry? That was not a nice thing to do making you think you had been forgotten he said. I could see how upset you were getting as you kept looking under the tree for something. She just started to cry even harder. It is that but I also noticed that most of my gifts I can't even use for another nine months. I know that it was supposed to make me feel as if I would be going soon but in away it seems so far away. Oh sweetie I am so sorry I can see how you would feel bad about that. He gathered her into a hug.

Katie's mother came along to see how she was doing. I am so sorry for what your father did she said. I told him not to do it that way but he wouldn't listen. I know that you felt that you had been forgotten but you know that you weren't. I know that mommy. I just was so confused as to where my present was, everyone else had at least one but there wasn't one for me. Your father should know you better than this said her mother giving you a big hug. Are you coming back she asked? Yes I will be back in a moment mommy. Alright she said and returned to the living room.

Rebecca went up to her husband and asked to see him in the kitchen for a moment. You had better go and apologize to your daughter for that stunt. She is so upset. You know how she is, you know that she would feel forgotten. I told you in the beginning that this was a very bad idea. Now do you believe me. Alright I will go and apologize. I am sorry I guess I wasn't thinking. You think said his wife!!

Katie's father went to find Katie and apologize to her. I am so sorry pumpkin he said when he found her sitting in her room. It was a stupid idea and I know it hurt you so I apologize. I know you didn't mean to hurt me daddy but you did. I tried so hard not to be a baby about it but it still hurt. Everyone else had a present and there I was just sitting without anything. I was embarrassed, not only for me but for everyone else. Why asked her father? Well I guessed that maybe they just forgot to bring my gift or thought that they had bought one for me but didn't. I could just imagine how I would have felt if it had been me and I had forgotten someone at Christmas. I would have felt so bad. Oh Katie you are a very special little girl. Daddy I am not a little girl anymore, I am eleven years old. I know but you will always be my little girl even when you are as old as me he said. Will I ever be as old as you she said smiling? Well I guess it will be hard to believe but yes I assume you will eventually be as old as me he said. But daddy when I am as old as you you will be so much older. When I am thirty eight you will be sixty five years old. That is ancient!! She said laughing. I guess it is said her father. We should be getting back he said as he took her hand and helped her get up and walk towards her door. Daddy said Katie. Yes. Don't do that again ok she implored. Alright said her father. Katie smiled and walked with him back to the living room.

Is everything ok asked her mother when she returned to the living room? Yes mommy everything is fine said Katie. Good said her mother. We need to have some desert she said. What is for desert asked Katie? Well there is a choice pumpkin pie or strawberry shortcake. Strawberry shortcake you know what I want said Katie. Yes dear I do said her mother. Now could you ask everyone else what they want said her mother? Yes mommy I will I will be in shortly with the orders said Katie.

Katie came back with the orders for desert. While her mother was cutting the pie and cake Katie put on the kettle for tea. The two of them put the pie and cake on a tray and along with a big pot of tea they went back into the living room to serve. When the desert was finished they sat and talked about many things especially about Hogwarts. Katie told them all that she had learned from her book some of which the adults didn't know. They did know that no one is able to apparate into or out of Hogwarts. That explains why I couldn't go and see Sean when I wanted to said Katie. I almost got there but was sent back she said. Well next year you won't need to do that to see me said Sean. I will be in your face everyday, you will be sick of me by Halloween he said. I don't think so said Katie smiling. I don't think I could ever be sick of you.

Shortly after Katie's aunt and uncle along with Nymphadora decided it was time to go home. There were tears and hugs. It was so wonderful to spend the holidays with you said Andromeda. We have missed so much said Rebecca. We will not let that happen anymore said Andromeda. I think we should have Easter at my house said Andromeda. That sounds good said Rebecca. We will talk tomorrow or sometime next week. After that they were gone.

Katie are you ok asked her mother? Yes mommy I am fine. I think I am just a little tired. It has been a long day and very exciting. I will finish helping you clean up and then I will go to bed she said. Never mind the clean up that should only take a couple of minutes if I use magic. You go up to bed sweetie. Good night said Katie as she hugged her mother. See you in the morning she said. Are you coming Sean asked Katie? I will be up in a few minutes ok. Alright said Katie.

Once Katie was upstairs Sean went into the kitchen to speak with Mrs. Robinson. What is it she asked? Well I know what is upsetting Katie said Sean. It is something we didn't think of when we bought her gifts. She told me that she loves everything she got it. The thing is almost everything she got for Christmas she can't use for almost a year. I think she sees it as a tease. Here are all the things you want but you can't use them, just look at them and imagine using them. The thing that brought it all to a head is the gifts from Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. She was so looking forward to going to school this year and she had talked all about how she was going to get her school uniform and then she gets the uniform but can't wear it for nine months.

I never thought of that said Mrs. Robinson. I guess it would bother me if I got all these things I wanted and couldn't use for such a long time. It would be worse with the disappointment she had. Thank you for telling me I will talk with her about this. You really do care about her don't you she said. Yes I do, I think I may be well... I think I may be falling in love with her.

Mrs. Robinson was a little shocked. In love with her she asked? Yes mame. Most people who hear Katie talking about when we get married think it is just a dream but I really think I will marry her. We have a very special connection. I know it seems strange but I know that it is unusual to feel like this at my age. I promise you one thing I will never push her into doing anything she is not ready for. I do realize she is so much younger than me but I … You love her. I can see that said Mrs. Robinson. You seem to anticipate what will make her happy and you do what ever you can to accomplish it. Speaking for myself I am glad that you are in Katie's life. You have made such a difference in it. You gave her hope that things would be better here. You helped her get through those years in Scarborough.

So I guess we really should start saving for that wedding in what seven and a half years. Well we at least have some warning. I do believe that you will make her happy. And about not pushing her it may be you that gets pushed. Katie sometimes tries to grow up too fast and she may try to be older than she is. Try to explain that she is young and has plenty of time to grow up. I will tell her but I am her mother and I really don't want her to grow up. In some ways I would love her to stay this age.

Oh you had better be getting up to bed she will think I have kidnapped you said Mrs. Robinson laughing.

**A/N Well we are getting closer to the end of this part of the story. It is getting hard letting go of Katie as a little girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always review. Thank you to those who review I really enjoy reading your thoughts about the story.**


	51. Chapter 51

The remainder of the week went quickly. Too quickly for Katie and Sean. Before they knew it it was time for Sean to go home. You can still come and visit said Sean. I don't go back to school for another week. I will come to see you everyday said Katie. It will seem as if I am living there with you. I will only come home to sleep. That sounds good said Sean. Mom will love to see you and of course Twinkle will be thrilled she misses you during the year.

Shortly after Sean who had packed all of his gifts into his trunk went to the fireplace and stepped in. P and E in a pot he said and off he went. Katie turned to her mother. I know it is stupid but I miss him already. I am sure he misses you already too said her mother.

Katie went to see Sean the next day and everyday until he went back to school. It was as if she lived there and Sean didn't mind at all. When she was there she told his mother all that had happened during his stay and heard all about their trip. So I guess you didn't mind having Sean hanging around during your holiday asked Mrs. Sullivan? No not at all said Katie. We had lots of fun. You can go on holiday at Christmas anytime she said. Sean can always stay with us. Well that is very nice but what about your mother asked Mrs. Sullivan? Mommy wouldn't mind said Katie.

Mrs. Sullivan loved the picture of Katie that Sean gave her for Christmas. They had a little Christmas celebration the first time Katie came to visit. They opened more presents (just small ones) and had their traditional hot chocolate and shortbread. It was during this visit that Sean showed her the other pictures that were taken. Sean had not realized that they were there until he fully took apart the package given to him by the photographer.

There were pictures of the two of them. One where he is looking down at her and she is looking up at him. He was shocked to see the expression on her face. Oh my she really loves me he thought. That look on her face and the look in her eyes. There was another one where Sean is hugging her and she is just smiling. That was Katie's favourite. Sean promised to get a copy of the picture for her.

Mostly it was Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan who had to open their gifts. They loved the picture that Katie drew for them. They also loved the wine that Katie's parents bought for them. It was a special wine that can only be produced in Ontario. It is called Ice wine Katie told them. They make it in the winter after the grapes freeze. Mommy said that it is a very sweet wine. Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan knew of Ice wine and knew how expensive it can be. They were very happy to receive this gift.

Katie was sad to see the time come that Sean would have to return to Hogwarts. Don't worry said Sean. I will be home at Easter so we can see each other then. After that it will be summer and then before you know it we will be going to school next September. I know and we can write to each other I have lots of stationary so I can tell you all that is going on here she said. I look forward to hearing all about what is going on. It will give Sebastian something to do said Katie.

You will have to tell me what your friends from school have to say when you see them. They seemed very impressed with you having a friend my age. It wasn't your age they were impressed with said Katie. It was the fact that you are well … hot. Hot asked Sean? Yes Sean you are hot and you know it said Katie smiling. What does it mean to be hot he asked? Give me a break what would it mean if you said that a girl was hot she asked? Well I guess it would mean that she was very attractive. Well exactly said Katie. You are a very handsome boy she said. I am not handsome said Sean. Are you kidding said Katie you are to. You are very handsome and I am surprised some girl hasn't grabbed you up. Some girl has grabbed me up, that girl is you he said. I only have eyes for you he said smiling.

Yeah right you have the hots for a girl four years younger than you who is not at all hot. First of all you know that I don't care how old you are and second you are hot for a girl your age. You don't have the looks of a girl around sixteen but you shouldn't you are a beautiful eleven year old girl. When you get to be sixteen you will be even more beautiful. Do you really believe that asked Katie? Why do you always question how I think that you are beautiful? I guess I still can't believe that anyone would find me beautiful said Katie. You saw those pictures that were taken, you were beautiful in them. I guess said Katie.

When Katie returned to school her friends were all over her asking about Sean. When did you meet him asked Lorraine? I told you I met him when I was five responded Katie. He is so cute said Jenny. I can't believe you have a boyfriend who is fifteen years old said Tina. Doesn't he want a girlfriend who is closer to his age she asked? No said Katie. He told me that he doesn't care how old I am he loves me. He told you he loved you exclaimed Jenny! Yes he did said Katie. We are going to get married when I finish school said Katie. Yeah right teased Lorraine. We are said Katie. I hope you are right for your own benefit. I would keep the girls away from him though. He is a catch. I know said Katie smiling and I caught him.

The time went by slowly but finally Easter came. Katie was so excited to see Sean. She asked her mother if she could go to kings cross to see him when he got off the train but was told that her mother was going to be at work so she would not be able to take her. Anyway why would she want to go just to see him for a couple of minutes until he went off with his mother? I just want to see him said Katie. I haven't seen him since Christmas and that was so long ago said Katie. I am sorry said her mother. I could take the bus to the train station and back said Katie. Absolutely not said her mother. We don't know when the train will get in and I don't want you on the streets at night. Do you think daddy would take me or even pick me up asked Katie? I don't think so said her mother. I am sorry. If there was an adult that would bring you home I might think about it said her mother.

Katie thought about it for a day or so and then it hit her… Nymphadora. She would ask Nymphadora if she could bring her home that evening. What does she have to lose? Katie floo called Nymphadora and asked. Please I really want to see him and the only way I can is if you would do this for me PLEASE!!! I will cook you dinner if you do this for me said Katie. The dinner was the selling point. Nymphadora was a wonderful person but well she couldn't cook very well. What are you willing to make for me Nymphadora asked? What do you want asked Katie? Chicken with veggies and dessert. I can do that said Katie. Alright I will escort you home from the train station. I personally think I am getting the better part of this deal but what ever.

The day came that Sean was coming home for Easter. Katie took the bus to the train station and waited for him just down from the barrier between platforms nine and ten. When she saw some kids coming along with trunks she knew that he was there. She got up and waited. When she saw Sean she started running calling out his name. Oh Katie what are you doing he said as she launched herself into his arms? I wanted to see you she said hugging him. I missed you so much I just had to see you. I took the bus from school and waited for the train to get here. How are you getting home he asked not wanting to think of Katie on the streets at night time? Dora is taking me home. She agreed to do it if I made her dinner. You really wanted to see me didn't you he said smiling. Of course I did said Katie. I love you and I always want to see you she said. You would be able to see me tomorrow when I got home you know he said smiling. I didn't want to wait she said smiling up at him. Well you can see dad today he is the one who is supposed to meet me said Sean.

They walked a little bit and there was Mr. Sullivan. Sean who is this beautiful girl with you? You had better not let Katie know about her. Dad it's me said Katie. Oh it is!! Well am I embarrassed he said laughing. You have grown so much since we last saw you. You have grown up and more beautiful. Katie smiled and blushed. Hey dad no hitting on my girlfriend said Sean laughing. Alright Sean I won't hit on her. Now this young lady can I hit on her he asked? They turned around and found Nymphadora standing there. I am going to tell mom on you said Katie. That is my cousin Dora. You met last summer at the airport. I have seen you around the ministry said Mr. Sullivan. The pink hair is something you really can't miss. I forgot she was your cousin he said. It is nice to meet you again he said. Same to you said Nymphadora.

We had better be going Twinkle will have dinner waiting for us said Mr. Sullivan. Sean gave Katie a hug and kiss on the cheek. I will see you tomorrow. Yes you will. What time should I come asked Katie? Around ten or eleven sounds good. I will be there. She hugged him again. She whispered in his ear I love you. I love you too he said back. Sean and his father walked to the floo connection and were off home.

You went to all this trouble to spend a few minutes with Sean asked Nymphadora? Yes, I love him and any time I can spend with him is precious. You really do love him don't you said Nymphadora. This is serious not a crush. No it is not a crush. I think I had a crush on him when I was six or seven. Then I fell in love with him. He loves me too. I just know it.

How do you know asked Nymphadora? Well he tells me that he loves me and we are going to get married after I graduate from Hogwarts. You are said Nymphadora? Yes we decided that years ago when I was seven. We decided that if we did not find anyone else who we loved more we would get married after I graduate. By the time I graduate Sean will be finished with his auror training and will be established.

He will be almost twenty three by then. I will be almost nineteen when we get married. Then I have to my training for what ever I decide I want to do. What is it that you think you may want to do asked Nymphadora? Well I would love to be Sean's partner that way we could be together all the time. If I can't do that then I was thinking I may be a healer like mommy. If I wanted to do all that mommy has done it would take me years. She is a healer plus she is a doctor, she is a surgeon too. Really! Yes she didn't finish her training until I was about three or four years old. It wasn't easy with three of us.

Three of you I thought you only had one brother? I do now but I had two brothers. My other brother died when I was only two years old. His name was Michael he was fifteen months older than me. I don't remember him except for what people have told me about him. Everyone says that we were really close but I don't remember. Oh I am sorry said Nymphadora. I thought it was bad being an only child but I guess it would be worse if I had a brother or sister and then lost them.

Sean went through that said Katie. His mother was pregnant with his little sister when she fell down the stairs and lost the baby. Sean was about five when that happened. He was really sad about that as he really wanted a little sister. Why a little sister asked Nymphadora? He told me that when he was almost five he went with his mom and dad to their ten year reunion and he met this little girl who he just thought was so cute and he decided he wanted a little sister. It turned out that his mom was already pregnant at the time and she knew that she was having a little girl so that worked out. I think that is why his mom likes me so much as I came into their lives when I was only five so I was a little girl. She gets the little girl with out having to do the diapers and the terrible twos.

We should be heading off to your house so that I can have my home cooked dinner said Nymphadora. How are we going to get there asked Katie? Well I guess I could side-along you. What is that asked Katie? I would apparate you along with me to your house. Oh I think I could accomplish that myself said Katie. Oh I don't think so said Nymphadora. How do you think I went to see Sean while I was living in Toronto asked Katie? I never thought of that how did you do that she asked? Well I call it popping. I would concentrate hard that I wanted to go to see Sean and then pop I was standing on his parent's front lawn. I can only go to where Sean is and home. So I think I may be able to get home by myself. Let me try. Katie concentrated on going home and pop she was gone. Nymphadora was amazed. She then apparated to Katie's house. When she got there she found Katie standing on the front step of the house waiting for her.

You didn't need me to bring you home said Nymphadora. Yes I did, what if I wasn't able to do that here? This is the first time I have tried it since we moved. Come in I will put on the dinner and we can talk or watch some TV until dinner is ready. I have my favourite dessert for tonight. What is that asked Nymphadora? Strawberry shortcake, I love strawberry shortcake. It is my most favourite dessert of all time. I love strawberry shortcake but my favourite is raspberry tarts or pie. That sounds good too said Katie.

Katie went into the kitchen and started dinner. It must seem strange to see so much magic going on said Nymphadora. It is mommy and daddy didn't use a lot of magic at home. They started to use more the closer we got to moving. I guess they wanted to get used to using magic instead of doing things the muggle way. I can't wait to get to school so that I can do magic. The only magic I have been able to do is incidental magic or wandless magic. You can do wandless magic exclaimed Nymphadora? Yes I can do Wingardium Leviosa. Do you want to see asked Katie? Sure said Nymphadora. Katie got a piece of paper and pointed her finger at the paper. The paper floated up into the air. Oh my said Nymphadora.

You do have some interesting skills she said. Not as interesting as you said Katie. I can't change my appearance at will. It is not all it is cracked up to be she said. Trying to remember what you are supposed to look like can be a problem. What do you mean asked Katie? Well I don't actually look like this she said. You don't asked Katie? No I look more like you I guess but not as pretty. I think you got all the best of the Black looks she said. What do you mean; I am not that pretty said Katie. Oh you are and I think you will only get prettier as you get older. Just look at your mom she is a beautiful woman. My mom is pretty but not as pretty as your mom. Well at least we don't look like Aunt Bella said Katie. Oh I have seen some pictures of Bella and well she does look a little like we do at our ages.

I don't want to look like her she is crazy. Do you know that they have wanted posters in the auror department at the Canadian Ministry of Magic said Katie? They do what do the posters look like asked Nymphadora? Well she looks absolutely nuts she is making faces and I believe that she thinks she is scaring people. It was funny when Sean and I went there two summers ago the minister was shocked when I told him that she was my aunt.

I think he was a little scared that I was going to go Bella on him. Go Bella on him what do you mean by that asked Nymphadora laughing? I don't know go crazy and try to hurt him or curse him or something like that. That is funny I think I will use that Go Bella on someone I love that said Nymphadora laughing.

You went to the Canadian Ministry of Magic asked Nymphadora? Yes we did daddy arranged it for us when Sean came to visit the summer before last. And you met the Minister of Magic? Yes I was surprised myself but he gave us a tour. He said that he wasn't very busy that day so he wanted to do it. He was very nice said Katie. I can not imagine Minister Fudge doing that said Nymphadora, even if he had nothing to do. He would feel it was beneath him to even talk to a couple of kids let alone give them a tour.

We just need to wait for about an hour and the chicken will be ready and the vegetables will be ready around the same time. So what do you want to do until then asked Katie? Oh I don't know we could watch TV. I have one but I don't get many channels. Oh my dad needed all the channels he could find. There is even a channel that shows Quidditch matches that is one of his and Sean's favourites. Oh does Sean watch that channel a lot asked Nymphadora? No they don't have TV at his house but when he was visiting at Christmas he watched with daddy. We can even get channels all the way from Canada. That way we can keep up on what is going on at home. Daddy can watch his hockey games too. He is a mad hockey fan too.

Hockey what is that asked Nymphadora? It is a muggle game that is played on ice. On ice questioned Nymphadora? Yes it is sort of like Quidditch but played with a black puck that the scorer has to get by the goalie and into the net. They players skate around the rink passing the puck between each other and trying to keep it away from the other players. It is played very fast but I have to admit not as fast as Quidditch. I get dizzy watching Quidditch. Hockey is almost as violent as Quidditch but there is not hitting a huge what are they called bludgers at each other but they do body check each other into the boards and they fight. It is the favourite sport in Canada.

Do they play Quidditch in Canada asked Nymphadora? Yes I believe they do it was I am not sure how long ago that Canada won the Quidditch world cup. I got Sean one of the national jerseys for Christmas a few years ago and he was so excited. He said that no one could get one here in Britain. I remember that it was about seven years ago if I remember correctly. I wonder if you could still get them in Canada asked Nymphadora. I don't know I could ask my brother why? Do you want one asked Katie? I wouldn't mind if he could get me one. Let me know and if he can I will send him the money. I will ask him the next time I talk to him.

Who is he staying with asked Nymphadora? He is staying with my grandparents. He didn't want to come here and go to Hogwarts he wanted to finish school with his friends. I think he was afraid that I would outshine him said Katie laughing. Because we all know that girls are smarter than boys. That is true said Nymphadora, because boys are stupid. Well most boys are, all except Sean. He is very smart said Katie. Well he chose you so he must be said Nymphadora. Katie blushed. Thank you she said.

I wonder what would have happened with him said Katie. Why asked Nymphadora? Well his birthday is in December so would he have been held back a year like me or would he have been able to just continue as he was and go directly into sixth year? I would figure he would go to sixth year he had already completed his OWL's said Nymphadora. I guess so said Katie.

Dinner was ready by then so Katie put out the dinner on the plates and they sat and ate. This is really good said Nymphadora. You are going to have to come and teach me how to cook like this. I would love to do that said Katie. We could have lots of fun making all kinds of food. I could teach you how to make stew and pasta dishes. My best dish is chilli. I don't make it very hot but if you want it hotter we could just add more chilli powder. Do you know how to make curries asked Nymphadora? No I have never even eaten curries. I don't like the smell of that kind of food. I don't think I would like it. Oh you just wait until you try it. It is so good. I love curries and most Indian food. There is one dish that I just love it is called Butter Chicken. Oh it is soo good. It is served over rice. Oh I just love it. I could eat that every day. Well I guess I will have to try it if it is so good said Katie.

Once they finished their dinner Katie served the dessert. Would you like some tea with dessert asked Katie? Yes tea would be wonderful said Nymphadora. Katie put on the kettle and when it boiled she made the tea. Katie carried out the two plates of cake and the pot of tea with two cups and milk and sugar. Katie poured the tea and they sat and enjoyed their tea and cake.

I had a wonderful time tonight said Nymphadora. We will have to do this again. Next time you can come to my flat and cook for me she said laughing. I would offer to cook but we wouldn't get any food as I would burn it all. We will do that said Katie. I will come and teach you how not to burn your food and maybe make some really good food. I look forward to it said Nymphadora. I should be going I have to go in early tomorrow. Enjoy your time with Sean said Nymphadora. I will said Katie smiling. When will your parents be home she asked before she got ready to go? Mommy should be home in about a half hour. Oh ok I will go then see you soon she said as she apparated away.

When Katie's mother got home she found Katie cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. Did you see Sean she asked? Yes I did he was so surprised to see me there. How long did you have with him she asked? About fifteen minutes but it was all worth it. Fifteen minutes!!! I think you are a little crazy but oh well. Did you have a good time with Dora she asked? Yes we had a wonderful time said Katie excitedly. I wish she was my sister we would have lots of fun together. We talked all evening. I am going to go to her flat and teach her how to cook. She loved my cooking and we had cake and tea after dinner. I haven't really had many friends until this year so I am not used to being friends with girls. I think I will like being friends with Dora, she is lots of fun and well she is family.

Then next day Katie went to see Sean. Did you have a good time with Dora he asked? Katie told him all about their evening. We had such a good time. I am going to go to her flat and teach her how to cook said Katie excitedly. I bet you will do wonderfully he said. I was surprised to see you yesterday; I never thought you would come to meet me at the train station. I wanted to see you said Katie. I missed you so much she said. I missed you too said Sean. It won't be long until I am finished school for the year and we can spend the summer together. Once the summer is over we will be at school together for the entire year. I know and I can't wait for September, I will finally be going to school with a friend. You have friends at school now don't you he asked? Yes but well I didn't really put my heart into those friendships as I was only going to be at school with them for one year. I guess that makes sense as then you would be leaving them in September.

They spent the holiday together. Both did some homework but mostly they just went for walks and talked. Katie helped Sean do studying for his upcoming OWL's. She would quiz him on the material. They had a wonderful time together. Soon though it was time for Sean to return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year.

There is one more Hogsmeade visit coming up in the beginning of May Sean told Katie. So if you mom could bring you we could spend the day together. I will ask her as soon as I get home and beg her to bring me. Just let me know and I will think of some things we can do when you get there said Sean. The last time you were there was for the Quidditch game and the weather was not very good. In may it should be nice weather. maybe we could go on a picnic said Katie. That would be wonderful said Sean. I will let you know as soon as I do said Katie. She hugged him and gave him a kiss and floo'd home.

**A/N well it is getting closer and closer to the end of this part of the story. I hope you are all enjoying the journey. Please read and review. Thank you's to Silverbirch who gave me the idea to explore Katie's relationship and friendship with Nymphadora. Please if you have any ideas as to what I should do with Katie and Sean please let me know.**


	52. Chapter 52

Katie got home and asked her mother if they could go to Hogsmeade in May to see Sean? Her mother said that she would book that day off and yes they could go. It would be fun to see Hogsmeade in the spring; it is very pretty at that time of the year. So they put that on the calendar.

The day before they were to go Katie was frantic. What should I wear she asked her mother? Wear what ever you want. Jeans and a sweater or top which ever you like said her mother. You don't understand mommy I want to look pretty for Sean. His friends may see me and I don't want to look like a little girl. You don't want to look eleven questioned her mother? Well no I would love to look at least twelve or thirteen. I don't want his friends to think I am a baby. Katie you will be at Hogwarts next year, they will figure out that you are eleven years old. Katie just felt frustrated I want to look pretty so what should I wear she asked? Well you could wear your kilt and a white blouse. Oh that would be wonderful said Katie. Sean will like that I am wearing the kilt his parents gave me and I will look pretty. Thank you mommy.

The next day came and Katie was up and ready very early. Can we go now she would ask her mother? No Katie we will go in a little while. Remember Sean will not be in Hogsmeade until around ten o'clock. I know but I want to be there waiting for him as soon as he arrives. You don't know the meaning of not letting him know how you feel do you said her mother. What do you mean she asked? Well, some people think that you should not let a man or in your case a boy know that you like him as much as you do. Why mommy if he doesn't know that you like him he may not want to be with you. I know but they figure that most men want what they can't have. Well Sean can have me when ever he wants said Katie smiling. Katie don't say it that way I could be misunderstood. Oh ok said Katie.

The time came for Katie and her mother to floo to Hogsmeade. When they got there they brushed themselves off and Katie had to go to the washroom to make sure she didn't have any ash on her face. When she was sure that she looked fine she came out and met up with her mother. They should be arriving in a moment said Katie's mother we could go outside to meet him if you want. Katie was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

She stood expectantly waiting for Sean to come through the gates from the school. As soon as she saw him she felt this need to run to him. I am not going to act like a baby I can wait for him to get here she thought. That lasted about ten seconds. As soon as she saw him looking for her she started to run. When Sean saw her she started to smile. Katie launched herself into his arms. I am here she cried out. I can see that he said giving her a hug. I am so glad that you could make it he said. How bad was she he asked her mother? Not too bad but I think we would have been here at around six this morning if she had her way. Well I didn't want to be late and have Sean waiting for me said Katie. I am sure you would never have me waiting said Sean.

Well I will leave the two of you and go and explore on my own said Mrs. Robinson. What time do I need to meet you asked Katie? Well what time do you Sean have to be back at school? We have to be back by six o'clock said Sean. so I would say at about quarter to six would be a good time as that will give Sean enough time to get back to the castle before six. So I will see you back here at quarter to six alright. Yes mommy I will be here said Katie.

I have a full day planned for us said Sean as they started to walk along the street. They have lots of nice stores to look at and we can go and have lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Katie looked up at Sean and smiled. Alright show me Hogsmeade she said and took his hand.

They started off at Honeydukes. I heard they have a wonderful strawberry candy here said Sean. They do said Katie excitedly. Can we get some asked Katie? Of course said Sean, have I ever denied you anything. Thank you said Katie smiling. They went into Honeydukes and Katie was dumbstruck, there were so many kinds of candy and sweets. Katie didn't know where to look first. There were candy and sweets that she had never heard of but wanted to try. I talked with mommy and she said that I could buy some candy while I was here so what should I get she asked Sean? I don't know there are so many kinds of sweets. How about we look around and then you can decide. We will find that strawberry candy first though questioned Katie? Yes we will find the strawberry candy first said Sean.

They found the candy and much more. When they came out of Honeydukes they were loaded down with many types of candy and sweets. With Honeydukes I am surprised that everyone is not huge. Eating all the candy said Katie. I guess but it is only a few times a year that we are allowed to come to Hogsmeade so you have to spread out the candy so you don't run out said Sean.

As they were walking Katie noticed the posters on the windows of the stores. Do they really think that Sírius is dangerous asked Katie? Yes they do, they still have the dementors guarding the castle. We should really stay away from the gates to the school said Sean. Why asked Katie? Well the dementors are there and they are horrible. They make you feel so bad when you are near them. Then why are they here she asked? They guard Azkaban so everyone figures that they can catch Sírius if he shows up again. But Sean what if he is not guilty like mommy feels? Well I don't know. I believe that if they catch him he will be taken back to Azkaban. He shouldn't be there if he is not guilty said Katie. I agree but what can we do we are only kids said Sean.

After looking in some of the shops they headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. When they went in they found it full of students and some teachers.

If you look over there you will see some of your family said Sean. Katie looked to where Sean was pointing. What he saw was a very pale boy with a pointed face and very blond hair. Katie looked at him. That must be Draco said Katie. Yes it is said Sean. Well who else could it be said Katie? I don't have many well anyone else near my age in the family that live here. I wonder who he looks like said Katie? What do you mean asked Sean? Well does he look like my aunt Narcissa or uncle Lucius?

Well don't you know what your aunt looks like asked Sean? No I have never seen her and mommy doesn't have any pictures of her family. That is so sad said Sean. I know but what is sadder is that we don't even have pictures of mommy growing up. Mommy would tell me that I looked like her but I only have her opinion to go on. The only picture we have of mommy before she and daddy went to Canada is the graduation photo. So I won't really know if I look like her until I get closer to seventeen.

Well I can tell that you look like your mom even now. You looked like your mom for years. When mom and I were coming along the street when I came to visit a few years ago I could tell which was your house because I saw your mom. You were just a smaller version of her. It was appropriate that you were known as Dr Robinson Jr when you were little. You were a miniature version of your mom at the time. That is what everyone used to tell me said Katie.

If you want my opinion I would say that you just may out shine your mom when you get older. What do you mean asked Katie? Well I think you may just turn out more beautiful than you mom. I doubt that said Katie. Why asked Sean? Because my mommy is soo beautiful. I will never be that beautiful she said. Well unfortunately we don't know what she looked like at eleven. She may have looked just like you do now. I am sure that it will turn out that you will be even more beautiful than she is. Katie just smiled. I know that she will be even more beautiful thought Sean. She is more beautiful now so by the time she is even my age she will be breathtaking.

Once they finished their lunch they started to walk around the village for a while. Sean do they have a park where we could play on the swings around here asked Katie? No sweetie they don't. Oh well where do the kids around her play she asked? I really don't know said Sean. That is a good question.

They ended up stopping and sitting on a bench at the edge of the village and talking for a while. After their talk Katie just cuddled up to Sean and he held her in his arms and they just sat looking around. This is really nice said Katie. Do you think we could do this next year when I come to Hogwarts asked Katie? We wouldn't be able to sit here next year because you won't be allowed to come to Hogsmeade until you are in third year. We can sit and cuddle next year though. Well that will have to do said Katie.

I really miss cuddling with you when you are away at school. That is why I have to be in Ravenclaw next year so we can cuddle. Where are we going to do this cuddling asked Sean? Katie smiled. Well we could cuddle in your bed said Katie smiling broadly. No I don't think that would be a good idea said Sean. Oh ok well how about in the common room. We could cuddle up in one of those squishy chairs by the fire. You want to cuddle in front of everyone asked Sean? Well where will we be able to do our cuddles? I don't know but I will find a place said Sean. We only really need to find a place for one year said Katie. Once you are in seventh year you will have your own room so we can cuddle there with out being disturbed.

Why would I have my own room in seventh year asked Sean? Because silly you will be head boy and the head boy always gets his own room said Katie impatiently. I am only a first year prefect Katie. We don't know if I will be head boy in seventh year he said. Yes you will said Katie. You are the best student of your year and well I just know that you will she said. You have more faith I me than I do said Sean. Well that is what a best friend/girl friend is supposed to do have faith.

After a while of sitting and cuddling they decided to walk around for a while longer as they still had a couple of hours until Katie had to meet up with her mother. This time around they found a bookstore. Oh Sean can we go in asked Katie? Yes of course we can. Oh Sean I love bookstores said Katie. Sean smiled knowingly. I know you do he said. You love anywhere there are books, just wait until September he said then you will be able to go to the library in the castle. You will be in heaven. There are books on every subject you could think of he said. Don't tease me said Katie; you know I want to see that library. I know but it is not long until you will be able to spend lots of time in there.

We can do homework together in the library. Yes we can said Sean. You can help me and I can help you, we will be partners in studying she said smiling. Yes sweetie we will be said Sean. I just hope you don't get sick of spending all that time in the library with me said Sean. I could never get sick of spending time with you said Katie. We could spend twenty four hours a day together and I would never get sick of it. We are best friends so we love spending time together and I have to say we have not spent enough time together over the years. We have lots of time to make up for she said smiling. I look forward to making up the time said Katie. Me too said Sean smiling.

Once they had looked at almost every book in the store they made their way out of the store having only bought two books, both Sean thought would be a good idea for Katie to read before starting school the following year. I know that these will not take you much time to read but it will give you a hand up on what you will need to know for first year. I know how you like to be ahead of the class in your reading. This should help. Oh thank you so much, you are always thinking of me said Katie gratefully. You are my girl so who else would I think about he said. The fact that I can't seem to get you out of my mind is inconsequential thought Sean.

The time came to meet up with her mother and Katie was a little sad. I had a wonderful time today she said to Sean. So did I responded Sean. When will your year be over asked Katie? Sean told her and she promised that she would be at kings cross station to meet him. I promise to write to you as much as I usually do but I will not expect any letters from you as I know that you will be studying for your OWL's over the next few weeks said Katie. I know that you will do wonderfully. When you finish your exams then you can write to me and tell me all about them. I want to know all the details. I will said Sean.

I am going to miss you very much said Katie but I know you will be home soon. We can spend the summer together getting ready for September. We can both do our reading between swims and walks to the park. I am going to make you proud and get top marks in my exams in June said Katie. As soon as I get my marks I will write to you and tell you everything she said. I may be the youngest in the class but I am going to have the best marks she said. I have no doubt that you will be top of your class said Sean. They found a private place and each kissed the other. I love you so much said Katie. I love you too said Sean.

They met up with Mrs. Robinson at exactly quarter to six as agreed. Well did you two have a good day she asked? Oh yes mommy said Katie and she then told her mother everything they had done for the entire day. I now even know what Draco looks like said Katie. You do how asked her mother? We saw him in the Three Broomsticks. I don't know if he looks like his father or his mother said Katie. Well does he look a little like you and I asked her mother? No he has a very pointy face and he is as white as a sheet she said. Then I would say that he looks like his father. Narcissa is very blond but she does have some of the Black features.

We had better be going as Sean has to get back to the castle said her mother. Say you good byes and let's be going. Katie gave Sean a big hug which her returned. Always remember I love you she said to him. I know and you know I love you too responded Sean. Yes I know. Dream of me said Sean. I will that way I will have sweet dreams said Katie. Sean just smiled and walked off towards the castle. He turned just before he got to the entrance and waved. Katie and her mother waved back.

When Sean got back to the castle he was confronted by his dorm mates. Who was that girl you were with they asked? Why inquired Sean? She is very pretty, is that Katie they asked? Yes that is Katie said Sean. She must not have decided to come to Hogwarts then one of them said. I know said another didn't you see her in that school uniform she must be going to Beaubatons said a third. Oh I wish she was going here he said. Well what is she like they asked? What do you mean asked Sean angrily? Well how is she you know in bed? What exclaimed Sean!!! Well she is so pretty and she seemed so glad to see you. You two seemed to disappear for a couple of hours so well…… I will not even dignify that with an answer said Sean. He was feeling very angry that they would make those types of assumptions. Katie is a very sweet girl and no one should be saying those kinds of things about her Sean thought. Alright don't get so mad we were only kidding said one of the boys. She is very pretty but she seems younger than I imagined. She must be about fourteen by now. Sean didn't know what to say. Do I tell them that she is eleven or do I let them think what they want? Before he could respond they were called down into the common room for a house meeting.

**A/N We come closer and closer to the end of this part of the story and well I feel bad leaving them. I will continue so everyone will know how all this ends ( if everyone survives is another story) Thank all of you for reading my story. Please review I would really like some ideas as to where to take these two in the future. I may not take all ideas but I will consider everything.**

**Again thank you to Silverbirch for all his encouragement. I appreciate all the imput.  
**


	53. Chapter 53

After the house meeting Sean remained in the common room and was thinking. How do I explain about Katie he thought? What will the guys think of her? Does it really matter that she will be in first year next year? It doesn't matter to me but what will they guys say about me being so close to Katie and her being only twelve years old? Oh what if she is in Ravenclaw next year? Will they tease her or will they be on me about her? I should tell them that she does not go to Beaubatons and that she is going to be coming next year to Hogwarts. Hopefully they won't be too hard on me thought Sean.

That is what Sean intended to do. He intended to tell his friends that Katie was going to be coming to Hogwarts next year and was going to be twelve shortly after she arrived. He intended to do all of this but he never did get around to doing it. He left for the summer without telling anyone about the fact that Katie was eleven years old. Maybe if they knew she was eleven they would not have made such rude comments about her?

A few days prior to the end of the school year he did write to Katie and told her when his train would be coming in. he really was anxious to see her. He was so glad that they would be able to spend the entire summer holiday together this year. The two of them could study for next year and also get in lots of fun during the two months they had off until the beginning of the fall term.

When the train got in Sean gathered all of his belongings and made his way out of the barrier for platform 9 ¾. What he saw amazed him. There was Katie standing there looking so beautiful, she was smiling and if he was not mistaken she looked two years older than the last time he saw her. She was dressed in jeans and a jumper (sweater to us Canadians). She had her hair up in a ponytail and she just looked wonderful to Sean. He had to admit that he had somehow fallen deeper in love with her since he last saw her. Oh he was in trouble.

What was he going to do next year? What would it look like there he is a sixth year, Quidditch playing prefect mooning over a twelve year old first year student. They would think him a pervert lusting oh my god I am lusting after her!!! I can't be lusting after her she is only a little girl. Well maybe not a little girl but still she is only eleven years old. Yes eleven years old and wanting to be sixteen. Oh if only she was sixteen then well …. Things would be good. But she is not sixteen and I have to remember she is only eleven. Remember Sean she is eleven!!! He said to himself.

Sean she called out and rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. I have missed you so much she said looking up into his eyes. Did you miss me she asked? Oh you haven't had time to miss me have you she said. How did the exams go? Do you think you did well she asked? I hope you did, I am sure you did you are so smart. Mommy is here and you are coming home with us for tonight said Katie excitedly. I am why is that he asked? Well I had a talk with your mom and I asked that you be allowed to stay over tonight so that we can spend some time before you start in on studying for next year. I just wanted to spend one night with you. I have it all planned out. We are going to go out for dinner and then we are going for a walk and we will talk all night. You can tell me all about your exams and how you think you did and I will tell you all about my exams and I can tell you how I did and I hope you are proud of me I did my very best she said very quickly and all Sean could do was smile. That is my Katie he thought. I miss this so much. She has so much to say and feels that she has to say everything all at once.

Katie I think that sounds wonderful said Sean sincerely. I look forward to our evening together. Where is your mom he asked? She is over there said Katie pointing behind her. We should hurry I thinks she is double parked and we don't want her to get a ticket. A what asked Sean confused? A parking ticket. If you park where you are not supposed to the police give you a fine that you have to pay. If she gets a ticket I will have to pay it as I was the one who begged her to bring me to pick you up. So let's hurry said Katie. Alright said Sean and he began walking towards Katie's mom. As Katie turned around she bumped into a girl with long blond hair and a strange dreamy look on her face. Oh I am sorry she said to the girl. Oh no problem said the girl as she started to look around. Are you lost asked Katie? No I am just looking for my daddy. Katie looked down and saw a Hogwarts trunk. Do you go to Hogwarts she asked the girl quietly? Yes I do she said. Oh I will be going there next fall. Maybe I will see you in September? I hope so said the girl. Well see you in the fall said Katie as she ran towards Sean.

Sean had reached Mrs. Robinson and was waiting for Katie to arrive. What took you so long he asked? I bumped into a girl. Who asked Sean? Katie indicated the girl with the long blond hair. Oh her that is Loony Lovegood he said. Is that her real name asked Katie? No her real name is Luna but everyone calls her Loony. That is not very nice said Katie. I don't think you should do that she said to Sean. I didn't like being called names at school and I can bet that she doesn't like it either. It doesn't seem to bother her said Sean. I don't care please don't call her names for me she said pleadingly. Alright I won't call her names said Sean. Alright said Katie. She seems like a very nice girl. What house is she in asked Katie? She is in my house. Oh that is even better said Katie. Maybe we can be friends next year when I start at Hogwarts said Katie? Maybe you can said Sean. What year is she in asked Katie? I believe she is in second year and will be going into third in September. Oh so she is only one year older than me. That is good. I think I will be her friend next year said Katie as she took Sean's hand and they walked towards her mom's car.

When they got to Katie's house Katie jumped out and started to try to pull Sean's trunk out of the car. What is in here she asked? It is soo heavy. Well there are all my books and all my stuff. How am I going to be able to bring my trunk to school if it is going to be this heavy she asked Sean? Yours won't be so heavy, you won't have as many books as I do he said. Katie just looked at him. Ok you will have as many if not more books but your dad will put it in the car and will put it onto the trolley at the train station for you, so don't worry. That is fine for getting to the train but what about when we get to school? Who will carry a heavy trunk for me when I get there she asked? I believe that they have house elves that do that said Sean. We don't bring our trunks from the train to the school. They are put into our houses for us when we get there. Oh but how will they know where to put my trunk she asked? Your trunk and all the first years' trunks are not placed into their house dorms until after the sorting. Once it has been determined where you will be placed then they put the trunks in the dorms. Oh alright said Katie. How come your trunk wasn't this heavy the last time you were here at Christmas? I didn't have all my stuff in it; I had left most of my stuff at school. I will help you then said Katie. The two of them each took one end of the trunk and brought it into the house and up to the spare room beside Katie's room. Welcome home said Katie as they placed his trunk on the floor.

We should get washed and we can go to dinner said Katie. Alright I will be out in a few minutes said Sean taking the facecloth and towel that was on his bed with him to the bathroom to wash up. Alright said Katie after you are done I will go in she said. Once they were all clean and shiny they went downstairs. Mommy we are going now said Katie. Alright she said when will you be home she asked? I guess in about two hours I would guess said Katie. I will call you if we are going to be longer she said. Alright said her mother have a good time.

The two of them walked towards the door and started down the street. Where are we going asked Sean? We are going to a very nice restaurant that is just down the street. They have wonderful fish and chips. Oh fish and chips I love fish and chips said Sean. Good said Katie smiling. How are you going to call your mother asked Sean? With my cell phone said Katie. Your what asked Sean? My cell phone said Katie showing him the phone in her purse. How does that work asked Sean? I am not exactly sure but I do know that I can call mommy with it and really that is all I care about said Katie. I wonder if this would work at school asked Katie? No I don't think so said Sean. I think all the magic around would interfere with it. No electronic items work in the castle except for the Muggle studies classroom.

I have you to credit for my wonderful marks in muggle studies these last few years said Sean. Why asked Katie as they walked along? Well as the teacher would talk about some of the things that muggles supposedly use I would correct her and tell her all about the things I have heard you talk about and the things I saw when I visited two years ago. She was very impressed especially with me being a pureblood and all. Katie looked confused. Well most of the students who do well in that class are muggleborn or at least half blood. Me being a pureblood it was unusual that I would have the highest marks in the class. Katie just smiled. I knew it would pay off being my friend she said. Yes Katie it does pay off being your friend in many many ways said Sean.

When they got to the restaurant Katie gave the hostess her name and they were seated right away. You must be very popular here said Sean. No not really but I did make a reservation for us. Sean was impressed. His little girl was growing up so fast. He could see the difference from Easter.

Are you going to have the fish and chips asked Katie when they had been seated? I think so said Sean looking in his wallet. What are you looking for asked Katie? I just wanted to know how much muggle money I had is all said Sean. Your money is no good today said Katie. What do you mean asked Sean? I am paying for dinner tonight said Katie proudly. I did some chores for my neighbour and they paid me lots of money for doing them so we are going to have a wonderful dinner on me she said. I can't let you do that said Sean. You are not letting me said Katie. I am doing it. You took me out for lunch in Hogsmeade and you bought me the sweets so I just want to return the favour. I want to do this Sean please let me she said looking so happy. Alright said Sean putting his wallet back in his pocket.

When the waitress came to take their order Katie ordered for the two of them. We will have two orders of fish and chips and two diet Cokes please she said proudly. Sean just smiled as she gave their order.

While they were waiting for their food Katie told him all that had happened at school since she last saw him. She told him all about the exams she wrote and how she had done on them. I hope you are proud of me she said as she told him that she had gotten Outstanding on every subject except Geography. I only got Exceeds Expectations in geography she said very sadly. Did you do your best he asked? Yes I tried really hard but I just didn't know as much as the other students about British Geography. Now if they had asked about Canadian geography I would have done wonderfully she said. I am very proud of you said Sean. I am sure that your parents are very proud that you did so well this year he said. They are mommy was so happy when I brought home my report card. She put it up on the fridge so that she can look at it all the time said Katie smiling.

They ate their dinner and talked for a while to see if they wanted dessert. They decided that they would share a piece of apple pie as they did not have any dessert that had strawberries in it. Once they were finished Katie paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Thank you very much for dinner said Sean sincerely. You are very welcome said Katie smiling.

They clasped hands and started walking along just enjoying the evening. You know we just may have had our first date said Sean. Really said Katie excitedly. Yes I do believe that going out to dinner does qualify as an official date said Sean. Katie beamed. I always wanted to have my first date with you she said. Really said Sean. Yes I would imagine what our first date would be like and I think this is even better than I imagined. Well as this is our first date I need to know one thing said Sean? What is that responded Katie? Well do you kiss on the first date he asked smiling? Yes I believe that I do said Katie. Especially as it is you she said. If it was anyone else I don't think so but I will make an exception for you she said smiling. Good said Sean as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. That is just a preview of the kiss I will give you at the end of our date said Sean.

On the way home there was a small park that had swings so they stopped and Sean pushed Katie on the swings. We always seem to do this said Katie as she was swinging. It is our thing said Sean. They don't have swings at Hogwarts do they said Katie? No they don't, what are you going to do he asked? I guess I will just have to suffer said Katie.

When they got to Katie's house they sat on the porch for a few minutes enjoying the evening. Katie, I really enjoyed this evening said Sean. I am so glad that you thought of doing this he said. I am glad that your mom agreed to let you come and stay with us tonight said Katie. I am also glad that I have the best mommy in the world as she is the one that gave me permission to do this in the first place. Do you want me to tell you what I am glad for asked Sean? Yes please said Katie. I am glad that six years ago a pretty little girl popped into my life. You have made my life so much more interesting and so much more enjoyable said Sean. After speaking he leaned down and kissed Katie sweetly on the lips. Have I told you that I love you he said? Not today, I love you too said Katie. You are my very best friend in the world she said to him smiling.

After this they went into the house and found her parents sitting in the living room watching television. Mrs. Robinson looked at them and smiled but Mr. Robinson frowned at the two of them when he saw them come in together. Hi daddy said Katie trying to stop her father from frowning at them. How was your day she asked? Her father responded to her. Sean did notice the less than warm welcome from Katie's father. I wonder what I have done to upset him this time he thought.

We had such a good time tonight said Katie changing the subject. We had a wonderful dinner and then we went for a walk. It is such a nice evening out I didn't want to come home. Would it be ok if Sean and I went out in the backyard and talked asked Katie of her mother as she knew what her father would say? That would be fine responded her mother. Do you want a cold drink to take out with you she asked? I think I would like one said Katie. How about you Sean asked Katie? If you are having one I will too he said.

On the way out to the backyard they got their cold drinks and went out the backdoor to the yard. I have never seen this yard said Sean. You haven't responded Katie? No I didn't know you had a back yard he said. It is nothing like yours but it is nice out here in the evenings.

They sat down and put their drinks on the table between the chairs. I am going to miss spending time out here when I go to school next year said Katie. I have a confession to make said Katie. What is that said Sean? Well I am a little nervous about going to Hogwarts in September. Why asked Sean? Well, it is another new school and of course being away from my mommy and daddy. I have never been away from them for that long ever. I hope I don't make a fool of myself said Katie. Why would you asked Sean? Well what if I start crying for no good reason just because I miss my mommy. Everyone will think that I am such a baby said Katie. You would not be the first nor the last to do that said Sean.

A lot of kids get homesick when they first start at school. I felt a little homesick myself confessed Sean. Do you know what made it better for me he asked? No what made it better asked Katie? Your letters, when I got your letters I could read them and it was as if you were sitting right there telling me all about what was happening in your world. You always made me laugh so I didn't feel so bad after reading the letters. I want to thank you for that said Sean. I will have it a little better said Katie; I will have you there with me so I guess it won't be so bad then. I just hope that I am in Ravenclaw so that if I start to feel homesick I can sit with you and we can talk. If we talk I know that I will feel better said Katie. I am sure of that said Sean.

Around this time Mrs. Robinson came out to ask that the two of them come in for the night. Alright mommy said Katie as she started to pick up the glasses and walk towards the door. Sean followed after her into the house. I guess it is time to go up to bed said Katie. She said good night to her parents and she and Sean went upstairs to their rooms.

Katie, why don't you get changed into your pyjamas and I will come in and sit with you until you go to sleep said Sean? That would be wonderful said Katie. We can talk for a little while longer said Katie. Yes we can said Sean. Both Katie and Sean got changed into their pyjamas and Sean returned to Katie's room. When he got there he knocked on the door. Who is it asked Katie? It is me said Sean. Come in she said making sure her hair was nice and neat. Sean went into the room. Those are new he said as he looked at her new pyjamas. They consisted of a pair of cotton pj bottoms and a tank top both were in pink of course. That is really cute on you he said to her. In his head he was trying to come to terms with the fact that she looked so good and he really wanted to just go up to her and kiss her. She is my best friend and she is only eleven he kept telling himself over and over again. Do you really like these she asked? I had to beg mommy to buy them for me. I told her that I was getting older and I needed more grown up pyjamas and anyway these are so cute and comfortable. I think they are beautiful on you said Sean trying not to allow his voice to give him away. You made a very good choice he said. Now into bed young lady he said sternly but with a smile. Yes sir said Katie laughing.

Katie got into bed and placed Emily Ann beside her. You still have her asked Sean? Yes Sean of course I still have her do you think I would get rid of our little girl she asked? She will be four years old in a couple of days. Do you know that if Emily Ann were a real baby she would be starting at Hogwarts the September after I graduate.

Sean do you think it would be ok if I brought Emily Ann with me next year to school she asked? I don't see why it would be a problem he said. I think a lot of the girls bring a stuffed animal or a doll with them. You don't think anyone would make fun of me do you she asked sincerely? No Katie I don't think anyone would make fun of you. If they do just keep her in your trunk and only bring her out at bed time. I guess if I explained why I had her they might understand don't you think she asked? I guess so but you don't really have to explain anything said Sean. I think I will take both Teddy and Emily Ann said Katie. Good that way you will have your baby and your protector with you said Sean.

You remember about Teddy exclaimed Katie? Of course I do, if I remember correctly you believed that if you had teddy he would protect you as you slept. He would wake up when you went to sleep and went back to sleep when you woke up. It was a silly thing to believe I know but you explain how he used to move to the end of my bed while I was asleep. I can't said Sean smiling.

Now go to sleep said Sean as he sat down beside her head and began to run his fingers through her hair. Oh I like that said Katie. That feels so good, it relaxes me. Sean too thought it felt good to be stroking her hair. She has such beautiful hair. It was no longer long and blond but was now shoulder length and a chestnut brown. Katie hated that her hair went from being blond to brown and blamed her mother for it as her mother had insisted that she get her hair cut short before she came to England. They had cut off about eighteen inches of her hair and she cried so hard. Sean is going to think I look like a boy and he won't want to be my boyfriend anymore she kept telling her mother. Don't be silly said her mother. He will love your new more mature look she said. You will look so much older with your hair cut short. When you talked about me getting my hair cut you didn't say anything about my getting my hair cut this short. I look like a boy she kept telling her mother. What Katie didn't know was that she could have made it grow back if she had wanted to. Her mother knew this but was not going to let her know just yet. If it didn't look good then she would show her how to make it grow longer. It turned out that it did look good but Katie would never admit that.

Soon after Sean sat down and started to stroke her hair Katie was asleep. When he noticed this Sean just started to look at her as she slept. You are such a pretty girl he whispered to her. You are going to be beautiful when you get older and I am going to have lots of competition for your heart I just know it. After a few minutes he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off to his room for the night.

A/N I think only one or two more chapters to go. Please review I have a good idea what should go on in the next part of the story but some ideas would be wonderful.


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning found Katie laying in her bed thinking about the night before. She had gone on her first date with Sean. Here she was eleven years old and she had gone on her first date with the boy she loved. The fifteen year old boy that she loved and who she thought might just love her too. Should she do what she usually does and go and wake him up or should she try to act more mature and let him wake up on his own? Katie thought about this for about a minute when she decided that maturity could come tomorrow she wanted to see Sean; he was so handsome when he was asleep. Also she could sneak in a couple of kisses while he slept.

So she crept down the hall and softly knocked on his door. Come in said Sean from behind the door. Rats thought Katie, he is awake. Good morning said Katie as she opened his door. Thought you could catch me asleep did you he said smiling. How did you know she said laughing? Katie how many times have you snuck into my room and scared me almost to death by jumping on me or crawling in bed with me and getting us caught by either my mother or yours? Well you can't help being irresistible and well I cant help needing to be near the irresistible you she said smiling. Sean just laughed at this. So am I to expect to be woken up every morning by you sneaking in to my dorm and you jumping on me he asked? Sounds good to me said Katie.

Sean got up and started to chase Katie around the room it was not long that Katie figured out that she should let him catch her so she slowed down a little and then she was caught. Sean picked her up and threw her on the bed and started to tickle her. Stop she cried as he continued to tickle. Stop she said between the gales of laughter. Do you promise to not jump on me while we are at school to wake me up he asked as he was positioned over her? Yes she cried out and he stopped tickling. Katie got up and then called out but only if I am trying to wake you up as she ran out of the room. Sean sat down on his bed and waited to get his breath back.

He began to wonder what it would be like if she did come in daily to wake him up? He decided that it wouldn't be so bad but it really couldn't happen. He couldn't have her coming to his dorm everyday not with all the guys there. She might see things that she really shouldn't. Guys can be a little gross and she doesn't need to see that. He gathered up his towel and went off to have a shower. While he was in the shower Katie returned to his room and made his bed and put out some clothes for him. She put out the clothes she most liked on him. She had just finished when she heard the shower being turned off. She hurried along towards her room and got dressed herself.

When he came back to his room he noticed that his bed was made and the clothes were set out for him and smiled. He got dressed and went to Katie's room to see if she was still there. She wasn't so he made his way downstairs to find her in the kitchen making breakfast. What do you want for breakfast she asked? I will have what ever everyone else is having said Sean. Alright said Katie then it will be eggs, bacon, toast and tea she said. That sounds really good he said. Can I help at all he asked? You could put on the kettle for me she said smiling. Right away he responded and put on the kettle. Just as he had done this Mr. and Mrs. Robinson came down the stairs. Something smells good said Mr. Robinson. You can just sit down breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes said Katie. Katie was just putting some toast into the toaster. When these are done could you put in some more for me she asked Sean? I would be delighted he said with a smile. Thank you very much said Katie returning to her eggs and bacon.

The eggs and bacon were put out on dishes and brought out to her parents who were enjoying a cup of tea that Sean had already brought out to them. It is nice to wake up to breakfast already being made said Katie's mother. I make breakfast on the weekends said Katie as she brought out toast. Would anyone like some juice she asked before she sat down to eat? I would said Mr. Robinson. What would you like daddy asked Katie? Orange juice he said. Alright said Sean I will get it for you, Katie you sit and start your breakfast. I don't mind cold toast. Sean came back out with four glasses and the pitcher of juice. Just in case anyone wants some later he said as he sat down. Thank you said Katie smiling.

They ate and talked for a while until Mrs. Robinson said that she had to get ready to go to work. It was very nice to see you again Sean she said to him. Thank you for having me I had a wonderful time. You are very welcome Katie was so happy that you could come for the evening she said. I am sure I will see you soon said Mrs. Robinson as she went upstairs to get dressed.

What time do you have to go home asked Katie to Sean? I don't know I guess I should head home in a little while I guess my parents will be wanting to see me he said smiling. You could always come along with me if you wanted he said. Can I daddy she asked her father? Please!!!! Alright but be home for dinner at six. Yes daddy I will be home before six she said excitedly. Come on Sean we have to get you packed again and get you home. Thank you Mr. Robinson for letting Katie come with me, my parents will be very happy to see her. They miss seeing her while I am away at school. It is fine said Mr. Robinson, this way I will get to watch what I want to instead of having to watch what Katie wants to watch. She just does not understand the importance of watching sports on TV said Mr. Robinson.

Katie had Sean all packed up and ready to go in a couple of minutes. Do you think it will be warm enough to go for a swim asked Katie? I don't think so said Sean. Alright so I won't take me swim suit with me said Katie. When they were ready they went downstairs to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. Bye daddy said Katie. I will be back before six I promise she said as she disappeared.

When they got to Sean's house they were greeted by Mrs. Sullivan. She rushed to Sean and gave him a big hug. I have missed you so much she said as she hugged him. Did you have a good time yesterday she asked? Yes mom I did. I brought someone with me he said as he moved away to show Katie standing behind him. Oh Katie it is so good to see you she said gathering her into her embrace. How have you been she asked Katie? I have been fine Katie responded. I have missed you too mom she said. Well come in said Mrs. Sullivan. Have you eaten this morning she asked? Yes I cooked breakfast for everyone this morning said Katie. Well good for you said Mrs. Sullivan. Mrs. Sullivan then called for Twinkle. When Twinkle saw Katie she ran up to her and hugged her legs. Miss Katie you are here she called out. Yes Twinkle I am how have you been asked Katie? I have been fine, I have missed you and Master Sean she said looking at Sean. Twinkle would you please take Sean's trunk up to his room for him asked Mrs. Sullivan. Yes ma'me said Twinkle and the trunk along with Twinkle disappeared.

They sat for a while and talked about school. Sean told him mother what had been going on. About how their DADA teacher was actually a werewolf and had to resign because of this. It was too bad because he was the best DADA teacher we have had and I think I did really well on my OWL's because of that said Sean. Katie told about how she had gotten Outstandings in everything except Geography. Mrs. Sullivan was very proud of both of them. When will you get your results asked Mrs. Sullivan to Sean? I think it will be at the end of July said Sean. Around the time I get my letter said Katie. Yes I guess so said Sean.

We will have two things to celebrate at the end of the month said Katie. Once I get my letter we will have to go to get my school supplies in Diagon Alley she said. Yes sweetie we will said Mrs. Sullivan.

Do you two want to go for a swim asked Mrs. Sullivan? I can't said Katie. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? I didn't bring my bathing suit said Katie. Now Katie don't I always have a swim suit for you every year said Mrs. Sullivan? Yes I guess you do acknowledged Katie. Well go up to your room and you will find it in the cupboard waiting for you she said. Alright said Katie. Come one Sean we have to get changed to go swimming. Who said I was going swimming said Sean smiling? Katie just looked at him. Don't you want to go swimming with me she asked? Of course said Sean regretting teasing her. Come on he said taking her hand and they walked up stairs to get changed.

They all swam for a while. Mrs. Sullivan didn't leave the shallow end as she didn't really know how to swim very well. They did have a really good time playing and having races across the pool. Sean let Katie win one race but he did keep it close so she wouldn't know. Soon it was time for lunch. Twinkle brought out a plate of sandwiches and lemonade for them to enjoy. After lunch they decided to just enjoy the sunshine.

Sean what classes are you going to take next year asked Katie? Well I guess that all depends on how I did on my OWL'S. If I did as well as I hoped then I guess I will take Transfiguration, potions, Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms and History of Magic. That is a lot of classes said Katie. Yes but not as many as I took this year. I am not taking Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy or Muggle Studies this upcoming year. Why asked Katie? Well I don't really need those subjects for my Auror training and I don't think I could handle that many classes at NEWT level.

How many classes will I have next year asked Katie? Well you will have all the subjects I am taking except for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so you will be taking seven subjects next year. Also you will be learning how to fly a broom. I will said Katie with concern. I don't know if I want to do that she said. It will be lots of fun said Sean. Once you learn I will take you up flying on one of the school brooms. We will have lots of fun I promise said Sean. Alright said Katie.

The summer passed quickly with Sean and Katie taking time out to do some preparation for the upcoming year. Katie began to re read all of the books for first year (she had her brother's books) and then started to read the books for second year. Sean reread his books from fifth year so he would be ready to start on sixth year books once he was finished. Sean also had to do his summer homework in preparation for sixth year.

The end of July came quickly and Katie was getting anxious. Everyday she was looking for her letter from Hogwarts. If it didn't come she didn't know what she was going to do. Sean also was getting a little anxious; he was waiting for his OWL results. It was the final week of July when a letter came for Katie. When she saw it she just started to stare. It is here she said to herself. She went to pick it up and saw that it had a wax seal on the back of the envelope with a letter H and the small picture of a Lion, Eagle, Badger and a Snake. On the front of the envelope it said

_**Miss K Robinson**_

_**1584 Harmony Street**_

_**London England**_

When she opened the letter there was enclosed two sheets of parchment. The

first one read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Robinson  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl eagerly._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_The second page was as so_

_Uniform  
First year students will require  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_5. White blouse/shirts_

_6 Grey/Black Pants or School skirts_

_7 Black socks- boys/ tights, knee socks or stockings- girls_

_Please ensure that all clothing has the students name labelled onto the garment._

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS ( From Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone)_

Along with the pages was a ticket. This must me my train ticket. It was beautiful to Katie. This would allow her to travel on the train along with Sean.

When she was finished reading the letter she called out to her mother. mommy my letter is here!!! It is finally here she called out. When her mother came out to the kitchen she found Katie standing there holding the letter. She had tears in her eyes. Mommy I get to go to Hogwarts in September. I get to go to school with Sean. her mother was so happy for her. she took her into her arms and hugged her. I am going to learn how to do magic she said. Yes sweetie you will and I bet you will be head of your class. I hope so said Katie. I have worked very hard preparing for school.

Mommy would it be ok if I went to see Sean asked Katie? I want to tell him I got my letter. That would be fine said her mother. Have a good time; Sean may have gotten his results for his OWL's. Alright mommy when should I be home Katie asked? Be home for dinner. Ok mommy I will bye mommy said Katie as she popped away.

Katie landed on the front lawn of Sean's house as per usual. She ran up to the front door and knocked. Who is it came from inside. It is Katie she called out. Katie??!! Just a moment. The next thing she knew there was Sean standing at the door. Hi sweetie what are you doing here he asked? Katie just smiled. What is it he asked? I got something that I wanted to show you said Katie smiling. Well come on in and show me he said getting out of the way and allowing Katie to enter the house.

What is it that you got asked Sean? I got this said Katie holding out the envelope with her letter from Hogwarts. I got my letter she cried out excitedly. You did I am so happy said Sean giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yes and I am soo happy she said hugging Sean. This means that I will be able to go to school with you in September. We will be able to ride the train together and I will have a friend at school to do homework with and to talk to and spend time with. I won't have to wait until Christmas to see you she said with tears in her eyes. I have waited for so long for this she said. I know said Sean hugging her tighter. I have waited five years for this. Yes I know. Did you know that we have been friends for six years now said Katie? Has it been that long said Sean? Yes next week it will be exactly six years since I popped into your garden. That was the best day of my life said Katie. It was the best day of my life too said Sean. I got a best friend out of that visit. Yes and a future wife said Katie. Yes of course said Sean I did get a future wife too.

What is going on out here said Mrs. Sullivan? Oh Katie how are you dear she asked? I am fine said Katie. I came to show Sean something. What is it asked Mrs. Sullivan? It is this said handing her the envelope. You got your letter said Mrs. Sullivan smiling. Yes I did said Katie excitedly. I am so happy for you said Mrs. Sullivan taking Katie into an embrace. I think Sean has something to show you too she said letting Katie go.

You do what do you have to show me asked Katie? Well I got my results from my OWL's said Sean. Well how did you do asked Katie? Sean just looked blankly well see for yourself he said going over to the table and picking up the envelope that was sitting there.

Oh no thought Katie. He didn't do as well as he had hoped and now he is disappointed. Well remember to be comforting she said to herself. You love him and you don't want him to be sad.

**_The O.W.L results for Mr. Sean Sullivan _**

**_Passing Grades_**

_O - Outstanding_

_E - Exceeds Expectations_

_A - Acceptable_

**_Failing Grades_**

_P - Poor_

_D - Dreadful_

_T - Troll_

_Ancient Runes - **O**_

_Arithmancy- **O**_

_Astronomy- **O**  
Care of Magical Creatures –** E**_

_Charms - **O**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – **O**_

_Herbology - **O**_

_History of Magic - **O**_

_Muggle Studies- **O**_

_Potions- **O**_

_Transfiguration – **O**_

_Congratulations on receiving 11 OWL's. You will be required to let your head of house know which courses you wish to continue with by August 15._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Oh Sean you did so well said Katie. I am so proud of you. well I got the outstanding in Muggle Studies because of you he said. Why asked Katie? Well when ever I was asked a question I would always think of how you did something or how you said things worked. If it weren't for you I would never have been able to do so well he said hugging her. Katie just smiled.

Do you have to go right back home asked Mrs. Sullivan? No mommy said I could stay until dinner, why asked Katie? Well dad is coming home soon. Why is he sick said Katie thinking that would be the only reason to come home in the middle of the day? No I owled him that Sean's OWL results had come and he want to know right away, so he is coming home in a couple of minutes. Good I can show him my letter too said Katie. He will be so happy to see the letter said Sean.

Soon Mr. Sullivan arrived home via the floo. Well we have a full house today he said when he saw Katie. I have something to show you she said. You do well let's see said Mr. Sullivan. Katie handed him the envelope. You got your letter he said as he looked at the envelope. Yes I did she said smiling. I am so happy for you he said. I am going to put it in my scrap book, I want to remember this day forever said Katie. Good for you said Mr. Sullivan.

I hear someone else got some mail today he said. Yes dad I did said Sean looking forlorn. Well let me see said Mr. Sullivan not sure what to say. The way Sean looked it would seem as if he did very poorly. Sean handed him the letter and stepped back. Mr. Sullivan opened the piece of parchment and started to read. As he read his smile got bigger and bigger. By the end he had a tear in his eye. Sean I am very proud of you he said reaching to give Sean a hug. I couldn't have asked for better marks. This is grounds for a celebration. We should go out for dinner all of us he said looking at them all. Oh I can't go said Katie. Why not asked Mr. Sullivan? Mommy told me to be home for dinner responded Katie. You could go home and ask her if you can go to dinner with us said Sean. alright I will do that just a moment said Katie. She took some floo powder and called out Harmony House and disappeared.

When she staggered out of the fireplace her mother was a little startled. You are home early she commented. I came home to ask you a favour said Katie dusting herself off. What is it asked her mother? well Sean got his OWL results and his mom and dad want to take both of us out for dinner but I said I needed your permission so can I go she asked pleadingly??? Please???? I guess so said her mother. how did Sean do she asked? He did really well said Katie. He got nine Outstandings and two Exceeds Expectations I think that is right she said. That is really good said her mother. well tell him that I am very proud of him and congratulations. I will mommy and thank you said Katie giving her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She ran upstairs and changed into a pretty sundress. As she was heading to the fireplace she said to her mother I will be home right after dinner . If they ask you to stay overnight you can said her mother smiling. Oh thank you mommy. I have to go now bye mommy. She took some floo powder and called out P and E in a pot and disappeared.

I can go Katie called out as soon as she arrived back at Sean's house. Good said Sean steadying her as she stumbled. Do I look pretty enough for our dinner she asked? You will be the prettiest girl there said Sean hugging her. Katie just beamed.

It would be a while until they would be heading out for dinner so they all decided to have a swim. There was laughing and cries of happiness all afternoon. They all had a wonderful time. If anyone were to look in on them they would assume that they were one big happy family. Katie had just become another child for Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan.

They went to dinner and once they were finished all were stuffed. Oh I guess no one has room for dessert said Mr. Sullivan slyly? That all depends on what is for dessert said Katie. Well I believe that they have a special dessert tonight he said. And here it comes. It was of course strawberry shortcake. Oh dad she said smiling. It had a little banner stuck into the cake" CONGRATULATIONS Katie and Sean" Katie had tears in her eyes when she raised her head. Thank you so much she said. You didn't need to do that, this is Sean's night. I am glad that he did said Sean. I wanted to share this with you he said hugging her. Katie just smiled.

They each had a small piece of cake and decided to take the rest home. when they got home all were happy and very full. I should be heading home said Katie. Oh do you have to leave said Sean? well yes Sean I have to go home. I guess said Sean. I can come back tomorrow she said. I know but just a second. Sean went to talk to his mom. When he came back he asked Katie if she wanted to stay over. Mommy said that I could if I was asked so yes I would love to stay over. Good said Sean. we can plan all the things we are going to do at school in September he said. A while later they both went up to the guest room and sat and talked for a couple of hours. Soon Mrs. Sullivan was in telling each that they should be getting to bed. Sean left, went to his room while Katie stayed and got changed into some pyjamas and got into the bed there. Oh I hope it will be like this at school thought Katie as she fell asleep.

A**/N I think only one more chapter until we are done with this part of the story. I hope you will follow me along with the next part. as always please read and review. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. I want my readers to be happy with the story. I can't promise I will do everything I am asked but I will take all suggestions and try to use them**.


	55. Chapter 55

A couple of weeks later found Katie and Sean along with their mothers in Diagon Alley. They were there to get all the requirements for school for both of them. Katie was getting her own set of books for school and was very excited. You know how much I like books she said to Sean has he laughed at her getting so excited about buying books. Sean had just returned from the Quidditch world cup and wanted to tell Katie all about the game. It was amazing he said the speed and of course Ireland won so that made it even better he said. I can just imagine said Katie. The thing Katie was most looking forward to was getting her wand. When they went into Mr. Ollivander's to buy the wand a shiver ran up her spine. When they walked out of the shop Katie had her new wand in her hands. It was cherry wood with a unicorn hair. I have my own wand now she said to her mother. Yes you do so you now have to show the responsibility and not use it when and where you are not supposed to she said sternly. I will be very careful said Katie to her mother. I am sure that you will be but just remember, if you use your wand when you are not supposed to you can get into some major trouble. I will be very careful she said.

They headed into Madam Malkins to get Katie her school uniforms and school robes. Sean also needed some new robes and he also had on his list that he would require dress robes. I wonder what we need the dress robes for he asked his mother? I am not sure but it must mean that there is going to be some kind of celebration or ball. Oh said Sean a little forlorn. A ball he didn't want to go to a ball. Would it be for all the school he wondered? No it couldn't because Katie didn't have dress robes on her school list. Oh well he thought as he is mother was looking at the selection of robes available. Katie was there looking too. Oh these she said as she pulled out a very nice dark forest green set of robes. These would look wonderful on you she said. Sean went and tried them on and when he came out of the change room all three females smiled. Yes these are the ones said his mother. You look so grown up wearing these she said with a small tear in her eyes. I guess my little boy is all grown up she said. Oh mom not here he said. Katie ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I think you look very handsome she said. Sean just smiled at this.

When they had picked out Sean's dress robes it was time for Katie to get fitted for her first set of school robes. She stood on the stool that madam Malkins had directed her to. The robes were placed over her head and when her head was seen next she had the biggest smile on her face. Someone is happy to be going to Hogwarts she said as she started to pin the bottom of the robes. I am said Katie. I have waited for so long to be able to go I can't wait.

After the robes were fitted Katie then went to pick out her blouses and skirts. It was decided that she would need both long and short sleeve blouses and two skirts. Katie was very happy to get her school uniform. When will I get my tie she asked? You will get that once you are sorted into your house said Sean. What do they look like she asked? Sean went over to the wall and showed her the four different ties there. So that is the tie you wear she said pointing out the blue and bronze coloured tie. Yes that is it. This is the tie your parents wore when they were in school said Sean pointing out the red and gold coloured tie. I think daddy still has his in his closet said Katie. I think I have seen that coloured tie in there. I think he does still have his tie said her mother.

What else do we need to get asked Katie as they exited Madam Malkins shop? Well let me see said her mother. We have parchment and some ink, we have the potions kit, we have your books along with some extras which I don't know when you will have time to read, we have the caldron. I guess we need to get your scales and phials along with your protective gloves. Ok said Katie.

What do you still need to get she asked Sean? I have to get an update on my potions kit and some parchment and quills. I have my books and uniforms so I guess that is all he said. Wait did you get your winter cloak he asked? Winter cloak she asked? Yes you will need that it gets cold at school. Mommy did we get a winter cloak she asked? No I forgot I will run back and get it you three go on to the apothecary and get the potion supplies and phials. I will be right with you said Katie's mother.

A few minutes later Mrs. Robinson came rushing into the apothecary with a large package in her hands. Can I see it asked Katie? You can see it when we get home we can't be opening it here she said. Mrs. Robinson shrunk the package and put it in Katie's backpack along with all the other purchases from this morning. See Sean didn't I tell you that is why kids are brought along when there is shopping being done. We are here only for carrying all the bags and boxes. Well all the bags and boxes are for you said her mother smiling. I know mommy I was only joking.

Once they had the supplies from the apothecary they stopped in at Eeylops Owl emporium to get owl treats for Sebastian. And lastly they stopped in to get the parchment and quills for Sean. Katie got some more parchment and some extra quills as she had broken some of the ones she had getting used to using them. Katie wanted to get more of the supplies but her mother told her that she could send her anything she needed and if need be they could always get more at Christmas.

Once the shopping was finished they headed to the leaky caldron for lunch. After they had eaten Katie's mom invited Mrs. Sullivan and Sean over for the afternoon. The mothers sat outside and talked while Sean and Katie sat inside for a while watching TV. I think when I get my own place I am going to have a TV said Sean. There is so much to watch on it. Katie just smiled. She found his fascination with TV funny. She of course had grown up having TV in her life while Sean hadn't. I guess it is the same for Sean when we come across some things magical that I haven't had much or any experience with,

When the day was over Sean and his mom floo'd home. But not after a leave taking that would have rivalled a Greek tragedy. You see Katie was going back to Canada to visit her grandparents who she had not seen in over a year. She would not be back until August 31. They promised each other to meet on the platform. Sean promised to meet her there and show her around the train and make sure she was settled.

Katie had packed her suitcase and was getting ready to go downstairs when Sebastian arrived with a letter. Where did you get that she asked? She took the letter off of Sebastian's leg and opened it. It was from Sean.

Dear Katie:

I hope this gets to you before you leave for your grandparents. I just wanted to wish you a good trip and tell you that I am going to miss you. Enjoy your time at home because come September you will be entering a wonderful and exciting place. It will be a place that you have never really experienced before. I know that you family in Canada don't really understand where you are going and what you will be doing but don't let that get you down. I will see you when you get back

Sean

Mommy look what just came for me she called out to her mother. Her mother read the letter and smiled. You have a good friend there she said. Is it really going to be that exciting she asked? For you, yes I believe so. You will just absorb all the different experiences and you are prepared for this year with all the reading you have done so you will be able to really listen to the professors and learn many things. I hope so said Katie.

We had better be going or you are going to miss your flight said Mrs. Robinson. I have packed all my supplies and most of my clothes for school in my trunk so I won't have much to do when I get home said Katie. Mommy is there any way you can stop it from flashing all the names of the school houses at least until I get the trunk onto the train she asked? I don't think anyone else will have a trunk like that. That is why I don't think I should said her mother. That trunk will be unique she said. Mommy I don't know if I want to be unique. Unique caused me many problems in the past. When did you grow up so much her mother said looking at her.

They got into the car and were off to the airport. When they got there and parked the car they headed for the terminal and checked in with the airline.

The two of them walked to her gate and waited for her flight to be called. Now remember to give this letter to your Gramma and have her take it to the ministry of health to extend your health coverage. They need this letter from the school to do that. I will said Katie. This is so strange said her mother. You have gone to visit most summers but you have never needed to fly there. I am going to miss you she said kissing Katie on the cheek. I am going to miss you too said Katie. This is the farthest I will be away from you ever in my life. Also it will be the longest period I have been away from home. Although I guess we should get used to it as I will be gone from home for almost ten months every year now said Katie. Oh please don't remind me said her mother. I don't want to start crying now. Katie hugged her mother as her flight was called. Bye mommy I will see you in a couple of weeks said Katie as she walked towards the door to the plane.

Katie's mother thought that Katie was so brave but really she wasn't. As soon as she walked through the door to the plane tears came to her eyes. She was going to miss her mother and father. She was also going to miss Sean. They had spent so much time together this summer talking about Hogwarts and also just spending time together that going the two weeks was going to be hard.

As she found her seat she pulled out her writing pad and started to write a letter to Sean.

**Dear Sean:**

**I got your letter just before we left for the airport. Thank you for sending it. I am sitting on the airplane as I write this. I miss you already. I can't wait to start school and spend this and next year with you there. We are going to have a lot of fun along with doing a lot if work. You preparing for your NEWT's and me trying to learn all that I can. I hope the fact that we lived like muggles will not cause me too much trouble learning all that I need to know. **

**I hate being away from you. It reminds me too much of you being at school while I am at home. It would have been so much fun if you could have come with me to my grandparents but I know that it might be a little unusual to take your best friend with you when you visit your grandparents. It still would have been so much fun. The problem is it gets very boring as there are not many kids my age there and only if my cousins are visiting will I have anyone who is near my age. I can't tell them anything about Hogwarts as they don't even know that I am a witch. I don't know why they haven't been told but anyway.**

**I guess I will be seeing my brother when I get there so that should be good as I haven't seen him for over a year. He may not recognise me I have grown up so much ha ha. Please don't forget we are meeting on the platform on September 1.**

**See you soon**

**Katie.**

**PS I love you.**

**PPS you should see the looks I am getting just because I am using a quill to write this letter. I have to get used to using them so I thought why not.**

Katie spent the following two weeks at her grandparent's house with her brother. Her grandparents commented on how much she had grown and how she looked so mature. Her brother on the other hand seems sort of sad. It seemed that he had missed having his little sister around and having her there was wonderful but he had to face her leaving again. Of course he would never say anything because seventeen year old boys would never admit that they missed their twelve year old little sisters. Katie did notice that he was not as dismissive of her. He seemed to want to spend time with her. He even talked to her about school and what to expect. He was impressed that she had learned so much prior to going off to school. I guess if I had done what you have done I would have done better in school than I did he acknowledged.

When the two weeks were up Katie again packed up her suitcase and her grandparents and brother headed off for the airport. This time it was them she was going to miss. She did not know how much she missed them until she was back home with them. She wished that she could bring her brother back with her. In some ways her brother also wanted to go with her but he had made his decision to stay there and as he only had one more year of school it wouldn't make much sense to transfer now.

At the gate Katie hugged and kissed her grandparents and even her brother allowed her to hug and kiss him too. She got on the plane and started to write a letter to Sean.

**Dear Sean:**

**Well I am on my way home now. I have just gotten on the plane in Toronto and should be back in London in about six hours. I hope you didn't miss me too much. I know that I did but well I am a girl and a little sappy. I hope this will get to you before you head off for London and the train. I can't wait to see you.**

**I will tell you all about my time with my grandparents when I see you tomorrow or is that the next day I am not sure with all the time differences.**

**Love**

**Katie**

**PS What do you think if my quillship?**

When she arrived back in London she found her mother waiting for her as she came out of immigration. It wasn't as easy as last time said Katie. Why asked her mother? They had so many questions about what i was doing in Canada and how long I had been there. Very strange thought her mother. Anyway did you have a good time she asked? Yes I did and you should see Bill he has filled out quite a bit. Also he was actually nice to me. I think he must have missed me even though he would never admit it. It was good that he was there because if he hadn't been I would have been so bored.

Well we should be getting home as you have to eat and get to bed so you will be rested for tomorrow.

Tomorrow ….. She was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I can't believe that it is actually happening she said to her mother. It all seems like a dream.

Who would believe that just because I met Sean six years ago my life would change so much. It seems like it is finally the end of the Saddest Bedtime Story ever and beginning of a much happier story to come..... Or maybe not...........

**A/N Well it appears I have completed this part of the story. It makes me very sad to see the end of these days. Please continue reading Katie and Sean's story in the next part which I can't seem to come up with a title for yet**. **As always please read and review. If you have any ideas as to what to call the next part of the story please let me know..**


End file.
